Behind Closed Doors
by TierKitchiero
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov es el chico más popular de la escuela y Yuuri Katsuki es el mejor estudiante. A pesar de que viven en mundos completamente diferentes, a puertas cerradas esconden un gran secreto. Todo cambia un drástico día, en el que Yuuri es atacado en la puerta de la escuela y Viktor no hace nada para defenderlo. Yuri On Ice AU / (Viktor x Yuuri)
1. The Worst Day Ever

Capítulo 1: The worst day ever

Yuuri Katsuki no podía creer que tenía tan mala suerte.

Había salido tarde de casa y corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tal vez quedarse hasta las tres de la mañana jugando videojuegos no era tan buena idea como Phichit le había asegurado, el desvelo fue el causante de que despertara tarde, después Mari se había atrincherado en el baño y le había hecho perder preciados minutos de su necesaria ducha, sus padres habían salido temprano y se había quedado sin desayuno, definitivamente esa no era una buena mañana.

Creyó que su día no podía ir peor cuando por fin llego a la escuela 30 minutos tarde, supo lo equivocado que estaba en cuanto diviso la puerta de la escuela.

Viktor Nikiforov y su pesado grupito de amigos estaban justo en la entrada vanagloriándose como todos los días.

Yuuri no sabía lo que había hecho para ganarse el desprecio de ese grupo de amigos; desde que había sido transferido el año anterior, era víctima de insultos y agresiones menores de parte de los jóvenes, no entendía que problema tenían en que poseyera un fallo de visión tan agudo que lo obligaba a usar lentes de por vida, o qué prefería vestir camisas de cuadros y pantalones holgados, en lugar de poleras deportivas y jeans ajustados, o en que les afectaba que elegía los comics, videojuegos y las matemáticas, antes del soccer, football y atletismo.

Realmente no podía entender por qué todos los días sin excepción, había insultos, empujones y risas burlonas siguiéndolo como sombra, casi quiso saltar la barda trasera de la escuela con tal de no enfrentarlos, su plan quedo desechado en cuanto el más joven de los brabucones lo distinguió.

─ ¿Por qué tan tarde cerdo? ─ preguntó Yuri Plisetsky amenazante, el japonés trato de ignorar al pequeño ruso y pasarse de largo, pero su camino fue bloqueado por un gran cuerpo ─ ¿Estas sordo, cuatro ojos? ─ Jean Jacques Leroy la estrella canadiense de football de la escuela le cerraba el paso, Yuuri simplemente suspiro y trato de rodear al molesto muchacho, pero repentinamente sin saber como, se encontró tirado en el piso debido al fuerte empujón que Seung-Gil Lee le había proporcionado, las risas no tardaron en escucharse, ─ Al parecer Katzopenco si esta sordo ─ comentó animadamente Christopher Giacometti al tiempo que pateaba su mochila lejos de su alcance, ocasionando que el contenido de la misma se vertiera por el piso .

Yuuri se sentía humillado, sus lentes habían salido volando después de la caída y sus cosas se encontraban esparcidas a su alrededor, amargas lágrimas amenazaban con salir y humillarlo aún más; aún sin decir palabra intentó recolectar sus pertenencias rápidamente bajo las risas y la atenta mirada de los muchachos.

Viktor quien solo había estado observando la escena, al notar las orbes chocolate humedecidas, se agacho a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como si se tratara de un perro, ─ ¡Oh, vamos Katsuki! ¡No seas un llorón! ─ sus acompañantes al notar la expresión del japonés soltaron fuertes risotadas, ─ ¿Quieres a tu mamita cerdo? ─ dijo burlonamente el ruso menor al tiempo que lo tomaba bruscamente del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

El japonés se soltó del agarre al tiempo que las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, Yuuri quería desaparecer, ese definitivamente no era su día.

─ ¡Oigan imbéciles! ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? ─ Como si hubiera sido mandado del cielo Otabek Altin apareció en la escena, rápidamente alejo al grupo de su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, sin dejar de lanzar miradas amenazantes en todas las direcciones comenzó a jalar a Yuuri del brazo para adentrarlo a la escuela.

─ ¡Ya llegó tu novio a salvarte como siempre! ¡El pequeño héroe de Kazajistán aparece para rescatar a la princesa! ─ comentó con falso dramatismo el canadiense, ─ ¡Más tarde nos la pagaras Katzopenco! ─ la amenaza de Chris quedó en el aire.

Yuuri temblaba de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, no lograba comprender como es que había acabado en aquella situación, Otabek lo miraba preocupado ─ ¿Estas bien? ─ se atrevió a preguntar cuando se encontraban seguros, sentados detrás del viejo edificio de matemáticas donde se reunían todos los días, ─ S-si, g-gracias por tu ayuda ─ dijo el japonés con voz temblorosa, para después limpiar su nariz apenado, su amigo le palmeo la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo.

─ Son unos idiotas Yuuri, evítalos lo más que puedas ─ a pesar de que el Kazajo trataba de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo, sus palaras salieron más como un regaño, ─ ¡Lo sé Otabek! ¡No entiendo que fue lo que les hice! ─ Yuuri comenzó a llorar de nuevo frustrado, su amigo al ver su reacción simplemente lo rodeo con un brazo sin decir más, dejando que el japonés dejara salir toda su frustración.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de la segunda clase interrumpió el momento, Yuuri soltó un pesado suspiro, lo último que quería era ir a clase en ese estado, el kazajo lo soltó y se puso de píe dispuesto a irse ─ Tengo que ir a clase, ¿No vienes? ─ le preguntó tendiéndole una mano para que también se levantara, Yuuri se limitó a negar con la cabeza, ─ ¿Estarás bien? ─ Otabek parecía resistirse a dejarlo solo, el japonés simplemente asintió y lo apuro a irse.

Se quedó un rato desahogándose en la soledad, no quería estar un segundo más en la escuela así que decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y regresar al otro día, la mayoría de sus clases las compartía con al menos un integrante de la bandita de idiotas, lo último que quería era ser su objeto de burla durante todo el día así que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Otabek avisándole que ya se iba y otro a Phichit excusando su ausencia con un severo dolor de estómago.

Caminaba apresurado hacía la salida, sabía que existía un atajo por el edificio de ciencias que lo haría llegar más rápido a la puerta sin tener que cruzar todo el patío, sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos del edificio, el cual a esa hora sabía que estaba completamente abandonado lo cual era una ventaja pues no quería cruzarse con nadie.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la salida cuando sintió que lo jalaban dentro de un aula, un momento después unos tibios labios apresaron los suyos y unas frías manos empezaron a recorrerlo, le tomó un par de segundos entender la situación, ─ ¡Basta Viktor! ─ gritó a todo pulmón después de alejar al peli-plata se su cuerpo.

─ Shhh Yuuri, llevó más de media hora esperándote, ¿Dónde estabas? ─ preguntó en un susurro el ruso, mientras intentaba reanudar los besos y las caricias.

De alguna manera extraña la situación no era algo fuera de lo común, Vikor y Yuuri llevaban meses viéndose a escondidas, el japonés no tenía muy claro como había comenzado todo, simplemente un día se encontró a si mismo entre los brazos del líder de los brabucones, aquellos que no hacían más que humillarlo.

De alguna manera extraña le encantaba.

Habían comenzado con castos besos en los pasillos de la biblioteca, los cuales evolucionaron a intensos magreos detrás de las canchas de voleyball y un buen día se convirtieron en rápidos encuentros sexuales en el solitario edificio de ciencias los miércoles a la segunda hora.

Yuuri no sabía muy bien cómo definir su relación, Viktor en frente de sus amigos lo trataba con indiferencia o con la punta del pie, pero a puertas cerradas la historia era completamente diferente, lo besaba con ternura, lo miraba con devoción, lo tocaba como si fuera la persona más importante del planeta y lo tomaba con pasión.

La situación era confusa, dolorosa y placentera, pero Yuuri no podía renunciar a ella.

Desde el primer momento en que sus labios se encontraron supo que estaba perdido, Viktor era hermoso y lucía como una deidad andante, tener a alguien como él remotamente interesado en su persona parecía un sueño.

Pero así como Viktor era hermoso, era cruel, Yuuri sabía que no era más que uno de los muchos juguetes que tenía y estaba seguro de que se desharía de él en cuanto se aburriera y eso dolía.

Lo que lo hacía sufrir más, era el hecho de que al parecer el ser visto con él era casi una pesadilla, pensar que le perfecto y popular estudiante Viktor Nikiforov estuviera interesado en respirar el mismo aíre que el desgarbado e insípido Yuuri Katsuki parecía un mal chiste, a veces Yuuri se imaginaba las caras que podrían todos aquellos que lo menospreciaban, cuando se enteraran del tipo de encuentros que tenía con Viktor.

Esos encuentros que normalmente eran su dulce escape al paraíso, justo en ese momento se sentían como una amarga condena.

─ ¡Basta! ─ por segunda ocasión Yuuri rompió el contacto, las orbes turquesa lo miraban sorprendidas, ─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien viene?─ Yuuri dejó escapar un bufido molesto ante la reacción preocupada de ser descubiertos del peli-plata, se alejó de él con un empujón.

─Yuuri espera, ¿Qué ocurre? ─ El ruso lo tomó suavemente de la muñeca evitando que saliera de aula, ─ ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ─ Yuuri se soltó con fuerza del suave agarre, ─ ¡Esta mañana tú y tu sequito de terroristas me trataron como basura! ─ el japonés estaba sumamente enfadado ─ ¿De verdad esperas que lo olvide y venga a abrirme de piernas para ti? ─ Las palabras salían cargadas de veneno, el peli-plata no pudo evitar encogerse ante ellas, ─ No Yuuri, yo no… ─

─ No quiero escuchar excusas Nikiforov, lo que sea que está pasando aquí se acabó ─ Yuuri salió dando un portazo, sin dar tiempo al peli-plata para disculparse o soltar excusas.

Corrió hacía la salida sin mirar atrás, las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas por segunda ocasión esa terrible mañana.

Había llegado a su límite, no se sentía capaz de seguir soportando la situación, sabía que no había nada especial ni memorable en él, sabía que no era visto más que como un objeto, seguramente Viktor olvidaría todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se buscaría a alguien más para satisfacer sus necesidades, pensaba que Yuuri Katsuki no significaba nada para él.

Yuuri Katsuki no sabía que estaba equivocado.


	2. I Forgot To Say Out Loud

Capítulo 2: I Forgot To Say Out Loud How Beautiful You Really Are To Me

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía un idiota.

Un idiota de los grandes.

¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo él, el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela, estar sufriendo por alguien como Yuuri Katsuki?

No lo entendía, no quería entenderlo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

Maldito Yuuri Katsuki con su sonrisa hecha de cielo y su mirada de ángel, ¿En qué momento se había hecho tan importante para él? ¿En qué momento se apropió de sus pensamientos y anhelos? ¿En qué momento se había robado su corazón?, aunque Viktor sabía la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas, se negaba a aceptarlas.

Él sabía perfectamente que se había adueñado de él desde el momento en qué lo vio.

Había pasado un largo año desde la primera vez que había posado su mirada en él, el pequeño japonés con su mirada cargada de esperanza, sus buenos modales y su sonrisa cegadora había llegado a causar rebelión en la escuela sin saberlo, llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas, por qué aunque Yuuri era un nerd sin remedíos era sumamente encantador y en cuanto lo vio, Viktor sabía que tenía que hacerlo suyo.

Al principio pensó que sería sencillo como con tantos otros antes de él, una sensual sonrisa acompañada de un guiño ¡y listo!, lo tendría en cuatro rogando por él; después, como siempre pasaba, cuando ya no le hiciera sentir más esa emoción en el fondo del estómago, pasaría al siguiente y quedaría en el olvido.

Nunca imagino que Yuuri Katsuki dejaría huella y lo haría adicto.

Adicto a su sonrisa, adicto al sonrojo que enmarcaba su cara cada que le susurraba cosas indecentes al oído, adicto al dulce sabor de sus labios, o a los melodiosos gemidos que escapaban de él cuándo lo acariciaba en los lugares indicados, adicto a escuchar el sonido de su nombre rodando por su lengua cuando alcanzaba la gloria bajo su tacto, adicto a su buen corazón y a su pureza.

Quedo atrapado bajo la dulce sonrisa y la desinteresada ayuda que le había brindado, una soleada tarde de primavera ya ocho meses atrás.

Viktor llevaba semanas trabajando el plan que lo acercaría al japonés, sabía quiénes eran sus amigos, que clases tomaba, que horas tenía libres e incluso a qué hora llegaba cada mañana; si, se había convertido en un stalker, pero esa era su rutina de caza, primero tenía que conocer bien a su presa antes de atacar.

Normalmente, en las tardes, Yuuri se encerraba en la biblioteca de la escuela para hacer sus deberes sin compañía alguna, después de tres arduas semanas de observación, Viktor se decidió a dar el paso y atacar, se acercó sigilosamente a él como felino, vigilando que no hubiera alguien que pudiera echar a perder su plan, casi podía sentir el orgasmo que tendría esa tarde.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Yuuri no respondió a ninguno de sus avances.

Su plan original era, acercarse inocentemente solicitando la asistencia del chico para que le ayudara a encontrar un libro, uno que no necesitaba, ni le importaba, cuando el chico accediera lo llevaría entre los desiertos pasillos de la biblioteca y tras unas risitas e insinuaciones, caería ante sus encantos como tantos otros, se abalanzaría contra él y entonces después de que el japonés le rogara lo tomaría detrás de una estantería.

La realidad fue completamente diferente, Yuuri accedió a ayudarlo, y si, lo llevó a través del laberinto de estanterías, pero en ningún momento cayó en las insinuaciones, ni se le abalanzo, lo más que hizo fue entregarle el libro, dedicarle una apenada sonrisa acompañada de un adorable rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas y dejarlo ahí plantado viendo hacia la nada.

Cualquiera hubiera desistido, pero Viktor nunca se rendía.

Paso las siguientes tardes a su lado, él no tenía malas calificaciones; al contrario, era uno de los mejores de su generación, pero se había excusado diciendo que necesitaba asesoría y Yuuri accedió a ayudarlo, durante esas tardes se dio cuenta de la adorable persona que era Yuuri Katsuki y quedo embelesado.

Su plan ya no era simplemente tomarlo sin piedad hasta cansarse, él quería permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, quería hacerlo sonreír y ruborizarse, ya no le importaba probar su cuerpo si no probar sus labios, y una buena tarde después de ya no poder aguantar más, lo acorralo en una estantería en un desierto pasillo y lo besó, con la mayor ternura y cuidado del que fue posible, lo mejor fue que Yuuri correspondió el besó, y todo se sentía bien con el mundo.

El problema era que, él era Viktor Nikiforov y no podía ir por la vida presumiendo que estaba encariñado con un ratón de biblioteca, nerd, sin sentido de la moda; la gente esperaba más de él.

Esperaban que fuera un conquistador que se moviera por los pasillos rompiendo corazones, esperaban que fuera el soltero codiciado que nunca podían tener, así que por miedo a manchar su reputación le había insistido a Yuuri que manejaran su relación en secreto, le había dicho que si la gente se enteraba de lo suyo sería atacado y no quería que nada le pasara, así que fingirían no conocerse y todo estaría bien, obviamente Yuuri de nuevo accedió a sus peticiones.

Realmente pensó que si la gente no sabía que Yuuri Katusuki era suyo, nada malo pasaría, podría disfrutar de la compañía del japonés el poco tiempo que tenía libre y podía conservar su reputación, de todas formas estaba seguro de que nadie estaba interesado en el chico de esa forma.

Que equivocado estaba… Yuuri Katsuki era un maldito imán atrayente.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba y con más gente se asociaba mayor era su número de seguidores, el japonés siempre lo negaba y le decía que estaba loco cada que se lo comentaba, pero Viktor lo notaba y no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera cada que alguien se le acercaba, pero él no podía decir nada, al fin y al cabo, él era el chico más popular de la escuela, deseado por todos, y aquellos que preferían a un nerd de biblioteca antes que alguien como él, debían de ser unos idiotas, ¿no?

Viktor era un idiota y de los grandes.

Y también lo era Otabek Altin.

La amistad que se formó entre el kazajo y el japonés fue lo que llegó a romper con su pequeña paz; Otabek nunca había sido popular ni llamaba mucho la atención, pero se había robado el corazón de un pequeño tigrillo ruso quien no se animaba a confesarse, aun así, eran muy cercanos y convivían mucho tiempo juntos durante las clases de música, hasta que un día a Yuri Plisetsky se le ocurrió insultar a Yuuri Katsuki en frente de Otabek Altin y su amistad se dio por terminada.

Yuri tenía el corazón roto y el que tuvo que pagarlo fue el japonés, fue ahí cuando todo el ataque hacia el muchacho de los lentes empezó; de alguna forma el pequeño ruso convenció a sus amigos de que Yuuri era una escoria, y comenzó sin piedad alguna, hacer la vida del inocente japonés un infierno.

Viktor, sabía que Yuuri era lastimado día con día y aun así nunca había hecho nada para evitarlo, él era parte del equipo agresor y si se atrevía a defenderlo su reputación se acabaría, nunca lo insultó ni lo golpeó, pero tampoco nunca se puso en su defensa, simplemente calló y río forzadamente ante al maltrato.

Por algún extraño milagro sus encuentros no se acabaron, pero pasaron de ser dulces y amorosos a ser fríos e impersonales, Viktor pretendía que solo quería el cuerpo de Yuuri y el menor como siempre accedía a sus peticiones.

Llegó a engañarse a sí mismo, creyendo que realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo el trato que recibía Yuuri, la verdad es que su pecho ardía después de cada insulto o de cada empujón, creyó que Yuri se cansaría y lo dejaría en paz eventualmente, pero de nuevo se equivocaba, los insultos se volvieron más crueles y los ataques más comunes, y aun así el seguía de espectador sin hacer absolutamente nada, e incluso la gente creía que era él quien los provocaba.

Todo llegó a su punto de ebullición esa mañana en la que Yuuri llegó tarde, habían empujado a Yuuri pero nunca al grado de tirarlo al piso, lo habían agredido pero nunca humillado y por primera vez quiso saltar en su defensa, quiso empujar a Seung mas fuerte y quiso partirle la cara Chris y a JJ, quiso poner en su lugar a Yuri y quiso sostener al japonés entre sus brazos en cuanto vio el asomo de lágrimas en las orbes chocolate.

Pero Viktor Nikiforov era un idiota y de los más grandes.

Lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación, se agacho a tratar de reconfortar a Yuuri pero en cuanto sintió la pesada mirada de sus amigos sobre él, término por humillarlo, tratándolo como perro y diciéndole llorón, ocasiono más burlas y seguramente más dolor, agradeció al cielo que Otabe Altín llegará a salvarlo, pero también sintió un pesada punzada en el pecho al ver como el japonés se alejaba de él de la mano del kazajo.

Viktor Nikiforov no merecía a Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki merecía ser feliz al lado de alguien que lo cuidara y se preocupara por él, sin el importar el "¿Qué dirán?" como lo hacía Otabek Altin

Sabía que le había ocasionado muchísimo dolor, confusión y sufrimiento y por eso entendía la razón de por qué se encontraba solo en medio de esa aula de biología hundiéndose en su miseria, y entendía el por qué Yuuri ya no quería nada con él.

Viktor Nikiforov definitivamente era un idiota.


	3. I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

Capítulo 3: I'm Begging You To Keep On Haunting Me

Yuuri Katsuki era un cobarde.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había sido atacado en las puertas de la escuela, cinco días desde que había terminado su aventura con Viktor, cinco días y aun no se atrevía a aparecerse en el plantel.

La verdad es que tenía miedo.

No solo de Yuri Plisetsky y su banda de acosadores, sino también de Viktor.

No quería enfrentarse al peli-plata, talvez el ruso lo acorralaría en algún lugar desértico donde disfrutaba perder el tiempo y lo atacaría, entonces, Yuuri no se resistiría y terminaría por caer de nuevo en el juego que habían estado jugando los últimos meses.

O peor, Viktor ya tendría a alguien más y Yuuri quedaría en el olvido.

Eso era lo que más le atemorizaba, imaginar a Viktor con alguien entre sus brazos dentro de las aulas vacías del edificio de ciencias, Viktor haciendo gemir a alguien más su nombre, besando a alguien más con ternura, mirando a alguien más con anhelo, tomando a alguien más con pasión.

Eso definitivamente sería demasiado para su corazón, porque si, Viktor era un imbécil que lo había tratado como basura, pero no podía evitar ser egoísta y quererlo solo para él, y si, él había terminado las cosas entre ellos, pero una parte de él aún tenía esperanza de que el peli-plata rogara perdón y lo tomara de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Yuuri Katsuki era un cobarde pero no era tonto.

Sabía que sus locas fantasías de tener a Viktor de rodillas pidiendo perdón, no se cumplirían ni aunque Yuuri fuera la última persona en la tierra.

Por qué Viktor Nikiforov era el chico más popular de la escuela que tenía decenas de seguidores que estarían encantados en tomar el lugar de Yuuri en un parpadeo.

Por qué Viktor Nikiforov era perfecto y nunca caería por alguien como Yuuri Katsuki.

Y porque seguramente Yuuri Katsuki no era el único para Viktor Nikiforov.

Los rumores volaban por la escuela, y el que Viktor fuera un conquistador no era nada nuevo ni novedoso, chicos y chicas siempre se regocijaban compartiendo sus historias de como el peli-plata los había hecho ver el cielo alguna vez, Yuuri hacia oídos sordos a todos los rumores e historias, le gustaba engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que él era el único que podía acaparar la atención de Viktor, aunque solo fuera en esos fugaces encuentros de 50 minutos los miércoles a la segunda hora.

Yuuri se mentía y estaba mal, pero eso era mejor que afrontar la realidad de que Viktor no quería nada de él que no fuera su cuerpo.

Porque claro, ¿Por qué alguien tan guapo y popular como Viktor Nikiforov querría a alguien tan ñoño y descuidado como Yuuri Katsuki?

Era impensable.

Pero Yuuri tenía que ser fuerte y no debía dejar que alguien como el rey de hielo Viktor Nikiforov y su banda de delincuentes lo derribaran, y lo hicieran perder sus objetivos, así fue que se prometió no volver a pensar en el hombre de cabello plateado y concentrarse en sus estudios; cuando se cumplió el séptimo día de su ausencia, mando mensajes a sus dos mejores amigos avisándoles que ese día si se presentaría en la escuela.

Yuuri le tuvo que rogar a Mari y prometerle ser su esclavo 15 días, para que falsificara la firma de su madre y firmara un justificante de ausencia, llevaba una semana sin ir a la escuela y le sorprendía que los directivos aún no hubieran ido a husmear a su casa para averiguar si todo estaba en orden.

Afortunadamente Yuuri era el mejor alumno de su generación así que una rápida llamada diciendo que estaba enfermo lo salvo de todo interrogatorio, la parte escolar no le preocupaba tanto como la parte social.

Sus piernas temblaban mientras se aproximaba lentamente a la escuela, el miedo de ser atacado de nuevo comenzó a invadirlo, sentía una presión en el pecho a causa del nerviosismo, no quería tener un ataque de pánico en ese momento, así que respiro hondo y se obligó a acercarse a la escuela, porque en algún momento se había detenido y se negaba a avanzar.

El asomo de unas cabelleras rubias acompañadas de 2 morenas y una plata lo hicieron congelarse a metros de la entrada; sus némesis se encontraban de nuevo en la puerta de la escuela como si lo estuvieran esperando.

Ese día llegó más temprano que aquella ocasión, así que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido si se colaba entre una horda de alumnos, pero su miedo incrementaba y sus piernas no respondían, tenía la mirada fija en el grupo de amigos, sabía que, si se quedaba ahí lo verían y seguramente lo humillarían de nuevo y lo peor, tendrían mucho más público.

El grupo parecía ajeno a su presencia, Yuri Plisetsky y Christopher Giacometti reían a carcajada abierta mientras señalaban en dirección a JJ quien se notaba molesto, Seung mostraba su semblante serio de siempre y Viktor Nikiforov se veía incómodo.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, el peli-plata volteo en su dirección, Yuuri pudo ver como sus orbes turquesa se abrían de sorpresa al verlo ahí, su estomagó dio un vuelco porque segundos después los amigos del ruso giraron en su dirección para ver que lo había sorprendido tanto.

Repentinamente, el campo de visión de Yuuri fue cubierto por el alegre rostro de su amigo tailandés, ─ ¡Yuuri regresaste! ─ Phichit lo sostuvo entre sus brazos como si tuviera años de no verlo ─ ¿Dónde estabas metido? Otabek y yo estábamos muy preocupados ─ el moreno sonreía felizmente y Yuuri dejo escapar el aire que no había notado tenia retenido en los pulmones ─ Hola Phichit ─ saludo con media sonrisa adornando sus rostro, se sentía más aliviado pues la bandita de terroristas no se atrevía a atacarlo si estaba acompañado.

─ ¿Estas bien? ─ le preguntó Phichit con aire preocupado, el japonés se limitó a asentir, ─ ¡Yuuri! ─ La gruesa voz de Otabek se escuchó sobre el murmullo general, el kazajo se acercó al par de amigos luciendo contentó por verlo, ─ Otabek me contó lo que paso, ¿Seguro que estás bien? ─ el japonés sintió las mejillas calientes ante la pregunta, le avergonzaba que Phichit supiera lo patético que era, de nuevo asintió sin decir palabra.

─ No te preocupes, Otabek y yo ideamos un plan para que no te vuelvan a molestar ─Le aseguró Phichit tratando de darle ánimos, ─ ¿Un plan? ─ preguntó Yuuri, no estaba seguro si sus amigos de verdad pudieran hacer algo para que su tortura acabara, ─ ¡Sí! ─ el moreno saltó entusiasmado recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo de parte de Otabek ─ Nos hemos dado cuenta que cuando estas con alguien no se meten contigo, así que no te dejaremos solo ni un momento ─

Yuuri quiso rechistar pero el tailandés no se lo permitió, ─ Hablamos con Guang-Hong, Leo, Yuko y Takeshi sobre el tema y ellos te apoyaran ─ genial más gente sabía que era un inútil, Yuuri quería que se lo tragara la tierra ─ Otabek y yo te esperaremos todas las mañanas en la entrada y te acompañaremos a todas tus clases, y en las que no estamos juntos, Yuko, Takeshi, Leo o Guang- Hong lo harán ─ Phichit seguía animadamente contando el plan, Yuuri quería morir de la vergüenza, ¿De verdad era tan patético que el pequeño Guang-Hong tenía que defenderlo?

─ El problema es la clase de literatura ─ comentó Otabek mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia el grupito de abusadores que parecían no perderlos de vista.

─ Si… ─ dijo Phichit pensativo, la clase de literatura era la única que Yuuri y Viktor tenían en común, y era la única que ninguno de los amigos del japonés ni del ruso compartían con ellos ─ Pero bueno, estuve investigando y Nikiforov siempre está ausente así que puede que no haya ningún problema ─ aseguró el Kazajo mientras apuraba a sus amigos hacia la entrada pues la campana sonaría en cualquier momento, ─ Tal vez si lo comentamos con Minako- sensei nos apoye ─ sugirió Phichit al tiempo que tomaba a Yuuri del brazo izquierdo y Otabek le rodeaba los hombros protectoramente con el suyo del otro lado.

El japonés sentía que le iba a dar un ataque, una cosa era que sus amigos supieran que era un patético idiota que no podía defenderse, y otra muy distinta era involucrar maestros en el asuntó, quiso negarse pero sus amigos parecían no querer escuchar su opinión al respecto ─ Igual si llegamos a un acuerdo con alguien agradable como Emil Nekola, puede que falte a las practicas de fútbol los días de literatura, si no hay partido claro y si se entera que Nikiforov asistirá ─ sugirió Phichit mientras pasaban justo en frente del grupo de buleadores.

Yuuri sintió un escalofrío pues Viktor no le quitaba la vista de encima, Otabek sintió la tensión en su cuerpo y lo estrecho aún más contra él, al tiempo que se escuchó un "Pensé que ya nos habíamos desecho del cerdo" escapar ácidamente de los labios de Yuri Plisetsky.

El trio de amigos se pasó de largo ignorando el venenoso comentario, el kazajo soltó un bufido molesto y Phichit mostraba una expresión sombría, Yuuri dirigió su mirada al suelo sintiéndose pequeño, no pararon su andar hasta que llegaron al edificio de cómputo dónde Phichit y Yuuri tomaban su primera clase del día, en el mismo salón que Chris y JJ.

─ En cuánto suene la campana vendré por ustedes ─ les aseguró Otabek mientras soltaba del agarre a Yuuri ─ No te preocupes, todo estará bien ─ le dijo mientras palmeaba cariñosamente la cabeza del japonés ─ Tienes la siguiente hora libre, ¿verdad? ─ Le preguntó interesado, Yuuri asintió y sintió que su estómago se estrujaba, había olvidado que era miércoles y la segunda hora era la que solía dedicarle a Viktor Nikiforov ─ Hablaré con Yuko para que me cubra en historia, te acompañare a la biblioteca y te ayudaré a ponerte al corriente de todas tus clases ─ le prometió el kazajo, para después marcharse hacía su salón.

Yuuri quería llorar, llevaba meses mintiéndole a sus amigos, poniendo como excusa que pasaba la segunda hora de los miércoles haciendo deberes en la biblioteca; esta sería la primera vez en meses que realmente haría lo que decía, una ola de agradecimiento hacia el kazajo afloro en su pecho, al menos no pasaría su hora libre solo y lamentándose de su estupidez.

La clase de Informática pasó más rápida que de costumbre, JJ y Chris lo ignoraron olímpicamente y se sintió más tranquilo, cuando la campana sonó, Otabek ya estaba afuera esperándolos, Phichit se despidió prometiendo encontrarlos a la hora del almuerzo.

El japonés y el Kazajo marcharon en silencio a la biblioteca, Otabek como en la mañana, volvió a abrazarlo por los hombros mientras caminaban, Yuuri sabía que lo hacía para protegerlo, el kazajo realmente era un héroe que protegía a sus amigos a capa y espada, y sabia, que si veían a Yuuri en su compañía no se atreverían a molestarlo.

Una nueva oleada de agradecimiento envolvió a Yuuri, llegaron a su destino y se pusieron a trabajar arduamente, la carga de trabajo mantuvo distraído al japonés de su pena, aun así durante todo el tiempo mientras copiaba apuntes y preguntaba dudas se sintió observado.

El día paso rápido, se sorprendió al notar que el plan "Protección Katsuki 24/7", como lo había llamado Phichit, había funcionado de maravilla y se sintió aliviado, pues la continua compañía lo mantuvo distraído y en ningún momento del día, el hermoso hombre de cabello plateado apareció en su mente; aun así la pesada sensación de ser observado continuamente no desapareció.

Fue hasta la tarde que se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, cuando reparo en el hecho de que no se había cruzado con Viktor en todo el día desde la entrada.

No pudo hacer nada contra las amargas lágrimas que escaparon de sus orbes chocolate.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, Viktor Nikiforov había pasado de página, y seguramente para él Yuuri Katsuki no era nada más que un desagradable recuerdo.

Yuuri se sentía estúpido por haber esperado que el ruso hiciera algo para recuperarlo y rogar su perdón, pero como lo sospecho, Viktor Nikiforov ya no necesitaba nada de él.

Yuuri Katsuki definitivamente era un estúpido.

Yuuri Katsuki era un estúpido con el corazón roto.

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo también haya de su agrado.**

 **También muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y gracias a la personita que me corrigió un error que se me escapó en capitulo pasado, me reí como tres horas cuando me dí cuenta, (si notan por ahí algo sospechoso no duden en corregirme, se los agradecería infinitamente).**

 **Espero que este capítulo no les haya parecido tan aburrido, ya planee algunas cosas para el futuro y déjenme decirles que esto se va a poner bueno hahaha.**

 **Sin más que decir, los leo pronto.**


	4. You're The One I Need

Capítulo 4: You're The One I Need

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía frustrado.

Se encontraba solo, cuestionando sus decisiones de vida en la solitaria aula de bilogía que fue testigo de su subida al cielo y su caída al abismo.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había visto a Yuuri Katsuki salir de su vida, tres semanas desde la última vez que probó sus labios y pudo tenerlo entre sus brazos, tres semanas que se habían sentido como un infierno en vida.

Lo extrañaba.

Claro que lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba sus mejillas sonrojadas, que se encendían a la menor provocación cuando le susurraba picardías al oído, extrañaba los majestuosos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios cuando alcanzaba la gloria, extrañaba sus tímidas manos recorriéndolo con el mismo anhelo con el que las suyas lo recorrían a él, extrañaba las ardientes marcas rojas que dejaba adornando su espalda semana tras semana, extrañaba el pequeño lunar en su ingle izquierda del que se sentía dueño y disfrutaba mordisquear, extrañaba las fugaces sonrisas cómplices que intercambiaban en los pasillos, extrañaba absolutamente todo lo que Yuuri Katsuki le había dado y más.

Conforme los días pasaban, Viktor se sentía frio y vacío, falló al darse cuenta en el momento en el que Yuuri Katsuki se había convertido en su todo, se arrepentía día tras día de su estupidez, no solo de haberlo dejado ir, sino de haberlo dejado entrar en su corazón.

Tontamente pensó que cuando Yuuri saliera de su vida, simplemente tendría que buscar a su remplazo y todo seguiría el curso de siempre, dejando al japonés en sus recuerdos.

¡Que equivocado estaba!

Yuuri Katsuki lo había arruinado.

Simplemente, Viktor Nikiforov no quería a nadie más que no fuera el tímido japonés de ojos color chocolate.

Y para su desgracia Yuuri Katsuki parecía querer a cualquiera menos a él.

Después de que Yuuri diera las cosas por terminado entre ellos, Viktor trato de buscarlo para arreglar todo, pero el japonés había desaparecido; lo busco durante todo el día y le extraño que no se presentara a ninguna de sus clases, ni que estuviera escondido en la biblioteca, pensó que el día siguiente sería diferente y que podría acercarse a Yuuri y arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero la ausencia del japonés lo dejo con los planes hechos y el corazón preocupado.

Conforme los días pasaban y Yuuri no daba señales de vida Viktor se sentía más y más intranquilo, no sabía en dónde buscarlo ni cómo encontrarlo, se reprochó a sí mismo nunca haber preguntado el número telefónico del japonés, Viktor no quiso darle la oportunidad de alardear sobre su relación y comprobarla con mensajes y llamadas, así que solamente se limitaba a tener contacto con él en los desiertos pasillos de la biblioteca o en ese salón vacío del edificio de ciencias que habían reclamado como suyo.

Las redes sociales tampoco ayudaban, de verdad Yuuri no utilizaba ninguna de ellas, pasó tardes completas tratando de encontrarlo en alguna y ninguna dio resultado, lo único que encontró fue un viejo perfil de Facebook en el que no tenía foto de perfil, literalmente solo tenía diez amigos y parecia no haber sido utilizado nunca.

La desesperación del ruso llegó a tal grado de querer preguntar su paradero directamente a alguno de sus amigos, una semana completa había pasado desde que Yuuri no se presentaba en la escuela; estaba dispuesto a seguir a Phichit Chulanot y acorralarlo en algún lado para obligarlo a que le diera información sobre su querido japonés, su plan de acosador se vio frustrado cuando la persona que ocupaba su mente apareció esa misma mañana.

Viktor creyó que estaba soñando y no pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, quiso correr a su encuentro y recriminarle el hecho de haber desaparecido una semana completa, para después sostenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca.

─ ¿Qué pasa Vitya? ─ La pregunta de Christopher Giacometti lo sacó de su fantasía y lo regreso a la realidad, todos sus amigos voltearon en dirección al japonés, y por una fracción de segundo Viktor sintió miedo de que sus acompañantes quisieran ir directamente a atacarlo.

Por suerte Phichit llegó a hacerle compañía y a sacarlo de su vulnerable estado, escucho lejanamente como Yuri Plisetsky se quejaba de su regreso y como los demás lo apoyaban, el peli-plata no podía quitarle la vista de encima, lo notaba más pálido y delgado, lo cual hiso que una pequeña chispa de preocupación llegara a su pecho, justo en el momento en el que Otabek Altin llegaba a hacerle compañía al par de amigos y le bloqueaba la vista.

Seguramente el kazajo notó la intensa mirada que le dedicaba al trio de amigos y volteo amenazante en su dirección, Yuri Plisetsky hizo un comentario al respecto pero Viktor estaba más ocupado tratando de hacer que su vista se cruzara con la de Yuuri y de alguna manera hacerle notar lo mucho que extrañaba su compañía.

El japonés no volvió a dirigirle la mirada, estaba más ocupado escuchando la palabrería que animadamente soltaba Chulanot en su dirección.

Cuando la campana sonó, creyó que el par de amigos dejarían solo al japonés como normalmente lo hacían, pues muchas veces pudo notar que ambos eran muy cumplidos y siempre querían llegar antes que cualquiera a clase y alcanzar una buen lugar, para sus sorpresa ambos se posicionaron protectoramente a cada lado del joven de orbes chocolate, lo cual comprendió ya que seguramente sus amigos trataban de protegerlo de sus abusadores, una chispa de culpa se instaló en su pecho.

Lo que ocasionó un amargo vuelco en su estómago fue, el abrazo protector que Altin le dio al pequeño japonés, Viktor sintió la furia arder en su interior cuando el kazajo lo tomo por los hombros con un brazo y lo apego a su cuerpo, quiso soltarle un puñetazo al gatito ruso cuando soltó un venenoso comentario al aire que ocasiono que el kazajo estrechara a Yuuri un poco más en contra de él.

Una mezcla de enojo y celos se apodero de él, y sin decir nada se alejó de su grupo de amigos siguiendo los pasos del hermoso japonés, pudo atestiguar que el kazajo le palmeaba la cabeza cariñosamente y Yuuri le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un apenas visible sonrojo.

En ese momento casi se hecha a llorar.

Las voces de JJ y Chris llegaron a sus oídos distrayéndolo del momento entre el kazajo y el japonés, sus amigos llegaron a su lado, cuestionándolo por su extraño comportamiento, el ruso le restó importancia a su actitud y se fue, de nuevo dejándolos confundidos.

El peli-plata sintió que su clase de Física pasó más lenta que de costumbre, el solo quería que la campana sonara y así salir corriendo a encontrarse con el japonés, llevarlo al aula en el que escondían su secreto y pedir perdón de rodillas, para así poder tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos y reclamarlo como suyo.

La tortuosa clase terminó lo que pareció una eternidad después, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio de computó en donde se encontraba Yuuri, el corazón latía emocionado contra su pecho, entusiasmado por finalmente poder hablar de nuevo con el japonés.

Toda su emoción murió cuando al llegar al edificio pudo divisar a Otabek Altin esperando fuera del salón de Informática, se quedó un momento en la lejanía suplicándole al cielo por que el kazajo estuviera esperado a su amigo tailandés y no a Yuuri.

La decepción lo invadió cuando los jóvenes salieron de clase y Chulanot se despidió de ellos dejándolos solos, comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la biblioteca y Viktor sintió su estómago dar una amargo vuelco por segunda vez esa mañana cuando Altin rodeó de nuevo al japonés con un protector brazo.

El platinado estuvo toda el día siguiendo a Yuuri, frustrado por no poder encontrar un momento en el cuál poder acercársele, todo el tiempo el japonés estaba rodeado de personas que actuaban como barrera interponiéndoseles, si no era Phichit o el pesado de Otabek, eran Leo, uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de Voleibol de la escuela, su pequeño novio chino cuyo nombre no sabía ni le interesaba aprender; y otro par de japoneses que también eran pareja, Yuuko una amigable porrista y su soso novio Takeshi, quien era uno de sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano.

Viktor comprendió que los amigos de Yuuri lo estaban protegiendo del arisco gato rubio quien se dedicaba a atacarlo cuando estaba solo, se sintió agradecido con ellos pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que no lo dejaran solo ni para ir al baño.

Rogó por que la situación acabara rápido, pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Los días pasaban y sus amigos continuaban pegados a él como lapas, y lo peor, más gente se unía al sequito de protectores, repentinamente notó como un pequeño japonés con excéntrico cabello rubio con un solo mechón rojo, de primer año, seguía a Yuuri por toda la escuela como un cachorro y también para su sorpresa, Georgi, uno de los alumnos más raros de todo el instituto se había unido a la brigada protección Katsuki.

Después de varios días de planes frustrados, Viktor quiso buscar otra solución para acercarse a Yuuri sin que sus amigos intervinieran, pensó en todas las clases que compartía con él y de las cuatro notó que solo literatura, a la que siempre faltaba a causa del entrenamiento del equipo de futbol, era la única que compartían sin ningún tipo de intermediario, ni por parte de los amigos de japonés, ni de los suyos.

Con un poco más de ánimos, el lunes siguiente, se disculpó con el entrenador Feltsman, argumentando que Minako- sensei le había exigido presentarse a clase debido a una serie de ensayos que había fallado en entregar, y se dirigió alegremente a clase de literatura, esperando encontrar el asiento contiguo a Yuuri vacío y así poder al fin tener contacto con el muchacho.

Cual fue sus sorpresa que cuando entró al salón de clases, Emil Nekola ocupaba el lugar que con el que él había fantaseado, mientras platicaba alegremente con un muy risueño Yuuri.

Su extraña presencia no paso desapercibida e incluso la maestra cuestiono su asistencia, Viktor tuvo que pasar la clase en el fondo del salón en una banca rota que nadie usaba, sin poner la mínima atención en la lección del día y sin despegar la mirada del japonés.

Los días pasaban lentamente, todos sus planes para acercarse a Yuuri fueron estropeados pues nunca estaba solo, lo que más le exasperaba era la cercanía de Otabek Altin con pequeño japonés.

El kazajo parecía querer tener siempre contacto físico con el mismo, si no lo abrazaba protectoramente, caminaban tomados de la mano, una vez casi le da un ataque cuando los vio detrás de la biblioteca compartiendo el almuerzo y riendo despreocupadamente mientras el kazajo descansaba la cabeza en los muslos del japonés.

Las repentinas muestras de afecto no pasaron desapercibidas tampoco para el pequeño gatito ruso, quien se sulfuraba cuando los veía juntos y despotricaba en su contra sacando a flote todo el enojo que esa amistad le causaba.

El no querer escuchar a Yuri todo el tiempo soltar veneno por los labios, fue una de las causas por las que el peli-plata ya no pasaba tanto tiempo a su lado; durante todo el tiempo en el que Viktor trataba de acercarse a Yuuri se alejó de sus amigos, no podía soportar las crueles platicas que intercambian quejándose de que ya no podían molestarlo, ni tampoco quería oír ni ser parte de sus planes para separarlo de su grupo de amigos para poder jugarle una mala pasada.

Viktor se cuestionó varias veces como es que había preferido a ese cuarteto de idiotas por sobre Yuuri.

No sabía muy bien de donde salía tanto odio contra el pobre japonés, entendía el coraje que el pequeño ruso le tenía por alejarlo de su amado kazajo, pero, ¿los demás?

Sabía que el odio de JJ se remontaba básicamente en apoyar a Yuri, el canadiense haría todo por tener al rubio contento y si una de esas cosas era torturar a Yuuri Katsuki lo haría sin chistar; sospechaba que el rencor de Seung se relacionaba con Phichit Chulanot, no sabía muy bien por dónde iba esa historia pero de alguna forma, Yuuri había sido causante de la lejanía entre el coreano y el tailandés y de ahí había surgido todo un problema; entendía las razones de odio de los tres y no culpaba a Yuuri, los culpaba a ellos, pero sin duda el que más intriga le generaba, era Chris.

El suizo era amble y atrevido con todo el mundo, incluso cuando los ataques de Yuri contra el japonés comenzaron, llegó a defenderlo o interceder por él, un día todo cambio, Viktor no entendía que había sucedió, simplemente Chris había pasado de ser ajeno al asunto a ser uno de los miembros más activos en contra de Yuuri Katsuki.

La situación lo hacía sentirse mal, pues Chris era su mejor amigo, y si no hubiera tenido tanto aborrecimiento hacia el japonés, seguramente le habría confesado los sentimientos que tenía, y lo habría hecho ayudarle para acercarse de nuevo a él.

Viktor estaba solo

Viktor estaba solo y enamorado.

Si, ya no podía negarlo.

La distancia solo había confirmado sus sentimientos, y ahora ya no podía hacer nada con ellos, porque los días pasaban y Yuuri lo ignoraba.

El segundo miércoles después de su regreso, tres semanas después de que terminara todo, Viktor fue a esperarlo estúpidamente al aula vacía de biología a la segunda hora.

Sabía que Yuuri no iba a llegar pero aun así, albergaba en él la esperanza de que entrara repentinamente queriendo hablar de lo sucedido.

El japonés como esperaba no llegó, los cincuenta minutos de su hora libre pasaron lentamente burlándose de él.

Cuando la campana sonó se dirigió derrotado a su siguiente clase, iba distraído mirando al piso tratando de idear planes para acercase a Yuuri o al menos conseguir su teléfono, cuando escucho una fuerte discusión a la lejanía.

La amenazante voz de JJ retumbaba en los pasillos del edificio de matemáticas, se acercó siguiendo a un grupo de alumnos que se aglomeraban alrededor de un grupo de personas que parecia comenzarían una pelea.

Cuando se acerco pudo distinguir claramente la cabeza rubia de Yuri y a JJ, enfrentándose a Otabek y Yuuri, debido al bullicio no lograba distinguir la agitada conversación que sostenían.

El japonés temblaba ligeramente y el kazajo se posicionaba delante de él protectoramente, se veía sumamente molesto y amenazante.

Por otro lado Yuri se veía sumamente fastidiado detrás de JJ, el cual lucia como un perro de pelea listo para atacar.

─…No te tengo miedo Leroy… ─ alcanzo a escuchar Viktor cuando por fin pudo acercarse más a la escena ─ … Si tú o cualquiera de tu grupito se vuelve a acercar a Yuuri les partiré la cara a todos ─ sentencio Otabek a tiempo que se acercaba retadoramente al canadiense el cual soltó un bufido incrédulo.

─ Altin, sabes que el problema no es contigo, ¿Tanto te importa él cuatro ojos? ¿Es tu novio o qué? ─ pregunto burlón JJ al tiempo que desafiaba al kazajo y se ponía en la misma posición retadora.

─ Si ¿Algún problema? ─ el kazajo contestó seguro, los ojos esmeralda de Yuri Plisetsky se abrieron sorprendidos ante la confirmación, el japonés sonrojado tomó la mano de Otabek tratando de alejarlo del amenazante canadiense quien parecía listo para partirle la cara.

Por su parte, Viktor Nikiforov sintió el momento exacto en el que su corazón se rompió.


	5. I've Got A Boyfriend Now

Capítulo 5: I've Got A Boyfriend Now And He's Made Of Gold

Yuuri Katsuki estaba aterrado.

No supo el momento en el que JJ Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky se cruzaron en su camino.

Venía distraído revisando sus notas pues los exámenes se aproximaban, Otabek había estado con él durante su hora libre estudiando en la biblioteca, el kazajo confío en que el japonés llegaría sin ningún percance a su salón de cálculo pues después de semanas de servir como seguridad privada, lo dejó ir solo a su clase., él tenía que ir a recoger unos encargos al salón de música, prometió que lo encontraría en el salón y le pidió que le guardara su asiento.

La falsa seguridad que sentía al caminar sin compañía por los pasillos, quedo destrozada cuando sintió que choco fuertemente contra alguien.

El golpe casi lo hizo caer al suelo, levantó la vista ruborizado, con intención de disculparse con la persona contra la que había arremetido accidentalmente, cuando un par de brillantes y duras orbes esmeralda lo miraron con desdén.

─ ¿Por qué tan solo cerdo? ─ Yuri Plisetsky lo miraba como un felino a punto de devorar a su presa, de un momento a otro Yuuri se encontró acorralado contra la pared del pasillo entre Plistesky y Leroy bloqueándole el paso, ─ Parece que tus amigos ya se aburrieron de ti, ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo patético que eres? ─ preguntó burlón el ruso, Yuuri se apartó bruscamente murmurando un casi inaudible "Déjame en paz", dejando al par sorprendidos por su actitud.

─ Un momento cerdo, hace mucho que no nos divertimos contigo ─ las huesudas manos de Yuri Plisetsky se cerraron como garras de hierro sobre los delgados hombros del japonés, el cuál no pudo reprimir el jadeo de dolor que escapo de sus labios debido al fuerte agarre.

Disfrutando su adolorida reacción, el rubio apretó aún más el agarre y lo empujó con brusquedad al tiempo que el canadiense extendía un pie y lograba que el japonés perdiera el balance.

Yuuri cayó de rodillas soltando un quejido ahogado, las risas y los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar, ─ No te pongas insolente con nosotros Katsuki, conoce tu lugar ─ el canadiense se acercó a susurrarle al oído en tono amenazante.

Sin saber cómo, segundos después JJ fue estampado contra el piso, ─ ¡Lárgate Leroy! ─ La amenazante y gruesa voz de Otabek retumbo por el pasillo, las risas y murmullos casarón al instante, el ambiente se volvió pesado y los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor del cuarteto, listos para la pelea que iba a comenzar.

JJ se levantó con un rápido movimiento, encaro a Otabek hecho una furia, parecía que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento dispuesto a romperle la cara a puñetazos, Yuri Plisetsky al notar su aura mortífera lo tomo del brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Por su parte Otabek ayudaba a Yuuri a ponerse de pie y a sacudir la tierra que había manchado sus ropas debido a la caída, rápidamente, tomó el rostro del japonés entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que no tuviera algún tipo de herida, preguntó a su amigo si se encontraba bien, el japonés solo alcanzó a asentir, tenía más miedo del que había sentido nunca y temblaba de pies a cabeza, simplemente quería tomar al kazajo y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

─ Oye imbécil, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ─ el canadiense seguía echando lumbre por los ojos, el agarre del rubio seguía presente, lo que Yuri menos quería era que JJ atacara a Otabek, el problema era Katsuki no el kazajo ─ Vámonos Jean ─ dijo al tiempo que soltaba a su amigo y lo indicaba a irse.

El canadiense lo ignoró olímpicamente, a lo que el rubio soltó un bufido de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos ante la terquedad del mayor, JJ tenía su atención centrada en el kazajo listo para arremeter contra él a la menor provocación, Otabek al notar la amenazante mirada que lo acechaba, encaro el canadiense sin miedo y se posiciono entre él y Yuuri tratando de proteger a su asustado amigo japonés.

─ No te tengo miedo Leroy ─ dijo seriamente Otabek, el canadiense lo miraba atentamente, ─ Si tú o cualquiera de tu grupito se vuelve a acercar a Yuuri les partiré la cara a todos ─ el corazón del japonés dio un vuelco, lo que menos quería era que su amigo se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

El canadiense soltó un bufido incrédulo, inspeccionaba cautelosamente la expresión del kazajo buscando cualquier índice de falsedad en su mirada, le sorprendió el hecho de que al parecer el moreno hablaba seriamente.

─ Altin, sabes que el problema no es contigo, ¿Tanto te importa él cuatro ojos? ¿Es tu novio o qué? ─ preguntó con un tono de burla, realmente no creía que el kazajo se interesaba por el japonés, seguramente solo quería mostrarse como un héroe en frente de todos los testigos ahí reunidos.

Sintió al rubio tensarse tras él ante la pregunta, JJ tenía muy claro que su querido Plisetsky tenía alto estima por el kazajo, quiso tranquilizarlo pues esperaba que la reacción de Otabek fuera de negación y desagrado.

─ Si, ¿Algún problema? ─ El kazajo lo miro solemnemente sin ningún deje de vacilación en sus ojos, Yuuri sintió sus mejillas arder ante la afirmación, Otabek era su mejor amigo, no su novio, lo quería mucho y era su confidente, pero no tenía ese tipo de relación con él, sabía que el kazajo lo decía para protegerlo y no hablaba enserio, quiso negar su relación pues, algo dentro de Yuuri sabía que su amigo seria el blanco de acoso debido a su falsa declaración, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta debido al miedo que lo tenía sometido.

Quiso huir de ahí, ya no quería que nadie más siguiera escuchando la absurda discusión, la molesta mirada de odio que Yuri Plisetski le dirigió hiso que temblara aún con más fuerza, de pies a cabeza, sin pensarlo mucho tomo al kazajo de la mano, tratando de alejarlo del par de maleantes, por alguna extraña razón el canadiense se veía hecho una furia y parecía que golpearía a Otabek en cualquier momento.

─ ¡Qué asco me das Altin! Pensé que tenías mejores gustos ─ dijo el oji-azul al tiempo que con una mano empujaba el pecho de Otabek fuertemente queriéndolo sacar de balance, el kazajo se plantó en el piso y recibió el empujón mirando a su contrincante directamente a los ojos.

─Que asco me das tú, que tienes que ir por la vida molestando a inocentes para impresionar a niñatos berrinchudos, ¿No tienes mejores tácticas de ligue? ─ contestó Otabek soltándose del agarre de Yuuri y empujando de vuelta a Leroy.

El rubio dolido por la palabras del kazajo tomo de nuevo a JJ del brazo e insistió que se fueran, pero el canadiense no quería ceder, sabía lo que esas duras palabras habían ocasionado al rubio y quería sangre, detestaba que el pequeño ruso sufriera por parte de un cualquiera como Otabek Altin, estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo al kazajo en la quijada debido a su retadora mirada cuando un grito por el pasillo los hiso sobresaltarse.

─Altin, Leroy, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Vallan a clase! ─ Celestino Cialdini, el maestro de cálculo se acercaba rápidamente por el pasillo, tratando de deshacer la aglomeración y apurando a los alumnos a caminar hacia sus clases.

Yuuri volteo conmocionado hacia el profesor, cuando el destello de una platinada cabellera entre la multitud lo distrajo, repentinamente sus orbes chocolate chocaron contra unas turquesa que lo miraban indescifrablemente, el japonés sintió que su corazón era estrujado ante la potente mirada.

Tuvo miedo, ¿Acaso Viktor había escuchado todo y ahora creía que era pareja de Otabek?

El ruso rompió el contacto y se dio medía vuelta avanzando enérgicamente lejos de la escena, lejos del salón de cálculo donde se supone tomarían clase juntos, lejos de Yuuri.

El japonés tuvo el impulso de correr tras él y aclararle la situación, pero la tibia mano de Otabek detuvo su avance, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo, salió de su caos interno y comprendió lo estúpido que hubiera sido correr tras Viktor, él había terminado todo con el peli-plata, no le debía ninguna explicación.

Aun así, el corazón de Yuuri latía dolorosamente sintiéndose culpable por la indescifrable expresión de Viktor.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ Otabek llevaba un rato hablándole pero el japonés sumido en sus pensamientos no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía, no se dio cuenta de cuando JJ y Yuri se fueron, ni escucho nada de lo que Celestino les había gritoneado, ─ Perdón, ¿Qué decías? ─ preguntó tratando de concentrarse en su amigo quien lo veía preocupado.

─ ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ─ Le cuestionó el kazajo con una expresión inquieta, creía que el japonés estaba molesto por lo que había dicho para defenderlo, Yuuri lo miró sorprendido ─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?─ fue lo único que atino en preguntar confundido.

─ Ya sabes por lo que dije… que… eras mi novio ─ susurró Otabek poniéndose de mi colores, ─ ¡Ah! No, no pasa nada, gracias por salvarme de nuevo ─ contestó el japonés dedicándole una cálida sonrisa ─Pero…, preferiría que no fueras diciendo eso ─ dijo totalmente sonrojado.

─ ¿Tan intolerable sería pretender que eres mi novio? ─ preguntó el kazajo dolido, Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su tono, ─ ¡No! No es eso es solo que… no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, seguramente ellos…─

─ Shhh, Yuuri… ─ Otabek tomo a su amigo del rostro cuidadosamente, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos, ─ Ellos me importan una mierda, lo dije en serio, si te vuelven a molestar les partiré la cara a todos ─ fueron interrumpidos por el maestro, el cual les exigió que pusieran atención a la clase y los llamo "tortolitos", los cuchicheos después del comentario inundaron el salón, logrando de nuevo una explosión de gritos por parte del maestro.

Yuuri sintió bombear su corazón muy fuertemente dentro de su pecho, sintió miedo por su amigo, Yuri Plisetsky y su banda de acosadores cada vez se ponían más agresivos, no quería ni pensar en la actitud que todos tomarían ahora que creían que había algo entre él y el kazajo.

Pensó en Viktor y en su extraña reacción.

El peli-plata no había dejado de inundar sus pensamientos en ningún momento, había notado su raro comportamiento las últimas semanas, trato de no ponerle atención puesto que tenía miedo de descubrir quién lo había remplazado los miércoles a la segunda hora.

Le pareció sumamente anormal ya no verlo tan seguido en compañía de sus pesados amigos, amargamente pensó, que seguramente su nueva conquista lo mantenía ocupado y eso hacía que su ya de por si lastimado corazón, resultara más y más herido poco a poco.

Durante las semanas después de su "rompimiento" con Viktor, Yuuri trato de distraerse con los nuevos amigos que el plan "Protección Katsuki 24/7" le había otorgado; entre ellos se encontraba Minami, un simpático joven japonés de primer año, quien era asistente de Phichit en el periódico escolar, el tailandés le había asegurado que el menor era su fan por razones que no comprendía y que sin lugar a dudas quería ser parte de su brigada de protección, Yuuri aceptó a regañadientes pues los intensos elogios que el menor le daba lo hacían sentirse incomodo, eventualmente se acostumbró al extraño comportamiento del pequeño japonés y comenzó a considerarlo realmente su amigo.

El segundo en incorporarse había sido Georgie, el pianista de la banda escolar y compañero de Otabek, Georgie tenía pocos amigos pero era sin duda muy amable y cortés, el ruso escucho sin querer una plática entre Otabek y Phichit sobre tácticas que querían poner a prueba para proteger a Yuuri de sus acosadores, se ofreció a ayudarlos y repentinamente ya formaba parte de su grupo de amigos, a Yuuri le parecía triste e injusto el maltrato que también recibía Georgie de parte de algunos de sus compañeros, así que decidió ayudarlo y también defenderlo de sus propios abusadores.

El tercero fue Emil Nekola, uno de los mejores jugadores de futbol y compañero de equipo de Viktor, JJ, Chris y Takeshi; cuando Phichit y Otabek le comentaron a Yuuri que pedirían apoyo a Emil sintió serias dudas al respecto, no es que Yuuri tuviera algo contra el checoslovaco, pero su posición como uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, más el hecho de que era un jugador estrella y que compartía pan con los amigos de Plisetsky lo hacía desconfiar un poco de él.

Para su sorpresa, Emil resulto ser sumamente dulce y agradable, conocía su situación perfectamente y aseguraba que lo hacía sentir enfermo la forma en la que lo trataban, y aunque personalmente no tenía nada en contra de Plisetsky y compañía, simplemente no le agradaba la actitud que tenían contra Yuuri, así que con gusto decidió ayudarlo y sin pensarlo mucho, rápidamente se convirtió en uno de sus amigos.

Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo en la vida del japonés, lo ayudaron bastante para distraerse respecto a Viktor, pero aun así todavía las orbes turquesa lo acechaban hasta en sueños.

El día paso rápido y sin más percances, Otabek no se despegó de él en ningún momento durante el día, y el peli-plata brillo por su ausencia durante todas sus clases.

La sensación de desesperación por tratar de aclarar las cosas con Viktor, fue en aumentó durante las horas de clase, una extraña fuerza lo obligó a escapar de sus amigos, e ir a buscarlo al entrenamiento de futbol esa tarde.

Horas después, en la oscuridad de su habitación y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, Yuuri Katsuki deseo simplemente haber dejado las cosas como estaban.

Por qué Viktor Nikiforov había lo había logrado de nuevo y Yuuri Katsuki se lo había permitido.

Yuuri Katsuki permitió que Viktor Nikiforov le destrozara el corazón de nuevo.


	6. If I Keep My Eyes Closed

Capítulo 6: If I Keep My Eyes Closed He Feels Just Like You

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía roto.

Como nunca antes en sus 18 años de vida.

Haber sido testigo de cómo Yuuri le era arrebatado había sido más duro de lo que esperaba.

La apasionada confirmación que Otabek Altin dio ante JJ y Yuri, lo aniquiló.

Pero, ¿Realmente tenía derecho a lamentarse?

Él tuvo oportunidad de tener a Yuuri Katsuki entre sus brazos y la había desaprovechado, Yuuri fue suyo en cuerpo y alma y aun así él no hizo nada para retenerlo a su lado.

Lo hirió y menosprecio, y entendía perfectamente que Yuuri buscara consuelo en los brazos de otro.

Pero una cosa era entenderlo y otra muy diferente era tener que atestiguarlo.

Lo que le dolió más de la escena no fue la vehemente afirmación del kazajo, ni el hecho que este parecía querer defenderlo de sus atacantes a golpes, como él nunca tuvo el valor de hacer, lo que lo destrozó, fue el sonrojo del japonés.

Ese acto tan puro, tan suyo y tan verdadero, fue lo que le hizo sentir su corazón quebrarse en pedacitos.

Fue en ese momento en el que supo que había perdido a Yuuri Katsuki para siempre.

Esperó que el tímido japonés lo negara, pero la negación nunca llegó y le dolió hasta el alma, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el estómago cuando lo vio lo desesperado que estaba por alejar a su nuevo novio de sus atacantes y lo tomó de la mano.

Simplemente no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su al redor y apenas y pudo seguir escuchando la palabras de odio que intercambiaban JJ y Otabek, se dedicó simplemente a observar Yuuri esperando hacer contacto visual con él, para que finalmente le confirmara con esa mirada achocolatada que ya nunca más podría haber nada entre ellos.

No notó cuando el profesor Celestino llegó ahuyentando alumnos, estaba clavado al piso sin mover un musculo intentando cruzar miradas con Yuuri.

Cuando por fin los mares de chocolate lo alcanzaron, sintió que su pecho se comprimía ante la intensa mirada de sorpresa que el japonés le dio, como si no hubiera querido que se enterara de la noticia.

Como si, simplemente por el hecho de que Viktor se enterara de su felicidad, le arruinara el día.

No soportó la penetrante mirada chocolate, así que sintiéndose derrotado, se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la escena, no le importó el hecho de que tenía que entrar a clase, ni le importo que seguramente el profesor ya lo había visto.

No quería pasar por la tortura de estar una hora encerrado en el mismo salón que la nueva y feliz pareja, ya no quería saber nada de Yuuri Katsuki ni de su mirada de ángel, ni su sonrisa de sol.

Ya no quería saber nada de los dulces labios rosados, ni de la tersa y blanca piel, no quería saber de los melodiosos gemidos, ni de ese pequeño lunar en su ingle.

Todo eso ya pertenecía a Otabek Altin.

Ese era el orden natural de las cosas, Yuuri era públicamente querido y apreciado por alguien que lo merecía, y él, inundado en una mar de falsos elogios, decenas de personas queriendo pasar un buen rato en su compañía y nada más, así siempre había sido y así siempre debía ser.

Y eso era justo lo que Viktor Nikiforov necesitaba en ese momento.

Alguien que lo distrajera de su dolor y que lo hiciera olvidar.

¿Pero quién?

Aún era muy temprano y todos sus conocidos estaban en clase, no sabía si su antigua táctica de simplemente mandar un mensaje indicando un salón vacío, e invitando a uno de los tantos contactos en su móvil y que este saliera corriendo a abrirse de piernas para él, aun funcionaría.

Desde que tuvo a Yuuri Katsuki entre sus brazos ya no quiso a nadie más, nadie podía hacerlo sentir como el dulce japonés así que meramente dejó de tener encuentros casuales y se alejó de todas sus conquistas; muchos notaron su extraña actitud, algunos se sintieron derrotados y dejaron de buscarlo y otros lo vieron como un reto y siguieron intentando mantenerlo con ellos.

Ninguno lo logró porque, para Viktor Nikiforov ya no existía nadie más que no fuera Yuuri Katsuki.

Pensando amargamente que ninguna de sus antiguas conquistas querría ir a consolarlo se dio por vencido, así que simplemente se alejó de la escuela no queriendo pasar un segundo más ahí.

Si nadie estaba disponible para distraerlo al menos no se torturaría dando vueltas por la institución, lo que menos quería era encontrarse a la parejita en algún esquina escondida de la escuela, disfrutando tiempo juntos.

O peor, que Yuuri llevara a Otabek al salón de biología donde había tantos recuerdos, no podría soportar sorprenderlos juntos dentro de ese espacio, que hasta esa mañana había sido su aula favorita.

El día paso más lento de lo esperado, pensó en regresar a casa y encerrarse en su habitación, pero solo imaginarse el exhaustivo interrogatorio que su madre le haría al verlo llegar temprano le hizo recapacitar, de igual manera no podía alejarse mucho de la escuela pues tenía que asistir obligatoriamente al entrenamiento de fútbol en la tarde o Yakov lo mataría, así que decidió ir a dar vueltas por un centro comercial que estaba cerca de la institución.

Pensó que tal vez encontraría a alguien para distraerse, pero comprobó que los miércoles en la mañana el centro comercial estaba mayormente inundado por señoras y ancianos.

Decepcionado y dando vueltas como imbécil al redor de las tiendas, dejo que su tiempo pasara, se torturaba recordando todo lo que había compartido con Yuuri e imaginando todo lo que ahora compartía su amado japonés con Otabek.

Seguramente era más feliz con el kazajo de lo que alguna vez lo fue con él.

Viktor se atormentaba pensando en lo estúpido que fue, pues nunca definió su relación con el japonés, solo tenían encuentros rápidos a escondidas que solo lo dejaban solo con ganas de más, y los cielos sabían que siempre quería más.

Quería pasar todos los días junto a Yuuri y caminar por los pasillos tomando su mano mientras reían despreocupados, quería hablar con él por las noches e ir a buscarlo a su casa por las mañanas, quería invitarlo a salir e ir al cine o llevarlo a tomar un café, quería que la gente supiera que era suyo y de nadie más, pero tuvo miedo de ser juzgado y fue un cobarde.

Y ahora estaba solo pensando en lo que pudo haber tenido y ya nunca podría tener.

Cuando la tortuosa mañana por fin pasó, regresó sin ánimos a la escuela, durante el entrenamiento estuvo sumamente distraído lo que le causo severos reclamos de parte de Yakov, pero realmente no le importó, lo único que quería era largarse de ahí y tal vez arrastrar a Chris a un bar y dejar que unas copas y unos labios ajenos le hicieran olvidar.

Yakov al verlo tan distraído le indicó que se retirara temprano pues no soportaba tenerlo ahí actuando de esa manera, sin resistirse mucho, se retiró del entrenamiento y se fue a los vestidores, tomó una ducha rápida y cuando salió del baño solo con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, le sorprendió ver a Chris esperándolo sentado en las bancas del lugar.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy Vitya? ─ preguntó curioso con una sonrisa en los labios, ─ Nada, solo no me siento bien ─ contestó el ruso encogiendo se de hombros, dándole la espalda con afán de empezar a vestirse, ─Ya veo ─ suspiró el suizo no creyendo en lo que oía y levantándose de su lugar, caminando en dirección a su amigo que le daba la espalda.

─ Tal vez necesitas relajarte ─ le susurró Chris a sus espaldas, mientras súbitamente comenzaba a acariciar el desnudo torso ajeno y dejaba cortos besos en el pálido cuello, ─ Hace tiempo que no nos relajamos juntos ─ dijo en tono sensual al tiempo que tomaba un rosado botón entre sus dedos y lo hacía girar logrando sacar un silencioso gemido de su amigo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del peli-plateado, la distracción que había estado buscando toda la mañana había llegado, dejó que las caricias de Chris lo alejaran de sus ácidos pensamientos y lo ayudaran a no pensar más en las grandes orbes chocolate.

Pero aun así dentro del mar de atenciones, la tímida sonrisa que tanto amaba se coló en su cabeza, si lograba mantener al suizo callado, podía cerrar fuertemente los ojos y pretender que esas habilidosas manos que lo recorrían eran de su amado japonés.

Sin pensarlo mucho y aun cerrando los ojos encaro a su amigo y dejó que un húmedo beso invadiera su boca, comenzó a responder a las caricias y velozmente aun con los parpados fuertemente apretados, despojo a su acompañante del jersey que lo cubría, al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo fuera capturado contra el frio metal de los casilleros a sus espaldas.

El beso se volvió más pasional y apurado, pequeños gemidos escapaban de ambos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubiertos, las manos del suizo comenzaron a aventurarse al sur de su acompañante y sus labios comenzaron a descender por la pálida quijada, con una mano tomo fuertemente la cadera de su amigo y con la otra comenzó a darle atención a la medio despierta erección del peli-plata, el cuál con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados acariciaba la espalda de su acompañante desesperado.

Repentinamente el suizo mordió la blanca clavícula del ruso y fue ahí cuando el hechizo se rompió.

"Yuuri jamás haría eso" pensó el peli-plata al tiempo que detenía las caricias, abría los ojos y comenzaba a soltar el agarre ─ Basta Chris ─ dijo tratando de separar de él al sorprendido rubio.

─ ¿Qué pasa Vitya? ¿Te gusta más como te lo hace Katsuki? ─ preguntó Chris retadoramente aun apresándolo contra los casilleros, las orbes turquesa se abrieron sorprendidas, ─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ preguntó preocupado fingiendo indignación.

─ No intentes engañarme ─ dijo en tono juguetón el suizo ─ Se perfectamente lo que está pasando entre ustedes ─ Viktor se separó del suizo definitivamente, dándole la espalda evitando verlo a los ojos.

─ No sé qué es lo que crees que está pasando pero entre Katsuki y yo no hay nada ─ contestó el ruso en el tono más seguro que pudo.

─ Vitya, Vitya, Vitya ─ comenzó a decir Chris menando la cabeza de un lado a otro fingiendo lucir decepcionado ─ Sé que te da pena admitirlo, por que digo es Katsuki, la verdad te admiró, ¡Qué estomago tienes! ─ dijo haciendo un ademan exagerado con las manos ─ Pero, ¿de verdad crees que no me di cuenta que te lo llevabas a coger al salón de biología los miércoles en la mañana?─

Viktor dejó escapar un bufido sorprendido, Chris lo sabía todo, aun cuando intentó ser lo más discreto posible, el suizo sabía sobre Yuuri y él.

Trato de relajarse y de dar el semblante más despreocupado posible.

─ Bueno si… ─ dijo resignado tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto ─ Pero él se me ofreció y simplemente no pude decir que no ─ su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar excusas convincentes, ─ Pero ya sabes… es uno más que se me avienta como perrita en celo así que realmente no tiene importancia ─ Viktor quiso golpearse al decir esas palabras pero era la única forma en la que Chris daría el asunto por terminado.

─ ¿Entonces tu mal humor no se debe a que Otabek Altin te bajo al nerd? ─ preguntó Chris divertido retándolo, sospechaba que Viktor estaba ocultando lo que realmente sentía.

─Katsuki para mi realmente no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis ─ dijo el ruso encogiéndose de hombros tratando de sonar convincente y odiándose por dejar salir esas palabras ─ Honestamente me alegró que Altin me lo haya quitado de encima no sé cuánto tiempo más iba soportar el acoso ─

Chris escucho el argumento pero aun había una chispa de duda en su mirada, sabía que el comportamiento de Viktor no era normal y que seguramente se debía al asunto de Katsuki, iba a comenzar a replicar cundo se escuchó un sordo ruido en la entrada del vestidor sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ la sorprendida voz de Emil Nekola llenó el silencio en los vestuarios ─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Viktor sintió que iba a morir cuando giro en dirección a la puerta y pudo distinguir a un muy pálido y sorprendido japonés temblando de pies a cabeza y con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas, cuando las orbes chocolate se encontraron con las turquesa, el japonés se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

El miedo y la culpa se apoderaron de Viktor Nikiforov y sintió que ahora si había perdido a Yuuri Katsuki para siempre.


	7. I've Got No Right To Be Mad

Capítulo 7: I've Got No Right To Be Mad, But You Can Do Better Than That

Otabek Altin estaba furioso.

Llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose así.

La situación de Yuuri lo inquietaba.

De alguna forma, se sentía extremadamente culpable de toda la tortura de la que era víctima su mejor amigo.

No supo en qué momento todo se salió de control.

Desde que fijo sus ojos en él, supo que Yuri Plisetsky no era el mayor fan de su amigo japonés, Otabek estúpidamente pensó que si los hacia convivir por un tiempo, podrían llegar a ser amigos.

Que el chico que le gustaba y su mejor amigo, se volvieran cercanos, era todo lo que deseaba.

Desgraciadamente no fue así.

El rubio no puso nada de su parte para que la relación entre él y Yuuri floreciera, cuando salían juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo, se la pasaba quejándose de la presencia del japonés, hacia comentarios mal intencionados para avergonzarlo o hacerlo sentir mal y evitaba entablar conversación lo más que podía con él.

Yuuri como el ángel que siempre había sido, se limitaba a ponerse rojo como un tomate o reír nerviosamente ante los ataques, nunca fue mal educado, ni manifestó aversión por el enérgico joven, siempre se mostró paciente y al contrario que el menor, siempre daba todo de él para hacerlo sentir incluido e incluso, ayudaba al kazajo para que pudieran pasar tiempo a solas.

Otabek quiso acostumbrarse a la situación y dejar pasar los agravios del pequeño ruso, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no soportó más su negativa actitud y manifestó sus inquietudes al menor, lo cual causo una enorme pelea, que dio como resultado que el joven de cabellos dorados lo hiciera elegir entre él y su mejor amigo.

El kazajo no dudo ni un segundo en elegir al pequeño japonés y desde entonces todo se había vuelto un caos.

El rubio se dio la tarea de hacerle la vida imposible al inocente japonés, culpándolo por su fallida relación y creando un ejército de atormentadores que no hacían más de su vida que molestar al joven nipón.

Otabek vivía envuelto en una tormenta de irritación, frustración e impotencia, pero sobre todo de furia.

Y esa tarde su furia sobrepasó todos los límites conocidos.

Yuuri había desaparecido y no sabía en dónde encontrarlo, se suponía que el japonés lo esperaría a fuera de su aula de Historia, pero cuando llegó se encontró con la noticia de que su amigo había salido temprano de clase.

El kazajo confundido marco inmediatamente el número de su amigo y le preocupó un poco que lo mandara directo a buzón; intranquilo, se aventuró a buscarlo en la biblioteca, pero no hubo pista alguna sobre el japonés, llamó a cada uno de sus conocidos preguntando por el muchacho de orbes chocolate, pero ninguno sabía de su paradero, lo que hizo que una gran bola de angustia se acunara en su pecho.

A punto de darse por vencido y de retirarse de la escuela esperando que el japonés diera señales de vida el siguiente día, caminó enérgicamente hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su moto esperando para llevarlo a casa, pasaba rápidamente frente de las canchas de futbol cuando lo vio.

Yuuri corría desesperado como si su vida dependiera de ello, alejándose rápidamente de los vestuarios, con grandes y cristalinas gotas inundando sus mejillas y con Emil corriendo tras él llamando su nombre.

El kazajo reaccionó instantáneamente y corrió a su encuentro, una llamarada de ira se encendió en él cuándo a la distancia, visualizo a un semi-desnudo Viktor Nikiforov seguido por un igual de expuesto Christopher Giacometti, corriendo desde la misma dirección de donde el lloroso japonés había salido.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ la voz de Otabek resonó fuertemente en el campo, al notar quien lo llamaba, él joven japonés se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde su amigo lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, protectoramente el kazajo lo rodeo y estrujó contra él, en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó asustado, el pequeño pelinegro no contestó, temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras amargas lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes chocolate, se dejó acunar un momento por los fuertes brazos del kazajo y con mucha dificultad entré lastimeros sollozos pudo susurrar un casi inaudible *Sácame de aquí*.

Otabek no pudo más que asentir y tomarlo delicadamente del brazo para llevarlo rumbo a su moto, justo en ese momento uno de los persecutores del japonés los alcanzó.

─ Katsuki espera… ─ un muy agitado Viktor Nikiforov llegó suplicando porque lo escucharan.

Otabek notó que Yuuri se tensaba bajo su tacto al escuchar que el peli-plata lo llamaba.

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres Nikiforov? ─ el kazajo no pudo evitar reaccionar, se posicionó protectoramente frente al nipón cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y encarando retadoramente al ruso, sabía perfectamente que el pálido muchacho de orbes turquesa era el responsable del estado de su amigo.

─ Nada que te incumba Altin, necesito hablar con Katsuki a solas ─ le contestó ácidamente el peli-plata, mientras extendía la mano tratando de alcanzar a Yuuri y alejarlo del kazajo, el pequeño japonés se escondió aún más tras de su amigo evitando el agarre.

─ ¿Quién mierda te crees? ─ Otabek realmente molesto, soltó un fuerte manotazo en dirección a los pálidos dedos que trataban de tocar a su amigo.

Viktor Nikiforov nunca había sido de su agrado, le parecía la persona más superficial y fastidiosa del planeta, le disgustaba verlo caminar por los pasillos creyéndose dueño del lugar y de todos los que lo miraban embelesados, simplemente un dolor en el culo.

En ese momento, no lograba comprender qué relación tenía el molesto platinado con Yuuri, pero la actitud que estaba teniendo con el indefenso nipón le hacía hervir la sangre.

Al ver que el peli-plata no parecía querer dejar de molestar a su amigo, temerariamente el kazajo empujó su blanco y desnudo pecho, tratando de alejarlo del asustado japonés, quien seguía llorando desconsoladamente, hecho un manojo de nervios.

─ Les advertí a tus amiguitos que si se volvían a meter con Yuuri les partiría la cara a todos… y creo que empezaré contigo ─ soltó amenazante encarando al larguirucho ojiazul él cual le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura, pero Viktor parecía no escucharlo, el empujón lo había sacado un poco de balance, pero sus persistes orbes turquesa no querían apartarse del lloroso pelinegro.

El kazajo estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo directo en la nariz, fastidiado por su actitud, cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Yuuri deteniéndolo ─ Beka… vámonos no vale la pena ─ susurró el asiático con la voz quebrada, escuchándose realmente angustiado, tratando de alejarlo del ruso.

─ ¡Vitya! ─ Chris y Emil llegaron a la peculiar escena, segundos después y sin aliento, ─ Yuuri, Otabek, ¿Está todo bien? ─ preguntó el checoslovaco confundido por la situación, ─ Ya… nos íbamos ─ dijo el japonés entre sollozos tomando de la mano a Otabek y comenzando el avance hacia el estacionamiento.

─ Yuuri… espera─ el lastimero ruego de Nikiforov desconcertó a los presentes, el japonés se quedó helado al escuchar la súplica, el kazajo no queriendo pasar un segundo más ahí, intentó seguir con el avance, y jaló a su amigo suavemente, apurándolo.

─ Espera… por favor─ de nuevo el dolor era palpable en el tono que el ruso estaba utilizando lo cual estaba confundiendo aún más al kazajo, ─ Vitya… no te rebajes ─ soltó Giacometti ofendido por la actitud de su amigo.

El peli-plateado hizo caso omiso al comentario del suizo y con mucha delicadeza se acercó y tomó la mano libre del japonés entre las suyas, ─ ¡NO ME TOQUES! ─ Yuuri gritó y saltó ante el contacto, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su reacción, el ruso como si hubiera sentido una descarga se apartó abruptamente del menor con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de preocupación.

─ Yuuri…─ el ruso susurró ansioso, el japonés llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubriéndolo y comenzó a sollozar aún más amargamente, el llanto se escuchaba claramente cargado de dolor, ─ No sé…que fue lo que te hice… de verdad lo siento… pero por favor… déjame en paz─ suplicó el asiático, Otabek asustado y furioso por la situación lo tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos protectoramente, apartándolo del ruso y los otros dos, ─ Ya escuchaste Nikiforov, que te vayas a la mierda ─ soltó venenosamente, el nombrado se notaba desorientado, repentinamente la escena fue interrumpida por un grito lejano.

─ ¡GIACOMETTI!¡NEKOLA! ¿QUÉ HACEN AHÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO?, NIKIFOROV TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! ─ El intimidante entrenador del equipo de futbol Yakov Feltsman se acercaba rabioso al grupo de jóvenes.

El kazajo aprovechó la distracción y se alejó rápidamente, tomando a su devastado amigo de la mano, lo llevó hasta donde estaba su motocicleta estacionada, el japonés parecía no querer hablar, y el kazajo no quiso presionarlo, así que se limitó a ponerle el casco en silencio y lo ayudó a acomodarse tras él en el vehículo.

Otabek condujo velozmente por las calles de la ciudad en dirección al hogar de su amigo, sintiendo a sus espaldas los espasmos causados por el continuo llanto del japonés.

Minutos después llegaron ante el edificio donde Yuuri vivía, el devastado muchacho se bajó de la moto rápidamente, se quitó el casco mientras murmuraba un silencioso *Gracias* y se dispuso a escapar de su amigo.

─ Yuuri, espera…─ el kazajo fue más rápido y antes de que el japonés se escurriera por las puertas del edificio, bajo rápidamente de la moto y lo tomó de un brazo impidiendo su avance, ─ Por favor, habla conmigo, ¿Qué te hicieron? ─ Yuuri se rovolvio incomodo ante la suplicante mirada marrón del kazajo, Otabek estaba seriamente preocupado, las dolorosas lágrimas de su amigo no habían disminuido en todo el camino, miles de espeluznantes escenarios que incluían a unos semi-desnudos brabucones y a un muy indefenso Yuuri revoloteaban por su cabeza.

El japonés rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su amigo y se echó a llorar lastimosamente sobre su hombro, logrando empapar la delgada tela de la camiseta negra que usaba, Otabek simplemente lo envolvió entre sus brazos y trato de calmarlo acariciando su espalda, susurrándole que no estaba solo y que él siempre lo protegería de todos.

─ Es mi culpa… fui un estúpido ─ después de un rato las lágrimas cesaron y el japonés se dispuso a hablar, aún tenía el rostro escondido en el hombro del kazajo, negándose a verlo de frente, ─ Tengo miedo… ─ confesó en un susurro.

─ ¿De qué? ─ preguntó el kazajo alentándolo a continuar, ─ De que me odies por imbécil… ─ Yuuri soltó un suspiro cansado, ─ No importa lo que hayas hecho, nunca te odiare… ─ le respondió el kazajo apretando el abrazó, queriendo demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas.

─ Me acosté con Viktor Nikiforov ─ confesó Yuuri.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ Otabek lo apartó de él sorprendido, sintiendo un ácido y extraño espasmo en la boca del estómago ante lo que había escuchado, obligó a su amigo a verlo a la cara esperando encontrar un deje de broma en el rostro del japonés.

Yuuri tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero demostraban seriedad, el kazajo sintió que el estómago se le caía al piso, ─ Dime por favor que estas bromeando ─ suplicó, esperando que el japonés estallara en risas por engañarlo, pero estas nunca llegaron.

─ No… ─ Yuuri bajo la mirada apenado, ─ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ─ miles de preguntas comenzaron a salir de la boca del kazajo, el cual se sentía extrañamente herido ante la confesión, no podía creer que su inocente y puro amigo hubiera caído en las desagradables garras de Nikiforov, ─ ¿Te obligo? ─ pregunto de repente sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de él.

Yuuri simplemente negó con la cabeza aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, ─ No sé cómo, simplemente un día pasó y no pude detenerme … ─ las lágrimas regresaron ─ Creí que… me quería o algo… fui un estúpido… me uso durante mucho tiempo… ─

Las lágrimas rodaban sin parar por las pálidas mejillas, Otabek simplemente observo a su amigo aún sin querer procesar la información, meditaba las palabras del japonés y no podía creer que su tierno amigo hubiera caído tan bajo, y que el otro imbécil lo hubiera utilizado durante mucho tiempo…

Esperen… dijo… ¡¿Mucho tiempo?!

─ ¿A qué te refieres con mucho tiempo? ¿No fue solo una vez? ─ las preguntas del kazajo salieron con más brusquedad de lo esperado, el japonés se encogió anté el golpeado tono en el que su amigo le cuestionó, de nuevo negó agitando la cabeza y llorando aún más fuerte ─ Nos veíamos todos los miércoles a la segunda hora en un aula de ciencias─ confesó el japonés sumamente apenado, con la mejillas empapadas y rojas como un tomate.

─ ¡YUURI! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¿CON NIKIFOROV? ─ Otabek estalló, un extraño y amargo sentimiento mezclado con la furia, se apoderó de él, Yuuri ante su reacción se puso de cuclillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos no queriendo encararlo y sorpresivamente sollozó aún más fuerte que antes.

El kazajo se sintió culpable por cómo había tratado a su amigo, se agacho a su lado y con cariño acaricio las revueltas hebras negras del japonés, le pidió disculpas por su actitud y le urgió para que le contara todo lo que había sucedido, desde que empezó a verse con el ruso, hasta lo que ocurrió en los vestidores.

Yuuri se incorporó y el kazajo lo tomo entre sus brazos al ver su tierna cara descompuesta por el llanto, el japonés desde el abrazo, dolorosamente le contó todo lo que había pasado entre él y Viktor; no queriendo esconder más secretos a su mejor amigo le reveló, desde el primer dulce beso a escondidas en la biblioteca, hasta lo que había escuchado y visto en los vestidores

Cuando el relato terminó, Otabek quiso asesinar a sangre fría a Viktor Nikiforov.

No podía creer como ese despreciable ser había engatusado y despreciado a su adorable amigo, que no merecía nada más que amor puro y felicidad, no podía entender cómo es que Yuuri había soportado tanta humillación y desprecio, repentinamente un raro miedo se apropió de su pecho.

─ ¿Estas enamorado de él? ─ preguntó sumamente preocupado.

Notó como Yuuri se tensaba entre sus brazos a causa de la pregunta, no necesito más confirmación y de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento que había llegado a él desde que se enteró del "romance" entre el despreciable ruso y su mejor amigo, lo embargó.

─ No merece que sufras por él… ─ soltó el kazajo colérico, tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos haciendo que se miraran de frente, ─ Tú mereces mucho más que eso, Yuuri… por favor ya no llores ─ Otabek limpio delicadamente las suaves mejillas del nipón con sus pulgares, Yuuri comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se aferró a su amigo con fuerza.

Otabek no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron abrazados frente al edificio, pero en ningún momento quiso soltar a su amigo, las lágrimas de Yuuri cesaron y simplemente continuaron abrazados sin decir nada, repentinamente el celular del kazajo comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, notó que era más tarde de lo que esperaba y que su madre estaba histérica porque aún no se había reportado, suspiro y le mando rápidamente un mensaje haciéndole saber que aún seguía con vida.

─ Tengo que irme ─ susurró para después depositar un suave beso en la frente de su amigo, ─ Ya no llores por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, ¿sí? ─ el japonés simplemente asintió y le dedico media sonrisa.

Sin decir más subió en su moto prometiéndose que le partiría la cara a Viktor Nikiforov en cuanto lo viera, le dedico una suave sonrisa a Yuuri antes de arrancar y velozmente encaminarse hacia su hogar.

En el camino, Otabek Altin se prometió que protegería a el delicado corazón de su mejor amigo de todo y de todos.

Porque para Otabek Altin, no había nadie más importante que Yuuri Katsuki.


	8. Every Day You Find New Ways To Hurt Me

Capítulo 8: Every Day You Find New Ways To Hurt Me

Yuuri Katsuki estaba devastado.

Sabía que todo ese sufrimiento que lo consumía, había sido ocasionado por él mismo y nadie más.

De no haber sido por su imprudencia al ir a buscar a Viktor, se hubiera ahorrado muchísimas lágrimas.

Pero fue imbécil, y corrió a su encuentro como en tantas otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

No le importo su clase de historia, ni que Otabek le esperara al finalizar la misma.

No le importo encontrarse con algún indeseable como Yuri Plisetslky en el camino, o que el peli-plata no quisiera hablar con él.

Lo único que quería era ver de frente al muchacho de orbes azules que tanto adoraba, y dejarle en claro, que entre él y su mejor amigo no había nada, y que, a pesar de todo, el único dentro de su corazón seguía siendo él.

Llegó a la mitad del entrenamiento sin saber muy bien que hacer.

A lo lejos pudo observar que el ruso se mostraba ausente y algo cabizbajo, una chispa de esperanza inundo su corazón, al creer que la razón por la que el bello muchacho estaba así, era él.

Algo más tenebroso dentro de su mente, le dijo que la razón por la que el peli-plateado se encontraba con esos ánimos, seguramente, era porque estaba exhausto por culpa de su nueva conquista.

Yuuri ignoró la batalla interna que su corazón y su mente tenían, en cuanto escuchó como el entrenador Feltsman regañaba a Viktor y lo sacaba el entrenamiento, observó como el muchacho de cabellos plateados, se dirigía rápidamente a los vestuarios y supo que había llegado su oportunidad para hablar con él.

Con mucha sutileza y discreción, se aventuró hacia los vestuarios tratando de no ser detectado, Giacometti y Leroy también eran parte del equipo de futbol, lo que menos quería era que lo descubrieran y se armara un revuelo por su presencia en el campo.

Exitosamente logró entrar a los vestuarios sin ningún problema, se sorprendió al notar que Viktor no se encontraba a la vista, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando escuchó el agua de la regadera correr, se sintió un poco abochornado por la situación, pues si el ruso salía de la ducha y lo encontraba ahí seguramente pensaría que era un acosador.

Decidió abortar su plan y hablar con el peli-plata al día siguiente, estaba a punto de salir, cuando se oyeron unos apresurados pasos aproximarse a los vestuarios, el japonés entro en pánico y no pudo más que esconderse tras unas estanterías llenas de equipo viejo de deporte.

─ ¿Vitya? ─ Christophe Giacometti entró segundos después de que Yuuri pudiera esconderse exitosamente, al no obtener respuesta del peli-plateado, el cuál seguía en la ducha, el suizo empezó a recorrer todos los rincones del vestuario, parecía estar buscando algo, el japonés no pudo hacer más que intentar hacerse chiquito y esconderse aún más detrás de la estantería.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en los que Chris abandono su búsqueda y decidió sentarse en las bancas para esperar a Viktor, el japonés casi dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar patéticamente escondido.

A Yuuri le parecieron horas lo que el ruso tardo en salir de la ducha, de vez en cuando asomaba discretamente la cabeza detrás de la estantería para ver qué es lo que el suizo hacía, el cual se había adueñado de la banca en medio de los vestuarios y se encontraba muy distraído con el celular en la mano y media sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Viktor por fin salió, Yuuri no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo y sentir mariposas en el estómago al verlo portar solamente una toalla en la cintura, no pudo evitar admirarlo, pues el peli-plateado era sumamente hermoso, Yuuri comenzó a recordar todas las veces en las que tuvo oportunidad de tocar ese bello cuerpo y empezó a cuestionarse sobre si realmente había cometido un error al dejarlo ir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la voz de Giacometti, ─ ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy, Vitya? ─ desde su escondite, el japonés pudo notar que el ruso se ponía tenso ante la pregunta, él también quería saber la razón de su estado, así que intento mantenerse inmóvil y poner mucha atención a la plática.

─ Nada, solo no me siento bien ─ Yuuri notó como el ruso se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse, tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación, sorpresivamente la contestación del peli-plata le pareció sumamente falsa, sentía que conocía suficiente a Viktor para saber cuándo estaba evadiendo algún tema, y al parecer Chris también lo notaba.

─Ya veo ─ contestó el suizo soltando un suspiro, Yuuri sintió como su estómago se encogía cuando lo vio levantarse y dirigirse al peli-plata quien le daba la espalda, ─Tal vez necesitas relajarte ─ Yuuri atestiguo como Chris comenzaba a besar sin pudor alguno el cuello de Viktor, ─Hace tiempo que no nos relajamos juntos ─ Cuando escucho ese sensual susurro, el japonés supo que había cometido un gravísimo error, sabía que debía salir inmediatamente de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Estuvo a punto de arrastrarse por el suelo y salir del lugar, queriendo olvidar lo que estaba presenciando, pero el silencioso gemido lleno de placer que emitió Viktor, lo dejo clavado en donde se encontraba.

Yuuri se sentía asqueado mientras atestiguaba la escena, Chris se movía con majestuosa habilidad logrando que Viktor produjera sonidos que nunca antes había escuchado, no pudo evitar la gran descarga de celos que recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios del suizo apresaron los del ruso y el peli-plata despojó a su acompañante del jersey que portaba, después de eso el encuentro se convirtió en uno aún más pasional.

Fue en ese momento, en el que Yuuri se dio cuenta que seguramente sus clandestinos encuentros con el ruso palidecían ante el que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, seguramente para Viktor, todas las veces en las que Yuuri con su inexperiencia y timidez se entregó a él, le debieron de haber parecido ridículas en comparación a lo que al parecer experimentaba con Chris.

Yuuri desde un principio supo que no era el único para Viktor, aunque este si lo fuera para él, en ese momento detrás de la mugrienta estantería se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo, por haberse entregado completamente a una persona tan cruel como lo era Viktor Nikiforov.

El escondido japonés ideaba planes para salir sin ser detectado cuando Viktor interrumpió el apasionado encuentro ─ Basta Chris ─, por un segundo creyó que había sido descubierto pero lo que escucho después lo dejo helado, ─ ¿Qué pasa Vitya? ¿Te gusta más como te lo hace Katsuki? ─

Yuuri se sobresaltó a la mención de su apellido, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, no podía creer que a pesar de la discreción con la que según el manejaba sus encuentros con Viktor, Giacometti hubiera sido capaz de descubrirlos, a menos claro que el mismo ruso se lo hubiera contado.

─ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ─ fue el tono de indignación del peli-plata lo que lo sacó de su duda, Chris de verdad los había descubierto, Yuuri sintió como su respiración se aceleraba debido al pavor que experimentaba en esos momentos, trato de controlarse, lo que menos quería era entrar en estado de shock y desmayarse detrás de la estantería.

─ No intentes engañarme, se perfectamente lo que está pasando entre ustedes ─ Giacometti comentó burlonamente, ocasionando que el peli-plata se alejara de él con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido, seguramente por la vergüenza de que su amorío con él nerd hubiera sido descubierto por el suizo, o eso fue lo que Yuuri creyó.

─ No sé qué es lo que crees que está pasando, pero entre Katsuki y yo no hay nada ─El ruso contesto con seguridad encarando a su amigo, sin embargo, el mencionado no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido y decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras, una estúpida parte de él esperaba que Viktor, le confesara, al que se decía ser su mejor amigo, lo que pasó entre ellos.

Se reprimió por pensar así, pues sabía perfectamente que, el gran Viktor Nikiforov nunca aceptaría públicamente haber tenido una relación con alguien tan patético como él.

─ Vitya, Vitya, Vitya, Sé que te da pena admitirlo, por que digo es Katsuki, la verdad te admiró, ¡Qué estomago tienes! ─ Las palabras incrédulas del suizo le cayeron como balde de agua fría el japonés.

¿De verdad era tan repugnante?

No pudo evitar sentirse herido al escuchar el comentario.

Yuuri tenía muy claro que no era guapo, que su lacio cabello negro se alborotaba a la menor provocación y se acomodaba de formas extrañas, que los gigantescos lentes que usaba hacían lucir su redondo rostro catastrófico, que tenía un sentido de la moda nulo, que su escuálida figura no era muy atlética y que hace unos años el sobrepeso que sufrió lo dejo con recordatorios alrededor del cuerpo que lo marcaron para siempre.

Aun así, le gustaba pensar que, a pesar de no ser tan agraciado, tampoco era tan horrible.

Pero al parecer como siempre estaba equivocado.

Seguramente Giacometti y todos sus amigos notaban lo realmente desagradable que lucía y por ello mismo disfrutaban mofarse de él, y entonces el hecho de que Viktor ocultara lo que pasó entre ellos tenía más lógica.

¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraran que el hermoso y perfecto Viktor Nikiforov, había compartido intimidad con el grotesco y repugnante Yuuri Katsuki?

Si la gente se llegaba a enterar, Viktor indudablemente tendría que dejar la escuela y cambiar de identidad, o el recordatorio de su asquerosa hazaña lo asecharía de por vida.

Yuuri ya no quería escuchar más, se sentía abatido y hastiado, lo único que quería era ir a casa, esconderse bajo sus cobijas y no salir nunca, pero su cuerpo estaba engarrotado y parecía no responder.

─ Pero, ¿de verdad crees que no me di cuenta que te lo llevabas a coger al salón de biología los miércoles en la mañana? ─ El japonés sintió como su estomagó dio un vuelco al escuchar las burlonas palabras, le sorprendió que de verdad Chris parecía saber absolutamente todo, desde su escondite pudo apreciar que Viktor palidecía, para segundos después volver a relajarse.

─ Bueno si… ─ comenzó en tono tranquilo, causando que a Yuuri se le cayera el alma al piso, ─ Pero él se me ofreció y simplemente no pude decir que no ─

¡¿Qué?!

Todo el tiempo pensó que Viktor había iniciado las cosas, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

¿De verdad fue él?

¿De verdad era un ofrecido?

Un doloroso nudo se adueñó de su garganta.

─ Pero ya sabes… es uno más que se me avienta como perrita en celo así que realmente no tiene importancia ─

"Perrita en celo" la comparación dolió, y mucho, palabra tras palabra Yuuri sentía que el nudo en su garganta se apretaba y estaba acabando con él, siempre supo que para Viktor no era realmente importante, pero, aun así, escucharlo decir lo que realmente pensaba directamente de sus labios, era doloroso.

Sus ojos inevitablemente comenzaron a humedecerse.

─ ¿Entonces tu mal humor no se debe a que Otabek Altin te bajo al nerd? ─

La pregunta descolocó a Yuuri, ¿Ya todo el mundo sabía lo de él y Otabek?

De nuevo la maldita chispa de esperanza que llegó a él unos minutos antes, se encendía de nuevo, al ver algo de incomodidad reflejada en el marmoleado rostro del ruso, tal vez su estado si se debía a eso y por eso evitaba hablar del tema.

Los segundos que el peli-plata se tardó en contestar parecieron eternos, Yuuri ingenuamente esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

─Katsuki para mi realmente no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis ─

El dolor que sintió en ese momento fue sofocante.

Yuuri sintió, como si hubiera sido apuñalado directamente en el pecho al escucharlo decir esas palabras, rápidamente se cubrió los labios con una mano, amortiguando el quebrantado sollozo que se formó en su garganta, tuvo que sostenerse para no caer de rodillas después de que sus piernas fallaron debido al inmensurable daño que la confesión de Viktor le habían causado.

─ Honestamente me alegró que Altin me lo haya quitado de encima no sé cuánto tiempo más iba soportar el acoso ─

Yuuri Katsuki se quebró.

Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de reprimir, salieron como cascadas de sus grandes orbes chocolate.

Supo que ya no podía estar ni un segundo más ahí escuchando lo que realmente significaba para el peli-plata.

Sin importarle las consecuencias, salió de su escondite ocasionando que parte del equipo en la estantería cayera al piso con un golpe seco.

Se dispuso a salir rápidamente, cuando en la puerta, se encontró de frente con Emil.

─ ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó el checo consternado por la angustiante expresión de dolor que portaba el japonés

El mencionado no pudo evitar girar hacia el par de amigos, había sido descubierto y se sentía desconsolado y aterrado, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del ruso, el dolor aumentó considerablemente, y lo que acababa de escuchar aún seguía retumbando en sus oídos, así que simplemente supo que debía alejarse lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí.

Sin decir nada esquivo a Emil y se dispuso a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, no tenía idea hacia donde debía dirigirse, simplemente tenía que estar lo más lejos posible del peli-plateado y no volver a encontraras con él jamás.

El dolor era asfixiante y las lágrimas parecían interminables.

 _"…por que digo es Katsuki, la verdad te admiró, ¡Qué estomago tienes!"_

 _"Pero él se me ofreció y simplemente no pude decir que no"_

 _"…es uno más que se me avienta como perrita en celo así que realmente no tiene importancia"_

 _"Para mi realmente Katsuki no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis"_

 _"Me alegro que Altin me lo haya quitado de encima, no se cuanto más iba a soportar el acoso"_

La conversación se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez causándole cada vez más dolor, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido al creer que a pesar de todo, le importaba un poco a Viktor Nikiforov.

Pero al parecer no era nada más que un asqueroso ofrecido que le había arruinado la vida.

Las lágrimas y el dolor en su pecho aumentaban tras cada segundo que pasaba.

Yuuri simplemente quería morir.

A lo lejos podía escuchar a Emil gritándole, pero no quería detenerse y dar explicaciones, quería desaparecer y jamás regresar.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ la voz de Otabek llegó directamente a sus oídos, cuando levantó la vista y vio a su kazajo amigo esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, se sintió salvado.

Corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, Otabek lo recibió preguntándole que sucedía, el japonés no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos que su mejor amigo se enterara de sus desgracias, simplemente se dejó envolver por el calor del cuerpo del kazajo mientras las amargas lágrimas, que no podía detener, seguían formando camino en sus mejillas.

Con dificultad entre sollozos, pudo pedirle al kazajo que lo sacara de ese horrible lugar, el moreno asintió y tomó su brazo para llevarlo hacia su moto, Yuuri se sintió extremadamente aliviado y seguro, sabía que si Otabek se encontraba a su lado no le pasaría absolutamente nada.

No caminaron mucho hasta que su andar fue interrumpido por quien menos imaginaba.

─ Katsuki espera… ─ el nombrado se tensó al escuchar su apellido, no podía creer que Viktor había corrido tras de él, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que el peli-plata quería? ¿No le bastó haberlo visto humillado en los vestuarios? ¿Ahora también venía a humillarlo frente a su mejor amigo?

─ ¿Qué mierda quieres Nikiforov? ─ Yuuri repentinamente se encontró siendo protegido por el cuerpo de Otabek, no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Viktor no lo dejaba en paz?

─ Nada que te incumba Altin, necesito hablar con Katsuki a solas ─ repentinamente la pálida mano de Viktor intentó alcanzarlo, por inercia Yuuri se escondió aún más tras el cuerpo de su amigo, no quería que Viktor lo volviera a tocar nunca.

El peli-plata había dejado bien claro en los vestuarios lo mucho que repudiaba a Yuuri, el japonés no se iba a imponer ante él, si tanto asco le daba no debía siquiera querer tocarlo, Yuuri no entendía por qué Viktor insistía en torturarlo de esa forma.

¿Acaso el peli-plata se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Seguramente sí, y lo único que quería era jugar con él, hasta lograr destrozarlo completamente.

Las lágrimas no paraban y el peli-plata insistía en alcanzarlo, Yuuri no quería estar ni un segundo más ahí, no quería volver a mirar las orbes turquesa, ni quería que esas pálidas manos volvieran a tocarlo, se sentía sucio, usado, herido y fragmentado.

Yuuri siempre supo que no lo veía más que como un juguete para satisfacer sus momentáneos deseos, él fue quien se enamoró estúpidamente de alguien fuera de su alcance, una parte de él, entendía el por qué nunca sería suficiente para Viktor Nikiforov.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa y de nadie más, por eso en cuanto vio las intenciones del kazajo de arremeter contra el ruso, supo que tenía que detenerlo, ─ Beka… vámonos no vale la pena ─ susurró sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta volvía a formarse, se sentía estúpido por querer proteger a aquel que tanto daño le había causado, pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo, no quería ver a Viktor herido.

─ ¡Vitya! ─ El llamado de Chris hizo que Yuuri sintiera nauseas, aún retumbaban en sus oídos los desagradables comentarios que el suizo hizo en su contra, quería que la tierra se lo tragara para ya no tener que lidiar con ese martirio ─ Yuuri, Otabek, ¿Está todo bien? ─ La pregunta de Emil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, ─ Ya… nos íbamos ─ dijo entre sollozos tomando la mano de Otabek y continuando su avance al estacionamiento.

Estaba demasiado cansado, no quería nunca más volver a cruzar camino con el ruso y sus amigos, lo único que quería era ir a casa, tratar de olvidar el horrible día que había tenido y esconderse bajo sus cobijas hasta que el asfixiante dolor cesara.

─ Yuuri… espera─ el nombrado se quedó helado al escuchar la súplica del peli-plata, sintió como Otabek lo jalaba delicadamente, pero sus piernas parecían haberse clavado en el suave pasto bajo sus pies.

─ Espera… por favor─ El japonés dudo por medio segundo pero no se lo permitió, no podía dejarse engañar, seguramente el ruso estaba tratando de jugar con sus sentimientos, y quería ver que tanto podía seguir manejando el despistado japonés, no había otra explicación al lastimero tono que usaba, ─ Vitya… no te rebajes ─ el ácido tono de Giacometti de alguna forma le confirmó que todo era una jugarreta, Yuuri no volvería a caer en los engaños del peli-plata.

Repentinamente el suave y tibio toque del peli-plata lo invadió, ─ ¡NO ME TOQUES! ─ Yuuri no pudo evitar gritar y saltar a causa del agarre.

Se sintió sucio ante el toque, la sensación de ultraje se arrastró por su piel como una gigantesca serpiente tratando de asfixiarlo, los cálidos recuerdos del peli-plata acariciándolo, ahora le parecían horribles y lo hacían sentirse mancillado; nunca más permitiría que Viktor Nikiforov lo tocara.

─ Yuuri…─ el japonés de verdad quería desaparecer, el falso dolor del peli-plata lo sofocaba, no entendía cuál había sido su pecado para ser sometido a semejante suplicio, no entendía que era lo que le había hecho al ruso para que tratara de jugar con él y destruirlo de esa forma,─ No sé…que fue lo que te hice… de verdad lo siento… pero por favor… déjame en paz─ suplicó mientras se tapaba el rostro y dejaba salir en forma de lastimeros sollozos, toda su impotencia, tristeza y frustración.

Yuuri se encontró envuelto en el protector abrazo de su amigo kazajo, de verdad ya no podía seguir ahí, sentía que el inquietante dolor en su pecho lo aplastaría hasta matarlo.

No supo que paso, o como lograron liberarse de Emil y los brabucones, pero repentinamente se encontró sobre la motocicleta de Otabek siendo transportado hacia su hogar, el llanto era insufrible e interminable, no podía hacer más que abrazarse a su amigo, tratando de apaciguar su sufrimiento.

Cuando se vio seguro frente a su edificio, trato de evitar la plática que seguramente Otabek quería tener, al verse acorralado no pudo más que confesarse y dejar salir todo el dolor que lo consumía por dentro, por un momento temió que su amigo le diera la espalda, y le agradeció infinitamente cuando no lo hizo y se dedicó a consolarlo.

Hablar con Otabek le había aclarado un poco la cabeza, cuando el kazajo se fue y él se encontraba bajo la protección de sus cobijas, el dolor acompañado del mar de lágrimas seguía presente, al igual que el sentimiento de asco y la impotencia.

Sabía que no podía engañarse y tenía que afrontar, que a pesar de haber sido tratado como juguete sexual, absurdamente estaba enamorado del ruso de orbes turquesa, tenía que afrontar el ridículo sentimiento y tratar de superarlo lo más rápido posible.

En la obscuridad de su habitación, aun con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, se prometió ser fuerte y sacar al ruso de su vida y de su corazón.

Porque, no permitiría que ese sentimiento y Viktor Nikiforov le arruinaran la vida.

 **N/A:**

 _ **Esta Historia sigue siendo Viktuuri (Viktor x Yuuri), aunque usted no lo crea.**_

¡Hola Chicos!

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y los favoritos, de verdad que me alegran la vida.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de la longitud (y del sufrimiento), si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Pueden encontrar la historia en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.

Muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero leerlos pronto.


	9. Please, Believe Me When I Say I Love You

Capítulo 9: Please, Believe Me When I Say I Love You

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía perdido.

La mirada que le dirigió Yuuri, después de gritarle que le soltara la mano, lo destrozó.

No había duda alguna de que el japonés había escuchado todas las estupideces que le dijo a Chris.

Los amargos sollozos y las palabras que Yuuri dejo salir, lo hicieron sentirse como el hijo de puta más grande del mundo.

Apenas y notó cuando Yakov llegó a gritonearle, lo único que quería era correr tras Yuuri y Otabek, y explicarle al muchacho de orbes chocolate, que todo lo que había escuchado no era más que mentiras, que realmente no había nadie más importante en el mundo para él que el hermoso nipón, que él ocupaba su pensamiento y su corazón-

─ ¡NIKIFOROV! ¿ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO? ─ El entrenador Feltsman lo tomó sin delicadeza de un desnudo hombro y lo zarandeó tratando de llamar su atención, el peli-plata tenía los ojos clavados hacia donde Yuuri y Otabek habían salido corriendo momentos antes.

─ ¡VISTETE Y LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ─ Gritó colérico Yakov, Viktor no pudo hacer más que seguir las ordenes de su entrenador y se dirigió cabizbajo hacia los vestuarios, seguido por un muy confundido Christophe Giacometti.

─ ¿Vitya? ─ preguntó el suizo precavido, su amigo parecía haber tragado algo sumamente amargo, su expresión mostraba dolor y tristeza, cuando intentó llamar su atención tocándole un brazo, Viktor brincó.

─Ahora no Chris, por favor déjame en paz ─ el oji-azul se vistió bruscamente lo más rápido que pudo y salió del vestuario sin decir nada más.

Viktor corrió hacía el estacionamiento esperado encontrar a Yuuri, no estaba muy seguro que tipo de vehículo tenia Otabek, había escuchado rumores sobre que tenía una motocicleta pero nunca lo había comprobado.

Cuando llego, el estacionamiento estaba completamente vacío, solo había unos pocos automóviles solitarios y no había rastro del japonés ni de su amigo kazajo por ningún lado, el ruso quiso gritar de frustración mientras entraba furiosamente en su deportivo rojo.

¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a Yuuri al día síguete?

No había duda alguna que el japonés lo despreciaba, pero lo que menos quería era dejar las cosas así, lucharía por el perdón de Yuuri costara lo que costara, en ese momento su popularidad y reputación quedaron olvidadas al fondo de su cerebro.

¿Qué caso tenia ser el tipo más popular y codiciado de la escuela si era malditamente infeliz?

Aunque realmente, tenía miedo.

Le aterraba pensar que nunca más podría recuperar a Yuuri, que los hermosos ojos color chocolate no mirarían más en su dirección, que la dulce sonrisa del japonés ya no sería dedicada a él, que por su estupidez y su gran boca, la persona que más adoraba en el mundo no querría saber nada más de él.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas notó cuando llegó a casa, sin muchos ánimos estaciono el auto en la entrada sintiéndose devastado, lo único que quería era ir a su habitación y postrarse en su cama hasta encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

Una gran y cariñosa masa peluda, lo recibió alegremente en cuanto cruzó el umbral, ─ Hola Makkachin ─ saludo sin ganas, agachándose a acariciar a su alegre caniche quien no hacía más que soltar ladridos, lengüetazos y dar saltitos a su alrededor.

─ Добро пожаловать домой, Витя! 1─ saludó alegremente su madre Galina Nikiforov, una hermosa y esbelta mujer de largos cabellos rubios, orbes turquesa y rostro angelical, mientras bajaba grácilmente por las majestuosas escaleras de la residencia Nikiforov, ─ Que bueno que llegaste temprano, tu pa… ¿Qué tienes? ─ la mujer llegó al pie de la escalera y tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, la expresión de tristeza que el joven mostraba la hizo sentirse inquieta.

─ No es nada мами2 ─ el joven se soltó del agarre de su progenitora no queriendo dar explicaciones, intentó esquivarla y subir a su habitación, ─ Виктор, подожди!3─ Galina tomó a su hijo del brazo delicadamente impidiendo su avance, ─ ¿Qué sucede Витя4? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿Cierto?─ el peli-plata se sintió cohibido ante la insistente mirada de su madre, sin querer preocuparla más fingió su mejor sonrisa.

─ De verdad que no es nada… ─ mintió tranquilamente, tratando con dificultad de suavizar su expresión ─…simplemente el entrenador Feltsman me corrió del entrenamiento y estoy un poco molesto ─ Viktor sintió el rostro tieso mientras fingía tranquilidad.

─ Toma una siesta Солнышко5, cuando despiertes todo estará mejor ─ Galina acaricio con cariño su rostro dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, aunque la sospecha de que algo no iba bien estaba presente, era bastante perceptiva y conocía lo suficiente a su único hijo para saber cuándo algo lo inquietaba y estaba completamente segura que un simple entrenamiento de futbol no era capaz de dejarlo en ese estado, sin embargo, no quiso presionarlo y lo dejo subir a su habitación, no sin antes ofrecerle de comer, cuando el muchacho se negó le insistió que descansara.

Viktor entró a su habitación dando un portazo tras de él, aventó su mochila sobre la silla de su escritorio, y soltó un gruñido mientras se dejaba caer de cara sobre su cama King-size, la cual ocupaba el centro de su gran habitación.

Si su madre supiera la verdadera razón de su estado, seguramente estaría extremadamente decepcionada de él, Galina era la persona más amorosa, desinteresada y comprensiva que conocía, incapaz de lastimar o usar a alguien, sabía que su madre esperaba que él fuera igual que ella, indudablemente si supiera la clase de monstruo en el que se había convertido, estaría muy triste.

Viktor pensó amargamente que si su madre conociera Yuuri seguramente lo amaría.

Sintiendo una punzada de dolor y melancolía en el pecho, se hizo un ovillo sobre el suave colchón, mientas mentalmente repasaba el día de mierda que había tenido.

Lo primero que le arruinó el día fue el enterarse de la relación entre su Yuuri y Otabek, después el estar toda la mañana dolido y dando vueltas por el centro comercial como imbécil, la humillación de ser sacado del entrenamiento de futbol por su actitud, el episodio en los vestuarios con Chris y para rematar su día de porquería, la cereza en el pastel, el odio y tristeza con el que Yuuri le dijo que lo dejara en paz.

Ahogo un gritó contra una de sus almohadas cuando el hermosos rostro de Yuuri desfigurado por las lágrimas apareció en su mente, no lograba comprender la razón por la que el japonés estaba en los vestuarios esa tarde, el ruso estaba completamente arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho acerca de él, se recriminaba internamente por ser un cobarde y no admitir ante Chris lo completamente enamorado que estaba de Yuuri.

No tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer para que el hermoso nipón lo perdonara, si es que algún día lo hacía.

De lo que estaba completamente seguro era que el primer paso debía tomar era alejarse del equipo Plisetsky, nada bueno le había traído el relacionarse con su pequeño primo y su pesado grupo de amigos.

Lo segundo que debía hacer era, confesarse ante su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que Chris lo apoyaría a pesar del raro desprecio que le tenía a Yuuri, también debía que investigar a fondo la razón por la cual el suizo parecía odiar a su amado cerdito.

Lo tercero y más importante era lograr que Yuuri lo escuchara.

No tendría idea de cómo lo haría, pero el japonés debía saber la verdad, debía saber que él era dueño de sus pensamientos y de su corazón.

Desgraciadamente recordó, que el problema más grande que debía enfrentar era Otabek.

Tenía muy claro que si la relación entre el japonés y el kazajo era real, le sería imposible recuperar a Yuuri, sobre todo por el desafortunado incidente de esa mañana.

A pesar de todo, tenía la estúpida esperanza de que reconquistaría a su amado japonés, y una vez que este estuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos no lo dejaría ir nunca.

Después de lo que parecieron horas ideando planes, se rindió ante el cansancio, lo último que paso por su mente antes de dejarse arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo, fue el hermoso rostro de Yuuri adornado con una bella sonrisa.

Fue el insistente sonido de la alarma lo que lo despertó, con pesadez tomó su celular para callarlo, la pantalla marcaba las 5:30 am, se sorprendió al notar que había dormido por más de doce horas seguidas, los mensajes y las llamadas perdidas de Chris inundaban su teléfono, los ignoro y se incorporó lentamente sintiendo un doloroso estirón en el cuello causado por la mala postura en la que se había quedado dormido.

Con pereza se estiro tratando de relajar los músculos, conectó su celular y se dispuso a tomar una rápida ducha, ese día sin importar que, llegaría temprano e interceptaría a Yuuri en la parada del bus más cercana a la escuela, hablaría con él, trataría de explicarse y solucionar las cosas.

Apenas y puso atención en el conjunto que se puso y sin más bajo corriendo a la cocina con la intención de tomar una tostada y salir corriendo a la escuela a esperar a Yuuri.

─ Доброе утро солнышко!6 ─ el alegre saludo de su madre lo desconcertó ─ ¿A qué se debe el milagro? ─ preguntó divertida al tiempo que untaba mantequilla en un par de tostadas, era cierto que le era bastante raro que se encontrara listo para salir tan temprano.

─ Solo tengo cosas que hacer ─ contestó el peli-plateado encogiéndose de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Galina lo observo por un momento con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, ─ ¿Cómo se llama? ─ preguntó al fin, causándole un enorme sonrojo a su platinado retoño.

─ ¿Quién? ─ preguntó Viktor haciéndose el desentendido mientras le robaba una de sus tostadas y se sentaba en uno de los bancos en la isla de la cocina.

─ No intentes engañarme любовь7, estoy segura que hay alguien especial que te trae loco, dime ¿es Chris? ─ cuestiono juguetona causando que su hijo se atragantara ante la pregunta.

─ ¡Claro que no mamá! ¡Chris es mi mejor amigo! ─ chilló como un chiquillo ofendido, admitía que llevaba una amistad poco convencional con el suizo, pero lo suyo solo era una simple conexión física en momentos de aburrimiento y nada más, realmente nunca podría ver a Chris de forma más allá de lo amistoso, sin querer hablar más sobre el asunto se levantó apresuradamente ─ Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, prometo que algún día lo haré ─ dijo dejándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo a toda velocidad antes de que su madre comenzara con el interrogatorio.

Subió a su auto y condujo al límite de velocidad permitida, llegó a la escuela en tiempo record y se dispuso a dejar su auto en el estacionamiento, su plan era dejar el auto ahí y caminar a la parada para esperar a Yuuri.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando bajaba del automóvil escuchó el ronroneo del motor de una motocicleta entrando al estacionamiento, se quedó congelado junto a su auto y el corazón casi se le cae al piso cuando vio a los pasajeros.

Yuuri iba montado detrás de Otabek, abrazándolo fuertemente por la cintura, el moreno estaciono la moto habilidosamente y bajo de la misma ayudando a su compañero.

Los celos le revolvieron el estómago al ruso, al notar lo galante y atento que era el kazajo con el japonés, sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando vio como le quitaba el casco amorosamente y le acomodaba los rebeldes cabellos negros, causando una pequeño sonrojo y una silenciosa risita al joven nipón, momentos después Otabek lo tomó por los hombros y se encaminaron a la escuela abrazados.

Unas amargas lágrimas amenazaban por escapar de las orbes turquesa, toda la esperanza que había nacido en él la tarde anterior se esfumó después de atestiguar la escena, aun así, aun no se quería rendir.

Su primer plan había fallado completamente, ahora tendría que encontrar la oportunidad para hablar con el japonés a solas, automáticamente, siguió los pasos que el japonés y el kazajo habían dado.

La primera clase del día para Yuuri era Lengua, la cual compartía con su amigo tailandés

Viktor notó como Phichit abrazó a Yuuri energéticamente e intercambio palabras rápidas con el kazajo, al parecer el escuadrón de protección Katsuki estaba más paranoico que nunca, pues Phichit y Otabek se secretaban mirando hacia todas direcciones como si estuvieran protegiendo al presidente de la nación

El ruso soltó una risita por su pensamiento y aunque le pesaba, agradeció internamente a los muchachos por cuidar tanto de Yuuri.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el insistente zumbido que produjo su celular, sacó el infernal aparato del bolsillo de sus jeans y visualizo el nombre de su amigo suizo en la pantalla, ─ ¿Hola? ─ contestó sin ganas.

─ ¡Viktor! ¡¿En dónde carajos estas?! ─ el nombrado tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja pues su amigo casi lo deja sordo, ─ ¡Vi tu coche en el estacionamiento y llevo horas esperándote en le entrada…! ─ Viktor suspiró fastidiado por el comportamiento de su amigo, Chris gritaba como novia psicópata al teléfono y él no se encontraba de humor para soportar sus ataques.

─… te estuve llamando toda la tarde y tú… ─ Chris seguía con su insistencia y la paciencia de Viktor se acababa.

─ ¡CHRIS! ─ gritó más fuerte de lo que esperaba causando el instantáneo silencio del suizo, ─ No pasa nada, cálmate, solo tengo que hacer algo importante, no estoy de humor para aguantar a Yuri y a JJ en estos momentos, así que te veo al rato, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante ¿Tienes la quita hora libre cierto? ─ preguntó esperando que su amigo no estuviera ofendido por el tono en el que le había hablado.

─ Es acerca de Katzopenco ¿cierto? ─ El platinado se tensó ante la pregunta y dirigió la mirada al bello japonés que aún se encontraba afuera de su salón platicando con sus amigos.

─ No lo llames así… en un rato hablamos ─ dijo seriamente para después cortar la llamada, no dejando que su amigo preguntara más cosas o dijera más cosas ofensivas.

La campana sonó y los alumnos reaccionaron ante ella, Viktor se movió con pesadez hacia su salón no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Yuuri, por suerte no compartía clase con Chris o algún miembro del clan Plisetski así que se dirigió a su salón tranquilamente ideando planes para acercarse a Yuuri.

Llegó a su clase de Química sin inconvenientes y evitando poner atención a sus compañeros, se sentó en la mesa del fondo y sacó su celular pretendiendo estar muy ocupado para que nadie lo molestara, la fachada funciono de maravilla, y nadie se le acerco, aun así durante la clase pudo sentir la insistente mirada de Emil Nekola sobre él.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase, Viktor fue el primero en salir y se dirigió como rayo al salón de Yuuri, para su mala suerte, Otabek Altin ya se encontraba fuera del mismo esperando al dulce japonés.

Yuuri salió seguido de un muy alegre Phichit, quien hablaba y hablaba, pareciendo lograr aturdir al pobre japonés, quien en cuanto notó la presencia de Altin en el pasillo corrió a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, el kazajo lo recibió con un gran abrazo logrando que las mejillas del japonés se tiñeran de carmín.

Viktor sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente en el pecho ante la escena, tratando de mantener la calma se dispuso a seguir al japonés y compañía a la siguiente clase.

Después de cuatro clases seguidas, se dio cuenta que le sería imposible tener un momento a solas con Yuuri, se resignó a observar al japonés de lejos durante el resto del día, notó que a pesar de que el nipón quería mostrar un semblante alegre ante sus amigos, la sonrisa que adoraba sus labios era tan falsa que no llegaba a sus orbes chocolate.

Por momentos lo notó ausente, no poniendo atención a la palabrería que sus amigos intercambiaban, le molestó bastante que al parecer, el único que podía sacarlo de sus transes y al único al que le podía sonreír sinceramente era a Otabek, quien a la menor oportunidad lo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras lo acompañaba a todos lados como perro guardián.

Durante el día, Viktor se sintió un acosador, pues seguía al japonés por donde iba, tratando de encontrar el momento apropiado para acercarse, se alegró bastante al recordar que era jueves y que por consiguiente Otabek tenía ensayo con la banda escolar y no podría quedase a resguardar a Yuuri a la salida y aunque el japonés quisiera esperarlo, estaría solo al menos una hora y media, entonces, el ruso platinado tomaría la oportunidad y se acercaría a él, al momento que lo encontrara sin compañía.

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de que Altin estaba ensayando Yuuri no se quedó solo; Phichit, Takeshi, Yuuko, Georgie y el niño del mecho rojo, se quedaron a acompañarlo y se aglomeraron en una mesa en la biblioteca, Viktor los siguió como la sombra que había sido toda la mañana, y se sentó en una solitaria mesita alejada de la que el grupo de amigos ocupaba, sacó uno de los libros que llevaba en la mochila y pretendió leer, sin quitarle la vista de encima al hermoso japonés.

Después de diez minutos, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, Yuuri se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a los solitarios laberintos de libros de la biblioteca, Viktor casi se para corriendo tras él pues su oportunidad había llegado.

Logró tranquilizarse, se levantó lentamente aun con el libro en la mano, y tratando de pasar desapercibido camino hacia los pasillos por los que Yuuri había desaparecido.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, el japonés se encontraba concentrado buscando un libro en una alta estantería, murmuraba rápidamente los títulos de los libros queriendo encontrar el que buscaba, a Viktor le pareció adorable su serio semblante, se acercó lentamente sintiendo como las extremidades le temblaban de nervios.

Se armó de valor y cuando estaba a unos pasos del bello japonés, como una súplica murmuró su nombre para llamar su atención ─ Yuuri… ─ el nombrado se tensó al escucharlo y se giró en su dirección con los ojos imposiblemente abiertos sin decir una palabra, Viktor pudo notar como su expresión reflejó miles de sentimientos al momento en que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él, el japonés dio un paso hacia atrás y su expresión reflejó pánico al momento en el que chocó contra la estantería.

─ Tenemos que hablar… ─ rogó el peli-plata en un susurro, repentinamente la expresión de Yuuri cambio de miedo a enojo, y sin decir nada esquivo al peli-plata con la intención de regresar a la mesa de sus amigos.

Viktor fue más rápido y antes de que el japonés se alejara mucho lo tomó delicadamente de la muñeca deteniendo su avance, ─ No me toques ─ bramó Yuuri al tiempo que se liberó del agarre con fuerza.

─ Por favor tienes que escucharme… ─ suplicó el peli-plata desesperado.

─ No ─ fue lo único que dijo Yuuri, antes de comenzar su avance de nuevo, Viktor sintió que se echaría a llorar patéticamente en cualquier momento, ─ Por favor espera… Yuuri… yo te…amo ─ confesó con la voz quebrada sintiendo como las lágrimas que intentaba retener, llegaban a sus ojos queriendo humillarlo.

El japonés se quedó helado al escucharlo, Viktor sintió una chispa de esperanza al notar como giraba en su dirección, la cual murió al momento en el que el nipón lo encaró.

Viktor sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando Yuuri lo miró, el menor se veía furioso, sus normalmente cálidas orbes chocolate, se mostraban duras y frías, sorpresivamente se acercó a él y sin previo aviso lo tomó de la playera y con una fuerza que no esperaba que el japonés tuviera, lo estampo fuertemente contra una de las estanterías, causando que la misma vibrara por el impacto.

─ Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo Nikiforov… ─ dijo fríamente dejando al nombrado congelado ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ─ Déjame en paz, ayer fuiste muy claro… me repudias… te doy asco… y arruine tu vida… ─ Yuuri lo soltó y comenzó a alejarse aun encarándolo, ─ No te me acerques, no me hables, olvídate de que existo… te odio ─ soltó venenosamente, a pesar del tono de enojo en sus palabras, el ruso notó como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

─ Deja de mentirme… deja de jugar conmigo… ─ rogó el japonés, mientras le daba la espada y comenzaba a secar bruscamente unas cuantas lágrimas que había dejado escapar, se alejó rápidamente y no dijo nada más, dejándolo fragmentado y con las orbes turquesa empapadas en lágrimas.

Viktor se quedó clavado en el piso, aun viendo ausentemente hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido Yuuri.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, lo que lo saco del trance fue su celular, el cual comenzó a vibrar insistentemente, el nombre de Chris adornaba la pantalla, el peli-plata desvió la llamada, pues no tenía energía para lidiar con su mejor amigo.

Secó sus lágrimas y trato de tranquilizarse, camino de regreso al área de las mesas para recoger sus pertenencias, notó como la mesa en donde antes estaba el japonés ahora se encontraba desocupada.

Camino a paso firme al estacionamiento, se metió rápidamente a su auto y salió de la escuela a toda velocidad, manejo por un raro sin rumbo fijo y cuando se encontró transitando en una desolada calle, se estaciono junto a la acera y se derrumbó.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas sin parar, el dolor en su pecho era asfixiante, lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza torturándolo, el recuerdo las frías orbes chocolate y las venenosas palabras, amenazaban por acabar con él.

Se sentía patético llorando cuál magdalena en su auto, pero tan solo el pensar en que no tenía oportunidad de estar con Yuuri nunca más era insoportable.

El destello neón de un letrero en la calle captó su atención, levantó la vista y supo que había encontrado la solución a sus problemas.

Limpió sus lágrimas, apagó su celular, salió de su auto, puso la alarma y se encaminó decidido al establecimiento que prometía ahogar el recuerdo del hermoso japonés.

Porque aunque sabía que no había poder humano que pudiera borrar sus sentimientos, por lo menos el alcohol lo ayudaría a olvidar por un rato los dulces labios de Yuuri Katsuki.

 _ ***Según Google Translate***_

1 Добро пожаловать домой, Витя!= ¡Bienvenido a casa, Vitya!

2 мами = mami

3 Виктор, подожди! = ¡Viktor, espera!

4 Витя = Vitya

5 Солнышко = cariñoso apodo ruso, diminutivo de la palabra sol algo así como "solecito"

6Доброе утро солнышко! = ¡Buenos Días, solecito!

7 любовь = cariño

 **¡Hola Chicos!**

 **Perdonen la ausencia, no quiero aburrirlos con excusas simplemente he tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre.**

 **Quise compensarlos con un capitulo extra largo, que espero les haya gustado.**

 **Denle mucho amor a Galina Nikiforov que es la madre fujoshi y shippeadora que todos merecemos.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los favs y los comentarios los amo y espero leerlos pronto.**


	10. I'm Not Something To Butter Up

Capítulo 10: I'm Not Something To Butter Up and Taste When You Get Bored

Yuuri Katsuki había tomado una decisión.

Nunca más creer en las mentiras de Viktor Nikiforov.

Después del devastador día que había tenido, se quedó dormido con amargos pensamientos aun rodando por su mente.

Fueron las pesadas pisadas de Mari en el pasillo lo que lo despertaron, con lentitud estiró el brazo hacía su mesita de noche, tomó su celular y notó que la pantalla anunciaba las 6:00 de la mañana, soltó un pesado suspiró, pues se dio cuenta de que apenas y había dormido un par de horas, se sentía sumamente exhausto.

Sentía los ojos hinchados y el cuerpo adolorido, se levantó sin ganas y se obligó a arrastrarse hacía el baño, llorar en exceso siempre lo hacía sentirse aletargado y débil, y si a eso le sumaba la desvelada, sentía que podría caer inconsciente en cualquier momento a causa del cansancio, necesitaba tomar una ducha cuanto antes para poder despertar apropiadamente.

─ Buenos días dorm… ¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? ─ Mari que iba de un lugar a otro preparándose para su día de trabajo, se frenó en seco al notar el triste semblante de su hermano.

─ Buenos días Onee-san ─ contestó el joven ignorando la pregunta y metiéndose rápidamente al baño, la mayor se sorprendió ante su actitud, una alarma de preocupación se activó en su cabeza, sin pensarlo, tocó insistentemente la puerta del baño, ─ Yuuri, habla conmigo por favor, ¿Qué sucede? ─

El nombrado simplemente gritó un poco convincente *No pasa nada*, la mayor se quedó un rato parada detrás de la puerta esperando que dijera algo más, se dio por vencida al escuchar el agua de la regadera caer, soltó un suspiro de derrotada, sabía que su hermano no era muy comunicativo, pero nunca lo había visto tan triste.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se prometió que trataría de hablar con él en cuanto regresara de trabajar, aun no quería hacer un gran escándalo e involucrar a sus padres, pero si el joven se negaba a hablar, tendría que alertar a sus progenitores.

Por su parte, Yuuri evitaba tener un ataque de pánico, mientras posaba la frente sobre los fríos mosaicos de la regadera y dejaba que el agua le mojara la desnuda espalda.

El joven japonés no quería ir a la escuela, no quería enfrentarse a Viktor Nikiforov ni a su banda de amiguitos delincuentes, a la mirada burlona de Christophe Giacometti, ni a los insultos de Yuri Plisetsky, pero tenía que ir sí o sí.

No podía darse el lujo de faltar más días y poner en riesgo su beca escolar, trató de darse ánimos pensando, que solo le quedaban diez meses más en ese horrible lugar, diez meses y con suerte no tendría que lidiar con esas horribles personas nunca más.

Después de convencerse de que la mejor opción era ir a la escuela y no prestarles atención a esos idiotas, tomó una rápida ducha, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, su madre le había dejado el desayuno en la encimera, el cuál comió lentamente y sin ganas, sentado cabizbajo en la mesa del comedor, mientras trataba de concentrarse en las clases que tendría ese día.

No quería perder más tiempo pensando en Viktor Nikiforov y el dolor que le había causado, las palabras que había escuchado el día anterior, aun retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Terminó su desayuno, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en su pecho y se preparó para dirigirse a la escuela.

Salió del pequeño departamento que compartía con sus padres y su hermana sintiéndose un poco solo; desde que se mudaron a Detroit el año anterior, sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa que habían adquirido al sur de la ciudad, su hermana trabajaba como secretaría en una compañía de seguros y casi nunca la veía.

A veces se sentía un poco culpable, pues él era la causa por la que todos se habían mudado a tan lejano país, a tan extraña ciudad, sin mirar atrás y dejándolo todo sin chistar.

Toda la familia Katsuki tenía grandes esperanzas en Yuuri.

El más joven de la familia quería convertirse en un gran doctor algún día, gracias a todo su esfuerzo, había ganado una beca del sesenta por ciento en una de las mejores preparatorias del país y si seguía así, tendría la oportunidad de postularse en cualquiera de las grandes universidades de su elección.

De todas las grandes posibilidades, Yuuri solo veía a Harvard como opción.

Sabía que si no lograba ser admitido en tan prestigiosa institución, todo el esfuerzo de su familia se iría a la basura, así que se esforzaba al máximo para poder lograrlo.

Estaba al tanto de lo arduamente que trabajaban todos para que el pudiera lograr sus sueños; a pesar de que trataban de ocultárselo, sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de las ganancias del restaurante y una parte del sueldo de su hermana iban directo a su colegiatura, la cual, aun teniendo un gran descuento llegaba a una suma exorbitante de dinero.

Su beca era lo más importante que poseía y tenía que trabajar arduamente para mantenerla, se sintió frustrado consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que la distracción que fue en su vida Viktor Nikiforov.

Una distracción tan grande y tan grave, que pudo haberle causado perder todo su esfuerzo y el de su familia, enojado, se propuso dejar al peli-plata en el pasado y concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante… sus estudios.

Iba tan concentrado y enfadado consigo mismo, que no notó a Otabek esperándolo en las puertas del edificio recargado en su motocicleta, se pasó de largo sin poner atención a su mejor amigo mientras se acomodaba sus audífonos.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ El nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. ─ ¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó sorprendido.

Nunca antes el kazajo había ido por él, así que verlo ahí tan temprano le causó una gran sorpresa.

─ Nada, sólo quería saber cómo amaneciste, ¿Ya mejor? ─ preguntó tratando de esconder su preocupación, sabía que su amigo había pasado muy mala noche, su palidez a juego con las grandes ojeras bajo las orbes chocolate lo delataban.

El japonés solo se limitó a asentir, evitando el contacto visual con su amigo, se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, Yuuri moría de vergüenza recordando todo lo que le había dicho a Otabek el día anterior.

Por su parte el kazajo, quería indagar más sobre cómo se sentía emocionalmente su amigo, pero simplemente evitó preguntarle para no hacer la situación aún más incómoda.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, Otabek le ofreció el casco extra que llevaba y con media sonrisa simplemente preguntó *¿Vamos?*, el japonés sonrió de vuelta acepto el casco y se acomodó rápidamente detrás de su amigo en la motocicleta.

El kazajo, sin decir más, arrancó y manejó velozmente por las calles rumbo a la escuela.

Yuuri, a sus espaldas, se sentía ansioso.

Cuando visualizo la entrada, sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba, no se sentía preparado para lo que sea que lo estuviera esperando en ese lugar.

Otabek entró directo al estacionamiento y aparcó su moto habilidosamente, lo ayudo a bajar suavemente, pues el japonés se sentía mareado, el kazajo al notar el estado de su amigo le ayudo a quitarse el casco y acomodó delicadamente sus rebeldes cabellos que apuntaban para todas direcciones.

─ Creo que olvide peinarme hoy ─ comentó el japonés sonrojado, soltando una apenada risita debido a su desordenado cabello, ─ Te ves bien ─ le dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa, al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo encaminaba hacia los salones.

Yuuri iba tenso dejándose arrastrar por Otabek a través de la escuela, sintiéndose perseguido, giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, esperando que alguien le saltara encima.

─ No dejare que nada te pase ─ comentó el kazajo en voz baja, al notar su estado.

El japonés simplemente asintió, pues de verdad tenía miedo, las piernas le temblaban y su respiración era agitada, lo único que quería era regresar a casa y esconderse en su habitación hasta el próximo año, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, parecía que la tierra se había tragado a sus hostigadores.

Llegaron al salón de Lengua, donde Phichit los esperaba nervioso, en cuanto el japonés entró en su campo de visión, el moreno corrió a sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

─ ¡Dios mío Yuuri! ¿En dónde te metiste ayer? ─ preguntó preocupado zarandeando efusivamente al su amigo de un lado a otro, ─ Estábamos muy preocupados ─ el japonés simplemente negó con la cabeza no queriendo dar explicaciones, lo último que quería era que Phichit se enterara del show de la tarde anterior, ya bastante tenía con haber tenido a Otabek y Emil de testigos.

Phichit lo observó por un momento, aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, dejó escapar un gran suspiro al notar que Yuuri no hablaría, ─ ¿Otabek? ─ cuestionó esperando que el kazajo resolviera la duda, Otabek simplemente miró a Yuuri, pidiéndole permiso para contar lo que había ocurrido.

El japonés se tensó bajo su mirada, suplicando internamente que el kazajo no dijera nada, este, al notar su reacción simplemente negó la cabeza y murmuró bajito, ─ Ya sabes… Nikiforov y su bandita ─ el tailandés exasperado apretó aún más el agarre en el que tenía a Yuuri.

─ ¿Ahora qué hicieron? ─ preguntó en un susurro sombrío, al tiempo que comenzaba a ver en todas direcciones precavido buscando a los mencionados, Otabek imitó la acción, mientras susurraba rápidamente que todo se había solucionado evitando tocar el tema real.

Yuuri simplemente los observaba sin decir media palabra.

Se sentía patético por el hecho de que sus amigos tuvieran que estarlo defendiendo como si fuera una niñita, una llama de furia se encendió en su pecho ante el pensamiento.

Enojado, decidió que no toleraría más abusos, ni de Nkiforov, ni de Plisetsky, ni de ninguno de sus amiguitos buenos para nada, sintió la determinación acentuarse en su pecho al tiempo que sonó la campana.

Cuando entraron a clase, Phichit seguía parloteando acerca de cómo iba a armar un mejor plan para defender a Yuuri, el japonés tuvo que aguantar todo el cuchicheo por cincuenta minutos, el tailandés, a pesar de no saber la historia completa, notaba lo mucho que le había afectado lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, así que se sentía más protector que de costumbre.

Yuuri por su parte cada vez estaba más enojado, sabía perfectamente que las intenciones de su amigo eran sinceras y que no lo hacía con afán de burlarse de él o hacerlo sentir débil, sin embargo, la rabia interna que lo invadía, lo hacía querer pelear contra la ayuda que Phichit desinteresadamente quería aportar; trató de tranquilizarse y en cuanto sonó la campana salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo no queriendo escuchar más al parlanchín tailandés.

Cuando vislumbro a su amigo kazajo, no pudo más que correr a su encuentro y abalanzarse sobre él, pues en ese momento sentía que Otabek era el único que lo entendía, el muchacho lo recibió con lo los brazos abiertos y le murmuro al oído que se tranquilizara, lo cual le causó un gran sonrojo pues, el kazajo notó inmediatamente su estado.

Sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo, se zafó de los brazos de Otabek, y le extendió una mano a Phichit, para que avanzaran hacia su siguiente clase, el tailandés aún no acababa con el parloteo, así que Yuuri simplemente se resignó a escuchar todos sus planes con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

La mañana pasó rápido, Yuuri se mantuvo pegado a sus amigos todo el tiempo, trataba de actuar normalmente con ellos, involucrarse en sus conversaciones y trató de sonreír lo más que podía.

Sin embargo, a lo largo del día, se perdió dentro de su cabeza varias veces, recordando con disgusto, la horrible tarde del día anterior; no podía evitar la humedad que se acumulaba en sus ojos color chocolate, ni el dolor en su pecho a causa de los dolorosos recuerdos, la rabia y la frustración, se apoderaban de él, haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan por su estado, Otabek siempre atento a sus reacciones, cada que lo notaba así, trataba de animarlo lo más que podía.

Por suerte, durante el día no tuvo encuentros desagradables.

A la última hora, su amigo kazajo le informó que lo llevaría a su casa, no dándole opción al japonés de protestar, aunque le advirtió que tenía que asistir a la práctica de la banda escolar, por lo que le pidió que lo esperara hasta que esta terminara.

Yuuri no tenía muchas ganas de rondar por la escuela solo, así que, su amigo tailandés se ofreció a hacerle compañía mientras el kazajo salía de sus ocupaciones, Yuuri no pudo hacer más que aceptar luego de que se formara un gran grupo de estudio para acompañarlo a la biblioteca.

El japonés entró a la biblioteca, rodeado por sus amigos y sintiéndose más tranquilo; accedió a resolver las dudas que todos tenían en sus distintas clases, agradeciendo internamente la distracción que el estudio traía.

Yuko y Takeshi tenían muchas dudas sobre Física, las cuales resolvió rápidamente ganándose la admiración de ambos, por su parte Georgie y Phichit le pidieron ayuda para redactar un ensayo de Literatura que tenían que entregar el día siguiente y no habían comenzado, Yuuri en menos de dos minutos les dio una lluvia de ideas que los inspiro lo suficiente para comenzar a escribir.

El que más problemas tenía era Minami, quien sentía que la clase de Cálculo lo estaba matando, Yuuri le aclaró algunas de sus dudas, sin embargó no fue suficiente y Yuuri se ofreció a ir a buscar un libro para que pudiera entender mejor.

El japonés se levantó y se dirigió directamente hacía donde sabía que se encontraba el libro; estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no escuchó los sigilosos pasos que se acercaban a él.

─ Yuuri… ─ el nipón sintió un tirón de miedo en estomago al escuchar su nombre, reconoció la voz instantáneamente, y se giró lentamente no queriendo creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró de frente con Viktor, quien lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

Su primer instinto fue huir, pero el peli-plateado lo tenía acorralado, cuando este dio un paso hacia él, Yuuri reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo evitar el contacto, sintió como el pánico lo recorría de pies a cabeza cuando su espalda chocó contra la estantería.

─ Tenemos que hablar… ─ susurró el peli-plata, Yuuri no quería hablar con él, no quería volver a verlo, las crueles palabras que el ruso había dicho el día anterior se encontraban grabadas en su cabeza, torturándolo.

Repentinamente, Yuuri cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, obviamente Viktor no había esperado que escuchara todo, seguramente, cuando el japonés lo rechazó la tarde anterior, se sintió como niño berrinchudo al cual le arrebataban su juguete favorito, era obvio que él quería tener la última palabra.

La furia regresó a él con más fuerza, e ignorándolo trato de esquivarlo y regresar con sus amigos.

Al ver sus intenciones, Viktor lo tomó por la muñeca impidiendo su avance, Yuuri sintió que su tacto lo quemaba, ─No me toques ─ dijo furioso, soltándose bruscamente, sintiéndose asqueado.

─Por favor, tienes que escucharme… ─ dijo el peli-plata en un falso y lastimero tono, que causo que a Yuuri se le revolviera el estómago de ira, ─ No ─ soltó colérico, avanzando de nuevo.

No tenía ganas de escuchar las mentiras que seguramente Viktor diría, así que trato de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, el ruso dijo algo que le dejó helado.

─ Por favor espera… Yuuri… yo…te…amo ─

La furia se encendió en su interior, ¿Cuánto más quería torturarlo? ¿Cuánto más quería jugar con él y humillarlo? ¿Cuánto más quería destrozarlo? ¿De verdad lo creía tan ingenuo como para creer tales mentiras?

Se giró furioso a encararlo, verlo ahí con sus falsas lágrimas tratando de manipularlo lo dejó con ganas de callarlo a golpes, sin previo aviso, lo tomó de la playera y lo estampó contra la estantería, queriendo descargar toda la furia que llevaba dentro.

─ Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo Nikiforov… ─ soltó venenosamente, estaba cansado de ser un juguete para el ruso, no quería más mentiras, no quería nada más de él, estaba sumamente arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos, quería dejarlo todo en el pasado y que el oji-turquesa no lo molestara más.

─ Déjame en paz, ayer fuiste muy claro… me repudias… te doy asco… y arruine tu vida… ─ Yuuri lo soltó, sintiendo un como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, comenzó alejarse, deseando poder olvidar completamente al peli-plata para no sentirse como se estaba sintiendo es esos momentos, usado y con el corazón roto.

─ No te me acerques, no me hables, olvídate de que existo… te odio ─ dijo lo más fríamente posible, dejando en claro que no quería nada más con él, para su mala suerte, las traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, queriéndolo dejar en ridículo.

─ Deja de mentirme… deja de jugar conmigo… ─ rogó lastimeramente, al tiempo que, con brusquedad, secaba las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus mejillas y le daba la espalda, sin querer estar ahí un instante más, o esperar una respuesta.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos, y en segundos, llegó a la mesa donde sus amigos se encontraban concentrados en sus tareas.

─ Tengo que irme ─ dijo tomando rápidamente sus cosas, tratando de reprimir el sollozo que delató su estado a sus acompañantes, los cuales, al ver como se alejaba rápidamente, recogieron sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron tras él para ver que era lo que le ocurría.

Yuuri no se dejó alcanzar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la parada de autobús y se montó en el primero que pasó, sin notar el destino del mismo.

Se dejó caer en uno de los múltiples asientos vacíos y se desmorono.

Prometiéndose a si mismo que esas serían las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por Viktor Nikiforov.


	11. I'm Too Numb To Feel Right Now

Capítulo 11: I'm Too Numb To Feel Right Now

Viktor Nikiforov se sentía desorientado.

Despertó sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

La cabeza le dolía horriblemente y la sensación de asco y el estómago revuelto estaban presentes, sentía la boca pastosa y una sed incontrolable; trató de concentrarse y ubicar si tenía algún tipo de dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo, y se alegró un poco al notar, que nada a parte de la cabeza parecía dolerle.

Se concentró y trató de acordarse de lo que había hecho la tarde anterior, desgraciadamente, lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a un extraño bar, donde tuvo que coquetear con el bar tender para que este le vendiera alcohol sin identificación.

Recordaba haber tomado y tomado, ignorando a todo aquel o aquella que se le había acercado, pero, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, ni cuanto había bebido.

Ni de donde estaba.

Aún ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos, pero podía reparar sin duda, que no se encontraba en su hogar, el colchón donde se encontraba desparramado boca abajo era algo duro en comparación al suyo, las sabanas que envolvían su desnudo cuerpo eran de sueve algodón y no de seda como las que tenía en casa.

Sin embargo, el singular aroma cítrico de las cobijas fue lo que le esclareció su ubicación.

─ Bonjour, mon amour!1 ─ la catarina voz de Chris resonó en sus oídos aturdiéndolo, Viktor enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada en la que estaba recostado y soltó un quejido, sintió como el colchón cedía bajo el peso del suizo, al momento que este se sentó a su lado tratando de quitarle la almohada que lo escondía.

─ Vitya, ¿Podrías explicarme que hacías un jueves por la noche en un bar de mala muerte, bebiéndote todo lo que estaba a tu alcance? ─ preguntó el suizo, al tiempo que lograba quitar el agarre del ruso a la almohada.

─ Si no es porque tu celular se conectó al WiFi del barsucho, jamás te hubiera encontrado ─ le recriminó al no obtener respuesta, dándole unos golpecitos con la almohada en la plateada cabeza.

─ ¿Qué hora es? ─ preguntó el ruso enfurruñado, evadiendo el tema.

─ Son las doce del día mon chérie2, traté de despertarte para ir a clase pero creo que por un momento entraste en coma ─ explicó el suizo, quien también había faltado a la escuela, pero poco parecía importarle, ─ ¿Ya me vas a explicar que está pasando? ─ inquirió una vez más mirándolo seriamente, el extraño comportamiento del ruso lo tenía confundido.

El día anterior le dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante, no obstante, no lo buscó en todo el día y cuando trató de comunicarse con él cuando las clases se acabaron, su celular estaba apagado lo que le causó mucha preocupación, la cual aumentó cuando la señora Nikiforov llamó preguntando por el paradero de su hijo.

A Chris no le gustaba mentir, sin embargo, no quería que el ruso se metiera en problemas con su familia, así que inventó que estaban juntos haciendo un trabajo escolar, que él había salido a comprar algo de comer y que Viktor se había quedado en su casa y sin pila, la señora Nikiforov no quedó muy conforme con su respuesta y le hizo prometer que le diría a Viktor que la llamara.

Después de eso, el suizo se dedicó a buscar al ruso por todos lados, llamando amigos y conocidos preguntando por él, cuando nadie supo decirle en donde estaba, realmente se preocupó imaginando lo peor, en un momento de genialidad se le ocurrió usar el "Find my Iphone" y así logró localizar a su amigo, e inmediatamente pidió un UBER para que lo llevara.

Cuando llegó a la ubicación se sorprendió, el bar en el que el ruso estaba se veía oscuro y horrible, rezó rogando porque su amigo se encontrara con vida, en cuanto entró lo visualizo en la barra, borrachísimo, llorando amargamente mientras le contaba una historia al bar tender.

Sacarlo del bar fue toda una odisea, Viktor se aferró a la barra no queriendo dejar a su nuevo amigo "RG*", cuando por fin logró convencerlo, se soltó a llorar de nuevo mientras balbuceaba sobre cómo su vida se había arruinado, pues, su cerdito se perdió y nunca más lo iba a recuperar.

Chris no tenía idea de que hablaba y simplemente le dijo que algún día lo recuperaría, Viktor lloró aún más y lo culpó a él por haberlo perdido, el suizo no le prestaba atención, pues estaba tratando de sostenerlo para no tirarlo al piso y de quitarle las llaves del carro, después de mucho trabajo, lo logró.

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa del rubio, el ruso se sentía más en confianza y comenzó a desnudarse en la sala, Chris agradeció que sus padres estuvieran de viaje y la muchacha del aseo seguramente en el quinto sueño.

De nuevo, con dificultad, lo convenció para que no se quitara los pantalones en el área común de la casa, Viktor lo tomó como una insinuación y rápidamente recolectó toda su ropa y corrió hacía el segundo piso a la habitación del suizo, tropezando varias veces en el camino, causándole mini infartos a su amigo, pues, parecía que rodaría escalera abajo en cualquier momento.

En cuanto entró a la habitación sano y salvo, seguido Chris, tiró al mismo a la cama y comenzó a hacerle un baile según él muy sensual, mientras se desnudaba por completo y le decía que él debía aprovechar lo que el cerdito se perdía.

Chris se limitó a observarlo mientras moría de risa, pues lo movimientos del ruso eran torpes y bastante ridículos, cuando el peli-plata por fin pudo quitarse la última prenda, tratando de montarse en su amigo, tropezó con su camiseta y cayó directo en la cama, quedando inconciente casi inmediatamente.

No queriendo despertarlo y que causara más desastres, Chris lo arropó con cuidado y salió dejándolo profundamente dormido, terminó por robar su celular y mandar un mensaje a la señora Nikiforov asegurando que estaba muy bien y que se dormiría en casa de su amigo, no queriendo lidiar más con eso apagó el celular, lamentándose un poco pues sabía que Viktor sería regañado.

Cuando despertó, esperó que el peli-plata le aclarara toda la situación, pero este parecía no querer hablar, ─ Ya me vas a decir que te está sucediendo, ¿o no? ─ intento una vez más, el ruso evadió su mirada y se giró dándole la espalada.

─ ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? ─ cuestionó Viktor en un casi inentendible susurro, cambiando el tema de nuevo, al sentir una corriente de aire fría llegándole a la espalda, la cual le causo un desagradable escalofrío.

Chris soltó una risita ante la pregunta, ─ No te preocupes chérie3, no abusé de ti mientras estabas inconciente ─ aclaró mientras se levantaba de la cama y le aventaba encima un gran albornoz de algodón color vino que siempre tenía al alcance, se sentó de nuevo junto al peli-plata haciendo que lo encarara.

─ Tu solito llegaste a hacer striptease, mientras murmurabas algo sobre todo lo que se perdía un cerdito ─ Chris rio abiertamente recordando la escena de la noche anterior, ─ Después caíste inconciente sobre el colchón, te arropé y me fui a dormir al cuarto de visitas, así que no te emociones, no pasó nada ─ le aseguró con una sonrisita picara acompañada de un coqueto guiño.

Viktor soltó otro quejido, un poco avergonzado por las palabras, no era la primera vez que le decían que cuando estaba pasado de copas comenzaba a desnudarse en público.

Sin embargo, el comentario del cerdito le causó una aguda punzada de dolor en el pecho, al recordar la razón por la que había bebido hasta perder la conciencia.

Chris notó su repentina rigidez, ─ ¿Qué sucede Vitya? ─ preguntó bajito preocupado por su actitud, mientras con cariño le apartaba algunos mechones plateados que cubrían su bello rostro.

Viktor lo apartó sin decir nada para poder incorporarse sobre el colchón y colocarse adecuadamente el albornoz, el suizo lo observaba atento, podía notar que algo grave le pasaba a su mejor amigo pues nunca lo había visto así.

─ Creo que voy a vomitar ─ dijo el ruso parándose como rayo de la cama y corriendo hacía el baño, como era de esperarse, en cuanto entro al baño y se puso de rodillas frente al escusado, su estomagó se vació estrepitosamente.

Chris negó con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba barbaridades en francés y comenzaba a recolectar la ropa de su amigo, la cual se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación, cuando terminó, salió en busca de un par de aspirinas y una bebida energética para Viktor, quien parecía que la reseca lo estaba matando.

Después de vaciar su estómago y enjuagarse la boca, Viktor salió del baño sintiéndose miserable, miró su ropa acomodada sobre la cama y la ignoró olímpicamente, volvió a recostarse, tapándose con las cobijas completamente sintiéndose dichoso al notar que estas aún estaban tibias.

Quería dormir y olvidar todos los problemas que tenía fuera de ese tibio capullo en el que se encontraba, comenzó a relajarse de nuevo, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─ Lo cuestionó Chris, quien entró un minuto después de que el ruso volviera a arroparse, sosteniendo una botella de bebida energética roja y un bote de aspirinas

─ ¡Levántate Vitya! Tenemos que ir al entrenamiento o Yakov nos matará ─ El suizo había puesto sus remedios de lado y trataba sin mucho éxito de despojar al ruso de las cobijas, Viktor gruñía y se aferraba más a estas, lo último que quería era dejar la cama y enfrentarse al mundo real.

─ ¡No quiero ir! ─ dijo en tono de niño consentido, al tiempo que se enrollaba en las cobijas no permitiendo que el suizo las pudiera jalar más, Chris soltó un suspiro exasperado por su actitud y sin mucha delicadeza, lo rodó por la cama haciendo que cayera con un golpe seco al piso.

El ruso soltó un quejido, pues a pesar de estar enrollado en las cobijas el golpe le había dolido, se levantó rápidamente sumamente molesto, encontrándose con la triunfante sonrisa de Chris adornando su bello rostro.

─ Toma un baño y vístete rápido o llegaremos tarde... ─ comenzó a ordenarlo mientras sacaba una toalla de su closet y se la aventaba en la cabeza ─ Le diré a Jane que te prepare algo de desayunar, puedes usar esto... ─ le dijo al tiempo que lo atacaba de nuevo, aventándole una playera y una chaqueta a la cabeza, ─ Apúrate ¿Si? ─ el suizo parecía no tenerle mucha paciencia, pues lo apuró hacía el baño empujándolo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Viktor no dijo nada, simplemente bufó molesto mientras se metía bajo la regadera, se bañó rápidamente sintiéndose mucho mejor al quitarse toda la pesadez del día anterior, las náuseas regresaron a él y expelió de nuevo sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo.

Lo primero que hizo saliendo del baño fue tomarse las aspirinas y beberse la bebida energética, se vistió rápidamente, arrojando su ropa sucia a la cesta donde sabía que Chris ponía la suya, y bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras encendía su celular el cual su amigo le había dejado sobre la cama.

En cuanto el aparato se prendió comenzó a zumbar incontrolablemente, decenas de mensajes de su madre comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, los primeros se leían preocupados, los últimos amenazadores, Viktor sintió como se le hundía el estómago nada más de pensar en el dragón en el que se convertiría su madre en cuanto entrara a su hogar.

Trató de no pensar en eso y llegó a la cocina, sintiéndose hambriento por el delicioso aroma que la comida de Jane desprendía, saludo amablemente a la alegre pelirroja regordeta, al tiempo que se sentaba en la barra de la cocina juntó al suizo quien sorbía delicadamente su café mientras revisaba el celular.

Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron en marcha hacía la escuela, el suizo insistió en ir en el auto del ruso pues así podría tenerlo vigilado, el peli-plata le aventó las llaves y se metió directamente en el asiento de copiloto, se acomodó en el asiento y se puso sus gafas de sol que siempre llevaba en la guantera, pues aún era víctima de la resaca.

Llegaron a la escuela justo cuando la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido de clase y comenzaban a dirigirse a casa.

Cuando bajo del auto, Viktor vio la motocicleta de Otabek aún en su lugar de aparcamiento, rogó por no encontrase con el kazajo y su amigo japonés en el caminito entre el estacionamiento y las canchas.

Pero como siempre sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas.

Justo cuando dieron la vuelta para entrar al caminito, el ruso pudo visualizar a lo lejos a Otabek quien venía seriamente hablando con un cabizbajo Yuuri, agradeció que su amigo suizo estaba muy concentrado en su celular y no ponía atención a su alrededor.

El ruso sintió una punzada de preocupación, dolor y culpa en la boca del estómago al ver a su amado japonés, su bello rostro se veía algo pálido y demacrado, oscuras ojeras enmarcaban sus hermosas orbes chocolate, las cuales lucían apagadas y sin vida.

Otabek lo llevaba de la mano y a pesar de su seriedad, se podía notar el semblante preocupado con el que lo observaba, al parecer trataba de animarlo, pero el japonés se limitaba solo a asentir con la cabeza.

Viktor no quería causarle la incomodidad que seguramente sentiría al verlo así que trato de hacerse chiquito y pasar desapercibido entre una horda de alumnos que salían entusiasmados por ser viernes.

Su racha de mala suerte continuaba.

Al estar tan concentrado en Yuuri, no notó que detrás del nipón y su amigo kazajo, se acercaban jovialmente Mira y Sala, un par de alegres porristas que se decían ser sus amigas, las cuáles venían parloteando animadamente y en cuanto vislumbraron a él y a Chris sus miradas se encendieron.

─ ¡Vitya, Chris! ¿Dónde estuvieron metidos toda la mañana picarones? ─ gritó Mira a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor, Viktor notó como Yuuri se tensó al escucharla y como Otabek apuraba el avance tratando de alejarlo de la escena.

Viktor le agradeció internamente, pero por desgracia Chris se dio cuenta que estaban ahí, ─ Nos quedamos dormidos... ─ dijo en tono alto y juguetón, cerciorándose de que Yuuri escuchara cada palabra, ─ Tuvimos una noche alocada, ¿O no Vitya? ─ dijo sugestivamente mientras se colgaba del peli-plata, al tiempo que el par de muchachas aullaban emocionadas por lo que habían escuchado.

El ruso molesto, se apartó inmediatamente del suizo murmurando un *Cállate Chris* y alejándose rápidamente de la escena, dejando a su amigo y a las chicas confundidos, camino rápidamente hacia el campo de fútbol sin mirar atrás sintiéndose miserable.

─ ¡¿Vitya?! ¿Qué pasa? ─ Chris corría tras él, tratando de alcanzarlo y que le diera una explicación, ─ ¿Sigues molesto por lo de Katzopenco? ─ preguntó inocentemente mientras tomaba a su amigo del hombro para detenerlo.

─ ¡No lo llames así! ─ rugió Viktor soltándose del agarre bruscamente y encarándolo enojado, Chris dio un paso hacia atrás mientras abría imposiblemente los ojos, sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo.

─ ¿Viktor? ¿Qué te ocurre? ─ el suizo dejó de lado todos los juegos, la reacción de su amigo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, Viktor nunca le había hablado así y mucho menos para defender a alguien como Katsuki, ─ Dime por favor, ¿Qué está pasando Vitya? ─ preguntó, un poco más tranquilo tratando de comprender la actitud de su amigo.

Antes de que el peli-plata pudiera contestar, el momento fue interrumpido por un muy molesto entrenador Feltsman, ─ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO? ─ les gritó sorprendiéndolos a ambos, los jóvenes no dijeron más y se encaminaron a la cancha de fútbol sin decir media palabra.

El entrenamiento pasó más lento que de costumbre, Viktor aún víctima de la resaca se pasó la mayor parte del rato evitando participar, lo cual le creó problemas con Yakov, quien no hacía más que gritonearle que pusiera atención.

Por su parte, Chris, miraba de vez en cuando a su amigo con inquietud, su explosión contra él antes del entrenamiento lo tenía muy confundido y preocupado, así que en cuanto la practica acabó, corrió tras el ruso esperando aclarar la situación.

─ ¡Viktor espera! ─ el nombrado se freno sin muchas ganas, lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir, no tenía muchas ganas de andar dando explicaciones, aun así, sabía que no podía tener a Chris en la incertidumbre, sobre todo después de su exabrupto horas antes.

─ Tenemos que hablar ─ insistió el suizo tomándolo del brazo, ─ ¿Qué está sucediendo con Katsuki? ─ preguntó en tono preocupado mirándolo a los ojos tratando de encontrar respuestas, ─ ¿Te está amenazando? ─ preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que su amigo bufara sorprendido ante la pregunta.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó el ruso realmente desconcertado.

─ Ya sabes... ─ Chris se encogió de hombros, cómo si el hecho de que Yuuri atentara contra Viktor de alguna forma fuera la única explicación lógica a su comportamiento, ─ ... Seguro Katzopenco tiene algo con lo que te está amenazando y es lo que te tiene así, dime, ¿Te tomó fotos desnudo? ─ preguntó con una sonrisita en los labios.

Viktor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué clase de persona creía Chris que era Yuuri?

─ ¿Nos grabó en los vestuarios? ─ continuó el suizo, haciendo que Viktor ardiera en furia cada vez más, ─ Solo dime que hizo y lo pondré en su lugar, últimamente ha estado escondiéndose tras sus amiguitos, pero créeme que tomaré cartas en el asunto, ¿Quién se cree para...─

─ No te atrevas acercarte a él ─ siseó el ruso furioso, tomándolo sin delicadeza de un hombro, el suizo quedó mudo ante el agarré.

─ Auch, ¡¿Qué diablos Viktor?! ─ Chris se zafó comenzando a enfadarse con su amigo, al tiempo que se sobaba la zona donde seguramente habían quedado marcados los dedos del mayor.

─ Déjalo en paz ¿Quieres?, nada de esto es su culpa... ─ Viktor quería llorar, se sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para remediar todos los errores que había cometido, lo único que quería era algo de apoyo y un buen consejo y no estaba muy seguro si Chris le daría alguna de esas cosas.

El suizo por su parte estaba aún más confundido y sorprendido, no podía creer que tenía a Viktor Nikiforov en frente de él con los ojos llorosos luciendo totalmente devastado, ─ ¿Vitya? ─ preguntó preocupado tratando de consolar a su mejor amigo de alguna forma.

─ Lo perdí Chris, el me odia y yo... ─ el ruso no pudo soportarlo más ya no podía esconder todo lo que lo estaba atormentando, ─ ... lo amo ─ un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al tiempo que recargaba la frente en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿A quién? ─ Chris preguntó preocupado, acariciando la espalda de su lloroso amigo

─ A Yuuri... ─ susurró el ruso entre sollozos.

─ ¡¿Plisetsky?! ¡Viktor, es tu primo! ─ para Chris no había otra opción, era imposible que Viktor Nikiforov estuviera enamorado de Yuuri Katsuki, así que lo más lógico era que el ruso tenía pensamientos incestuosos sobre su pequeño primo.

Por su parte, Viktor no estaba para bromas, se zafó molesto del agarre de su amigo, le dio la espalada y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

─ Espera, espera ─ el suizo detuvo su avance, ─ Vitya, tu no estas enamorado de Katsuki, todo esto es una gran confusión... ─ el suizo quería que su amigo despertara, seguramente como Katsuki lo había rechazado, el ruso lo había visto como un reto y se había obsesionado, no había forma de que sus sentimientos fueran ser reales.

─ Tu no entiendes Chris, para mi Yuuri siempre fue más que un acoston... ─ Viktor sabía que el odio cegaría a su amigo y no podría ver lo realmente maravilloso que era su amado japonés.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hace dos días lo llamaste perrita en celo! Creo que sigues borracho... ─ el suizo se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba escuchando, simplemente no había forma de que su amigo hablara sinceramente.

Al recordar sus horribles palabras el ruso se sintió miserable.

¿Como podía haber sido capaz de decir algo así?

Y lo peor era que Yuuri lo había escuchado todo, Viktor estaba seguro de que ya no habría forma de que lo perdonara nunca más, sobre todo no después de eso.

No queriendo discutir más sobre el asunto, se dio media vuelta y avanzó rápidamente hacia su auto, dejando a Chris atrás, sabía que no importará lo que dijera el suizo no lo apoyaría.

Sintiéndose más solo que nunca, manejó rápidamente hacia su hogar, cuando llegó Galina lo esperaba sumamente molesta, tuvo que aguantar un gran sermón sobre responsabilidad, al cual y apenas prestó atención.

Cuando su madre lo dejó ir a su habitación, cayó rendido sobre la cama, se sentía atrapado y desesperado, necesitaba un escape o una distracción, que lo hiciera olvidar la culpa que sentía por ocasionar dolor en el dueño de las orbes chocolate que tanto amaba.

Pensó en la tarde anterior.

Sabía que el alcohol no era la respuesta a sus problemas, pero, aun así, le había ayudado a bloquear por un rato sus emociones.

Sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cabina de licores de la sala, sin pensarlo mucho tomó una de las muchas botellas de vodka y se escabulló de nuevo a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama observando la botella, convenciéndose de que no había otra forma de apaciguar el dolor en su pecho.

Sin dudarlo mucho, dio el primer trago rogando por que el ardiente líquido, le hiciera olvidar el dolor que le causaba haber perdido a Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

Según Google translate:

1 Bonjour, mon amour!: ¡Buenos días, mi amor!

2 mon chérie: mi querido

3 chérie: cariño

*El nombre del bar tender se pronuncia "ar-yi" como las letra en inglés, no es importante tal vez nunca más volveremos a saber del tipo, pero simplemente quería comentarlo. (lol)

* * *

¡Hola Chicos!

¿Cómo han estado?

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y bueno, aunque todo parezca triste y desolado nos acercamos más a la reunión, habrá algunas lágrimas y un poco más de drama, pero no se preocupen que siempre quise hacer de esta una historia triste con final feliz.

Espero leerlos pronto.


	12. What Happened?

Capítulo 12: What Happened To The Soul That You Used To Be?

Yuuri Katsuki estaba decepcionado consigo mismo.

La tarde anterior se había prometido no sufrir más por Viktor Nikiforov.

Y, aun así, ahí estaba él, llorando patéticamente dentro de un autobús con destino desconocido.

Quiso gritar y golpearse por ser tan imbécil, pero de por si su condición ya llamaba bastante la atención a los demás pasajeros, así que desecho la idea y trato de tranquilizarse.

Su celular vibraba incontrolablemente, los nombres de Phichit y Otabek adornaban la pantalla una y otra vez, dentro de su desesperado llanto tuvo la intención de botar el aparatito por la ventana, pero simplemente lo apagó no queriendo lidiar con sus preocupados amigos en esos momentos.

Después de un largo rato cuando por fin se pudo tranquilizar, y cuando ya se encontraba en una zona completamente desconocida, bajó del autobús respirando profundamente una y otra vez.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, encontró el autobús que lo llevaría de vuelta con destino a su casa, para su mala suerte, el autobús venía atiborrado, así que tuvo que ir todo el viaje de vuelta siendo aplastado por desconocidos, curiosamente eso lo distrajo de su afligido estado.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa una hora y media después, casi le da un ataque al ver a Phichit y Otabek esperándolo afuera de su edificio.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ─ el tailandés corrió a su encuentro furioso, lo primero que hizo al alcanzarlo fue darle un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

Otabek se les unió segundos después luciendo preocupado, cuando Phichit soltó a Yuuri, el kazajo lo tomó del rostro cerciorándose de que no estuviera herido, al ver que se encontraba bien, se limitó a quitar delicadamente con los pulgares el rastro blanquecino que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, para después soltarlo y darle un manotazo en el otro brazo.

Yuuri soltó un quejido por los golpes recibidos, ─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? ─ preguntó fingiendo demencia mientras se sobaba ambos brazos, con las atentas miradas de sus amigos sobre él.

─ ¿Cómo qué "qué hacemos aquí"? ─ preguntó Phichit casi indignado ─ ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Qué pasó en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Por qué lloraste? ─ el tailandés soltaba pregunta tras pregunta exasperado.

Yuuri simplemente lo observo sin decir media palabra sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, por su parte Otabek imaginaba quien era el responsable lo que había sucedido, así que se limitó a esperar a que Yuuri respondiera a las insistentes preguntas del tailandés.

Por su parte Phichit, al no obtener respuestas y ver el halo rojo que rodeaba las hinchadas orbes chocolate, soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos, ─ Ya dinos que está sucediendo ─ exigió seriamente, mirando al japonés con el ceño fruncido.

─ Yo… ─ Yuuri no sabía cómo iba a comenzarle a explicar a Phichit su repentina salida de la biblioteca, Otabek lo entendería inmediatamente, si no es que ya lo hacía, pero el tailandés era harina de otro costal y Yuuri tenía mucho que explicar.

Sintiéndose derrotado ante la insistente mirada castaña del tailandés, Yuuri soltó un pesado suspiro e invitó al par a pasar a su departamento, si le iba a confesar todos sus pecados a Phichit no lo haría de nuevo en la calle como lo hizo con Otabek.

50 minutos después dentro de la habitación del japonés, Phichit estaba recargado en la cama y sentado sobre la suave alfombra, con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos desorbitados, no pudiendo creer lo que Yuuri le había revelado.

─ ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?! ─ Yuuri, sentado frente a él, agradeció a los cielos que toda su familia llegaba entrada la noche y no había nadie en casa para escuchar el grito que el sorprendido tailandés acababa de dar, aun así, no quería que todo el vecindario se enterara.

─ ¡Shhh, Phichit! ¡Creo que la vecina del quinto piso no te oyó! ─ comentó el japonés sarcásticamente, al tiempo que le aventaba a su estupefacto amigo, el cojín en forma de onigiri que segundos antes tenía fuertemente abrazado.

─ ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con lo que acabo de escuchar?! ─ dijo el tailandés afortunadamente en un tono más modulado, al tiempo que, habilidosamente cachaba el cojín en el aire antes de que le pegara directo en la cara─ ¡Otabek dile algo! ─ exigió viendo al tranquilo kazajo sentado junto a él.

Otabek solo se encogió de hombros, *Ya lo sabía* murmuró, para después devorar un puñado de las palomitas que Yuuri había preparado antes de contar su relato.

─ ¡¿YA LO SABIAS Y NO ME DIJISTE?! ─ gritó de nuevo el tailandés ahora arremetiendo contra el kazajo.

Tardaron 30 minutos más tratando de tranquilizar a Phichit, cuando el tailandés por fin pudo salir de su estado catatónico y dejó de lanzar improperios en su lengua natal, se encontraron sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa del comedor de los Katsuki, comiendo una pizza que Phichit obligó a Otabek a comprar, argumentando que la comida sería lo único que lo sacaría del shock.

─ Hay algo que no entiendo… ─ comentó Phichit con la boca llena, rápidamente masticó el bocado que tenía en la boca y tragó no queriendo perder tiempo de conversación ─ Si Nikiforov asegura estar harto de ti, ¿Por qué fue a buscarte a la biblioteca y te declaró su amor? ─ preguntó seriamente mirando al japonés.

─ Yo que se Phichit, ¿Para tener la última palabra? ¿Para molestarme? ¿Para manipularme? ¿Para hacerme caer en sus mentiras y después burlarse de mí? ─ Yuuri soltó un bufido molestó, si algo tenía claro es que Viktor Nikiforov no estaba enamorado de él ni nada parecido.

─ Es que es muy raro… ─ insistió Phichit no queriendo dar el tema por acabado, ─ Mira… tengo dos años conociendo a Viktor Nikiforov y nunca, escúchalo bien NUNCA ha ido corriendo tras alguien y… ─

─ ¡Basta Phichit! ─ Yuuri interrumpió a su amigo no queriendo que el tailandés lo llenara de falsas esperanzas, ─ Nikiforov le dejó muy claro a Giacommeti que yo era un rogón y que ya lo tenía harto… ─

─ ¿Y es cierto? ─ interrumpió Phichit al japonés ─ ¿De verdad eres un rogón? ─ inquirió mirándolo seriamente.

─ ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca le rogué nada! ─ le contestó Yuuri ofendido ante las preguntas.

─ ¿Lo ves?, Yuuri, creo que deberías hablar con él, o al menos dejar que se explique, apuesto que todas esas cosas que Viktor dijo fueron simplemente para protegerte de Chris …─ Yuuri lo observó como si fuera el animal más raro del planeta no logrado comprender lo que estaba escuchando.

─ ¿Protegerme? ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó completamente confundido, dentro de su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que Viktor quisiera protegerlo y no sentía como si hubiera una razón para ello.

─ Es bien sabido que Giacometti está enamorado de Viktor ─ dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo un pedazo de pizza, como si su comentario fuera lo más obvio y normal del planeta.

Al ver que el japonés lo miraba confundido prosiguió ─ Ambos se conocen desde hace años, desde que Viktor vivía en Rusia y Chris en Suiza… ─ comenzó Phichit a relatar emocionado como si se tratara de una historia fantástica.

─ En todos los años que llevan de ser amigos Viktor nunca ha tenido una pareja "real" porque Chris le ha espantado a todos sus pretendientes… algunas veces de forma bastante agresiva ─ lo último lo susurró como si hubiera alguien más aparte de ellos tres en la habitación que pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? En la vida has entablado conversación con alguno de los dos ─ preguntó Otabek sorprendido, Yuuri estaba atónito y Phichit parecía muy orgulloso de saber a detalle la vida de los demás.

─ Es una de las ventajas de trabajar en el pozo de los chismes… ósea el periódico escolar ─ le dijo dedicándoles un guiño y media sonrisa, que hicieron que tanto el kazajo como el japonés soltaran una risita.

─ Como sea, Yuuri estoy completamente seguro de que Viktor Nikiforov de verdad te ama y Christophe Giacometti te tiene celos ─ sentenció el tailandés encogiéndose de hombros, para después darle una gran mordida a un nuevo trozo de pizza.

Yuuri torció los ojos y soltó un resoplido incrédulo ante el seguro comentario de su amigo─ Por dios Phichit, nunca nadie en la historia de la humanidad se ha enamorado de mi o me ha tenido celos ─ aseguró el japonés negando una y otra vez con la cabeza para enfatizar su punto.

─ ¿Estas bromeando cierto? ─ Phichit lucia ofendido por el comentario de su amigo, ─ Yuuri tenemos una lista ENORME de personas que babean por ti, ¿O no Otabek? ─ el kazajo se limitó a asentir mientras masticaba su pizza.

Yuuri sonrojado soltó una risita incrédula, el tailandés al no verlo convencido comenzó a nombrar a todos lo que según él babeaban por Yuuri.

─ Esta Minami, aunque eso es más que obvio y si no te has dado cuenta realmente estas ciego ─ el japonés negó con la cabeza no creyendo en las palabras de su amigo, mientras mordisqueaba su trozo de pizza que ya estaba frio después de no prestarle atención durante la plática

─ También están, Cao*, Hikaru*, Omiki* el tipo que te seguía por todos lados el año pasado antes de graduarse creo que se llamaba Morooka* ─ Continuó Phichit negándose a creer que su amigo no se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que realmente era.

─ Estoy seguro de que también Georgi, la tipa que toca el piano en la banda escolar, Ketty* creo que se llama ─ Otabek asintió dándole la razón al tailandés ─ Y apuesto la vida de mis bebés hámster que, si no fuera por la existencia de Michael Crispino, Emil ya te hubiera invitado a salir hace mucho tiempo y bueno ahora agregamos a la lista a Viktor Nikiforov ─.

Yuuri se carcajeo ante las palabras de su amigo, ─ Basta Phichit… ─ dijo jadeante a causa de la risa ─ Ahora resulta que todo el mundo está enamorado de mi ─ la risa del japonés no cesaba, lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo le parecía sumamente ridículo.

─ No todo el mundo… ─ dijo el tailandés seriamente ─ Plisetsky te odia… ─ ante la mención del pequeño ruso la risa de Yuuri se cortó de golpe, ─ …y no solo eso, también te tiene celos, siempre los tuvo ─ aseguró Phichit, causando más negaciones y resoplidos incrédulos del japonés.

─ ¡Claro que no! Plisetsky odia a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué habría de celarme a mí? ─ cuestionó Yuuri totalmente incrédulo.

Phichit levanto una de sus perfectamente esculpidas cejas y volteó en dirección al kazajo.

─ ¿Nunca le dijiste la verdadera razón de tu rompimiento con el gato? ─ Otabek que durante toda la plática se había mantenido al margen, palideció ante la pregunta.

─ No pensé que fuera importante mencionarlo ─ dijo bajito casi en un susurro después de carraspear y moverse incomodo sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

─ ¡Tú me dijiste que fue por Leroy! ─ le dijo Yuuri en tono acusador mirando receloso a su amigo.

─ En parte… ─ Otabek se puso rojo ante la acusadora mirada de su mejor amigo, Phichit desesperado por la situación se quejó audiblemente de la actitud del kazajo.

─ Plisetsky lo hizo elegir entre tú y él, y Otabek te eligió a ti ¿Por qué crees que te está haciendo la vida imposible?… ─ dijo Phichit sin rodeos, causando que las mejillas del kazajo se tiñeran de un imposible tono carmín y que el japonés dejara escapar un jadeo de sorpresa.

─ … después se consiguió un sequito de idiotas los cuales parecen tener serios resentimientos contra ti, bueno Leroy solo lo hace por complacer a Plisetsky…─ Yuuri y Otabek apenas y le prestaban atención al parloteo del tailandés, aún algo incomodos por la reciente revelación, ─ … y Viktor no sé que diablos pasa con ese tipo es demasiado confuso, pero estoy casi completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos son reales… ─ el parloteo de Phichit fue interrumpido por el ruido de llaves en la puerta.

Segundos después Mari atravesó el umbral luciendo exhausta, la conversación se dio por terminada después de su llegada.

Otabek y Phichit estuvieron una hora más conviviendo con los hermanos Katsuki, la mayor estaba sumamente contenta de ver a su hermano de mucho mejor animo rodeado de sus amigos.

Cuando el reloj anuncio las siete de la noche, el kazajo y el tailandés se despidieron, el último antes de irse no perdió oportunidad de decirle a Yuuri que pensara seriamente en el asunto de Nikiforov, el japonés simplemente rodó los ojos y no dijo nada al respecto, queriendo olvidarse completamente del tema.

Sin embargo, en la obscuridad de su habitación su cerebro pensaba una y otra vez en la palabras de Phichit, ¿Era posible que las palabras del ruso fueran sinceras?

La duda lo mantuvo despierto la mayor parte de la noche, al otro día cuando despertó, enterró los convincentes argumentos de Phichit en el fondo de su mente y se convenció a si mismo a seguir con su plan original de ignorar al ruso y no preocuparse de él nunca más.

Aun así, no pudo evitar notar la ausencia del mismo durante toda la mañana.

Cuando las clases acabaron Otabek se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, el japonés iba tremendamente exhausto debido a todas las emociones, las lágrimas y la falta de sueño de sus setenta y dos horas anteriores, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir hasta el lunes.

Repentinamente, en el camino entre las canchas y el estacionamiento, la razón de su sufrimiento apareció frente a él.

Viktor iba con las orbes turquesa escondidas tras un par de gafas obscuras, lucia algo pálido y desgarbado, su siempre brilloso cabello plateado, lucia algo opaco y sin vida, la ropa que usaba le quedaba algo holgada y el japonés notó inmediatamente que lo que llevaba puesto no pertenecía a su colección personal de ropa.

Yuuri absorto ante rara visión apenas y notó a Giacometti quien iba unos pasos adelante del ruso concentrado en su celular, fue hasta que unas escandalosas voces femeninas resonaron tras él, que puso atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

─ ¡Vitya, Chris! ¿Dónde estuvieron metidos toda la mañana picarones? ─ gritó una fémina tras él a todo pulmón, Yuuri se tensó al escucharla, notando que la atención del ruso y el suizo se posaban sobre él, Otabek notándolo también apuró su avance jalándolo de la mano.

─ Nos quedamos dormidos... ─ dijo el suizo en tono juguetón causando que a Yuuri se le revolviera el estómago, ─ Tuvimos una noche alocada, ¿O no Vitya? ─ dijo sugestivamente mientras se colgaba de su amigo, el japonés caminó más rápido no queriendo presenciar la escena.

Los amargos celos llegaron a situarse al fondo de su estómago, simplemente no podía evitarlo, imaginar a Viktor en la misma cama que Chris le daba repulsión y al mismo tiempo mucho coraje.

En ese momento deseo que Phichit hubiera estado ahí para presenciar lo terriblemente equivocado que estaba respecto a Nikiforov, Yuuri ya lo sabía, era obvio que el ruso iba a continuar con su vida dejándolo todo atrás.

Respiro hondo tres veces tratando de despejar su mente, agradeciendo que su kazajo amigo no comentará nada sobre el tema, Otabek lo distrajo hablando sobre un proyecto que tenían que preparar para la semana próxima.

Después de eso, no pudo pensar más que en el proyecto y su fin de semana pasó sin contratiempos y sin que el muchachos de cabellos plateados inundara su mente.

Cuando el lunes llegó sintió que algo el ambiente estaba diferente, trato de no poner atención y de concentrarse en sus clases y en sus amigos, sin embargo, la ausencia de Viktor y la fría mirada de Christophe siguiéndolo a todos lados lo hizo sentirse intranquilo.

Pensó simplemente que, al día siguiente, todo volvería a la normalidad y que vería al ruso de nuevo rodeado de sus amiguitos buenos para nada.

Pero Viktor no apareció el día siguiente, ni el que siguió después de ese, el japonés le quitó importancia a su ausencia y simplemente se obligó a no poner atención a la falta de Viktor Nikiforov en su vida.

Yuuri se concentró a fondo en su vida escolar, y los días se le pasaron uno a uno rápidamente convirtiéndose en semanas, inesperadamente cuando se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la tarde en la biblioteca.

La tarde en la que le exigió a Viktor que no lo molestará más.

Y extrañamente, su vida había estado más pacifica que nunca y eso lo tenía intranquilo.

El ruso parecía haber entendido el mensaje claramente y no se acercó más ni a él, ni a sus amigos.

No solo no se le acercó más, sino que, dejó de asistir a todas las clases que compartían y había veces que Yuuri juraba que no lo veía en la escuela en todo el día.

Yuuri creyó que después de lo que había pasado esa tarde, Viktor simplemente continuaría con su vida normal, dejando a Yuuri y todos sus, seguramente repugnantes para él, recuerdos atrás.

Pensó que el ruso regresaría a lo que era su vida antes de Yuuri, rodeado de chicos y chicas pavoneándose por toda la escuela como él rey del mundo.

Sin embargo, en las contadas ocasiones en las que lo vio a la lejanía en esos dos meses, lo había visto completamente solo, Giacometti parecía estar evitándolo, y Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena y preocupación por él.

No es que le importará mucho lo que pasaba con la vida de Viktor Nikiforov.

Pero el muchacho de orbes turquesa estaba envuelto en un espiral de auto destrucción, que, aunque Yuuri quisiera pasar por alto, simplemente no podía.

Los rumores y chismes circulaban día con día por la escuela sin parar.

La mayoría hablaba de como el ruso se pasaba sus días alcoholizado o bajo los efectos de alguna droga, se decía que se la pasaba dando vueltas por la escuela sin entrar a sus clases, muchos otros aseguraban que se había vuelto muy agresivo y que ninguno de sus antiguos amigos le dirigía la palabra.

Hubo una gran conmoción el día en que se dio la noticia de que había sido expulsado definitivamente del equipo de futbol, nadie podía creer que la estrella del equipo hubiera sido expulsada.

Yuuri intentó mantenerse al margen del asunto y no poner atención en la vida de Viktor, Phichit le insistía constantemente que fuera a hablar con él, o que le hiciera algo de compañía, pero el japonés se negaba, argumentando que simplemente Viktor Nikiforov era parte de su pasado y que los problemas que este tenía no eran de su incumbencia.

Y así fue hasta que una mañana, se corrió la noticia de que Viktor había chocado en la puerta de la escuela contra un profesor.

La información corría de boca en boca, al parecer el ruso había llegado alcoholizado y al querer frenar había acelerado y estampó su bonito convertible contra el carro de Celestino, el cual dio el gritó en el cielo, confrontó al ruso y al darse cuenta de su estado de embriaguez lo mandó directo a la enfermería y de ahí a la dirección.

El rumor de que Viktor sería expulsado corrió durante la primera hora, según se decía, el ruso estaba siendo interrogado arduamente, todo el mundo estaba atento a las noticias esperando que se diera el veredicto.

Yuuri trató de concentrarse en sus asuntos, sin embargo, el sentimiento de preocupación inundaba su pecho.

Todo el mundo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel cuando repentinamente, un anunció interrumpió la segunda hora.

 _"Yuuri Katsuki favor de presentarse en la dirección"_

El murmullo en la clase no se hizo esperar, Yuuri sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría encima.

¿Qué tenía él que ver en todo eso?

Repentinamente una idea aterradora surgió en su cabeza.

¿Acaso Viktor Nikiforov dentro de su estado etílico, había sido tan estúpido como para confesar lo que solían hacer en aquel solitario salón de Biología?

 _"Yuuri Katsuki favor de presentarse en la dirección inmediatamente"_

El anunció se escuchó de nuevo y el profesor de Inglés lo apuró para que saliera del aula.

Mientras se encaminaba a la dirección, Yuuri le rogó al cielo porque Viktor Nikiforov no le hubiera arruinado la vida.

* * *

*Ninguno de estos nombres me los saque de la manga, todos son personajes de Yuri! On Ice, aunque usted no lo crea. (De acuerdo con la wikia)

\- Cao es Cao Bin, 4to lugar en el Grand Prix Final donde Viktor ganó el oro y Yuuri quedo en sexto.

\- Hirako y Omiki son patinadores japoneses quienes compiten contra Yuuri y Manami en las nacionales, Hirako quedó en tercer lugar.

-Morooka es el reportero japonés que aparece en el primer capítulo y narra competiciones subsecuentes.

\- Ketty es la compositora de "Yuri On Ice" aquella que Phichit y Yuuri conocían de Detroit y nosotros solo le conocemos la espalda.

* * *

¡Hola Chicos!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y tenga sentido al final hahaha acabo de terminarlo y es la una de la mañana hora Ciudad de México y mi cerebro está dormido hahaha.

Mis más sinceras disculpas si encuentran algún error o algo está muy WTF?!

Hablando de la Ciudad de México, quería anunciarles que las páginas de Victuuri México y YuriOnIcee en Facebook están organizando una gran fiesta en honor a Welcome To The Madness el próximo año y me hicieron el honor de invitarme.

Así que si están por esta área no pueden faltar porque va a esta increíble, va a ver concurso de cosplay, una banda de rock en vivo, barra de sushi y canapes, mercancía de YoI, invitados especiales, mucha diversión y sorpresas más, y obviamente su servidora va a estar ahí lista para festejar con todos nuestro amor por Yuri! On Ice.

Si están interesados, los boletos salen a la venta hoy sábado 22 de julio del 2017 a las 8:00 pm hora Ciudad de México, visiten las paginas mencionadas para más información.

* * *

¡Y bueno eso es todo por hoy haha, espero leerlos pronto!

Gracias por sus favs y comentarios me alegran la vida los amo.


	13. You Might Hate Me, But I Can't Hate You

Capítulo 13: You Might Hate Me, But I Can't Hate You

Viktor Nikiforov quería morir de la vergüenza.

Nunca se imaginó que terminaría como niño de primaria en la dirección, con sus dos padres a cada lado sumamente enojados por su comportamiento.

Por un lado, estaba su padre Akim, sumamente serio y furioso sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Su cabello plateado igual al de él, el cuál normalmente lucia perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, en ese momento estaba un poco encrespado debido a todas las veces que, irritado, había pasado su mano sobre este.

Definitivamente, escuchar todo lo que su único hijo estuvo haciendo los últimos dos meses no lo hacía para nada feliz.

En el otro lado se encontraba Galina, con sus preciosas orbes turquesa irritadas por el llanto, ella más que enojada lucia triste y decepcionada, lo cual le dolía más a Viktor que cualquier regaño o ceño fruncido que Akim le dedicara.

Ambos habían llegado tan pronto como fueron avisados del choque, sumamente asustados de que el Nikiforov menor estuviera herido.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que en cuanto llegaron, la estricta directora Lilia Baranovskaya, los recibió con la noticia de que el joven fue el causante del accidente, debido a su estado de ebriedad.

Después de eso para Viktor, todo se convirtió en un torbellino de gritos de su padre y llanto de su madre, mientras Lilia les explicaba que, al parecer, no era la primera vez que llagaba en ese estado a la escuela, que estaba a punto de reprobar todas sus materias y que desde hace un mes ya no era miembro del equipo de futbol.

Viktor realmente no recordaba muy bien cómo había sucedido todo eso que la directora decía.

Lo poco que recordaba de los últimos dos meses eran, noches interminables de llanto en la soledad de su habitación, donde su única compañera era una botella de vodka, lo cual le traía mañanas horribles llenas de más llanto, nausea y malestar, después de un tiempo, descubrió que bebiendo más vodka el malestar tardaba más en llegar, lo que lo orillo a evitar caer en ese estado y lo arrastró a tardes llenas de mucha confusión y ruido, rodeado de gente desconocida con la que pretendía divertirse.

Aun le asombraba como es que logró que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de sus escapadas o de su condición.

Lo atribuía a la gran carga de trabajo que ambos habían tenido últimamente, su padre en su oficina gubernamental y su madre en su despacho jurídico en casa.

En las ocasiones en las que Galina se daba cuenta de su ausencia y trataba de localizarlo, a Viktor le bastaba con enviarle un simple mensaje que dijera "Estoy con Chris" para que su madre se tranquilizara y no lo buscara más en toda la tarde.

Claro que esos mensajes nunca fueron ciertos, Chris ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, no recordaba muy bien cómo es que había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero estaba seguro de que las palabras "Para mi tú nunca serás igual a Yuuri" fueron dichas en algún momento.

Después de eso Chris no volvió a hablarle, lo que resultó en soledad continua, al no tener a su lado al suizo, su capacidad de soportar a otras personas se acabó y todos aquello que decían ser sus amigos se fueron alejando de él poco a poco.

Había muchas cosas en esos dos meses que por más que trataba simplemente no podía recordar, no obstante, lo que recordaba con claridad era la tarde en la que Yakov lo sacó del equipo de futbol, pues además de que JJ se había encargado de inmortalizarla en un video, estaba seguro de que la cara que puso Yakov cuando lo vomitó encima, quedaría grabada en su retina para siempre.

─ Muy bien señor NIkiforov, necesito hablar con sus padres en privado, por favor espere afuera ─ la directora interrumpió sus pensamientos, se obligó a salir de la dirección lo más rápido que pudo, aun así, las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la resaca que le fue inducida, lo hacían andar aletargado y no querer moverse de sitio.

En cuanto salió, se dejó caer sin gracia en una serie de sillas que estaban afuera de la oficina, se recostó cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo, aguantando las enormes ganas que tenía de devolver las galletas con las que la salvaje enfermera de la escuela lo había alimentado contra su voluntad.

Pudo notar que, la secretaria de la directora, la cual antes se dedicaba a coquetearle y a dedicarle sonrisitas, ahora lo miraba con lastima, como si fuera un ciervo herido al que acababan de atropellar, y eso lo hizo enfurecerse, ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo?

Las preciosas orbes chocolate acompañadas de una cálida sonrisa aparecieron como un flash en su mente.

"Yuuri" murmuró, el nombre que no había salido de su cabeza en todo ese tiempo, aun se sentía correcto en sus labios.

Todos los recuerdos que ese nombre y ese rostro evocaban, comenzaron a llegar uno tras otro como una avalancha, estrujándole el corazón y recordándole el porqué de su deplorable estado.

Podía fácilmente culpar al hermoso japonés de todos sus problemas, pero sabía perfectamente que, de todo ese lamentable asunto, el bello nipón era el único inocente.

Podía culpar a mucha gente por su estado, a Yuri su primo por ser tan imbécil y enamorarse de un sujeto que claramente estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, podía culpar a Chris por no apoyarlo y ayudarlo a recuperar a la persona que lo hacía realmente feliz, podía culpar a Otabek, por ser tan jodidamente perfecto y caballeroso, haciéndolo quedar a él como idiota.

Podía culpar a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que no había nadie más culpable que él.

Él, que no había hablado a tiempo de sus verdaderos sentimientos, él, que había preferido su reputación sobre a la persona que amaba.

Su maldita reputación que curiosamente en dos meses había arruinado él solito sin la ayuda de absolutamente nada ni nadie.

El rey de la escuela Viktor Nikiforov había caído y ya nadie quería acercársele.

Quiso reír ante su estupidez, pero las náuseas regresaron con fuerza y prefirió quedarse con la boca cerrada.

Por un rato más pensó en Yuuri y en lo alegre que se veía últimamente.

Viktor cumplió con su petición y no se le acercó más, aun así, cuando tenía oportunidad se dedicaba a admirarlo de lejos.

A pesar de que el pequeño ruso rubio parecía haberle dado un respiro, Yuuri aún continuaba rodeado siempre de sus amigos y se le veía dedicado a sus estudios todo el tiempo.

El corazón de Viktor se estremecía de anhelo cada que lo veía salir sonriente de alguna clase, y su estómago se hundía en la amargura cada que lo veía reír alegremente con alguien que no fuera él, los celos que sentía por Otabek no disminuyeron ni un poco, por el contrario, aumentaron, aun le daban ganas de llorar cada que los veía juntos y felices.

Los dolorosos recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono de la secretaria, la cual parecía estar acatando ordenes de su jefa, diciendo una y otra vez "Enseguida lo llamo" con su aguda y molesta voz, la cual le hacía sentir como si le taladraran la cabeza.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos soltando un sonoro quejido.

─ ¡Viktor! ─ la grave voz de su padre lo hizo sobresaltarse, se sentó velozmente, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al sentir un fuerte mareo por la acción.

─ Ven aquí, ¡Rápido! ─ le urgió el ruso mayor, Viktor obedeció inmediatamente.

Como pudo se encamino de nuevo en la oficina, en cuanto entró las serias miradas de Lilia y Galina se posaron en él, por primera vez desde que habían llamado a sus padres sintió miedo.

El saber que podía ser expulsado lo hacía sentirse nervioso, ya podía imaginar la interminable perorata que le daría su padre día tras día, recordándole el fracaso que era como Nikiforov.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Akim no quisiera sentarse junto a él y dejara su silla vacía, seguramente la decepción y enojo que sentía en ese momento lo orillaría a sacarlo a patadas de la casa en cuanto llegaran.

Sus lúgubres pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la severa voz de la directora.

─ Señor Nikiforov, sus padres y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo ─ dijo Lilia seriamente ─ Los señores Nikiforov pagaran los daños causados a la escuela y al profesor Ciladini ─ Viktor pudo escuchar el bufido molesto que soltó su padre ante las palabras.

─ En cuanto a su situación escolar ─Continúo Lilia, ─ Se le hará una petición a todos sus profesores para que le permitan presentar exámenes extemporáneos, usted deberá comprometerse a estudiar, no perder clase y por su puesto presentarse sobrio a estas ─

La severidad con la que la directora lo miraba lo hizo estremecerse, se sintió tranquilo al no verse expulsado, definitivamente las generosas donaciones que sus padres hacían a la institución cada año rendían frutos.

Lilia continuó, ─ Como es obvio no podemos confiar en su juicio, así que se le será asignado un compañero para monitorear su rendimiento y para ayudarlo con su estudio… claro si él acepta ─ ¿Un compañero? Las palabras de la directora lo confundieron, estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando tocaron la puerta.

─ Adelante ─ dijo Lilia energéticamente en dirección a la puerta, segundos después un muy nervioso Yuuri Katsuki cruzó el umbral.

Viktor sintió como el alcohol abandonaba su sistema y como su estómago daba un vuelco al verlo, Yuuri lucia tan hermoso como lo recordaba, aunque llevaba una expresión aterrada y se veía bastante pálido.

El japonés fue indicado a entrar, segundos después escaneó la habitación evitando mirar al ruso menor directamente, cuando visualizo a sus padres dio una respetuosa reverencia, mientras se presentaba tímidamente.

Los señores Nikiforov, lo saludaron de vuelta sin mucho entusiasmo, Viktor por su parte, a penas y puso atención al intercambio, pues realmente no podía creer que Yuuri se encontrara ahí frente a él.

─ Señor Katsuki, por favor tome asiento ─ el serio tono de la directora le hizo recordar lo que estaba pasando, Yuuri asintió y se sentó cabizbajo en la silla contigua a él aún sin mirarlo, Viktor pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse ante la proximidad.

─ Señor Katsuki, déjeme presentarlo adecuadamente, estos son los Nikiforov los padres de su compañero Viktor …─ Lilia señalo a los nombrados los cuales seguían mortalmente serios, ─ …usted debe de estar confundido sobre el por que fue convocado a esta reunión. ─ Yuuri se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

Viktor notó como la mano derecha de Yuuri temblaba levemente, el japonés intentaba esconder pobremente el temblor con su otra mano, el ruso menor quiso tranquilizarlo, pero se contuvo, realmente no podía entender la razón por la que se encontraba tan nervioso.

─ Vera señor Katsuki, necesitamos de su apoyo ─ dijo Lilia no queriendo perder un segundo más de la conversación ─ Le comenté a los señores, que usted es el mejor alumno de esta institución… ─ después de escuchar esas palabras Yuuri se relajó notablemente y soltó un casi inaudible suspiro de alivio.

─ Su compañero se encuentra en una situación delicada… ─ comenzó a explicar la directora, Viktor cayó en cuenta de sus intenciones y simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡El compañero que querían asignarle para cuidar de él era Yuuri!

─ El señor Nikiforov está a punto de reprobar el año escolar y necesitamos de su apoyo para que esto no suceda ─ Viktor pudo notar como la expresión de terror regresaba al rostro del nipón.

─ Pero… ─ Yuuri intentó hablar, era obvio que no lo ayudaría, si Viktor reprobaba y era expulsado de la escuela, el japonés ya no tendría que lidiar más con él y sería feliz, el corazón de Viktor se estremeció tristemente ante el pensamiento.

─ Señor Katsuki, ─ lo interrumpió la directora ─ Cómo es lógico usted no tiene responsabilidad alguna en este asunto y está en todo su derecho de negarse, sin embargo, los señores Nikiforov le tienen una propuesta …─

─ ¡Si el chico no quiere ayudarlo no lo obligue! ─ Bramó Akim Nikiforov sumamente enojado, haciendo que ambos jóvenes saltaran en sus asientos─ Viktor debe de hacerse responsable de sus acciones, ¡que repruebe, para que aprenda! ─ el señor Nikiforov fue interrumpido por un bajo "Akim" de su esposa, el hombre molesto, se colocó detrás de ella cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Viktor sabía perfectamente que la idea de pedir ayuda había sido de su madre, pues su padre era bastante orgulloso, seguramente el saber que su único hijo había caído tan bajo lo estaba matando de vergüenza y decepción.

El ruso menor sabía perfectamente que si fuera por su padre, tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos y asumir su culpa como se debía, así implicara perder su lugar en la escuela y un año escolar completo.

Galina por otro lado, elegía buscar una solución al problema antes de que todo explotara completamente, la solución más fácil para ella debió haber sido donar a la escuela una cantidad absurda de dinero, para remediar la situación y olvidarse de esta completamente, sin embargo, su esposo nunca lo hubiera permitido.

Lo cual llevaba a la segunda opción, la cual se trataba de pedir la ayuda del hermoso e inteligente japonés.

─ Yuuri ─ lo llamó Galina con un tono suave, tratando de disipar el pesado ambiente que había dejado la intervención de su marido, ─ La directora nos ha hablado mucho de ti, sé que posiblemente no tengas razón por querer apoyar a Vitya, pero si decides ayudarlo serás recompensado ─ Galina le sonrió dulcemente al japonés antes de proseguir.

─ Lilia nos comentó que estas aquí debido a que ganaste una beca, ¿Cierto? ─ Yuuri asintió ante la pregunta ruborizándose completamente, ─ Si decides ayudar a Vitya, mi esposo y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer que te otorguen una beca del cien por ciento para cubrir el próximo semestre, además de reembolsarte el pago de los tres semestres pasados ─ las orbes chocolate de Yuuri se abrieron de sorpresa.

─Además señor Katsuki, la escuela le otorgará una carta de recomendación que le ayudará bastante en la postulación a la universidad de su preferencia ─ agregó Lilia, haciendo que Yuuri luciera conmocionado ante la impactante oferta.

Viktor no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, con una oferta de ese calibre era claro que el japonés aceptaría, pero, eso implicaría que tendrían que pasar bastante tiempo juntos, ¿Realmente Yuuri estaría cómodo con eso?

La directora y los Nikiforov observaron al japonés el cuál perecía tener una lucha interna, después de lo que a Viktor le pareció una eternidad finalmente habló.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ─ preguntó con un semblante bastante serio, evitando mirar a Viktor y dirigiéndose directamente a sus padres y a la directora.

─ Es bastante sencillo ─ le aseguró Lilia mientras se acomodaba en su silla ─ El señor Nikiforov y usted serán trasladados a las mismas clases, usted ayudará a su compañero a ponerse al corriente con sus materias y monitoreará su desempeño, confío en que cualquier falta que el señor Nikiforov cometa, usted me la reportará inmediatamente ─ Yuuri asintió ante las palabras.

Viktor quería reír a carcajadas ante la ironía de la situación, todo ese desastre comenzó precisamente porque Yuuri no quería que se le acercara y ahora tendría que lidiar con él todos los días hasta el fin del año escolar.

El ruso menor no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante la situación, sin embargo, internamente sabía que a pesar de que se verían obligados a pasar bastante tiempo juntos, esto no arreglaría su relación.

Aun no sabía como lo haría, pero definitivamente recuperaría a su amado japonés.

La reunión terminó rápidamente después de que Yuuri aceptara el trató, los jóvenes fueron instruidos a salir de la oficina, ya que los señores Nikiforov se quedarían acordando el pago de los daños causados.

En cuanto salieron Yuuri se dispuso rápidamente a regresar a clases sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al ruso, no obstante, antes de que avanzara mucho Viktor lo frenó.

─ Yuuri, espera… ─ intentó Viktor, quería agradecerle el que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo.

─ No lo hago por ti ─ soltó Yuuri secamente antes de que pudiera decir algo más, mirándolo directamente por primera vez en todo el día, Viktor no pudo evitar encogerse ante la fría mirada ─ Y por favor Nikiforov, a menos de que quieras discutir asuntos escolares no me dirijas la palabra ─ sin decir más dio media vuelta dejando a Viktor congelado afuera de la dirección.

La chispa de esperanza que había nacido en Viktor, se apagó.

Saber que Yuuri realmente lo odiaba era duro.

Aun así, se prometió a si mismo que lucharía con uñas y dientes por recuperarlo, así tuviera que arrastrarse y rogar de rodillas.

Definitivamente no desperdiciaría esa segunda oportunidad que le había sido otorgada.

Definitivamente recuperaría el amor de Yuuri Katsuki y cuando lo tuviera de vuelta no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a Sasame Michaelis que fue la única persona, en todos los lugares que publico, que acertó correctamente acerca de la razón por la que Yuuri fue llamado a la dirección.


	14. I've Tried To Wash You Away

Capítulo 14: I've Tried To Wash You Away, But You Just Won't Leave

Yuuri Katsuki estaba perdido en un mar de emociones.

Entró a la dirección esperando lo peor, le sorprendió bastante ver a los padres del ruso ahí, por un momento creyó que los suyos llegarían en cualquier momento y que se enterarían de las actividades extracurriculares en las que él y Viktor habían estado involucrados el año anterior.

Se tranquilizó bastante cuando supo que su llamado a la dirección se debía a asuntos académicos y no a que Viktor lo hubiera involucrado al torbellino de destrucción en el que su vida se había convertido.

Y a pesar se sentirse aliviado de no ser incriminado de nada, no sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto a la situación.

De ahora en adelante sería el tutor académico de Viktor.

Pasar tiempo con el ruso era lo que menos quería en el mundo y ahora se veía obligado a tener que lidiar con él todos los días hasta que el año escolar terminara.

Parecía como si al destino le gustara hacerlo sufrir, no importaba que tanto quería alejarse de Viktor, este se aferraba a él y parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

A pesar de que tuvo la opción de negarse, al oír la jugosa oferta que la familia Nikiforov le había hecho, no pudo más que aceptar. Sabía que el dinero ofrecido y la recomendación escrita, lo ayudarían bastante tanto a él como a su familia, así que aceptó sin chistar aun sabiendo el precio que tendría que pagar.

Se convenció a si mismo de que aparte eso, no había otra razón por la quisiera ayudar al ruso.

Ni siquiera esa pequeña parte dentro de él que sentía algo de culpa y preocupación por la situación que estaba viviendo Viktor.

La reunión fue rápida y después de que Yuuri prometiera que ayudaría al ruso con su problema se dio por terminada. Después de salir de la dirección, lo único que el japonés quería era ir a clase y olvidarse del asunto hasta que tuviera que lidiar con este, definitivamente no esperaba que el ruso lo detuviera y quisiera agradecerle por querer ayudarlo.

─ Yuuri, espera… ─ el llamado de Viktor lo hizo detenerse, Yuuri realmente no tenía energía para escucharlo, seguramente el ruso creía que la razón por la que había aceptado el trato era porque le importara lo que pasara con él.

─ No lo hago por ti ─Yuuri fue frio y directo con él, el dolor que Viktor le había causado aún estaba muy presente en su interior, no se sentía listo para perdonarlo y realmente no sabía si algún día lograría hacerlo del todo.

Sin mirar atrás dejó al ruso fuera de la oficina de la directora, no queriendo ver su sobreactuada triste expresión ni escuchar sus falso elogios.

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos tratando de no pensar en las suplicantes orbes azules, cuando una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas y lo hizo paralizarse.

─ ¡Yuuri, espera! ─ Galina Nikiforov venía detrás de él, algo agitada y con una enorme sonrisa adornándole el bello rostro.

─ Señora Nikiforov ─ dijo Yuuri en un susurro, sorprendido de que la madre de Viktor lo necesitara─ ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? ─ preguntó, tratando de enterrar el torbellino de sentimientos que se acumulaban en él y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, la cual terminó pareciendo una mueca adolorida.

─ Te fuiste sin que discutiéramos los términos de nuestro trato ─ Galina lo alcanzó soltando una risita y le golpeándolo en el brazo juguetonamente, pasando por alto la mueca de angustia que el muchacho había hecho.

─ ¿Los términos? ─ el japonés estaba confundido, le había quedado sumamente claro que tenía que ayudar a Viktor a estudiar y a pasar sus materias, pero nada más. Tenía planeado pasar el menor tiempo posible con él, ignorarlo durante las clases y dedicarle como máximo una hora después de estas para resolver sus dudas en la biblioteca.

Pero al parecer la señora Nikiforov tenía otros planes y eso comenzaba a asustarlo.

─ Si claro, tenemos que aclarar muy bien como ayudaras a Vitya y cómo te haré llegar tu pago ─ le dijo en tono ligero mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba rápidamente a teclear en el mismo.

─ Dado que Vitya ya no tiene entrenamientos de futbol y está castigado hasta nuevo aviso, tiene todas las tardes libres… ─ comentó la señora Nikiforov ligeramente ─ ¿Qué te parece si las tutorías se hacen después de las clases de lunes a viernes? ─ preguntó con una gran sonrisa levantando la vista del celular y mirándolo directamente.

Yuuri no dijo nada, la observó sorprendido tratando de asimilar lo que Galina estaba diciéndole.

─ Preferiría que estudiaran en la casa, donde pueda tener a Vitya vigilado… ─ la rusa siguió hablando al no obtener respuesta del joven ─ … lo que menos quiero es que me diga que se va a quedar a estudiar contigo y realmente dedique su tiempo en otras cosas, no hay problema ¿cierto? ─ una vez más Galina le ofreció una brillante sonrisa, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa ante la rígida actitud de Yuuri.

─ Pero… yo …─ Yuuri quería negarse, ir a la casa de los Nikiforov todos los días y pasar horas encerrado con Viktor no estaba para nada en sus planes.

─ Me atreví a sugerir esto porque Lilia nos comentó que no tienes actividades escolares por las tardes, pero si tienes algún otro compromiso como un trabajo o algo así, no sería problema para nosotros el reembolsarte tu sueldo… ─ insistió la rubia prestándole atención a su celular de nuevo después de recibir un mensaje.

─ No trabajo… es solo que yo ─ "No quiero pasar tiempo con su hijo" Yuuri definitivamente no podía decir eso, aunque se moría por hacerlo, pensó rápidamente en una excusa que lo ayudaría a zafarse del asunto, pero nada le parecía lo bastamente convincente ─ Creo que primero debo de hablar de todo esto con mis padres ─ dijo al fin, causando que la señora Nikiforov abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y arrojara su celular al fondo de su bolso.

─ ¡Tus padres! Yuuri, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─ preguntó agitada, como si apenas se percatara de algo importante.

─ Diecisiete, el próximo mes cumpliré dieciocho ─ respondió el joven, un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer, la cual al escucharlo parecía a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

─ ¡Aún no tienes edad legal para tomar este tipo de decisiones! Tengo que hablar con tus padres cuanto antes, ¿Cómo puedo contactarlos? ─ la rubia apurada comenzó a escarbar su bolso buscando su celular, ─ Si ellos no están de acuerdo con esto no se podrá hacer nada ─ Galina después de una pequeña pelea contra su bolso encontró su teléfono y lo desbloqueo dejándolo listo para marcar, miró expectante a Yuuri esperando que el joven le diera el teléfono de sus padres.

El japonés dudando un poco, le proporcionó el dato a la alegre rusa, la cual esperó impacientemente a que le contestarán mientras golpeteaba el piso una y otra vez con unos de sus pies, los cuales estaban enfundados en elegantes zapatillas negras de suela roja.

Después de unos segundos Yuuri pudo distinguir el eco de la dulce voz de su madre del otro lado del auricular, Galina se presentó y rápidamente puso al tanto de la situación a Hiroko, acordaron encontrarse esa misma tarde en el restaurante de la familia Katsuki para cerrar oficialmente el trato.

Cuando finalmente la llamada terminó, la rusa le sonrió dulcemente, ─ ¿A que hora acaban tus clases Yuuri? ─ preguntó al tiempo que volvía a guardar el celular esta vez en el bolsillo de sus ajustados jeans.

─ A las tres, señora ─ respondió el japonés, mirando discretamente el reloj de la pared, tenía quince minutos antes de llegar tarde a la tercera clase, no quería ser grosero, pero estaba deseando que Galina Nikiforov dejara de acapararlo.

─ ¡Señora! ─ exclamó la rusa llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente, ─ Por favor Yuuri dime Galina ─ el japonés asistió sonrojado, el exagerado dramatismo y las expresivas orbes turquesa de Galina le recordaban muchísimo a Viktor, sintió como su estómago se retorcía ante el pensamiento.

─ Dime, ¿Viktor tiene tu teléfono? ─ le cuestiono la rubia dulcemente. La pregunta era bastante sencilla y se contestaba simplemente con un si o un no, aun así, Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla, recordó una tarde hace muchos meses atrás cuando quiso intercambiar números con el ruso y este se negó rotundamente.

"Chris siempre está revisando mi celular, si descubre tu número no parara de molestarte" esa había sido su excusa, ahora después de todo, se daba cuenta que simplemente Viktor no quería tener más del contacto necesario con él.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ preguntó confundida la señora Nikiforov al ver su radical cambio de actitud, el japonés se limitó a negar con la cabeza, fingiendo toser tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos.

Galina frunció el entrecejo y lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, Yuuri tuvo el impulsó de salir corriendo, pero se contuvo. La mayor soltó un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que recobraba su alegre semblante tratando de disipar la pesada atmosfera.

─ Muy bien entonces dámelo, te llamaré en un rato y pasare por ti cuando terminen tus clases, iremos a hablar con tus padres acerca de todo esto ─ le dijo, ofreciéndole su moderno smartphone para que pudiera marcar su número, Yuuri lo hizo rápidamente tratando de no mirarla directamente a los ojos.

─ Gracias ─ susurró la rusa cuando tuvo su teléfono de vuelta, Yuuri asintió y se disculpó diciéndole que tenía que ir a clase, Galina lo despidió con una gran sonrisa prometiéndole que lo vería esa tarde.

Yuuri caminó apresuradamente hacía su clase de Química. En cuanto llegó al salón pudo sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él, como era obvio gracias a los altavoces de la escuela, seguramente todo el mundo estaba enterado de que había sido convocado a la dirección. Sintiéndose acorralado, se dio paso hacia el fondo del aula agachando la cabeza y tratando de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Se sentó en uno de los últimos pupitres disponibles al fondo del salón, realmente no quería contestar las preguntas que seguramente todos sus compañeros tendrían, así que, cruzó los brazos sobre fría madera de la mesilla y escondió la cara entre estos.

Casi unos segundos después, Phichit y Otabek entraron al salón uno de tras de otro buscando impacientemente entre los alumnos la cara de su mejor amigo, en cuanto lo divisaron hecho bolita sobre su pupitre, no dudaron en dirigirse rápidamente hacía el.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ gritó el tailandés llamando su atención y haciendo que levantara el rostro de su "escondite".

Phichit se dejó caer en el pupitre contiguo al suyo, impulsado con sus piernas arrastró el usado mueble por el piso, causando un irritante chirrido que llamó la atención de sus compañeros, el tailandés los ignoró y se acercó lo más que le fue posible al japonés.

El kazajo por su parte fue más tranquilo y discreto, se dirigió a sus amigos y antes de sentarse en frente de Yuuri cargo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo el pupitre disponible y lo acercó a los de sus amigos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados miraron expectantes a Yuuri esperando que su amigo empezara a explicar su inesperado llamado a la dirección.

Yuuri simplemente los miró sin decir nada y antes de Phichit comenzará a replicar por su silencio, el profesor Karpisek* entró estrepitosamente por la puerta, callando los cuchicheos que se habían estado escuchando en el aula desde la llegada del japonés.

La clase pasó más lenta de lo normal, durante toda la hora, los celulares de Yuuri y Otabek vibraban insistentemente debido a los desesperados mensajes que que Phichit mandaba al grupo de Whatsapp que los tres amigos compartían.

Yuuri simplemente los ignoraba y le dedicaba furiosas miradas al tailandés para que se tranquilizara y lo dejara comprender la lección del día, Phichit bufaba molesto sin prestarle la más mínima atención al maestro y pateaba de vez en cuando el respaldo de la silla de Otabek para que lo ayudara a sacarle información a Yuuri.

Cuando la clase por fin acabó, el tailandés arrastró a sus dos amigos por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del edificio de matemáticas, donde normalmente se reunían cuando no querían ser molestados.

─ ¿Qué pasó Yuuri? ¿Expulsaran a Viktor? ¿Para que te llamarón? ─ en cuanto se encontraron a solas, Phichit dejó salir todas las preguntas que había estado reteniendo la última hora.

Yuuri suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el pasto que crecía detrás de la edificación, buscando las palabras necesarias para comenzar a explicar toda la situación en la que estaba involucrado a su par de amigos, quienes siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron frente a él esperando que comenzara a hablar.

─ No lo van a expulsar ─ comenzó Yuuri, ─ Simplemente sus padres pagarán todos los daños que causó y ya está, se olvidarán del asunto ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿Y tú que tienes que ver con todo eso? ─ Phichit estaba tan desesperado por información, que parecía como si estuviera haciendo una entrevista para el periódico escolar, Yuuri pensó que subconscientemente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Viktor está a punto de reprobar el año escolar y necesita apoyo… ─ antes de que Yuuri pudiera decir más Otabek lo interrumpió.

─ ¡No! ¡Yuuri! ─ la repentina intervención del normalmente callado kazajo sobresaltó a sus amigos, Otabek tomó desesperadamente a el japonés del brazo como si quisiera detenerlo ─ ¡No lo hagas! ─ le dijo suplicante apretando un poco el agarre.

─ Ya acepté ayudarlo… ─ murmuro el japonés evitando mirar a sus asombrados amigos.

─ Pero Yuuri… ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Otabek la decepción y el enojo se mezclaban en su voz, ─ No merece siquiera que voltees a verlo ─ Yuuri estaba completamente consiente de ese hecho, pero aun así toda la situación era mucho más grande que su amorío adolescente.

Yuuri había aceptado el trato por su familia y por él, el dinero que la familia Nikiforov le proporcionaría les ayudaría muchísimo en esos momentos, el hecho de que tuviera que soportar a Viktor por unos cuantos meses no era nada comparado con la tranquilidad que el trato traería a su familia.

Los últimos meses la familia Katsuki había estado teniendo problemas financieros debido a la baja de clientes en el restaurante y al repentino corte de presupuesto que la compañía donde Mary trabajaba tuvo, ocasionando así, el despido de su hermana la cuál al no poder encontrar trabajo comenzó a trabajar en el restaurante de sus padres.

Después de eso, la cosas en la casa Katsuki se complicaron bastante, había muchas facturas que pagar y muy poco dinero con el cual hacerlo. Durante varios días Yuuri pensó en salir a conseguir un trabajo para ayudarlos, aun así, sus padres le dijeron que no se preocupara y que se concentrara en sus estudios, Yuuri aceptó a regañadientes, tratando de idear planes para poder conseguir algo de dinero.

Cuando nada parecía funcionar en su vida, la oferta de la familia Nikiforov le había caído del cielo, y aunque a pesar de que no sería mucho dinero como para solucionarles la vida, al menos los mantendría a flote por algunos meses.

Yuuri debía ayudar a Viktor si o si, no había otra opción.

El kazajo por su parte lucia sumamente enojado por la noticia, la mirada que le estaba dedicando al japonés en esos momentos era indescifrable y hacía que el pecho de Yuuri se apretara dolorosamente bajo esta.

─ Lo se… pero… sus padres… ─ Yuuri quería que sus amigos entendieran el porqué de su decisión sin tener que compartir los problemas financieros de su familia, sabía que ninguno de los dos lo juzgarían, pero aun así compartir algo tan serio e íntimo a alguien externo a su círculo familiar lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

El japonés no tuvo tiempo para dar explicaciones antes de que Phichit lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

─ ¿Sus padres? ¿Conociste a sus padres? ¿Cómo son? ─ las curiosas preguntas de Phichit disiparon el pesado ambiente que se estaba formando.

─ Son muy amables, aunque ambos estaban furiosos ─ contestó Yuuri agradeciendo la intervención del tailandés ─ También sumamente atractivos, su mamá parece una modelo o actriz famosa y su padre es igual a él, solo un poco mayor y con ojos grises ─ Yuuri describió a los Nikiforov tratando de distraer a Otabek del tema principal, lo cual no funciono como esperaba.

─ ¿Qué te ofrecieron para que aceptaras? ─ preguntó el kazajo secamente, Yuuri sintió como su estómago daba un girón desagradable ante el tono, Otabek nuca había estado tan molesto con él.

─ Rembolsarme todos los semestres que he cursado en la escuela y darme una beca del cien por ciento para el siguiente ─ contestó Yuuri bajito, Phichit abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Otabek simplemente lo miró apretando la mandíbula ─ También la directora me ofreció una carta de recomendación para que me ayude entrar a la universidad de mi conveniencia ─

─ ¡Ah! ¿La directora también está involucrada? ─ preguntó Otabek aun molesto alzando una ceja.

─ ¡Pero claro! Es obvio que la directora abogara por Viktor, los Nikiforov son unos de los mayores donantes de la escuela, si comemos carne de verdad en la cafetería es gracias a ellos ─ comentó Phichit emocionado, ─ Yuuri es una gran oferta, pero… ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? ─ el tailandés cambió de tono, mostrando preocupación por su amigo.

Yuuri se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, tal vez sus amigos no entenderían las verdaderas razones de su decisión, pero esperaba que lo apoyaran pasara lo que pasara.

─ No hago esto por Viktor, lo hago por mi ─ les dijo mirándolos seriamente a ambos, ─ Lo que pase con él no me interesa, el dinero y la carta serán mi entrada a Harvard, lo entienden ¿Verdad? ─ preguntó angustiado, más en dirección a Otabek que a la de Phichit.

Phichit le sonrió ampliamente y asintió con tanto entusiasmo que Yuuri creyó que se lastimaría el cuello, por su parte, Otabek se relajó un poco ante las palabras de Yuuri y le ofreció media sonrisa aun con una mirada preocupada.

Yuuri les contó que esa tarde Galina iría con él al negocio familiar para hablar con sus padres, Phichit se quejó en voz alta al no poder ir con Yuuri a conocerla, pues tenía que ir a editar la nueva edición del periódico después de clase, el tailandés se moría de ganas por ver con sus propios ojos a la guapa señora Nikiforov.

Otabek no le dio mucha opción y le dijo que lo acompañaría al final de las clases a esperar a que Galina pasara por él.

Después de eso los amigos dieron en tema por terminado y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. El día terminó sin más inconvenientes, aunque Yuuri notó varías veces como algunos alumnos se secreteaban cada que pasaba frente a ellos, simplemente los ignoró y trató de concentrarse en sus clases.

Una hora antes de que las clases terminaran, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de Galina, el cuál decía que lo esperaría en la entrada de la escuela a las tres en punto.

Cuando la hora llegó Otabek insistió en acompañarlo hasta el carro de la señora Nikiforov, a pesar de que el clan Plisetsky parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia de Yuuri, el kazajo aún era muy sobreprotector con su amigo y hacía lo mejor que podía por no dejarlo solo en ningún momento.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada, el kazajo lucia nervioso y algo molestó, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Yuuri apegándolo a su cuerpo como si tratara de retenerlo.

─ Otabek ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Yuuri, alejándose un poco de su amigo pues después de caminar tanto tiempo en tan incómoda posición comenzaba a sentirse sofocado.

─Prométeme que no caerás de nuevo en sus mentiras ─ soltó el kazajo mientras frenaba su andar y tomaba al japonés por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara.

─ Otabek… ─ empezó Yuuri, tratando de hacerle comprender a su amigo que no importara que es lo que hiciera o dijera Viktor, jamás lo perdonaría.

─ No Yuuri, escucha… nunca antes te vi sufrir de esa manera ─ Otabek apretó el agarre en sus hombros acercando a Yuuri más a su cuerpo, ─ El día que te vi salir de los vestuarios estaba completamente destrozado, no permitas que te lastime de nuevo ─ las orbes castañas de Otabek lo miraban con intensidad.

Yuuri sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo su celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento. Del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar la alegre voz de Galina diciéndole que ya estaban esperándolo en la entrada.

El par de amigos caminó rápidamente al encuentro con la señora Nikiforov, en cuanto salieron de la escuela la divisaron recargada en un glamoroso automóvil azul marino estacionado en la acera de enfrente, a su lado, con una expresión fastidiada adornándole el rostro se encontraba Viktor.

Yuuri se sintió terriblemente nervioso al verlo, pensó que la comida en el restaurante Katsuki no incluía al ruso menor y aun así ahí estaba él, tan malditamente atractivo como siempre.

En cuanto los rusos lo divisaron, Galina agito una mano contenta mientras gritaba su nombre y le urgía para que se acercara, la expresión de Viktor cambió radicalmente dejando atrás la mueca de fastidió y cambiándola por una suave mirada y media sonrisa.

Antes de que Yuuri pudiera dar un paso hacia ellos, Otabek lo tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y jaló hacía él acunándolo entre sus brazos.

Por inercia Yuuri rodeó la cintura de su amigo y enterró el rostro contra su pecho, logrando percibir el aroma de su colonia mezclado con su campera de cuero, extrañamente Otabek lo giró haciendo que su amplia espalda cubriera a Yuuri del campo de visión de los rusos, "Si te toca lo mato" le susurró antes de soltarlo y dejarlo confundido y sonrojado, como despedida le dio un rápido beso en la frente haciendo que el rubor de Yuuri bajara hasta su pecho.

Del otro lado de la calle, Galina los miraba boquiabierta mientras le decía cosas inentendibles a su hijo, el cuál lucia como si acabara de comer algo sumamente amargo.

Yuuri concentró su mirada en la rusa, evitando ver de frente las orbes turquesa convertidas en hielo e ignorando el aura mortífera que el ruso desprendía.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ Galina lo intercepto a medio camino como una adolescente emocionada y lo tomó del brazo ─ Tu novio es muy guapo, tienes que presentárnoslo algún día, ¿Cierto Vitya? ─ el ruso no contestó la pregunta de su madre y se metió al carro del lado del copiloto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

La señora Nikiforov levanto una ceja extrañada por su actitud y giró hacia Yuuri dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa ─ No le hagas caso, simplemente no le gusta oír que hay chicos igual de guapos que él ─ Galina soltó una risita e indicó a Yuuri para que subiera al asiento trasero del auto.

El camino hacia el restaurante fue bastante incomodo, Galina intentaba hacer el viaje más ameno platicando alegremente y haciéndole preguntas a Yuuri para conocerlo más, el japonés contestaba cordialmente la mayor parte del tiempo en monosílabas.

El ruso menor en cambio iba mortalmente callado sin intervenir en ningún momento en la conversación, aun así, durante todo el viaje Yuuri pudo sentir su fría mirada sobre él, a través del espejo retrovisor.

Después de veinte minutos de tortuoso viaje llegaron a "Yu-topia" el restaurante japonés de la familia Katsuki.

En cuanto atravesaron la puerta del restaurante, Hiroko los recibió animadamente y los dirigió hacia una de las mejores mesas del lugar, el padre de Yuuri, Toshiya se les unió minutos después, presentándose con una reverencia.

Tomando asiento, Galina y Viktor inspeccionaron el lugar con curiosidad, el restaurante era bastante amplio, con paneles de madera cubriendo las paredes haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera cálido y familiar, las dieciocho mesas cuidadosamente esparcidas en todo el espacio, estaban cubiertas con delicados manteles blancos. Cuadros con arte japonés y afiches con diferentes kanjis escritos, colgaban armoniosamente de las paredes. Al fondo había una barra de bebidas con diferentes tipos de bebidas japonesas y junto a esta una puertita que daba hacia la cocina.

Los Nikiforov elogiaron el lugar y los Katsuki se mostraron bastante agradecidos por sus comentarios, cuando todos se encontraron sentados, Mary se encargó de atenderlos, Hiroko les recomendó comer katsudon el platillo favorito de Yuuri, en cuanto escuchó el comentario Viktor no tardo en ordenar un tazón, Galina en cambió, prefirió comer un típico rollo de sushi de salmón.

En lo que la comida llegaba. la rusa fue directo al tema de su visita, los Katsuki la escucharon con atención, preguntando de vez en cuando las dudas que les surgían y cerciorándose de que el arreglo fuera tan favorecedor tanto para Viktor como para Yuuri, Galina contestó todas sus dudas con seguridad y una sonrisa, a Yuuri no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que la rusa fuera tan encantadora como su hijo.

Cuando la comida llegó, Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse complacido ante la expresión de goce que hizo Viktor al probar el primer bocado, "вкусно!1" murmuró el ruso con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón en el rostro, el japonés sonrió levemente sintiéndose triste al instante, muchas veces soñó con que Viktor probara el katsudon de su madre, que lo hiciera en esas circunstancias y después de tanto dolor le parecía una cruel broma del destino.

─ Bueno entonces, ¿aceptan? ─ preguntó Galina después de que todos terminaran sus respectivos platillos.

─ Nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente ─ contestó Hiroko con una suave sonrisa siendo apoyada por su marido, ─Sin embargo… ¿Estás seguro Yuuri? ─ las miradas de todos los presentes se posaron en el nombrado esperando su respuesta.

La respuesta real era no.

Pensar que, de ahora hasta el final del ciclo escolar estaría con Viktor todo el día todos los días lo hacía sentirse asfixiado.

El plan de Galina no era solo que compartieran clases si no que, Yuuri tendría que ir todas las tardes a la residencia Nikiforov a estudiar y hacer los deberes con Viktor por al menos cuatro horas diarias.

Pero Yuuri tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su familia y de su futuro.

─ Si, quiero ayudar a Viktor ─ dijo bajito sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible a la señora Nikiforov, la cual después de oír su decisión salto alegremente sobre su asiento.

─ Muy bien, mañana te depositare el primer pago ─ dijo contenta, pidiendo los datos bancarios necesarios, y sacudiendo a su hijo de un lado a otro alegremente ─ Vitya regresará a la escuela el lunes, tienen que pasar con Lilia para que les de su horario compartido ─ indicó sonriendo ampliamente.

La comida se dio por terminada, Toshiya y Hiroko escoltaron a Galina hacía la salida, Viktor y Yuuri venían detrás de ellos en silenció. Yuuri sabía que a partir de ahora tenía que tratar de soportar a Viktor, aunque le era bastante difícil, pensar en todo lo que el muchacho de los cabellos plateados lo hizo pasar aun le dolía.

Antes de salir del restaurante Viktor se detuvo, Yuuri tratando de no estamparse contra su espalda también paró su avance, el ruso se giró hacia él con intención de decirle algo, pero no dijo nada.

El japonés lo miró confundido estaba a punto de preguntarle que diablos le estaba pasando cuando Viktor abrió la boca para hablar.

─ Yuuri yo… ─ el japonés lo miro con reproche, ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa y lo que menos quería era una escenita en la puerta del restaurante, Viktor pareció notar su expresión ─ Nada olvídalo…Nos vemos el lunes… Katsuki ─ dejó escapar simplemente, dedicándole una triste sonrisa mientras giraba de nuevo y dejaba a Yuuri confundido, y con el estómago hecho un nudo.

Yuuri decidió no darle importancia y simplemente lo dejo pasar, regresó a casa con sus padres y justo cuando estaba en la obscuridad de su habitación listo para dormir, la triste expresión de Viktor regresó a acecharlo.

Pensó en él por un rato como hacía tanto tiempo no se permitía hacerlo, su corazón se estrujo dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, recordando todo lo que el ruso le había hecho.

Ahogó un gritó de frustración contra la almohada, Yuuri sabía que era muy tarde como para arrepentirse.

Tener que lidiar con Viktor Nikiforov todos los días no sería fácil, pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

Porque no hacía esto por el ruso si no por él y por su familia, ese fue el argumento por el que había aceptado y que les había dicho a sus amigos y al mismo Viktor.

Aunque ahí en la soledad de su habitación Yuuri Katsuki sabía que mentía.

* * *

*Karpisek es Josef Karpisek el entrenador de Christophe en la serie.

1 вкусно!: ¡Delicioso!

* * *

Hola Chicos

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que esté enorme capitulo haya sido, como siempre disculpen los errores o si ven algo que está muy WTF?.

Tenía muchas cosas que poner en las notas de este capítulo, como mi opinión al respecto de lo que ha estado pasando en la comunidad de fanfics de Yuuri on Ice, honestamente no quería aburrirlos con mi discurso al respecto, simplemente diré que respeto la decisión de todos esos autores que decidieron ponerse en huelga y hacer hiatus. En lo personal no soy de la idea de que justos paguen por pecadores, así que ni está ni ninguna de mis historias estará en hiatus o en huelga ni nada por el estilo. De por si mis pobres historias caen en hiatus no intencionados debido a mi carga de trabajo allá en el mundo real.

De verdad tengo mucho más que decir sobre el tema, pero tal vez se vuelva tedioso saltarse toda la nota gigantesca así que si quieren saber mis pensamientos personales no duden de hacérmelo saber y tal vez escriba sobre ello en Tumblr o algo así.

He de anunciar que las actualizaciones pasarán de ser de una vez por semana a una vez cada dos semanas, cuando me adecue a mi nuevo horario, a las tareas de la escuela y el trabajo todo regresará a la normalidad. Gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

Lo último que quería anunciar es que escribiré un capítulo especial como agradecimiento por su apoyo y el amor que le dan a esta historia, lo padre es que ustedes elegirán sobre que quieren que escriba de dicho capítulo, yay!

Las opciones son:

1) Capitulo desde la perspectiva de Chris que incluirá su pelea con Victor.

2) Capitulo desde la perspectiva de Phichit que explicará cómo es que está tan seguro de que Viktor ama a Yuuri.

3) Capitulo desde la perspectiva de Galina sobre acontecimientos que se verán próximamente

4) Capitulo sobre la primera vez que Viktor y Yuuri ya tu sabe (aquí tienen opciones)

a) Perspectiva Yuuri (Fluff + Hard)

b) Perspectiva Viktor (Hard)

5) Una realidad alterna dentro de mi propio AU donde Yuuri elige a Otabek.

6) Un capítulo sobre otro tema, un Q&A, las malditas traducciones de los títulos de los capítulos (lol) o algo así.

¿Por qué no es opción un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Yuri Plisetsky?

Porque el capítulo de Yurio ya está planeado desde hace mucho tiempo y ya hasta tiene nombre, (el cuál no diré porque spoilers hahaha) y eventualmente será publicado, así que no se desesperen.

Ok, déjenme un comentario con el numero de su opción, la votación se cierra hasta el 30 de septiembre así que tienen bastante tiempo para pensar que es lo que quieren leer, y el especial será publicado durante la primera semana de Octubre, mi meta es que sea de al menos 6,000 palabras para que se note que es especial hahaha.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, lo amo mucho, gracias por todos los favs comentarios y de verdad espero leerlos pronto.

Si quieren compartirme algo sobre la historia o simplemente platicar con esta forever alone los invito a seguirme en

Tumblr: gagaxtier

Twiiter: akayona_tier

Respaldo: akayoitier


	15. I Feel Down, I Wish You Were Mine

Capítulo 15: I Feel Down, I Wish You Were Mine

Viktor Nikiforov estaba muy nervioso.

Se sentía como una quinceañera esperando a su crush afuera de la dirección.

En cualquier momento, Yuuri aparecería al final del pasillo y comenzarían su nueva rutina juntos.

Le inquietaba pensar en la actitud que Yuuri tomaría con él, era obvio que el hermoso japonés aún no quería verlo ni en pintura, pero, ahora que se veían obligados a pasar tiempo juntos, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Viktor realmente moría por hablar con él.

Quería aclarar todos los malentendidos en los que habían estado envueltos, aspiraba convencer a Yuuri de que realmente no era la horrible persona que el japonés creía.

Porqué si, había cometido muchísimos errores e hirió a Yuuri de una y mil formas, pero estaba sumamente arrepentido.

Anhelaba ser escuchado y comprendido por el muchacho de orbes chocolate, pero tenía miedo.

¿Qué pasaría si Yuuri nunca lograra perdonarlo? ¿Qué haría si el hermoso japonés no le daba una nueva oportunidad?

Caminaba de un lado a otro aterrado por sus pensamientos, mientras miraba continuamente su nuevo y ridículo reloj de pulsera de Mickey Mouse que su madre lo había obligado a utilizar después de quitarle su celular.

Al verlo, se dio cuanta una vez más de que realmente su vida no marchaba nada bien.

Después del numerito que armó en la entrada de la escuela, sus padres estaban furiosos con él.

En cuanto llegaron a la residencia Nikiforov, después de su reunión con Yuuri y la directora, le dieron el regaño de su vida.

Su padre le gritó una y otra vez lo decepcionado que estaba y de la desgracia que Viktor era para los Nikiforov, le dijo que estaba harto de su comportamiento infantil y que no duraría en enviarlo de vuelta a Rusia a una escuela militar. Después de eso Akim no dijo mucho y se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio, desde ese día no le dirigía la palabra y evitaba lo más que podía convivir con él.

Galina tampoco había sido muy indulgente con su único hijo.

Cuando su marido termino de gritar, entre sollozos le dijo lo triste que estaba por su comportamiento, se culpó a si misma por no ponerle la atención debida y lo hizo sentirse despreciable.

Eventualmente las cristalinas lágrimas cesaron y fue ahí cuando la rusa mostró lo realmente malvada que podía ser cuando estaba enojada.

Primero que nada, lo despojó de su celular, cuando Viktor argumentó que no sería capaz de vivir sin su iPhone pues no podría ni siquiera saber la hora en la que estaba, su madre con una enorme sonrisa le dijo que no se preocupara, pues ya tenía todo pensado; esa misma tarde le entregó el relojito de Mickey Mouse y una tarjeta para el teléfono público.

El ruso menor quiso manipularla diciéndole que no habría forma en la que ella pudiera comunicarse con él, Galina le aseguró que lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a Yuuri y él se encargaría de comunicarlo. Después de eso Viktor no pudo argumentar más y acepto a regañadientes sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Desgraciadamente para Viktor no solo fue el smartphone lo que perdió, también se quedó sin laptop, sin televisión, sin videojuegos, por obvias razones sin automóvil e incluso sin dinero para el almuerzo.

Galina le dijo que, todas las mañanas lo dejaría en la puerta de la escuela con un lunch previamente preparado y que semanalmente le daría veinte dólares para que pudiera sobrevivir y regresar a la casa en transporte público.

No fueron solo sus bienes materiales los que le fueron arrebatados, su libertad también se fue con ellos.

Su madre le señaló que tenía prohibido si quiera asomarse a la calle sin su compañía o la de alguna persona responsable, según la rusa, Viktor estaría bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que cumpliera cuarenta.

También le advirtió que no tendría nada de tiempo para holgazanear en la casa pues, de lunes a viernes después de la escuela estudiaría todas las tardes cinco horas seguidas con Yuuri. Los sábados trabajaría con ella en su despacho y le "pagaría" dos dólares la hora, los cuales no le daría pues, toda ganancia que generara se iría directo a una cuenta de ahorro para pagar los daños que ocasionó con su inmadura actitud. Los domingos tampoco serían sencillos, le advirtió que se dedicaría a labores del hogar, así que se fuera preparando para cortar el césped del jardín y lavar los platos sucios después de cada comida.

Después de decirle todo lo que cambiaría en su vida, lo urgió a tomar un baño y cambiarse pues tenían un compromiso esa tarde.

Viktor creyó que su madre bromeaba cuando le dijo las nuevas medidas que tomaría con él, fue hasta que entró a su habitación y la encontró parcialmente vacía, solo con los muebles y sus libros escolares, cuando se dio cuenta de que Galina hablaba muy enserio.

Makkachin lo esperaba moviendo alegremente la cola sobre su cama, el ruso suspiro al verlo y se dejó caer a su lado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y escondió la cara en el esponjoso pelaje café de su mascota, el cual comenzó a lamer su rostro una y otra vez causándole un ataque de risa.

A pesar del severo castigo al que sería sometido, Viktor estaba malditamente feliz.

Pasaría cinco días a la semana, a partir del siguiente lunes, todo el día al lado de Yuuri. Teniendo eso, todo lo demás a lo que se vería obligado a experimentar no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenía prohibido salir y tampoco podía tener contacto con el mundo exterior, realmente no era algo que le preocupara, pues no era como si tuviera alguien con quien hablar, Chris lo odiaba y todos sus antiguos "amigos" lo despreciaban después de que su estatus como niño perfecto y popular había desaparecido.

También, ya había acepto el hecho de que su padre estaría tan enojado por sus acciones que no le hablaría al menos en unos meses o que su madre lo trataría como niño de cinco años.

Pero todo eso valdría la pena si podía pasar tiempo con Yuuri.

Makkachin se removió entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse, Viktor soltó a su perro saliendo de su ensoñación y se dedicó a tomar un rápido baño.

Cuando terminó, su madre lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la casa, Viktor realmente no tenía ni idea sobre el compromiso al que tenían que ir, Galina no le dijo nada, simplemente le dedico una severa mirada y lo indico a subirse a su flamante deportivo azul marino, en lo que ella mandaba un mensaje.

A Viktor le sorprendió que Galina manejara en dirección a la escuela, en cuanto llegaron le indicó que se quedara en el carro en lo que hacía una llamada. Después de dos minutos cuando Galina colgó, le indico que saliera del auto y se situaron juntos levemente recargados en la brillante carrocería, observaron por un rato a los alumnos que salían de la escuela para dirigirse a sus casas.

Su madre se veía mucho más relajada, al parecer su enojo se había pasado y se notaba entusiasmada, repentinamente comenzó a darle un discurso de motivación que hablaba acerca de la responsabilidad y sobre los peligros que las drogas y el alcohol representaban.

Viktor la escuchaba con fastidió, entendía perfectamente que había cometido un grave error y quería enmendarlo, definitivamente no tenía muchos ánimos de escuchar los mismos reproches y advertencias una y otra vez, pero no se atrevió a silenciar a su madre.

Después de unos minutos, Galina seguía hablando sin aclararle nada sobre sus presencias en la escuela, realmente no entendía que hacían ahí, por un momento pensó que tal vez su madre quería humillarlo públicamente, vio a varios de sus compañeros señalar en su dirección y cuchichear unos con otros sin perderlo de vista.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a su progenitora que se retiraran, cuando la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos apareció en la puerta de la escuela y la voz de Galina se desvaneció en el aire.

Viktor no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar embobado hacía la visión que era Yuuri.

Lucia igual de hermoso que esa mañana, los rebeldes cabellos azabaches se notaban un poco despeinados debido a la brisa otoñal que los envolvía, sus mejillas sonrojadas acentuaban sus redondas y suaves mejillas, las bellas orbes chocolate, ocultas tras su grueso par de lentes azules, brillaban a pesar de que tenía una expresión nerviosa.

Iba enfundado en una camisa de cuadros azul marino la cual estaba desabotonada y dejaba ver la simple camiseta blanca que portaba debajo, llevaba jeans azul claro los cuales acentuaban sus piernas maravillosamente, los tenis Converse blancos estaban un poco desgastados, pero lo hacían lucir de lo más casual.

Viktor estaba tan absorto en el bello japonés que apenas notó como Galina alegremente, lo urgía para que se acercara a ellos. Su corazón bombeo rítmicamente cuando comprendió que era a él al que habían estado esperando. No tuvo mucho tiempo para deleitarse con la realización, cuando sorpresivamente Yuuri desapareció de su campo de visión.

El estómago de Viktor se revolvió ácidamente cuando notó como Otabek Altin acunaba a Yuuri entre sus brazos y lo escondía de su mirada. Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, despertó de su ensoñación y atestiguó como el kazajo sin pena alguna abrazaba y besaba al hermoso japonés, el cuál terminó tan rojo como un jitomate por la acción.

Galina ante la escena dio un gritito como si se tratara de una adolescente hormonal, Viktor no puso mucha atención a la palabrería que su madre soltó emocionada, apenas y pudo distinguir las palabras "guapo" "suertudo" y "adorables". El ruso menor sentía como la sangre le hervía de coraje, al otro lado de la calle justo después de soltar a Yuuri, Otabek lo miró retadoramente antes de permitirle al nervioso japonés avanzar hacia ellos.

Fue en ese momento en el que Viktor supo que el kazajo sabía perfectamente la historia entre él y Yuuri.

Su madre ajena a la ira que lo envolvía le hizo una fiestita a Yuuri por su "guapo" novio, Viktor simplemente no soportó los alegres comentarios de Galina, así que, rompiendo el contacto visual con Otabek, se alejó de su madre y de Yuuri, metiéndose rápidamente al carro dando un portazo tras él.

Dentro del automóvil trató de tranquilizarse, lo último que quería es que su mamá se diera cuenta de la situación, aun así, cuando Galina y Yuuri entraron al auto la atmosfera era pesada y la rusa no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Viktor no pudo evitar mirar a Yuuri por el espejo retrovisor durante todo el camino, el japonés se notaba apenado y nervioso por lo que había sucedido, lo miraba a hurtadillas de vez en cuando, sonrojándose al máximo cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Por su parte Galina intentaba hacer el viaje más ameno, platicaba con Yuuri alegremente y dirigía sonrisitas a su hijo cada que el japonés contestaba, Viktor trataba de tranquilizarse pues sabía que su madre se daría cuenta de inmediato que algo no iba bien con él.

Aun así, no lo logró; las imágenes de Otabek y Yuuri juntos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza torturándolo, no puso nada de atención en la plática ni tampoco en el camino. Se sorprendió bastante cuando llegaron a un restaurante japonés llamado "Yu-topia", su estómago dio un giro nervioso cuando comprendió que conocería a los padres de su amado japonés.

Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki los recibieron con amables sonrisas y deliciosa comida, Viktor disfrutó el platillo favorito de Yuuri, el "Katsudon". Al probarlo, recordó con cariño una de las tantas tardes que pasaron juntos en la biblioteca, antes de que todo se complicara tanto, una tarde en la que Yuuri le habló de Japón y de su familia, Viktor se sintió basura al estar rodeado de tan cálidas personas, seguramente si los Katsuki supieran el trato que le había dado a su hijo menor lo odiarían.

Pudo sentir sobre él la mirada del bello japonés justo cuando dio el primer bocado, Yuuri dejó escapar una sonrisa triste cuando lo escucho expresarse en su lengua natal, el corazón de Viktor se estrujó dolorosamente ante la visión.

La comida con los Katsuki fue agradable y rápida, su madre como buena abogada dejo de lado los rodeos y puso al tanto a Hiroko y Toshiya de la situación, contó una breve parte de la historia, omitiendo los delicados detalles como el choque contra el profesor o que su hijo era un borracho asqueroso, hizo la oferta y los Katsuki estuvieron encantados, Yuuri fue quien al final se veía dudoso, pero, aun así aceptó dedicándole una gran y dulce sonrisa a Galina.

Terminado el asunto los Nikiforov se despidieron agradeciendo la hospitalidad con la que habían sido recibidos.

Antes de salir del restaurante, Viktor quería agradecer a Yuuri por su ayuda, aunque el pelinegro le había dejado muy en claro que lo ayudaba por un interés personal y no porque le importara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara, el ruso sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber lo mucho que su intervención significaba para él.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigió a Yuuri este lo miro con fastidió, casi sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, Viktor sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho ante su actitud, la felicidad de saber que pasaría mucho tiempo al lado de Yuuri iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ante la actitud de japonés prefirió no decir nada más y simplemente recordarle que se verían el lunes.

Viktor salió del restaurante de la familia Katsuki, cabizbajo y con un enorme peso en el pecho. Durante el camino a casa se mantuvo en silencio, sintiéndose deplorable, Galina lo miraba de vez en cuando, analizando su comportamiento.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la residencia Nikiforov, lo único que Viktor quería era encerrase en su habitación y no salir hasta que fuera obligado a hacerlo, sin embargo, su madre detuvo su avance y sorpresivamente lo abrazó, Viktor correspondió el abrazo algo confundido, Galina lo mantuvo entre sus brazos por un instante, susurrándole en su lengua materna que todo estaría bien, murmuro un par de cosas más que Viktor no logró comprender pero estaba seguro que había escuchado con claridad como su madre decía el nombre de Yuuri.

Después de eso Galina le indicó que descansara pues su verdadera tortura penas comenzaría. Viktor subió a su semivacía habitación a dormir, cayó rendido ante el fatídico día, antes de perder la conciencia la imagen de Yuuri sonriendo apareció en su cabeza siendo opacada lentamente por el recuerdo de Otabek con el japonés entre sus brazos.

Su fin de semana pasó lentamente, afortunadamente los castigos de Galina lo ayudaron a distraerse y mantenerse ocupado, así que, la tortuosa imagen de Otabek y Yuuri juntos solo regresaba a atormentarlo cuando se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación por las noches.

Cuando el lunes llegó se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, realmente no sabía muy bien la razón de su nerviosismo. No sabía si era el hecho de tener que pasar tiempo con Yuuri quien lo despreciaba, o si su nerviosismo era causado por tener que enfrentar a todos sus compañeros y examigos de nuevo. Galina ajena al caos interno en el que estaba sometido, lo dejó en la puerta de la escuela deseándole suerte y prometiéndole que lo vería en la tarde, el ruso solo se limitó a asentir.

Camino rápidamente de la entrada a la dirección tratando no ser detectado, y se dispuso a esperar a Yuuri para entrar a hablar con la directora. El japonés no daba señales de vida y Viktor comenzaba a ponerse aún más y más nervioso.

Cuando su ridículo reloj de Mickey Mouse le anunció que faltaban solo diez minutos para que la primera clase empezara, Viktor escuchó voces al final del pasillo que daba hacia la dirección, su estómago dio un vuelco cuando visualizo a Yuuri acercándose rápidamente, Otabek lo seguía de cerca apenas unos cuantos pasos tras él. Parecían tener una discusión, pero Viktor no logró escuchar lo que decían ya que la pareja calló en cuanto notaron al ruso esperándolos.

─ Buenos días Nikiforov ─ le saludó Yuuri rígidamente, el japonés se pasó de largo directo a la dirección luciendo algo molesto, sorpresivamente las miradas de reproche que lanzaba iban dirigidas al callado kazajo y no a él. Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente contento ante esto, una sonrisa de burla y satisfacción se coló en su expresión mientras seguía a Yuuri quien ya había pedido permiso para adentrarse a la oficina de la directora.

─ ¡Katsuki, Nikiforov! ¡Ya era hora, llevaba un buen rato esperándolos! ─ Lilia Baranovskaya los recibió con su seria expresión de siempre, la cual cambió momentáneamente a una de sorpresa cuando distinguió a Otabek entrando tras de ellos.

─ Señor Altin, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? ─ preguntó dirigiéndose al kazajo, el cuál negó ante la pregunta.

─ Vengo a acompañar a Yuuri ─ declaró secamente posicionados detrás del japonés, el cual soltó un suspiro exasperado, Viktor quiso soltar una risita ante la actitud de Yuuri, era claro que el japonés no estaba de humor para soportar la sobreprotección del kazajo, por su parte la directora lo miró severamente antes de hablar.

─ Me temo señor Altin que esta es una reunión privada, por favor haga favor de salir y dirigirse a su salón de clase ─ parecía que Otabek quería protestar, pero ante la severa mirada que le dedicó la directora, simplemente asintió y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él, no sin antes mirar con despreció en dirección al sonriente ruso.

No queriendo perder más tiempo en cuanto Otabek salió, la directora les entregó sus nuevos horarios.

─ Muy bien jóvenes, estas son sus clases compartidas ─ les indicó mientras les extendía una hoja de papel a cada uno con la información ─ me temo señor Katsuki que hemos tenido que cambiarlo de clase de Cálculo ─

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ─ Yuuri saltó conmocionado en su asiento ante la noticia.

─ Me temo que el profesor Cialdini no admitirá más al señor Nikiforov en su clase, ─ comenzó a explicar la directora algo apenada ─ Lamentablemente ya que usted es su nuevo tutor académico y debido al acuerdo que se llegó con los señores Nikiforov, usted tiene que cursar las mismas clases que el señor Nikiforov, así que ambos serán trasladados a la clase de la profesora Leroy.

Viktor sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada encima, que ambos fueran trasferidos a la clase de la madre de JJ no era ninguna buena noticia. Nathalie Leroy era conocida por tomar los asuntos de su hijo como personales, si el estúpido de JJ le decía algo en su contra a su madre, esta haría todo lo posible por que ninguno de los dos se graduara.

Viktor notó cómo Yuuri se tensaba a su lado, seguramente pensando exactamente lo mismo, sintiendo una terrible culpa al respecto no dudó en intervenir.

─ ¿No se puede hacer algo al respecto? ─ preguntó rogando por que la directora se compadeciera de ellos o al menos de Yuuri ─ ¿No hay forma de que Katsuki se quede con el profesor Cialdini? No me importaría ser solo yo el transferido. ─ aseguró notando por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada de sorpresa que Yuuri le dedicaba.

─ Me temó que no se puede hacer nada señor Nikiforov, ─ le contestó la directora seriamente─ Ambos profesores ya están al tanto de la situación, la profesora Leroy acordó en hacerles saber la forma en las que les evaluará el semestre ─

Yuuri simplemente asintió nervioso, por su parte Viktor quiso replicar, pero la directora no se lo permitió, los urgió a dirigirse a su primera clase del día, ambos salieron de la dirección cabizbajos por la terrible noticia, Viktor tuvo la urgencia de hacer sentir mejor a Yuuri, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada el kazajo los interceptó.

─ ¿Yuuri que tienes? ─ preguntó consternado ante la preocupada expresión del japonés.

Viktor siguió avanzando hacia su nuevo salón no queriendo atestiguar lo que haría Otabek para hacer sentir mejor a Yuuri. El ruso se sentía miserable, el japonés no llevaba ni una hora de ser su tutor y ya le había causado problemas, tratando de no pensar en eso apuró el paso tratando de no llegar tarde a su primera clase del día.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto atravesó las puertas de su nuevo salón de Inglés la conmoción en el alumnado no se hizo esperar, Viktor los ignoró y se fue a sentar a uno de los pocos pupitres disponibles, cuando Yuuri llegó segundos después se pasó de largo ignorando olímpicamente el lugar vació junto al ruso y fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Georgi Popovich el cuál lo saludó alegremente.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado, realmente tenía la estúpida idea de que Yuuri se sentaría a su lado y se dedicaría a apoyarlo y a aclararle sus dudas, desafortunadamente para él, eso no sucedió. Durante todo el día el japonés no hizo más que ignorarlo, se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él siempre rodeado de sus amigos, dejando al ruso en soledad y sumamente confundido con los temas de clase.

Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el final de las horribles clases, Viktor se sintió aliviado, exhausto y algo deprimido se encaminó rápidamente hacia la salida, moría por llegar a su casa y despejar un poco la cabeza antes de que Yuuri llegará con su fría mirada a hacerlo sentir miserable de nuevo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la salida su avance fue interrumpido.

─ ¡Nikiforov, espera! ─ Phichit Chulanont caminaba enérgicamente tras él agitando una mano, Viktor se frenó confundido, era la primera vez en la vida que Chulanont le dirigía la palabra. Phichit lo alcanzó corriendo, llegó frente a él faltó de aire el, ruso sin decir nada lo miró expectante.

─ Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont, soy amigo de Yuuri Katsuki ─ se presentó con una brillante sonrisa extendiéndole una mano, Viktor sabía perfectamente quien era, dios sabía cuántas veces había stalkeado las redes sociales del tailandés tratando de encontrar las fotos de Yuuri que a su amigo le encantaba publicar, bueno no solo publicaba fotos del japonés, simplemente eran esas en las que un muy sonrojado y sonriente Yuuri aparecería, a las únicas que Viktor les prestaba atención. El ruso no admitiría en voz alta que la gran colección de fotos de Yuuri que guardaba secretamente en su computadora eran precisamente cortesía del sonriente moreno que tenía en frente.

─ ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ─ preguntó Viktor correspondiendo el saludó vacilante, a pesar de la clara sonrisa en los labios del tailandés, su mirada parecía calculadora, como si estuviera tratando de extraer los secretos más profundos del ruso con solo mirarlo. Viktor se sintió un poco patético al sentirse intimidado ante el alegre joven.

─ Si, Yuuri me envió por ti ─ le contestó el tailandés aun con una sonrisa y su severa mirada. ─ Te está esperando en la biblioteca ─

El corazón de Viktor dio un salto emocionado, Phichit levantó una ceja ante la contenta expresión que dejo escapar, sin decir más y con una sonrisa un más grande que la anterior, el tailandés se giró y emprendió el camino a la biblioteca a paso lento, el ruso lo siguió nervioso.

─ Y dime… ¿Qué te orilló a convertirte en el alcohólico más popular de la escuela? ─ preguntó el moreno "inocentemente", Viktor sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Phichit era el editor del periódico escolar así que cualquier cosa que le dijera en ese momento seguramente estaría publicada en la siguiente entrega del periódico dos días más tarde.

─ Problemas personales ─ se limitó a contestar, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Chris y Seung mirándolos sorprendidos mientras pasaban frente a ellos en el camino a la biblioteca, Phichit le dijo algo más pero el ruso poniendo atención a sus examigos cuchicheando no registró lo que el tailandés decía.

Viktor trató de no pensar en sus examigos y concentrarse en su reunión con Yuuri, tal vez el japonés lo había mandado llamar para decirle que simplemente no podría ayudarlo, perdido en la tormenta que se formaba en su cabeza no notó la forma en la que el tailandés observaba. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Viktor estaba dispuesto a entrar a encarar a Yuuri, pero sorpresivamente antes de que se adentran al edificio el tailandés lo tomó del brazo llamando su atención.

Viktor lo miró atónito por el contacto, Phichit parecía tener una lucha interna sobre lo que le diría, aun sin soltarlo soltó un suspiro derrotado al tiempo que murmuraba un "Yuuri me va a matar", el tailandés seriamente lo miró directo a los ojos, sorprendiendo un poco al ruso ante la intensa mirada.

─ Aún no te rindas… ─ Phichit murmuró rápidamente, haciendo que los ojos del ruso se abrieran de sorpresa ante las palabras ─ Solo tienes que decirle la verdad, dile como te sientes realmente ─

El tailandés lo soltó y se dio media vuelta dejándolo congelado en la puerta de la biblioteca, el corazón de Viktor bombeó rápidamente contra su caja torácica.

Phichit Chulanont también sabia de su relación con Yuuri.

Y no solo eso.

Phichit Chulanont sabía de sus sentimientos por Yuuri y él si creía que eran reales.

Ahí congelado en la puerta de la biblioteca con el corazón desabocado, después de tanto tiempo, Viktor Nikiforov ya no se sentía tan solo.

* * *

¡Hola Chicos!

Regresé de entre los muertos, gracias por su paciencia.

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a dos personitas que me alegraron la semana, Cass y Lili Nikiforov.

Cass no se como pero logró sacarme muchos secretos y también me ayudo a definir un futuro que no sabía que está historia tenía, muchas cosas emocionantes se vienen.

Lili hizo un hermoso dibujo inspirado en el primer capítulo el cual pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr.

gagaxtier/tumbrl/post/164919463552/primer-fanart-inspirado-en-una-escena-del-primer

Tienen que poner puntos por que ya saben como es FanFiction con los links, ¿o será que yo no se ponerlos? hahaha

Gracias chicas por su apoyo y por hacerme tan feliz esta semana.

* * *

Tengo noticias respecto al especial de 20 views, después de MUCHO pensarlo decidí que oficialmente escribiré los dos que tuvieron más demanda a la horas de los votos.

Ya tengo el titulo y el esqueleto de ambos, así que ya es súper seguro.

Adivinen cual es cual.

El primero que publicaré lleva como nombre "I Won't Say I'm In Love" y el segundo se llama "I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True, I Really Love You".

La votación todavía no termina así que puede que si otro llega a tener la misma demanda que estos dos tal vez termine por escribirlo.

Los amo gracias por la paciencia los leo pronto.


	16. I Fall To Pieces, When I'm With You

Capítulo 16: I Fall To Pieces, When I'm With You

Yuuri Katsuki estaba decidido.

No importara lo que pasara, no dejaría que los problemas personales que tenía con Viktor Nikiforov afectaran la misión que le había sido encomendada.

Ayudaría a Viktor a salvar el año escolar y en el camino trataría de exterminar cualquier tipo de sentimiento bueno o malo que tenía por él.

Sabía que era algo casi imposible de realizar, pero lo intentaría.

Por qué si, Viktor había jugado con él y lo había hecho pedazos una y otra vez y si cada que lo veía quería darle una patada, aun así, estúpidamente su corazón todavía lo buscaba.

Los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos lo asechaban desde la tarde en el restaurante de sus padres, ver a Viktor con su círculo familiar y disfrutando de su platillo favorito, lo había afectado de formas indescriptibles.

Pensaba que tal vez Phichit tenía razón.

Tal vez si debía dejarlo que se explicara, porque tal vez si tenían algo que salvar, algo por lo cual luchar.

Paso su fin de semana debatiéndose entre su corazón y su dignidad.

Cuando el lunes llegó aun no tenía claro que iba a hacer, su mente era un caos estaba llena de memorias felices mezcladas con amargos recuerdos.

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual casi media hora antes de que su alarma sonara, lo cual le sorprendió bastante pues normalmente le era imposible levantarse a la hora indicada.

Preparándose mentalmente para el largo día que tendría tomó un baño y trató de deshacerse de los nervios que lo invadían. Cuando salió, eligió su ropa cuidadosamente pensaba que era algo tonto, pero quería verse bien para ir a la residencia Nikiforov. Cuando eligió el par de jeans perfectos y una playera de manga larga color vino que resaltaba el chocolate de sus ojos, decidió experimentar un poco con su peinado, peino sus azabaches cabellos hacía atrás sorprendiéndose con lo diferente que lucía con la cara descubierta, sin embargo, antes de poner gel en su cabello e ir a la escuela de esa manera, entró en razón y simplemente acomodo su cabello de la forma usual, no quería que Viktor pensara que se había arreglado para él.

Noto que después de todos los preparativos se le había hecho algo tarde, así que tomó rápidamente el desayuno que le dejó su madre y salió lo más rápido que pudo después de lavarse los dientes y prepararse un lunch para el medio día.

Para su sorpresa, cuando salió del pequeño departamento que compartía con su familia para encaminarse hacia la escuela, encontró a Otabek esperándolo recargado en su motocicleta.

No era una situación extraña, Otabek solía recogerlo para ir a la escuela algunos días de la semana, sin embargo, siempre lo hacía con previo aviso.

─ ¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ preguntó Yuuri realmente confundido por la presencia de su amigo.

─ Nada simplemente vine por ti. ─ contestó el kazajo alzándose de hombros y tratando de quitarle importancia a su visita ─ Hoy es tu primer día como tutor, ¿no? ─ preguntó mirando a Yuuri intensamente.

"Así que se trata de eso" pensó el japonés queriendo rodar los ojos de fastidio. Desde el día que Yuuri les había anunciado a sus mejores amigos que sería el tutor de Viktor, Otabek se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, Yuuri realmente no entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo al kazajo.

─ Si…─ contestó simplemente antes de tomar el casco que le era ofrecido, Otabek lo observo detalladamente por un momento, pero no dijo nada más, lo ayudó a montarse sobre la moto, para después manejar con rapidez hacia la escuela.

Cuando llegaron Yuuri intentó despedirse de su amigo y decirle que lo vería en un rato, el japonés tenía una cita en la dirección pues la directora lo esperaba para poderle dar su nuevo horario a Viktor, el cómo su tutor tenía que estar presente.

Sin embrago, Otabek insistió en acompañarlo.

Yuuri realmente no tenía problemas con el kazajo, pero la sobreprotectora actitud que el muchacho tenía últimamente lo hacía sentirse asfixiado, trató de persuadirlo para que fuera a clase pues ya era algo tarde, pero Otabek se negó.

─ No tengo problema en ir contigo Yuuri ─ le dijo el kazajo, tomándolo por los hombros encaminándolo hacia la dirección.

─ Puedo hacerlo solo ─ Yuuri se soltó del agarre un poco más brusco de lo intencionado. No quería sonar grosero, pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

─ No si Nikiforov está ahí, me necesitas ─ dijo secamente comenzando el avance después de tomarlo de la mano.

Yuuri quiso sacudirse del agarre, pero se contuvo, suspiró audiblemente notando como Otabek lo miraba de reojo.

─ ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? ─ preguntó repentinamente, ─ Todavía no entiendo que es lo que ganas haciendo esto Yuuri, él no merece tu compasión ni tu ayuda…─

─ ¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy haciendo por él! ─ el japonés no pudo evitar levantar la voz, la actitud de Otabek lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, antes de que el kazajo pudiera replicar llegaron a la dirección.

Lo primero que Yuuri vio al llegar fue a Viktor esperándolo en la entrada, aún un poco molesto por lo que acababa de pasar con Otabek simplemente se pasó de largo saludándolo rápidamente. La directora los recibió y fue la única que logró que él kazajo se despegara de él por medio segundo.

Internamente se lo agradeció.

La reunión fue rápida debido a que Yuuri había llegado algo tarde, el japonés se decepcionó bastante al saber que ya no tendría a Celestino como maestro de cálculo. Tenía un poco de miedo de ser sometido a las clases de la profesora Leroy, sabía sobre los rumores que circulaban por la escuela y si estos eran ciertos probablemente él y Viktor la pasarían muy mal tratando de salvar el año.

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido ante insistencia del ruso porque sólo él fuera sometido al cambio, como era de esperarse la directora no cedió así que ambos tendrían que someterse al cambio de clase.

La sesión se dio por terminada y ambos fueron indicados a ir a su salón, Yuuri estaba bastante nervioso, ahí comenzaba su "misión", ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Tendría que sentarse al lado de Viktor y estar junto a él todo el día?

Al salir de la oficina de la directora no le sorprendió encontrarse a Otabek esperándolo, no pudo evitar poner cara de fastidió al ver a su amigo, el cuál creyó que su actitud se debía alguna mala noticia dada por la directora.

─ ¿Yuuri que tienes? ─ preguntó el kazajo consternado ante su expresión, Viktor apresuró el paso y los dejó en el pasillo afuera de la dirección.

─ Creí que estabas en clase ─ contestó Yuuri tajantemente, aún seguía molesto por el pequeño altercado que habían tenido antes de que entrara a la oficina de la directora, Otabek estaba consciente del enojo del japonés y lo que lo estaba ocasionando, aun así, quería que su amigo entrara en razón antes de cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

─ Yuuri… no te dejes engañar ─ dijo el kazajo en un susurro, esperando de nuevo reproches de parte de Yuuri, el japonés solo le dedico una severa mirada. ─ Nikiforov solo quiere jugar contigo, antes solo quería sexo, ahora quiere que le pases el año…─

Las mejillas de Yuuri se encendieron ante el crudo comentario de Otabek. Las duras palabras le hicieron darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón. El recuerdo de Viktor diciéndole a Chris que él era un ofrecido y que estaba a harto de su compañía lo azoto de nuevo haciéndolo sentir mareado.

─ Cuando obtenga lo que quiere no tardara en dejarte de lado... Yuuri ten cuidado no te involucres demasiado ─ las palabras del kazajo fueron acompañadas con una dulce caricia en una de las rojas mejillas del japonés.

Yuuri quería llorar, sabía perfectamente que Otabek tenía muchísima razón, se sintió estúpido al creer en las palabras de Phichit, sabía que su tailandés amigo no quería ocasionar ningún daño simplemente no era consciente de lo peligroso y manipulador que era Viktor Nikiforov.

También sabía que Viktor haría lo que fuera por obtener lo que deseaba, seguramente trataría de endulzar su oído y haría promesas falsas y dejaría a Yuuri con el corazón más roto que antes.

Lamentablemente era muy tarde para echarse para atrás y aunque quisiera no podría, sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de que su arduo trabajo y responsabilidad le hicieran obtener esa oportunidad que los ayudaría bastante.

Sus padres habían adorado a la señora Nikiforov y al parecer está a ellos, al día siguiente de la comida en el restaurante Galina había cumplido su palabra y les había depositado el primer pago por la ayuda de Yuuri. Los Katsuki Estuvieron sumamente sorprendidos cuando verificaron su estado bancario, Galina había depositado mucho más de lo acordado, cuando Yuuri se comunicó con ella, la señora Nikiforov simplemente rio y le dijo que era lo que ella paga semestralmente por "Vitya", que no se preocupara pues seguramente seria dinero bien invertido.

Ahora Yuuri no tenía más opción que cumplir con su parte, no solo sus padres si no Galina también esperaba mucho de él.

El kazajo lo acompaño hasta su salón y prometió verlo cuando la clase terminara, en cuanto entró sintió los agudos ojos turquesa de Viktor sobre él, notó que la banca junto al ruso estaba desocupada, sabía que debía sentarse ahí y guiarlo durante la clase, pero las palabras de Otabek regresaron a él con fuerza, se pasó de largo y decidió sentarse junto a Georgie quien en cuanto lo vio entrar le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

─ Hola Yuuri ─ saludó el excéntrico ruso con su grave voz y una dulce sonrisa, Yuuri correspondió el saludo y antes de que pudieran decir más la profesora Park* entró silenciándolos a todos.

Durante la clase Yuuri no pudo evitar estar al pendiente de Viktor, quien lucía concentrado y algo perdido, apenas y puso atención él mismo. Cuando la clase terminó esperaba que el ruso se le acercara, pero este salió del salón como si lo fueran persiguiendo, Yuuri quiso seguirlo, pero sus intenciones se perdieron cuando la profesora Park le llamó.

─ Katsuki, ¿puede venir un segundo? ─ Yuuri se acercó un poco asustado, ─ la directora nos puso al tanto con la situación de NIkiforov, me gustaría que el también pudiera escuchar esto, pero al parecer tenía prisa, ─ comentó tan seria como siempre, Yuuri simplemente se limitó a asentir.

─ Preparé esta serie de trabajos que deberá entregarme antes de que el semestre llegue a su fin, confió en que se lo hará saber ─ la profesora Park lo despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un bonche de hojas de papel con todos los trabajos que Viktor tendría que hacer seguramente con su ayuda, Yuuri suspiró y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. El día apenas estaba comenzando y ya se sentía terriblemente fatigado.

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Yuuri se encontró con una gigantesca pila de papeles destinados a Viktor, pues, durante todo el día no se pudo sentar junto a él y explicarle que estaba pasando ya que estuvo llegando tarde a sus clases porque todos los profesores lo detenían para darle los trabajos que le habían asignado a Viktor, esto ocasionó que no se pudiera acercar al ruso durante toda la mañana así que cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin del día, Yuuri estaba desesperado.

Phichit y Otabek lo encontraron saliendo de clase, el japonés les explicó la situación en la que se encontraba, y el tailandés se ofreció a ir en búsqueda de Viktor y acordaron en encontrarse en la biblioteca ya que Yuuri debía ir a sacar un montón de libros que le servirían al ruso con sus tareas.

Debido a estrés Yuuri no notó la picara sonrisa que Phichit dejó escapar antes de irse en búsqueda del ruso, Otabek por su parte le dedicó una severa mirada y le indicó a señas que no hiciera nada raro, Phichit simplemente sonrió dulcemente y les prometió que regresaría pronto.

En cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca, Yuuri dejó a Otabek en una de las mesas para que cuidara de sus pertenencias y se adentró a los laberintos de libros de la biblioteca dispuesto a encontrar lo que necesitaba. En medio de su búsqueda le llagó un mensaje de Galina, el cual le indicaba que pasaría a la escuela por él y por Viktor, Yuuri dejó salir un pesado suspiro pues debía prepararse mentalmente para otro incomodo viaje en el auto de la señora Nikiforov.

Cuando regresó a la mesa Otabek ya no estaba solo, Leo y Guang -Hong estaban sentados junto a él, hablando animadamente sobre sus clases, Yuuri los saludó y se sentó frente al trio dejando los libros que llevaba sobre la mesa.

Segundos después Phichit entró portando una enorme sonrisa, detrás de él venía un muy sonrojado Viktor quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Yuuri, el japonés tuvo que desviar la vista y pelar contra su emocionado corazón que latía rítmicamente en su pecho.

Leo y Guang -Hong se quedaron sorprendidos y con la boca abierta cuando el ruso tomó asiento junto a Yuuri y los saludó cordialmente, Phichit los presentó rápidamente y les informó que Yuuri sería el tutor de Viktor a partir de ese momento. Otabek miro fríamente al ruso quien después de sus presentaciones con la pareja centro toda su atención en el sonrojado japonés.

─ Y bien Katsuki, ¿Para que soy bueno? ─ preguntó con una cegadora sonrisa mirando a Yuuri con intensidad.

El japonés se removió un poco incomodo en el asiento, podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, carraspeo un poco tratando de concentrarse y comenzó a recapitular en su mente todo lo que los profesores le habían dicho.

─ Bien, hablé con los profesores y todos están al tanto de la situación, me dieron una serie de trabajos que tendrás que entregar antes de que el semestre termine, en el caso de la profesora Xiao* espera entregas semanales…─ Viktor asentía a todo lo que Yuuri decía, el japonés trató de concentrarse en lo que le indicaba al ruso ignorando a sus amigos quienes no perdían detalle de su interacción.

Yuuri explicó todo lo que le habían dicho, llegó el momento en que tenía que decir algo que deseaba no decir, pero para que su dinámica funcionara mejor sería sumamente necesario.

─ …sé que puede ser incómodo para ti y que preferirás evitarlo, pero creo que es conveniente que nos sentemos juntos en clase para que así te pueda ayudar en lo que necesitas ─ Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, Viktor lo miró sorprendido y sus amigos guardaron silenció no queriendo perder detalle de la escena, ─ Claro si quieres, no deseo acerté sentir incomodo…─

─Tú nunca me harías sentir incomodo Yuuri ─ lo interrumpió Viktor con un dulce tono de voz, Yuuri pudo escuchar el jadeo de sorpresa que Leo y Guang -Hong dejaron escapar, Phichit sonreía feliz y Otabek parecía como si le hubieran dado una patada.

Yuuri sintió como su cara ponía roja ante la mirada y las palabras del ruso, antes de que pudiera decir algo su celular comenzó a vibrar insistentemente interrumpiendo la escena.

─ ¿Hola? ─ Yuuri contestó sin ver quien llamaba, giró evitando a Viktor, simplemente quería escapar de los potentes ojos turquesa del ruso y quería que la tierra lo tragara.

─ ¡Yuuri! Ya estoy afuera, ¿Dónde están? ─ la alegre voz de Galina se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, el japonés le explicó que estaban en la biblioteca y que en cuanto pidieran unos libros prestados irían a su encuentro, la rusa dijo que lo tomaran con calma y que los esperaría afuera.

Yuuri colgó y tomó todos los libros que había seleccionado, sin decir nada se acercó al mostrador escapando de las intensas miradas de sus acompañantes, momentos después sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró encontrando a Otabek.

─ ¿Todo bien? ─ preguntó el kazajo sumamente serio con el ceño fruncido Yuuri asintió y le explico que la señora Nikiforov estaba afuera esperándolos a Viktor y a él, Otabek no dijo nada más y se quedó a su lado esperando que la bibliotecaria terminara de sellar todos los libros que Yuuri se llevaría.

Yuuri tomó la pila de libros y Otabek se la quitó de las manos, se giraron y saltaron sorprendidos al ver a Viktor con una enorme sonrisa detrás de ellos. Otabek sin previo aviso le entregó bruscamente a Viktor los libros que cargaba dedicándole una fría mirada.

Yuuri sorprendido le explicó al confundido ruso que los libros eran de apoyo para todos los trabajos que le habían dejado, Viktor simplemente asistió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Otabek.

El japonés sentía que si no hacía algo terminarían por molerse a golpes, lo último que quería era ser baneado de la biblioteca así que tomó a Otabek de la mano y lo alejó lo más rápido que pudo del ruso y avanzó hacia la mesa que habían estado ocupando.

En la mesa Phichit, Leo y Guang -Hong cuchicheaban a mil por hora, pero cuando los vieron acercarse instantáneamente guardaron silencio, Yuuri se despidió de sus amigos no sin antes dedicarle una severa mirada a Phichit, el tailandés simplemente le sonrió alegre.

Yuuri le indicó a Viktor que su madre los esperaba en la entrada, el ruso aún lucía serio y dedicaba retadoras miradas a Otabek quien después de tomar sus cosas y las de Yuuri, abrazó al japonés por los hombros y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida después de mirar a Viktor con desprecio.

El camino hacia la salida fue bastante incómodo, Otabek iba pegado a Yuuri quien hacia todo lo posible por retener a su amigo pues creía que si lo soltaba atacaría a Viktor sin dudarlo, pues el ruso los seguía de cerca soltando bufidos molestos a sus espaldas.

Galina los esperaba sonriente, Viktor ni siquiera la saludó y se metió al coche dando un portazo, la rusa lo miró sorprendida, pero en cuanto giro en dirección a Otabek y Yuuri algo en su mirada cambió.

─Hola señora Nikiforov ─ la saludó el japonés apenado ─ lamentó la tardanza ─

─No te preocupes querido, y dime ¿Quién es este galante joven? ─ preguntó sonriendo en dirección al kazajo.

─ Otabek Altin señora soy… el novio de Yuuri ─ las mejillas del japonés se encendieron ante la afirmación, Galina le sonrió dulcemente y correspondió el saludo de mano que el kazajo ofrecía.

─ Mucho gusto Otabek, soy Galina Nikiforov, Yuuri ¿Nos vamos? ─ preguntó volteando hacia el japonés quien asintió energéticamente, Galina se despidió cordialmente del kazajo y entró al carro después de dedicarles una sonrisa.

─ Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ─ le dijo el kazajo antes de dejarle un beso en la frente como despedida, Yuuri antes de adentrarse al carro simplemente asintió y le murmuró un "Nos vemos".

El camino hacia la residencia Nikiforov fue incluso más incómodo de lo que Yuuri esperaba, Viktor iba sumamente callado, mirando con el ceño fruncido por la ventanilla del carro, Galina lucía bastante seria, estaba vez no intentó hacer conversación con ninguno de los dos en su lugar, encendió la radio para llenar el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el auto, a pesar de su seriedad, cada que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Yuuri en el espejo retrovisor, le sonreía dulcemente.

Cuando llegaron, Yuuri no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la sorprendente casa de dos pisos en la que los Nikiforov residían. Galina recuperó su alegre semblante y lo urgió a seguirlos después de que abrió la elegante puerta de madera y Viktor entró detrás de ella.

Yuuri apenas estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar cuando repentinamente encontró tumbado en el suelo y con una gran bola de pelusa café sobre él.

─ ¡Makkachin! ─ gritó Viktor tratando de quitar a su gran caniche de sobre Yuuri, el japonés no pudo evitar carcajearse ante los alegres lengüetazos que Makkachin de administraba. Viktor forcejeo un rato con su perro hasta que finalmente logró apartarlo de Yuuri.

─Lo siento mucho, normalmente no es así ─ dijo el ruso apenado sujetando a Makkachin del collar quien parecía querer lanzarse de nuevo contra el japonés.

─ No importa, es adorable ─ contestó Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba al alegre caniche detrás de las orejas. Viktor le sonrió de vuelta y por un minuto Yuuri olvidó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y simplemente disfrutó del momento. Galina carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes parecían perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Con una enorme sonrisa le indicó a Viktor que llevará a Makkachin al jardín y a Yuuri que la siguiera. La señora Nikiforov lo adentró a la casa, Yuuri la siguió de cerca maravillándose ante la elegancia de la residencia.

Todas las paredes eran color crema y en algunas colgaban grandes cuadros con diferentes pinturas que Yuuri estaba seguro de que valían una fortuna, el piso era de duela color caramelo y contrastaba bastante bien con los elegantes muebles beige, Yuuri se preguntó cómo era que los Nikiforov lograban mantener todo tan pulcro con Makkachin corriendo por todos lados, notó que había grandes ventanales colocados estratégicamente que hacían que la luz se colara por la casa y la hiciera parecer aún más grande.

Galina lo guio a través de la gran sala, el elegante comedor y la inmensa cocina dándole un pequeño tour para que Yuuri se ubicara y se sintiera como en casa, llegaron hasta unas grandes puertas corredizas y ahí fue donde Galina se detuvo.

─ Aquí es donde estarán la mayoría del tiempo ─ le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita antes de abrir una de las puertas ─ este es nuestro pequeño estudio – biblioteca, siéntete como en casa Yuuri y si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme mi oficina está arriba ─ acto seguido le indicó que entrara.

Yuuri quedó pasmado ante la enorme habitación, en el centro de esta había una gran mesa de cristal rodeada con ocho elegantes sillas de piel beige, sobre esta colgaba una elegante lampara que iluminaba todo a la perfección, había tres enormes libreros los cuales cubrían las paredes del piso al techo y estos estaban llenos de libros de todo tipo, desde arquitectura pasando por derecho hasta literatura antigua. El japonés se sentía como niño en juguetería y no pudo resistir el impulso de inspeccionar los libreros, Galina lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa maravillada ante la expresión del joven japonés.

Segundos después Viktor entró cargando los libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca, su madre le sonrió y le pellizco cariñosamente una mejilla y se fue no sin antes ofrecerle algo de beber a Yuuri quien se negó, corrió las puertas tras ella dejándolos solos sumidos en un incómodo silenció.

─ Bien…─ Yuuri fue el primero en hablar ─ ¿Nos sentamos? ─

Viktor asintió y se sentó después de Yuuri, el japonés internamente agradeció que el ruso se sentará frente de él y no a su lado, no sabía si se podía sentir realmente cómodo al tenerlo cerca.

Sin perder más tiempo fue directo al grano, le preguntó a Viktor que era lo último que recordaba de sus clases y cuáles fueron los temas que vio antes de dejar de asistir, el ruso le confesó que realmente no recordaba mucho, pues a pesar de que solo tenía dos meses sin entrar a clases no se acordaba de los temas que vio pues las últimas veces que entró lo hizo alcoholizado y no se molestó en tomar apuntes.

Yuuri quiso cuestionarlo, quiso saber la razón que lo había orillado a tomar esa decisión, Phichit le había insistido que había sido por él y por el fracaso de su rara relación, Yuuri realmente no lo creía, estaba seguro de que en la vida de Viktor había gente y sucesos más importantes que él, así que seguramente su breve alcoholismo se debió a algo mucho más importante que Yuuri. A pesar de su curiosidad se contuvo y no pregunto nada, pues recordó las palabras de Otabek y se dispuso a no involucrarse más de lo necesario.

Por su parte Viktor no daba indicios de querer contarle nada al respecto así que lo dejo pasar.

Sin que lo notaran pasaron un par de horas hablando de los temas que le habían dejado a Viktor en los trabajos, Yuuri le indicó las partes de los libros que le ayudarían a resolver las diferentes actividades que le habían dejado y le prometió ayudarlo a redactar los ensayos y los reportes de lectura que debía realizar, ya que según Viktor él era muy malo para eso.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco Galina irrumpió en la habitación, no sin antes anunciarse con un "Voy a entrar", a Yuuri le pareció sumamente raro que hiciera eso y que además esperara un par de minutos para adentrarse a la habitación.

Con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo una ceja de arriba a abajo les preguntó cómo iban, Yuuri fue sincero y le contó lo que habían estado haciendo, extrañamente la señora Nikiforov lució decepcionada con su respuesta, sin preguntar más les indicó que la cena estaba servida y que los esperaba en el comedor.

Cuando Yuuri se volvió a ver a Viktor el ruso estaba rojo hasta las orejas, el japonés no entendió que es lo que había sucedido así que no comentó nada y se dedicó a guardar el material con el que habían estado trabajando.

La comida fue menos incomoda de lo que Yuuri pensó que sería, Galina por fin les preguntó cómo les había ido en la escuela, entre ambos le contaron sin mucho detalle sobre las clases y sobre los trabajos que le habían asignado a Viktor, la rusa los escuchó atentamente preguntado sus dudas de vez en cuando.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la señora Nikiforov les dijo que prosiguieran con el estudio y que a las siete en punto llevaría a Yuuri a casa.

Regresaron a la "biblioteca -estudio" y sin decir más Yuuri continuó donde lo habían dejado antes de comer. La última hora se le fue más rápido que las primeras dos, cuando Galina los interrumpió de nuevo Yuuri se sintió un poco decepcionado de saber que ya debía irse.

La despedida con Viktor fue rápida y si incidentes, o así lo quiso Yuuri que simplemente cuando Galina fue a avisarle que ya era hora, se levantó de un brinco como un resorte y simplemente le dijo un rápido "Nos vemos mañana Nikiforov" y salió sin mirar atrás dejando a Viktor solo y confundido rodeado de numerosos libros en la enorme mesa de cristal.

Galina condujo velozmente hasta su casa, durante el camino fue interrogando a Yuuri el cuál se sintió un poco cohibido ante las insistentes preguntas de la rusa, que si se había sentido cómodo, que si le había gustado la casa, que qué opinaba de las tareas que le habían dejado a Viktor y que si pensaba que su hijo lograría el objetivo, entre otras cosas. Yuuri contestó a la mayoría con monosílabas no sabiendo muy bien que era lo que debía decir.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía se sintió aliviado, sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera despedir y bajar del auto, la señora Nikiforov lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

─ Sabes… quiero creer que mi Vitya no es tan mala persona… ─ Yuuri la miró confundido, Galina lo miraba con intensidad a través de sus filosos ojos turquesa tan parecidos a los de su hijo. ─ sé que ha cometido muchos errores, pero todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, Vitya simplemente es joven e ingenuo y un poco despistado… ─ al decir eso se soltó una risita, aunque su semblante serio regresó casi inmediatamente ─ pero creo que a pesar de todo se merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees? ─

Yuuri quedó mudo ante la pregunta, sabía que la señora Nikiforov estaba hablando de la situación escolar de Viktor, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, la mirada de Galina seguía sobre él esperando su respuesta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad Yuuri simplemente asintió y la rusa le sonrió.

─ Gracias por tu ayuda Yuuri, nos vemos mañana ─ el japonés se despidió cortésmente y bajó muy nervioso del auto.

Cuando llegó su madre lo esperaba y no tardó en hacerle un montón de preguntas de cómo había estado su día, Yuuri le contó todo con lujo de detalle sobre los Nikiforov, su casa y Makkachin, cuando terminó le dijo que se iría a dormir, Hiroko lo despidió deseándolo buenas noches.

Finalmente se acostó después de cambiarse de ropa, lavarse los dientes y asegurarles a Phichit y a Otabek por Whatsapp que todo había ido de maravilla, fue ahí cuando se encontraba en la oscuridad tumbado sobre su cama que comenzó a recapitular su día.

Yuuri se sentía perdido en un espiral de confusos sentimientos, las palabras que le había dicho Otabek en la mañana retumbaban en sus oídos, la imagen de Viktor sosteniendo cariñosamente a Makkachin también regresó con fuerza, al igual que las palabras que Galina le había dicho antes de bajarse de su auto, su corazón y su cerebro tenían una batalla entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que Otabek tenía razón y que él se había prometido no creer más en Viktor, sin embargo, el ruso causaba un efecto en él que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, había veces que simplemente quería dejar todo en el pasado y darle una oportunidad más como Galina lo había planteado, pero los dolorosos recuerdos regresaban arrastrándose bajo su piel y todo se volvía un caos.

Sintiéndose agotado hundió la cabeza contra la almohada rogando por que el siguiente día todo resultara menos confuso y agobiante.

Yuuri no estaba seguro si su vida pintaría mejor los siguientes meses.

De lo que estaba seguro era de que su vida sería muy confusa y difícil a partir de ese momento.

* * *

*Min-so Park es la entrenadora de Seung -Gil en la serie.

* Xiao Yi You es la entrenadora de Guang Hong en la serie.

* * *

Hola Chicos!

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Creé un grupo de Facebook para mantenernos en contacto, si quieren unirse pueden buscarlo como "Behind Closed Doors - Tier Kitchiero" o pueden pegar el siguiente link que los llevara directo (recuerden cambiar la "p" por un punto ya saben como es FF con los links)

goo(p)gl/ECwMZi

Los amo y los leo pronto.


	17. I Thought I'd Never See The Day

Capítulo 17: I Thought I'd Never See The Day When You'd Smile at Me

Viktor Nikiforov estaba increíblemente frustrado.

Llevaba un mes y medio recibiendo tutorías de Yuuri y nada iba como había esperado.

A pesar de que sus notas parecían ir en ascenso y ya no estaba tan perdido en las clases el asunto con Yuuri no avanzaba en lo absoluto.

El japonés seguía tan distante y frio como siempre, había cumplido su promesa y solo hablaba con él de temas escolares y nada más.

No era como si Viktor no hubiera intentado acercarse a él y tener esa charla que tanto anhelaba tener desde hace tiempo, simplemente a cada intento que hacía el japonés se cerraba y huía dejándolo con la intención y con las palabras en la boca.

Y a pesar de que, de lunes a viernes, pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos, realmente no tenían tiempo a solas.

En todas las clases Yuuri se sentaba a su lado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignoraba, a menos de que le preguntara algo sobre los temas que veían o algo referente a las clases.

Su interacción, era algo que no había pasado desapercibido por sus demás compañeros. La noticia de que Yuuri era su nuevo tutor se había expandido cómo pólvora por la escuela gracias a que Phichit se había encargado en publicarlo en la sección de chismes del periódico escolar, lo que causó gran conmoción, las personas en la escuela amaban el drama en el que se había convertido su vida y no se perdían ni un solo detalle.

Después de eso, Viktor podía escuchar a todos sus compañeros cuchichear por donde pasaba, la mayoría se abstenía a expresar sus opiniones al respecto, todos excepto su joven primo Yuri, quien un sábado en una reunión familiar, no tardo en advertirle que terminaría oliendo a cerdo si se seguía juntando con Yuuri.

Viktor ignoró olímpicamente sus desdeñosas palabras, al igual a otros comentarios mal intencionados que había escuchado de su antiguo grupo de amigos, los cuales a pesar de que llevaban bastante tiempo de no atacar directamente a Yuuri, seguían hostigándolo a lo lejos, diciendo hirientes palabras cada que pasaba cerca de ellos o mirándolo con desdén durante las clases.

El ruso había intentado defenderlo en distintas ocasiones, pero de alguna forma extraña siempre terminaba siendo opacado por Otabek quien aparecía de la nada pegándosele a Yuuri cómo sanguijuela y haciéndolo quedar como idiota.

El kazajo no perdía oportunidad en acaparar a Yuuri y de alejarlo lo más que podía de Viktor, al principio el ruso pensaba que Otabek le tenía celos, pues era claro que estaba completamente enterado de lo que había pasado entre Yuuri y él, y seguramente no quería perder a su novio.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba más tiempo con ellos, Viktor notaba que esa relación era bastante rara, Otabek siempre era quien buscaba a Yuuri y quien le daba muestras de cariño. Viktor estaba consciente de que el japonés era bastante tímido, pero mientras estuvieron juntos estaba seguro de que nunca llegó a hacer las caras de fastidio que normalmente hacía cuando Otabek se le acercaba.

También notó que cuando Otabek creía que él no estaba por los alrededores, a pesar de que no se apartaba del lado de Yuuri, no era tan pegajoso con el japonés ni trataba de acapararlo. Ese y otros muchos detalles cómo que Yuuri nunca se refería a él cómo "mi novio" o que nunca los había visto intercambiar un beso o siquiera palabras de amor le hacía dudar seriamente sobre la veracidad de su relación.

Lo cual lo hacía estúpidamente feliz y le daba muchísima esperanza, a pesar de que Yuuri a veces ni lo volteaba a ver.

Por otra parte, Viktor tontamente pensó que durante las horas libres tendría oportunidad de hablar con Yuuri y podrían pasar tiempo juntos los dos solos, pero tristemente siempre se las pasaban rodeados de los amigos del japonés, quienes realmente eran personas bastante agradables, pero no los dejaban solos ni medio segundo.

Al principio el gran grupo de amigos habían sido bastante cautelosos con él, era obvio que todos estaban enterados de que él había formado parte del grupo que acosaba a Yuuri, así que a pesar de ser siempre cordiales con él realmente no le tenían la confianza suficiente y cada que Viktor estudiaba con ellos el ambiente se volvía sumamente pesado haciéndolo sentir como un intruso en el grupo.

Eventualmente, Phichit quien parecía ser el único que lo soportaba, trató de integrarlo un poco más, siempre haciendo bromas en momentos indicados o sacando a flote sus cualidades matemáticas, logrando así que los demás tiraran sus barreras poco a poco y ya no se sintieran tan incomodos con él.

Al cabo de unas semanas, gracias a la integración de Phichit, Yuuko, Takeshi, Minami, Georgie y el mismo tailandés, cuando notaban que Yuuri estaba ocupado o demasiado concentrado no dudaban mucho en pedirle ayuda a él, quién siempre los ayudaba con gusto logrando así más miradas furiosas de parte de Otabek y vistazos sonrojados por parte de Yuuri.

El tener nuevos amigos si es que acaso podía llamarlos de esa manera, lo hacía sentirse bastante bien, el grupo de amigos de Yuuri era muy diferente a todas las personas con las que él solía juntarse, ninguno era superficial y poco les importaba la vida de los demás lo cual agradeció bastante pues sin tanto drama en su vida las horas en la escuela ahora le resultaban más divertidas.

Por las tardes cuando llegaba la hora de las tutorías en su hogar, su diversión momentánea se acababa pues Yuuri se ponía una máscara impenetrable e incluso lograba portarse mucho más hostil con él de lo que lo hacía durante las horas de escuela. A pesar de eso el japonés seguía portándose bastante amable con su madre y sobre todo cuando Makkachin estaba cerca volvía a ser la dulce y cálida persona que sabía que realmente era. Viktor utilizó más de una vez a su mascota solo para ver sonreír a Yuuri un poco.

Otro detalle que también le resultaba frústrate, era que durante las tardes tampoco les era posible estar realmente solos, Galina danzaba regularmente alrededor de la biblioteca - estudio haciéndolos sentir incomodos gracias a los inconvenientes comentarios que hacía, cómo, por ejemplo, asegurarles que se veían muy lindos juntos, haciendo siempre que Yuuri se alejara lo más que podía de él con un rubor que normalmente se extendía por todo su rostro.

Viktor realmente no sabía cómo es que su madre se había enterado de sus sentimientos por Yuuri, era cierto que Galina llevaba tiempo sospechando que tenía sentimientos por alguien, pero no imaginó que se diera cuenta tan rápido. Definitivamente su madre podía lo leer cómo si fuera un libro abierto.

Ya que las cosas no iban como esperaba, sentía cómo el continuo dolor en su pecho seguía presente, causado por la fría actitud de Yuuri, el no poder hablar con él y poder pedirle otra oportunidad y también porque, a pesar de que la relación entre Yuuri y Otabek no le parecía muy real, los celos todavía lo carcomían vivo cada que los veía juntos.

Realmente comenzaba a creer que todo estaba perdido.

O eso pensaba hasta que una tarde en medio de una ardua sesión de estudio Yuri Plisetsky llegó de improvisto a la residencia Nikiforov.

El insistente sonido del timbre sobresalto a ambos quienes se encontraban muy concentrados ya que estaban tratando de resolver unos muy difíciles problemas de cálculo cortesía de la madre de JJ. Lo ignoraron creyendo que se trataba de algún cliente de Galina, fue hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca - estudio se abrió estrepitosamente, sorprendiéndolos a ambos haciendo que dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

─ ¡Oye Viktor! ─ Un muy enfurecido Yuri Plisetsky apareció, al entrar y ver la escena ante él se quedó congelado frente a la puerta luciendo claramente sorprendido por un momento, pero rápidamente recompuso.

─ ¿Qué mierda hace el cerdo aquí? ─ preguntó Yuri mirando a Yuuri con desprecio.

─ Estamos estudiando ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ─ preguntó Viktor levantándose de su asiento, y tratando de cubrir a Yuuri con su cuerpo, sabía que era un movimiento estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo.

─ Vine porque necesito ayuda con mi proyecto de ciencias, dile al cerdo que se largué ─ contestó Yuri molesto, aventando la mochila que llevaba sobre la mesa haciendo que Yuuri se sobresaltara por la acción.

─ Ahora no tengo tiempo… vuelve el sábado ─ contestó Viktor fríamente tomando la mochila y lanzándosela de vuelta al rubio que parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

─ Creo que… será mejor que me vaya… ─ dijo Yuuri en un susurro levantándose mientras recolectaba todas sus pertenencias.

─ ¡No! ─ el grito que Viktor dejo escapar sobresalto a ambos muchachos ─ Yuuri aún no terminamos los problemas… por favor quédate… ─ suplicó Viktor, realmente la tarea no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo que no quería es que el japonés se fuera.

Yuri los observaba en silencio, su ceño cada vez se hacía más profundo al ver la manera en que Viktor miraba a Yuuri.

─ ¿Qué mierda te pasa Viktor? Deja que el cerdo se vaya y ayúdame ─ dijo sujetándolo firmemente de un brazo, tratando de llamar su atención.

─ Deja de decirle cerdo… él no te hizo nada, vuelve otro día ─ dijo Viktor fríamente soltándose del agarre, Yuuri jadeó de sorpresa ante la escena, los ojos esmeraldas de Yuri se abrieron de sorpresa, dio un paso hacia atrás mirando a Viktor cómo si le hubiera dado un golpe en la cara. La tensión creció en la habitación parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor.

─ ¿Tú también? ─ preguntó Yuri dolido, ─ ¿Qué mierda les das? ─ cuestionó mirando al japonés con desprecio.

Viktor una vez más se puso frente a Yuuri protectoramente.

─ ¡Vete a la mierda maldito calvo! ─ gritó el pequeño ruso no sin antes darle un pisotón a su primo y salir de la habitación completamente molesto.

Viktor aulló de dolor dejándose caer sobre una rodilla mientras le murmuraba un "Maldito gato roñoso" y se sobaba su adolorido pie. Yuuri se acercó rápidamente a él y lo ayudo a incorporarse y sentarse sobre una silla.

─ ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado arrodillándose frente al ruso quien se quejó audiblemente ante Yuuri examinado su pie, ─ ¿Puedo? ─ preguntó el japonés mientras le pedía permiso para quitarle el zapato, Viktor simplemente asistió aun sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pie.

Yuuri rápidamente y con sumo cuidado le quitó el zapato seguido por el calcetín, revisó la zona herida maravillando a Viktor con su seria y concentrada actitud. El tacto de Yuuri contra su piel se sentía suave y tibió, Viktor trató de relajarse y de no tener recuerdos innecesarios teniendo a Yuuri en esa posición, realmente no quería arruinar el momento.

Al terminar la revisión, Yuuri salió de la habitación diciendo algo sobre una pomada y una venda que le pediría a Galina, dejando a Viktor completamente rojo en la silla, tratando de concentrarse y de mantener toda su sangre en su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos en los que pudo tranquilizarse, Yuuri regresó e inmediatamente comenzó a curarlo, untando la pomada lentamente en el área afectada y vendando firmemente su pie. Cuando terminó le dedico una sonrisa satisfecha la cual casi hace que le diera un paro respiratorio.

El corazón de Viktor latió rítmicamente en su pecho haciendo que se le formara una expresión estupefacta en el rostro, la cual hizo que Yuuri se sonrojara hasta las orejas, antes de que Viktor pudiera decir algo Galina entró interrumpiendo la escena.

─ ¿Qué pasó Vitya? ─ preguntó preocupada mirando el pie de su hijo.

─ Nada mamá Yuri tuvo uno de sus ataques… ─ contestó el ruso encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de donde estaba para ir hacía su lugar y continuar estudiando, ─ Yuuri, ¿seguimos? … preguntó mirando al japonés el cual le sonrió de nuevo y regresó a su lugar sonrojado.

Después de ese incidente las cosas con Yuuri mejoraron un poco, a pesar de que el japonés seguía distante y esquivo, ya no era tan frio y le permitía hablar con él cosas que no fueran de la escuela. A veces durante sus horas de estudio se reían de las cosas que sucedían en clase, de las ocurrencias de Phichit e incluso de las absurdas intervenciones que JJ hacia durante la clase de cálculo. Simplemente su relación mejoraba poco a poco.

Claro que no todo era color de rosa, gracias a eso la sobreprotección de Otabek sorpresivamente aumentó, el kazajo no se despegaba de Yuuri literalmente ni para ir al baño, aunque claro esto también podía ser porque Yuri y su sequito comenzó a atacar a Yuuri de nuevo.

Fue el lunes una semana después al altercado entre los primos Plisetsky y Nikiforov que todo se fue al caño de nuevo, Yuuri llegó tarde a la clase de Química totalmente empapado y temblando de pies a cabeza, se sentó en la banca contigua a Viktor sin siquiera mirarlo, el ruso pudo notar que todas sus cosas también estaban completamente mojadas y que Yuuri tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos.

Quiso preguntar que había sucedido pero el profesor llamó su atención y no pudo hacerlo, durante toda la hora Yuuri volvió a su fría actitud y en cuanto sonó la campana salió corriendo sin decir nada.

Cuando Viktor salió vio que a lo lejos Yuuri caminaba a toda velocidad acompañado por Otabek quiso seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar se encontró con su primo de frente.

─ ¿Te robaron a tu cerdo? ─ preguntó burlón dedicándole una seña obscena y alejándose junto al descerebrado de JJ, Viktor le gritó un "Vete a la mierda" y se encaminó rápidamente a su segunda clase del día.

Se preocupó bastante cuando Yuuri no entró a historia y cuando su primera hora libre llegó, corrió a la biblioteca esperando encontrarlo, Phichit le informó que Yuuri se había ido temprano pero que lo vería esa tarde en su casa.

El resto del día paso lentamente, Viktor podía sentir las burlonas miradas de sus examigos sobre él, Phichit le dijo que no se preocupara y que todo saldría bien, el de verdad no podía creerlo.

Cuando la tarde llegó, Yuuri llegó a la residencia Nikiforov acompañado de Otabek quien lo dejó en la puerta no sin antes abrazarlo y dejarle un beso en la mejilla que hizo que la sangre de Viktor ardiera bajo su piel, fue el sonido de la motocicleta del kazajo lo que alertó a Makkachin quien salió corriendo a su encuentro con Yuuri, quien lo acaricio superficialmente, saludó a Galina cortésmente y le dedico una fría mirada a Viktor.

Viktor quiso preguntarle qué había pasado, realmente quería ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, Yuuri simplemente le dijo que deberían dedicarse a estudiar y eso fue lo que hicieron en un ambiente bastante tenso que hizo que Viktor sintiera que todo el avance que había tenido había desaparecido.

Lamentablemente para él los días subsecuentes Yuuri regresó a su frio estado, haciéndole perder toda la esperanza, Galina también notó el cambió e intentó animarlo un poco diciéndole que pronto tendría permiso de volver a manejar siempre y cuando prometiera no volver a beber.

Fue la última semana de noviembre en la que se volvió a animar un poco, durante su hora de descanso el miércoles en la mañana se encontraba solo detrás del edificio de ciencias escuchando música, en un viejo iPod que encontró abandonado en su habitación, y comiendo el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado cuando Phichit apareció de la nada y se acercó a hablar con él.

─ Hola Viktor ¿Qué hay? ─ preguntó alegremente sentándose junto al ruso quien al no escuchar la pregunta se quitó un audífono y lo miro confundido.

Phichit se rio con ganas al verlo con las mejillas llenas de comida y repitió su saludo mientras le picaba un cachete haciendo que el ruso se sonrojara apenado.

─ No pasa nada ─ contestó finalmente después de tragar el bocado y encogiéndose de hombros, ─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─ cuestiono ya que le parecía sumamente raro que el tailandés estuviera ahí.

─ ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? ─ preguntó mirándolo curioso y con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

─ Estudiar, pensar la mejor manera para suicidarme, picarme el ombligo, ya sabes todo lo que alguien que está castigado hasta los cuarenta haría ─ bromeó haciendo que Phichit se carcajeara, ─ ¿Por? ─

─ Venía a invitarte a una fiesta ─ dijo robando un pedazo de manzana del almuerzo del ruso ─ Es cumpleaños de Yuuri y le haremos una fiesta sorpresa ─

Viktor simplemente asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose miserable.

─ No creo que Yuuri me quiera en su fiesta de cumpleaños ─ dijo reprimiendo un suspiro, su relación con Yuuri sorpresivamente iba en declive, aún iba a su casa todos los días, pero siempre lo llevaba Otabek, estudiaba con él y se iba dejándolo confundido y con el corazón adolorido.

─ Eso es lo que tú y él creen, pero vamos será divertido ─ insistió Phichit palmeando su espalda, ─ Tal vez ni siquiera noté que estés ahí, Emil preparó una gran celebración ─

─ ¿Emil Nekola? ─ preguntó Viktor sorprendido, las fiestas de Emil eran bastante populares y legendarias entre los alumnos de la escuela, cada que el checo organizaba una fiesta tiraba la casa por la ventana y siempre daban de que hablar.

─ ¿Quién más? ─ contestó Phichit rodando los ojos ─ Créeme mi amigo tienes competencia, Emil adora a Yuuri deberías agradecer que Michael Crispino existe si no… ─ el tailandés se encogió de hombros haciendo una cara muy graciosa.

Viktor rio con ganas ante eso, ya había notado que Yuuri era muy popular entre la escuela y sobre todo entre su grupo de amigos, el hecho de que Emil lo encontrara atractivo no era sorpresa, Yuuri era maravilloso.

─ Querrás decir que Altin tiene competencia… ─ Phichit bufó audiblemente molesto por su respuesta y se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón.

─ Cómo sea, espero que puedas venir, no te daremos nada de alcohol, pero sé que Yuuri se pondrá feliz de verte y si no siempre puedes bailar conmigo ─ Viktor se rio y Phichit se fue no sin antes dedicarle un guiño.

La verdad la idea de la fiesta sonaba tentadora, sobre todo porque era cumpleaños de Yuuri, comenzó a planear en su cabeza primero, tendría que encontrar el regalo perfecto y convencer a su madre de que lo dejara ir.

La emoción comenzó a aglomerarse en su pecho.

Viktor no podía esperar a que el sábado llegará, definitivamente la fiesta sería una gran oportunidad.

"Ya no tengo nada que perder" pensó emocionado y listo para recuperar a Yuuri.

El domingo en la mañana se arrepintió de pensar esas palabras.

* * *

Hola Chicos

Espero que esté capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Los resultados del especial de 20,000 lecturas ya están aquí.

Primer lugar: Empate entre AU donde Otabek se queda con Yuuri y la primera vez Viktuuri con 54 votos cada uno.

Segundo lugar: empate entre el capítulo de Phichit y el de Galina con 11 votos cada uno.

Finalmente, en el tercer lugar quedo la perspectiva de Chris con apenas 3 votos.

¿Cómo ven?

Realmente me sorprendió un poco que Chris se llevara tan pocos votos, pensé que más personas querrían saber porque se pelearon las comadres hahaha.

Cómo sea, tenemos dos ganadores y la cosa quedara así:

El especial de Otabek llevará por nombre "I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True, I Really Love You" o "Quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son reales, realmente te amo" y será publicado el miércoles 4 de octubre del 2017

Y el especial de la primera vez Viktuuri se llamará "I Won't Say I'm In Love" o "No diré que estoy enamorado", el cuál será desde la perspectiva de Viktor que fue la que recibió más votos. Y será publicado el viernes 6 de octubre del 2017.

No puedo esperar a que los lean, los amo y los leo pronto.


	18. Especial (Vikuuri) - 20,000 lecturas

**ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER**

 **Este capítulo incluye "lemon, hard, smut" específicamente relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres. No leer si se es sensible respecto al tema.**

 **Se recomienda discreción.**

 **¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia!**

* * *

Especial: I Won't Say I'm In Love

 _(5 meses antes de los eventos del primer capítulo)_

Viktor Nikiforov estaba entusiasmado.

Algo en su interior le decía que iba a ser un día grandioso.

Despertó de muy buen humor, sorprendentemente antes de que su despertador sonara, se apresuró a entrar al baño dispuesto a tomar un largo baño para relajar sus músculos los cuales aún le dolían un poco después del intenso entrenamiento que había tenido el día anterior cortesía del entrenador Feltsman quien había estado insistiendo que todos entrenaran arduamente pues la semana siguiente tendrían el partido más importante del torneo de fútbol nacional y tenían que estar preparados.

Salió del baño y se apresuró a vestirse y perfumarse sin perder detalle a la hora de acomodar sus cabellos plateados y ponerse crema humectante en los labios, cuando estuvo conforme con su apariencia, bajo a desayunar tarareando su canción favorita.

Comió alegremente el delicioso desayuno que su madre le había preparado, mientras comía Galina le contaba sobre el caso que estaba llevando del cual escuchó cada detalle pues le pareció sumamente interesante.

Cuando terminó corrió a lavarse los dientes y antes de que saliera su madre le dijo que tenía excelentes noticias, pues debido a su buen comportamiento y a sus excelentes calificaciones su padre quería compensarlo y le daría oportunidad de elegir un auto nuevo ya que había estado comportándose cómo muchacho muy responsable.

Viktor saltó de felicidad ante la noticia y después de abrazar a su madre se despidió y salió de casa, no sin antes acariciar a Makkachin y ya que era miércoles, asegurarse de llevar con él la llave del pequeño salón de biología en el primer piso del edificio de ciencias.

Los miércoles eran su día favorito de la toda la semana, pues durante la segunda hora tenía la oportunidad de tener al hermoso Yuuri Katsuki entre sus brazos por cincuenta largos minutos.

Cincuenta minutos en los que podía probar sus dulces labios, disfrutar sus tiernas caricias y escuchar su melodiosa voz, cincuenta minutos en los que podía saciarse de Yuuri y disfrutarlo en privado, Ese era su secreto mejor guardado, por el cuál había estado luchando y trabajando arduamente por mantener los últimos tres meses.

Desde que Yuuri llegó a la escuela y se adentró a su vida todo para él había cambiado por completo.

Yuuri había llegado cómo una bocanada de aire fresco, con mejillas sonrojadas y grandes ojos cafés que invitaban a perderse en ellos por horas. Desde que Viktor posó los ojos en él supo que quería hacerlo suyo, fue una sorpresa bastante agradable darse cuenta de que Yuuri realmente era una persona maravillosa y durante el tiempo que había estado tratando de seducirlo realmente había llegado a apreciar su compañía.

El japonés siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, lo ayudaba y le daba consejos si es que los necesitaba. A Viktor realmente le asombraba que nunca se aburría con él ya que el japonés siempre tenía un tema interesante del cual hablar o algo que compartir, siempre con una enorme sonrisa y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Realmente no podía negarlo, Viktor se sentía cada vez más atraído hacía él cómo una polilla a una flama, por eso mismo era que aún no se cansaba ni se rendía y aun después de tres meses seguía queriéndolo hacer suyo.

Para él, Yuuri simplemente era perfecto.

El único problema era que para los demás Yuuri era un aburrido nerd sin estilo que simplemente no encajaba en su vida.

Viktor tenía una reputación que mantener, así que prefería disfrutar de Yuuri en privado donde podía protegerse y protegerlo de los ojos curiosos y juzgones de sus demás compañeros.

Era por eso que, después de semanas escondiéndose entre los rincones de la biblioteca y las canchas de tenis, la noticia de que había un salón en el edificio de ciencias que nadie usaba y siempre estaba vacío le llegó cómo mandada del cielo, Viktor tuvo que meterse en muchos problemas para conseguir una copia de la llave, lo cual había valido la pena monumentalmente, pues aquel salón era su guarida secreta en donde podía disfrutar de Yuuri sin problemas.

Pensando en los dulces labios del japonés llegó a la escuela más temprano de lo normal, se estaciono en su lugar preferido en el estacionamiento y bajo del viejo Mustang que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños dieciséis un día después de que obtuvo su permiso de conducir.

Camino por el estacionamiento aun pensando en Yuuri y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina del entrenador Feltsman, quien la tarde anterior durante la practica les había indicado a todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol que en cuanto llegaran fueran a buscarlo directamente para que les diera sus permisos de ausencia pues el día siguiente viajarían a California para el partido de clasificación para las nacionales de fútbol.

─ ¿Hola? ─ dijo asomándose a la oscura oficina del ruso mayor, Yakov como de costumbre, ya se encontraba ahí preparando papeles, murmurando maldiciones en ruso.

─ Nikiforov ─ lo saludó el entrenador con el ceño fruncido de siempre ─ Tengo noticias, los padres de Leroy me informaron que no podrá asistir con nosotros al partido así que tu serás el capitán del equipo la siguiente semana ─

Viktor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ser el capitán del equipo durante tan prestigioso partido era un sueño hecho realidad, sin ocultar su entusiasmo se sentó frente al entrenador sin pedir permiso si quiera de pasar a la oficina.

─ ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? ─ preguntó entusiasmado logrando que Yakov le dedicara una dura mirada.

─ De mononucleosis, estará fuera por dos semanas, aquí está tu permiso has que tus padres lo firmen ─ sin decir más Yakov le indicó con una mano que saliera de su oficina, lo cual hizo inmediatamente dando saltitos de alegría.

Caminó en dirección a su casillero aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, cuando llegó, dejó su mochila tomando los libros que necesitaría para la primera clase, su celular y la nota que le escribía cada miércoles a Yuuri confirmando su encuentro.

Como quien no quiere la cosa caminó en dirección al casillero de Yuuri el cual afortunadamente se encontraba solo a unos metros del suyo, cuando lo alcanzó, discretamente pretendió abrochar su zapato y con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera, deslizo la pequeña nota por una de las rendijas, se cercioró de que el papel estuviera bien metido y comenzó a caminar pretendiendo que había hecho nada.

Se sentía cómo en una película de espías volteando hacia todos lados, sabía que todo sería más sencillo si simplemente pedía su número a Yuuri y el mensaje lo mandaba electrónicamente, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Yuuri sería discreto, no quería darle la oportunidad de exponer su relación, así que simplemente ocupaba el método rudimentario y le dejaba un papelito que simplemente decía "Donde siempre V.N."

Su primera clase pasó monumentalmente lenta.

Viktor contaba los minutos esperando a que acabara, lo único que quería era correr al saloncito de bilogía y contarle a Yuuri las buenas noticias, también no podía negar que moría por verlo y besarlo un poco, pues después de ese encuentro estaría dos semanas sin verlo y aunque se engañaba a si mismo diciendo que no, sabía que lo extrañaría.

A su lado Seung lo ignoraba luciendo molesto ante su nerviosismo, era cierto que no se llevaban muy bien y que sólo eran amigos por Chris y cómo Chris era su mejor amigo había aceptado llevar una relación armoniosa con el malhumorado coreano, aun así, pasaban el mayor tiempo lo suficientemente distanciados para que sus caminos no se cruzaran.

Dos minutos antes de que la campana sonara Viktor ya tenía todas sus cosas guardadas listo para salir, cuando la clase se dio por finalizada, salió corriendo primero a su casillero a tomar su mochila y después en dirección al edificio de ciencias, cuidando de no llamar tanto la atención.

Llegó al saloncito de biología y se metió tan rápido como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, se decepcionó un poco al notar que Yuuri aún no estaba ahí, suspiró y se fue a sentar en uno de los escritorios al final del salón dejando su mochila en una silla. Fueron dos minutos los que esperó, los cuales le parecieron horas, cuando escuchó que Yuuri abría la puerta con la copia de la llave que le había conseguido a él.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ en cuanto el japonés cruzó el umbral y cerró tras él, Viktor corrió a abrazarlo y a besarlo efusivamente contra la puerta, Yuuri un poco sorprendido lo recibió entre sus brazos y devolvió el beso con gusto.

─ Viktor… ─ murmuro un poco falto de aire cuando por fin se separaron.

─ Te extrañé ─ dijo el ruso besándole castamente la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Yuuri ante sus palabras.

─ Y yo a ti… aunque nos vimos ayer ─ dijo Yuuri con una risita sintiendo los labios de Viktor hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

Era cierto que la tarde anterior después del entrenamiento de fútbol, corrió a buscar a Yuuri a la biblioteca donde algunas tardes el japonés estudiaba con sus amigos, lo encontró concentrado explicándole quien sabe qué cosa a un muy atento Phichit Chulanont.

En cuanto Yuuri lo vio, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que encontrar un libro que le ayudaría al tailandés y se perdió entre los pasillos de la biblioteca siendo seguido por Viktor quien lo interceptó en el camino y le robo un par de besos antes de que Chulanont quien también había seguido a Yuuri los encontrara.

Pero ahora estaban ahí en medio de ese salón del que se habían apropiado disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin preocuparse por ser encontrados.

─ Se siente bien poder besarnos sin tener que estar cuidándonos la espalda ¿no crees? ─ preguntó Viktor con una gran sonrisa causando una angelical risa a Yuuri quien asintió y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos.

─ Yuuri… estoy muy feliz ─ dijo Viktor después de un rato cuando Yuuri ya había dejado sus cosas de lado y Viktor lo apresaba contra uno de los escritorios del final salón mientras jugaba con las manos del japonés.

─ ¿Y eso, por qué? ─ preguntó Yuuri sonriendo mientras Viktor entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

─ Porque JJ está enfermo ─ contestó el ruso con una enorme sonrisa, causando que Yuuri soltara una carcajada ante la extraña respuesta.

─ ¿Te hace feliz que JJ esté enfermo? ─ preguntó Yuuri entre risas a lo que Viktor asistió enérgicamente.

─ Tiene mononucleosis y no podrá jugar en el partido de la próxima semana ─ dijo el ruso feliz agitando las manos de Yuuri con las suyas e inclinándose para darle otro beso al japonés, sin embargo, Yuuri lo esquivó causándole confusión.

─ No lo besaste ¿cierto? ─ preguntó con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada.

─ ¡Ewww, que asco! ¡claro que no! ¿Quién querría besar a JJ? ─ dijo Viktor indignado picándole las costillas haciendo que Yuuri se retorciera en risas bajo su toque, cundo Yuuri paró de reír Viktor tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó hacía él ─ Además… Últimamente solo beso a Yuuri ─ murmuró contra sus labios besándole profundamente haciendo que ambos perdieran el aliento.

─ Estoy feliz porque yo seré el capitán durante el partido en California ─ explicó tratando de recuperar el aliento después del beso que los había dejado mareados a ambos.

─ Cierto… te irás a California mañana ─ comentó Yuuri un poco nostálgico ─ ¿Cuándo regresas?

─ En dos semanas ─ respondió Viktor besando una redonda mejilla del japonés, realmente no lo entendía, pero cada que estaba así de cerca de Yuuri no podía dejar de besarlo por todos lados, cómo si tuviera un imán específicamente hecho para sus labios.

─Te extrañare… ─ dijo Yuuri acariciando delicadamente los plateados mechones de su fleco acomodándolos detrás de su oreja mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa, Viktor besó su entre cejo queriendo borrar su expresión.

─ Y yo a ti ─ dijo besándolo en los labios una vez más abrazándolo fuertemente contra él, Yuuri también lo rodeo con sus brazos acariciando dulcemente su cuello y su espalda sin atreverse a explorar más.

Viktor realmente extrañaría a Yuuri mientras estuviera en California tan lejos de él, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendría que pasar tiempo con todos los miembros del equipo escuchando sus estupideces, al menos tendría el consuelo de que JJ no iría a arruinarle su viaje.

Seguramente durante su estancia en California, Chris lo arrastraría a alguna fiesta o algo así, pero sabía que se hartaría rápidamente. Últimamente las fiestas le parecían bastante aburridas y el tener que rechazar a tanta gente que siempre llegaba a coquetearle le resultaba cansado.

Los rechazaba a todos porque nadie nunca era como Yuuri y no era como si estuviera enamorado del japonés o algo así, simplemente Yuuri era mejor que los demás, más interesante y también besaba mejor que todos.

Pensando esto besó una vez los labios de Yuuri, lentamente disfrutando el momento, pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo, sintió cómo Yuuri respondía y comenzaba a explorar lentamente su torso.

─ ¿Pensaras en mi cuando no esté? ─ preguntó Viktor, realmente no quería ser el único con ese sentimiento de anhelo, quería que Yuuri lo extrañara y necesitara tanto cómo él lo haría.

─ Siempre pienso en ti ─ el corazón de Viktor bombeó aceleradamente ante la respuesta, el deseo que tanto tiempo llevaba reprimido lo invadió de golpe, tomó los labios de Yuuri contra los suyos desesperadamente.

El beso cambió y se volvió más demandante, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a Yuuri de los muslos y lo impulso para que se sentará sobre el escritorio en el que habían estado recargados, quedando así nivelado a su altura, inmediatamente se colocó entre las piernas del japonés y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

Yuuri por su parte, gimió sorprendido sobre sus labios ante el repentino movimiento, sin embargo, no perdió tiempo en aferrarse al cuerpo del ruso y comenzar a explorar su torso con mayor libertad y confianza.

Viktor comenzó a sentir la excitación aglomerarse en su abdomen, las manos de Yuuri acariciaban su torso demandantemente haciendo que su erección despertara en su pantalón sin poder evitarlo.

Con pasión, tomó a Yuuri de la cintura y lo acopló aún más a su cuerpo, atreviéndose a colar las manos bajo su playera, sorprendiéndose ante lo suave y tibia que era la piel de Yuuri bajo su tacto, comenzó a subir las manos lentamente por su espalda logrando que Yuuri se estremeciera.

Sin perder más tiempo y aun acariciando su piel, abandonó los labios del japonés y comenzó a besar lentamente su quijada para después bajar a por su cuello queriendo marcar la suave piel bajo sus labios, arrancando suspiros y pequeños gemidos de los labios de Yuuri.

Sus manos por otro lado comenzaron a descender de nuevo, acariciando todo a su paso, sus omoplatos, su espina dorsal, su estrecha cintura, bajaron más hasta encontrar sus firmes glúteos, sin vergüenza alguna Viktor los apretó y lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pelvis se encontraran, queriéndole demostrar que tan excitado estaba por él.

No le sorprendió que Yuuri se encontrara igual, emocionado se frotó contra él una vez más lo que hizo que ambos gimieran sobre los labios del otro.

─ Viktor… ─ murmuro Yuuri sorprendido ante la erótica acción ─ Espera… alguien podría venir… ─ a pesar de que sus palabras pedían un poco de cordura por parte del ruso, sus manos también comenzaron a colarse debajo de la playera de Viktor.

─ Nadie vendrá ─ le aseguró comenzando a levantar poco a poco la playera que Yuuri usaba, el japonés se tensó un poco la acción y paró las caricias, Viktor sabía que Yuuri no tenía experiencia alguna y que seguramente moría de nervios así que no queriendo asustarlo bajo de nuevo su playera y lo beso dulcemente.

─ No hare nada que tu no quieras ─ le aseguró besándole una mejilla tratando de alejarse de él, sin embargo, Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que se pudiera alejarse mucho.

─ Tengo miedo de que alguien venga ─ confesó el japonés con las mejillas encendidas y sin mirarlo a los ojos, ─ pero no quiero que te detengas… solo no la quites por completo ¿sí? ─ pidió poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

Viktor pensó que su corazón explotaría, Yuuri se veía tan malditamente tierno sonrojado y excitado, tan dispuesto a entregarse a él después de tanto tiempo, maldijo mentalmente que esa obscura aula fuera el lugar en el que todo finalmente sucedería, pero el momento era ahora y ya no había marcha atrás.

Lo beso de nuevo reanudando las caricias y cómo lo pidió, levantó la playera lo suficiente solo para dejar sus rosados botones al descubierto, los cuales acarició con delicadeza en cuanto los tuvo enfrente haciendo que Yuuri jadeara sorprendido ante su tacto.

El japonés imitó sus acciones nerviosamente, Viktor quería reír ante la ternura que las acciones de Yuuri le provocaban, así que queriéndole dar mejor acceso, interrumpió lo que hacía y con un fluido movimiento se despojó de su playera, y la colocó sobre el escritorio desde el que Yuuri lo miraba sorprendido.

Viktor le sonrió y volvió a besarlo comenzando a acariciarlo de nuevo, el deseo aumento al sentir las tibias manos de Yuuri explorándolo con delicadeza, no queriendo perder tiempo comenzó a mover lentamente sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Yuuri la cual ya lucia más que despierta.

Yuuri dio un respingo al sentir sus acciones, pero no paró con lo que estaba haciendo, Viktor lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, sin dejar de besar sus labios, Yuuri había parado con las caricias en el torso de Viktor, sin embargo, se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura esperando que lo tocara.

El ruso por su parte no tardó mucho en bajar sus pantalones lo necesario y liberar su necesitada erección, lo cual causo que Yuuri diera un respingo y apenado dejara de besarlo y escondiera la cara entre su hombro y su cuello desnudos, mientras ahogaba un gemido contra su piel.

Viktor besó su coronilla y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente de arriba abajo, escuchando cómo su respiración se agitaba poco a poco, tratando de reprimir el deseo de ir más rápido sabía que era la primera vez de Yuuri y quería que disfrutara el momento, el japonés por su parte gemía quedito contra su cuello, aun completamente rojo y mortalmente apenado.

─ Yuuri… ¿confías en mí? ─ murmuró Viktor contra su oído parando con sus caricias, Yuuri simplemente asintió contra su cuello, Viktor le besó la sien y se separó de él dejándolo confundido y sonrojado, rápidamente fue a su mochila y buscó lo que por tantas semanas había estado guardando.

El rubor de Yuuri se extendió hasta su pecho cuando vislumbró el paquetito de lubricante y el condón que Viktor llevaba en la mano. Viktor Los coloco a su lado y tomó su playera para extenderla tras de Yuuri sobre el escritorio, Yuuri simplemente se limitaba a observarlo tratando de cubrir su cuerpo apenado.

Viktor le dedicó una dulce sonrisa llegó hasta él y lo besó de nuevo, segundos después con delicadeza comenzó a empujarlo hacía atrás para que recostara sobre su playera en el escritorio.

─ Hermoso… ─ murmuró Viktor al tener a Yuuri totalmente expuesto ante él, Yuuri se cubrió los ojos con un antebrazo totalmente apenado, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a su agitada respiración.

Viktor abrió sus piernas, aun cubiertas por los pantalones, con delicadeza volvió a acomodarse entre ellas, acarició la piel expuesta de su torso disfrutando lo suave que era bajo su tacto y ansioso se inclinó sobre él.

─ Yuuuuuri… déjame verte ─ murmuró besando lánguidamente su cuello haciendo que Yuuri se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, bajo poco a poco sin separar los labios de la piel de Yuuri, besó incluso sobre la molesta playera que estaba estrujada sobre su pecho y cuando alcanzó sus rosados pezones dio un casto beso en cada uno haciendo que Yuuri gimoteara ante la acción, acto seguido lamió su pezón derecho y comenzó a acariciar el izquierdo.

─ Viktor ─ Yuuri jadeó y se retorció bajo de él aun cubriendo su rostro, ante la reacción Viktor sonrió contra su piel disfrutando los sonidos que Yuuri hacía, había esperado tanto por eso que pretendía disfrutar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Yuuri así le tomara toda la mañana, sin esperar más succionó el rosado botón sintiendo cómo se endurecía contra su boca, cuando estuvo satisfecho posó su atención en el izquierdo y repitió la acción.

Yuuri cubría su rostro con ambos brazos ahogando gemidos contra su piel, Viktor lo sintió saltar cuando abandono sus pezones y comenzó a aventurarse hacía su abdomen. Ante la acción Yuuri bajó rápidamente las manos tratando de cubrir las blanquecinas estrías que adornaban esa zona de su cuerpo.

─ Espera… no veas ─ Viktor lo observó por un segundo tratando de comprender que sucedía, recordó que meses atrás Yuuri le había hablado sobre los problemas de peso que tuvo cuando era niño, fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo, así que sin dudar tomó sus manos con las suyas y beso cada uno de sus nudillos mientras Yuuri lo observaba sorprendido.

─ Eres hermoso, ─ dijo entrelazando los dedos de Yuuri con los suyos alejando las manos de su cuerpo y se inclinó de nuevo esta vez besando cada de las irregulares marcas en su piel, Viktor realmente lo creía, realmente no le importaban las marcas simplemente por el hecho de ser Yuuri cada una de las pequeñas grietas eran perfectas.

Cuando terminó, se aventuró a sus caderas, las cuales también beso con paciencia y dedicación, cuando sus labios llegaron al borde del pantalón, levantó la vista hacia Yuuri quien lo observaba atento con la respiración irregular y las orbes chocolate nubladas de deseo.

Dedicándole una sonrisa se incorporó a alcanzar sus labios, lo besó dulcemente y al separarse segundos después comenzó a bajar sus pantalones acompañados de su ropa interior lentamente.

Yuuri estaba visiblemente excitado, su miembro un poco más obscuro que sus pezones estaba orgullosamente erguido apuntando hacía su ombligo, Viktor tuvo que concentrarse en terminar de quitarle los pantalones a Yuuri, controlando el impulsó de dejarlos a la altura de sus rodillas, hincarse ante él y hacer que terminara en su boca.

─ Viktor, deja de mirarme así ─ murmuró Yuuri sentándose de nuevo incomodó ante la intensa mirada del ruso sobre su cuerpo.

─ Lo siento любовь*, eres demasiado hermoso para mi… ─ dijo Viktor tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo de nuevo para volver a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Cuando Yuuri por fin se deshizo de sus pantalones, Viktor lo recostó de nuevo sobre el escritorio haciendo que también subiera las piernas y abriéndolas en el proceso, sin perder más tiempo dejó un casto beso sobre el ombligo de Yuuri y se dispuso a abrir el olvidado sobre de lubricante.

Yuuri se retorcía nervioso sobre el escritorio claramente incomodo al estar tan expuesto en medio de un salón de clases, Viktor tratando de distraerlo tomó unas de sus piernas y la subió sobre su hombro para besar delicadamente su tobillo al tiempo que aventuraba un dedo cubierto de lubricante a la rosada entrada de Yuuri.

El japonés ante la caricia saltó sorprendido y dejo escapar un chillido, Viktor sonrió contra su tobillo y comenzó a acariciar lentamente alrededor del anillo de musculo, maravillado ante las expresiones que Yuuri hacía.

─ Viktor ─ gimió el japonés una y otra vez cada vez más alto sintiendo cómo Viktor aventuraba un dedo en su interior.

─ Shhh… Yuuri relájate ─ murmuró Viktor inclinándose de nuevo sobre él tratando de alcanzar sus labios, disfrutando el aterciopelado interior de Yuuri que era sumamente cálido, cuando sintió a Yuuri relajarse a su alrededor comenzó a simular embestidas haciendo que el hermoso japonés arquera la espalda sobre el escritorio ante la sensación.

Viktor tratando de relajarlo besaba cada centímetro de piel que tenía al alcancé, concentrando para que la experiencia fuera lo más placentera posible para su querido japonés, sabía que las primeras veces eran dolorosas y simplemente quería que Yuuri sufriera lo menos posible.

Cuando Yuuri comenzó a moverse tratando de causar más fricción, aventuro el segundo dedo comenzando a abrirlo lentamente, Yuuri se retorcía claramente disfrutando de su toque dejándose llevar por el placer mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Cuando cuatro de sus dedos entraban y salían sin problema paró de golpe haciendo que Yuuri dejara salir un gruñido de frustración ante la pérdida de sensación.

Viktor sonrió encantado, mirando a Yuuri a detalle deleitándose ante la jadeante expresión de deseo con la que Yuuri lo miraba, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a liberar su casi dolorosa erección aun atrapada en sus pantalones. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, se acarició a sí mismo un poco mandando espasmos de placer a través de todo su cuerpo, casi desesperado por la imperiosa necesidad que crecía en él de enterrarse entre las cálidas paredes del hermoso japonés que lo miraba maravillado.

Desenrollo el condón sobre su necesitada longitud, vaciando el resto de lubricante sobre él, bombeando de arriba abajo ansioso por fin poseer a Yuuri.

Si Yuuri hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo girarse sobre su estómago y tomarlo de espaldas para así poder usarlo a su antojo sin tener que ver su rostro. Sin embargo, Viktor no quería perder detalle de sus hermosas expresiones, quería hacerlo suyo viéndolo a los ojos y quería atestiguar cómo perdía la cordura ante su tacto.

Se inclinó sobre él para poder besarlo una vez más con delicadeza, al tiempo que se alineaba contra su entrada y hacía que Yuuri le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

Se deslizo dentro de él lentamente haciendo que Yuuri gimiera contra sus labios y se aferrara a su torso cómo si la vida dependiera de ello, al sentir las cálidas paredes envolverlo deliciosamente combatió el impulso de comenzar a embestir bestialmente contra el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Cuando entró por completo dejó escapar un gemido ante la placentera sensación que lo rodeaba, Yuuri gimoteó y se estremeció entre sus brazos, Viktor espero a que el hermoso japonés se acostumbrara a la intromisión, besando su rostro delicadamente y limpiando con la punta de sus dedos unas cuantas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus hermosas orbes chocolate.

Cuando Yuuri comenzó a moverse lánguidamente contra él, comenzó las embestidas lentamente, haciendo que el japonés arqueara la espalda ante la deliciosa sensación y dejara salir gemidos a gritos cada vez Viktor lentamente golpeaba en su interior el punto exacto que lo hacía ver las estrellas.

─Shhh… Yuuri no hagas tanto ruido nos descubrirán ─ susurró el ruso divertido contra los labios del japonés, tratando de callar los gemidos de Yuuri con sus labios.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumentó llevándolos poco a poco a la gloria, Viktor agradeció que el escritorio estuviera clavado al piso evitando que el mueble se moviera frenéticamente y alertara a cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos en ese momento.

Sumergidos en una nube de placer, ambos jadeaban el nombre del otro una y otra vez como una plegaria sobre sus bocas, Viktor podía sentir las uñas de Yuuri rasgar la piel de su espalda en respuesta al goce que sentía.

Queriéndolo llevar al límite, bajo su mano hasta su miembro logrando que el hermoso japonés vocalizara su placer al sentir las caricias en los lugares exactos, Yuuri no duró mucho ante el placentero roce que la mano y el miembro de Viktor le otorgaban, se vino murmurando el nombre de su amante y manchando con su semilla el abdomen de ambos.

Viktor no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo ya que las paredes de Yuuri se contrajeron a su alrededor ocasionando que su orgasmo lo golpeara sorpresivamente mandando una poderosa ola de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Jadeantes intercambiaron un beso aun aferrados el uno del otro, estuvieron un tiempo enredados tratando de recuperar la respiración poco a poco, Viktor beso sus labios una última vez y se incorporó saliendo de él tan lento cómo había entrado mirando cómo Yuuri se estremecía ante la acción.

Se deshizo del condón y cuidadosamente amarró el extremo evitando que su contenido se esparciera por todos lados, sin perder tiempo buscó en su mochila unos pañuelos desechables y con delicadeza limpio la manchada piel de Yuuri quien seguía desparramado sobre el escritorio tratando de recuperar la cordura.

Rápidamente se limpió así mismo y comenzó a acomodar sus pantalones, Yuuri por su parte ya estaba incorporado y también acomodaba sus ropas tremendamente sonrojado, Viktor se acercó a donde estaba y besó una de sus mejillas antes de tomar su playera de la mesa y volver a colocársela.

Mientras lo hacía pensaba en el plan que había elaborado durante meses, ya había logrado el objetivo que tanto había anhelado y sin embargo, el solo pensar que esta sería la primera y única vez que tendría a Yuuri le causaba desazón.

─ Viktor… ¿Estas bien? ─ preguntó Yuuri preocupado al ver la abatida expresión que adornaba sus facciones, se acercó a él poniendo una mano contra su mejilla tratando de llamar su atención. Viktor le sonrió sintiendo cómo su corazón saltaba ante el toque de Yuuri.

─ Mejor que nunca ─ murmuró, para después tomar Yuuri de la cintura y atraerlo hacía él, plantó un casto beso sobre la redonda punta de la nariz del japonés, Yuuri soltó una risita ante el delicado roce, lo abrazó por los hombros y cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Viktor contra su frente.

Era la primera vez que después de un encuentro en la escuela, Viktor se quedaba con quien lo había compartido, siempre acomodaba sus ropas lo más rápido posible, les daba un beso de despedida prometiendo volver a llamar, salía dejándolos donde quiera que hubieran hecho el acto sin importarle que pasara con ellos y casi nunca volvía a ponerse en contacto con ninguno.

Ahora todo era diferente, se encontraba en medio del aula de biología aferrándose a Yuuri cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, besaba una y otra vez el rostro del japonés no queriendo soltarlo nunca, Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa, soltaba risitas ante el ataque de besos y se dejaba hacer sin poner resistencia aun sosteniéndolo firmemente del cuello y los hombros.

La campana sonó interrumpiendo el momento, Viktor apretó el abrazó en torno a su cintura y escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del japonés dejando pequeños besos en esa zona, no queriendo que se fuera.

─ Tengo que irme… ─ murmuró Yuuri apenado, dejando un casto beso en la sien del ruso, Viktor suspiró resignado y se incorporó mirándolo a los ojos aun sin querer soltarlo, Yuuri sonrió una vez más causando que su corazón golpeara dolorosamente contra su pecho, lo haló hacia él por el cuello y le dio un último beso en los labios cómo despedida.

─ Te veo en clase, ¿sí? ─ le dijo mientras se zafaba del agarre y Viktor gruñía queriendo sujetarlo de nuevo, Yuuri rio de nuevo alejándose poco a poco del ruso. Viktor observo a Yuuri salir por la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una sonrojada sonrisita.

Viktor estaba hecho un caos, estaba malditamente feliz pero aun así sentía el corazón estrujado, sabía que el plan que había armado era tener relaciones con Yuuri y después pasar al siguiente, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Pensar en dejar a Yuuri y pasar al siguiente le hacía sentirse realmente mal, acababa de hacer a Yuuri suyo y ya no quería dejárselo a nadie más.

Soltó un suspiro, tomó sus cosas y salió del aula de bilogía fijándose bien que nadie lo viera, pensó que tal vez Chris querría llevarlo a un bar en cuanto llegaran a California y ayudarlo a encamar a alguien que lo ayudara a liberarse de lo que sea que estaba pasando con él y de esa rara posesividad que estaba empezando a sentir por Yuuri, tenía que ser tan pronto como fuera posible, antes de que comenzara a llenarse de raros sentimientos.

Porque no importando lo que pasara Viktor Nikiforov simplemente no podía enamorarse de alguien cómo Yuuri Katsuki.

¿O sí?

* * *

Ahora pueden odiar más a Viktor porque siempre estuvo enamorado y lo arruino todo.

Hahaha, espero que hayan disfrutado de este segundo especial, honestamente esta es la tercera vez en la vida que escribo algo sensuporno, lamento si fue decepcionante o algo así.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, los amo y los leo de nuevo pronto.


	19. Dance Around My Body

Capítulo 18: Dance Around My Body Just 'Cause I'm Dead Don't Kill The Party

Yuuri Katsuki se sentía hecho mierda.

Las últimas semanas habían sido particularmente difíciles.

Sobre todo, con su interacción diaria con Viktor Nikiforov, todo simplemente iba de mal en peor.

En algún momento estúpidamente creyó que podía llevar la fiesta en paz con Viktor, que podrían dejar el pasado atrás y ser amigos e incluso se sintió feliz de que el ruso lo defendiera ante su primo.

Sin embargo, no todo lo bueno podía durar.

Yuri Plisetsky reanudó los ataques que por tantos meses había tenido pausados, y aunque sabía que esta vez Viktor no tenía culpa alguna de estos, no pudo evitar culparlo. Algo en su interior le dijo que cada que dejaba entrar a Viktor a su vida cosas malas pasaban, así que dentro de su enojo lo más sencillo para él fue culpar a Viktor y hacer que el pagara los platos rotos.

Cuando el enojo bajó semanas después de que había sido atacado con un par de cubos de agua helada sobre su cabeza, cortesía de JJ y Chris, se había arrepentido de haber tratado al ruso tan fríamente. Sin embargo, pensó que era preferible que las cosas siguieran de esa manera.

Yuuri se había prometido no involucrarse más con Viktor pues siempre salía herido, así que si continuaba con su fría actitud el ruso terminaría por cansarse y dejarlo en paz.

A pesar de que trataba de convencerse de que eso era lo mejor, había veces en que su corazón se comprimía en su pecho solamente pensando en que Viktor no estaría más en su vida. Sabía que era estúpido y que debía mantenerse firme en su decisión de sacar a Viktor de su vida, pero cada que lo veía y el ruso le sonreía toda su voluntad se iba a la basura.

Su mayor problema era que aun quería a Viktor.

A pesar de todo el dolor al que fue sometido, todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo veía, todavía sentía su corazón saltar nervioso cuando lo tenía cerca, sus recuerdos del tiempo que pasaron juntos seguían siendo dulces, a pesar de la mancha amarga que el recuerdo en lo vestidores seguía siendo.

Después de mucho pensar y torturarse mentalmente, se dio cuenta de que la razón por la cuál no podía superar todo y dejarlo atrás era porque la relación, falsa o real ni siquiera estaba seguro de ello, que había tenido con Viktor realmente nunca había tenido cierre.

Nunca hubo un rompimiento o un "Acabemos con esto", simplemente hubo muchas lágrimas, muchos gritos y malentendidos. Sabía que eso era su culpa, nunca dejó que Viktor se explicara o si quiera abordara el tema y tal vez era tiempo para hacerlo. Era tiempo para aceptar cualquiera que fuera la excusa o la explicación del ruso, era tiempo para acabar con todo y dejar ir el fantasma de lo que nunca podría ser.

Así fue cómo, una fría tarde de noviembre decidió que cuando acabaran los exámenes de final de semestre hablaría con Viktor, pondría todas las cartas sobre la mesa y le diría adiós a lo que nunca pudieron tener.

No obstante, nunca creyó que la fiesta que se haría para celebrar su cumpleaños cambiaría todos sus planes.

Cuando vivía en Japón, su cumpleaños nunca había sido una fecha muy importante o representativa simplemente era un día más en el que se quedaba en casa a relajase con su familia, recibía algunos regalos de sus seres queridos y su madre preparaba katsudon; hubo veces cuando su abuela vivía e iba a visitarlos durante su cumpleaños, lo llevaba al templo a rezar por y dar gracias por haber gozado de buena salud un año más. Fuera de eso, nunca había hecho una fiesta o algo por el estilo.

El año anterior, cuando llegó a América la tradición de pasar el día con su familia no cambió, simplemente se agregaron a la celebración Phichit y Otabek quienes al estar un poco más acostumbrados a las tradiciones occidentales habían agregado un pastel a la ecuación, pero realmente nada más fuera de lo cotidiano había ocurrido.

Ese año Yuuri había esperado que fuera igual al anterior, a pesar de contar con más amigos y conocidos, no esperó más que pasar el día en compañía de la gente que más quería sin ningún tipo de distracción o incidente.

Sin embargo, en cuanto vio a Phichit cruzar por el umbral de su casa supo que ese año no sería igual al anterior. El tailandés llegó a su casa alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y cargando numerosas bolsas que tenían diferentes logos de conocidas marcas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.

─ ¿Qué es todo esto? ─ preguntó Yuuri extrañado en cuanto Phichit depositó su carga sobre su cama.

─ Regalos, para esta noche ─ dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros y dedicándole una sonrisa.

─ ¿Esta noche? ─ preguntó nervioso el japonés, mientras atestiguaba cómo su mejor amigo comenzaba a vaciar el contenido de las bolsas.

─ ¿De verdad creías que nos quedaríamos en casa a comer pastel el día de tu cumpleaños dieciocho? ─ Phichit giró los ojos mientras extendía una playera negra de manga larga, y la colocaba sobre el pecho de Yuuri juzgando silenciosamente si le quedaba bien o no.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ Yuuri cada vez estaba más nervioso, mucha de la ropa que llevaba Phichit se veía bastante llamativa, cómo la que la gente normalmente usaba para ir a algún club o algo así. A pesar de estar cumpliendo dieciocho años aún no tenía permitido entrar a lugares a donde vendieran alcohol y mucho menos consumirlo, le preocupaba bastante que Phichit quisiera hacer algo estúpido e ilegal que pudiera poner en riesgo su visa y su beca.

─ Es una sorpresa, Otabek nos estará esperando ahí ─ dijo Phichit restándole importancia a su preocupación y colocándole ahora una playera roja contra el pecho. ─ Ahora relájate y guarda silencio que no puedo concentrarme ─ exigió el tailandés rebuscando entre las bolsas sin prestar más atención a las quejas y preguntas de Yuuri.

Sin saber cómo la tarde paso volando, comieron animadamente el katsudon que su madre había preparado, partieron el pastel y el tailandés pidió permiso de llevarse a Yuuri a festejar y dormir en su casa. Como era sábado sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo siempre y cuando no regresara tan tarde el siguiente día.

Después de eso, Phichit le urgió para que tomara un baño y se relajara. Cuando por fin salió después de un pequeño colapsó mental en el baño ocasionado por las mentiras de Phichit a su familia, el tailandés le tenía preparado el atuendo según el "perfecto" para la noche, el cual consistía en unos jeans negros tan ajustados que se sentían casi como una segunda piel, unos botines negros de piel y una playera negra de manga larga y cuello alto, con algunos detalles plateados en el hombro derecho y la cintura que le hicieron pensar a Yuuri que parecía una armadura. Fue hasta que la tuvo puesta que notó que la manga derecha y parte del torso del mismo lado de la playera eran de red y la tela era tan delgada que dejaba ver su piel debajo.

─ Ni creas que voy a ir así a ningún lado ─ dijo tratando de quitársela rápidamente mortalmente avergonzado, lo último que quería era ir mostrando su indeseable cuerpo por la vida, Phichit lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

─ ¡Pero si se ve increíble! ¡Te amolda perfecto! ─ insistió el tailandés acomodándola ─ Vamos Yuuri no seas aguafiestas, quédate quieto ─

Yuuri forcejeo otro poco tratando de quietarse la prenda, sin embargo, después de una discusión y muchos argumentos bastantes convincentes que incluyeron una chamarra de cuero que Otabek le había mandado como regalo de cumpleaños, Phichit se salió con la suya y Yuuri se quedó con la playera puesta jurando venganza.

Cuando el drama de la playera terminó, con mucho empreño el tailandés se dispuso a peinar a Yuuri acomodando su cabello hacía atrás, despejando su rostro y dejando ver con claridad sus ojos chocolate que normalmente estaban cubiertos por la sombra de su flequillo ─ ¿Realmente necesitas traer lentes? ─ preguntó Phichit después de acomodar perfectamente el último mechón de cabello rebelde y mirando al japonés de frente.

─ Si, a menos que quieras que vaya chocando contra todo lo que se ponga frente a mi ─ respondió Yuuri sarcásticamente, Phichit giró los ojos ante el comentario.

─ Me refiero a que si no tienes lentes de contacto o algo así ─ dijo Phichit comenzando a desesperarse, buscando alrededor de la habitación de Yuuri ─ ¡Yuuri, ayúdame un poco! Está noche tienes que lucir fabuloso, yo sé que tienes algunos por aquí ─ Yuuri suspiró pesadamente, si su amigo estaba siendo tan insistente seguramente se trataba de algo importante para él, así que sin decir más se resignó a hacerle caso al tailandés y fue en busca del único par de lentes de contacto que tenía.

Media hora después, cuando Phichit estuvo contento con el atuendo de Yuuri pidió permiso para tomar un baño rápido y se preparó velozmente, poniéndose una elegante camisa de color vino con algunos detalles dorados que resaltaban su bello color de piel, delineo sus ojos delicadamente e intentó delinear los de Yuuri sin ningún éxito.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, Phichit y Yuuri salieron del departamento de los Katsuki listos para ir a donde quiera que Phichit quería llevar a Yuuri. Un UBER los esperaba en la puerta, Yuuri subió bastante nervioso al auto, a pesar de que toda la tarde estuvo intentando sacarle información a Phichit el tailandés se negó rotundamente dársela.

El auto avanzó lentamente por la ciudad, después de unos minutos Yuuri comenzó a reconocer la zona en donde estaban, por un momento sintió pesadez en el estómago pensando que se dirigían a casa de Viktor, sin embargo, el carro dio vuelta una cuadra antes de llegar a la calle en la que vivía el ruso.

Se detuvieron frente a una gigantesca y elegante casa blanca con enormes ventanales, Yuuri no pudo evitar admirarla sorprendido, Phichit lo tomó del brazo haciéndolo avanzar hacia la puerta. El tailandés abrió la puerta cómo si de su casa se tratara y entró apurándolo para que lo siguiera.

─ Phichit espera… ¿En dónde estamos? ─ susurró Yuuri entrando a la propiedad y cerrando la puerta tras él, la cual estaba completamente obscura cómo si estuviera deshabitada, a pesar de eso, lo pulcros muebles blancos lucían nuevos y limpios, el tailandés lo ignoró y siguió caminando urgiéndolo a seguirlo.

Caminaron rápidamente a través de un recibidor, repentinamente Phichit aceleró el paso y se pasó rápidamente a la habitación continua, la cual era una gran sala con sillones de piel color blanco y una gigantesca pantalla de televisión, concentrado en examinar el lugar, Yuuri no notó que su amigo había desaparecido.

─ ¿Phichit? ─ susurró buscando preocupado al tailandés en la obscuridad, sin embargo, lo único que pudo vislumbrar fue un gran cancel de aluminio blanco que parecía dar hacía el gran jardín de la casa, el cual estaba completamente obscuro.

Sintiendo un poco de miedo por la situación, dubitativo se acercó a las puertas del cancel y las abrió de par en par dispuesto a salir al jardín, repentinamente antes que pudiera gritar el nombre de su amigo, las luces del jardín se encendieron.

─ ¡SORPRESA! ─ el grito de la pequeña multitud reunida sobresaltó a Yuuri, quien completamente sorprendido quedó congelado ante las puertas del jardín mirando con asombro una gran pancarta que leía "Feliz Cumpleaños Yuuri".

Entre la multitud en la que reconoció a varios de sus compañeros de la escuela, vislumbró las familiares y sonrientes caras de Phichit, Otabek, Emil, Yuuko, Takeshi, Minami, Georgi, Leo y Guang- Hong quienes no perdieron tiempo en acercársele y abrazarlo fuertemente deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

Después de que el shock inicial pasó, Emil orgullosamente le explicó que se encontraban en su hogar y qué él había preparado todo con mucho cariño para Yuuri.

El japonés comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores y notó cómo el gran jardín de la casa de los Nekola se había convertido en un pequeño club, al fondo bajo la gran pancarta había una pista de baile con luces multicolores creando bellas figuras a los alrededores, a un lado había una pequeña cabina en donde podía vislumbrar a un muchacho controlando la música que repentinamente comenzó a sonar llenando el jardín, a unos cuantos metros de la pista había, gran barra de licores en donde tres jóvenes muchachos preparaban exóticas bebidas para los presentes, junto a esta había otra barra con diferentes bocadillos y frituras y por último casi en la esquina juntó a las puertas de la sala había una mesita redonda con una torre de regalos. Del lado contrario del jardín, Yuuri pudo vislumbrar una gigantesca alberca en la cuál había unos cuantos comensales nadando felizmente a pesar del frío.

Yuuri agradeció al checo con lágrimas en los ojos, Emil simplemente le dedicó una gran sonrisa y lo abrazó una vez más deseándole que se divirtiera, repentinamente Phichit llegó a interrumpir el momento, cargando una charola con 10 shots de tequila, los cuáles comenzó a repartir entre sus amigos.

─ ¡Brindemos por el cumpleaños dieciocho de Yuuri! ─ soltó emocionado agitándose de un lado a otro con su shot en la mano. El grupo de amigos gritaron "por Yuuri" y emocionados de un trago bebieron el líquido dorado. Yuuri notó un escalofrío al sentir cómo el alcohol quemaba levemente su garganta, no era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol, a pesar de evitar las fiestas como si se trataran de una plaga, su amigo tailandés lo había arrastrado a varias con sus amigos y gracias a Leo ya era costumbre para ellos iniciar la noche con un shot de tequila.

Todos rieron un poco ante la cara que Takeshi siempre hacía al darle el trago a su shot, incluso Yuko quien ya se consideraba una experta en el asunto se burló un poco de su apenado novio.

Después de eso, el tiempo paso bastante rápido, Yuuri platicó alegremente con sus amigos, negándose a bailar en varias ocasiones, Phichit siempre que podía, interrumpía su plática y llegaba ofreciéndole tragos de distintos colores de los cuáles Yuuri sólo aceptó el primero el cual era de color rojo intensó y sabía más a cereza que a otra cosa, Yuuri pudo notar que su amigo tailandés miraba nervioso a todos lados cómo si buscara a alguien.

Después de tomar dos ponches completos, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse acalorado, sin que lo notara la fiesta comenzó a llenarse de gente, Emil insistía que todos eran sus compañeros, pero realmente Yuuri sólo podía reconocer a algunos cuantos, entre ellos algunos jugadores de futbol y a unas cuantas porristas, Yuuri agradeció bastante que nadie del clan Plisetsky se encontrara presente.

Cuando vació su tercer vaso de ponche el japonés tuvo la urgencia de ir al baño, Emil le indicó el camino hacia el baño de su habitación en donde podría tener más privacidad, llegó sin inconvenientes, después de saciar sus necesidades fisiológicas, miró su reflejo por un momento, a pesar de haber bebido aún se sentía algo sobrio, su cabello aún estaba perfectamente peinado y a decir verdad no se veía tan mal, agradeció mentalmente a Phichit y salió rápidamente listo para reincorporarse a la fiesta.

Yuuri regresó al jardín sintiéndose más libre al ya no traer puesta la pesada campera de cuero que Otabek le había regalado, la cuál había dejado resguardada en la habitación de Emil, estaba a punto de regresar con su grupo de amigos cuando reconoció a alguien en medio de la multitud.

Viktor estaba ahí, luciendo algo perdido y tan jodidamente hermoso cómo siempre, sosteniendo un par de cajas de regalo y mirando hacia todos lados en el mar de gente buscando algo o alguien.

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Yuuri quedo pasmado por un segundo, Yuuri sintió cómo los ojos del ruso lo examinaban de pies a cabeza, recordó la ridícula playera que Phichit lo había obligado a usar y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Viktor lo miró una vez más a los ojos, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa en forma de corazón y comenzó a caminar efusivamente a través del mar de gente para ir a su encuentro, el corazón del japonés bombeó a mil por hora y quedó congelado en su sitio hasta que le ruso lo alcanzó.

─ Yuuri te vez… wow… ─ dijo Viktor mirándolo embelesado, el japonés sintió una pizca de orgullo llenarlo, sin embargo, antes de que el ruso pudiera decir más Yuuri lo interrumpió.

─ ¿Tú mamá sabe que estás aquí? ─ fue lo primero que dijo, dejando a Viktor completamente confundido.

─ ¡Claro! Incluso te mando esto… ─ dijo extendiéndole una de las cajas que llevaba en las manos, Yuuri la aceptó con una sonrisa pensando en lo dulce y amable que siempre era la señora Galina─ Y esta es mía… Feliz Cumpleaños, Yuuri ─ Yuuri quería llorar, no sabía si era el alcohol en su sistema o el pensar momentáneamente en cómo habría sido todo si las cosas con Viktor hubieran funcionado, antes de que se pusiera a sollozar cómo un perdedor frente al ruso, una alegre voz interrumpió el momento.

─ ¿Ni un abracito ni nada? ¡Vamos Viktor es su cumpleaños! ─ Phichit los miraba divertido, si perder un segundo tomó los regalos de las manos del japonés y con el codo empujó a su amigo hacía el ruso.

Viktor abrió los brazos con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus facciones, Yuuri sintiéndose valiente suspiró y se dejó envolver por el cálido abrazo de Viktor, cerró los ojos disfrutando la familiar colonia que solía envolverlo casi a diario meses atrás.

─ Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri ─ susurró el ruso nuevamente contra su oído, Yuuri tuvo el impulso de esconder la cara contra su cuello como tantas veces en el pasado lo había hecho y disfrutar del delicioso aroma a mango mezclado con flores tan característico del ruso.

" _Katsuki para mi realmente no vale nada, pero siempre me buscaba y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a una buena mamada gratis…_ "

El recuerdo de las dolorosas palabras lo golpeó cortando su intención abruptamente. De un momento a otro, el toque de Viktor le pareció repugnante, recordó el porqué de su enojo y porqué las cosas no habían funcionado entre ellos, todo para Viktor no había sido más que solo un juego. Se tensó entre el abrazo y se alejó lo más rápido posible del sorprendido ruso cómo si el muchacho le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ preguntó Viktor confundido ante su actitud extendiendo las manos para alcanzarlo de nuevo, el japonés dio un paso hacia atrás esquivándolo y se limitó a recuperar las cajas de las manos de Phichit sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

─ Gracias por los regalos, divierte y por favor no tomes. No quiero que la señora Galina piense que soy una mala influencia… ─ Sin decir más dio media vuelta dejando a Phichit y a Viktor sorprendidos. Caminó entre el mar de personas apresuradamente tratando de adentrarse a la casa y alejarse lo más posible del ruso antes de que se soltara a llorar como tantas ganas tenía.

─ ¡Yuuri! ─ antes de alcanzar la puerta de la sala Emil lo interceptó y lo tomó de los hombros evitando que avanzara más, ─ ¡Oh! ¡Más regalos! ─ dijo el checo emocionado quitándole las cajas de las manos ─ ¡Oye Takeshi! ─ el nombrado giró de donde estaba hablando con Yuko e hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que lo escuchaba. ─ Lleva estos con los otros por fi… ─ Yuuri atestiguó cómo los seguramente ridículamente costosos regalos de los Nikiforov volaban a manos de Takeshi sin ninguna delicadeza.

─ ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? ¿No te está gustando la fiesta? ─ preguntó Emil mirándolo con una sonrisa, Yuuri se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

Realmente estaba muy agradecido con Emil por todo lo que había organizado por él. El único problema era él y sus extrañas reacciones a Viktor Nikiforov, así que fingió su mejor sonrisa y negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a decir palabra, ─ ¿O ya te pasaste de copas? ─ preguntó poniendo un dedo en su barbilla levantando el sonrojado rostro del japonés haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos ─ Hmmm… nop… tal vez no has bebido lo suficiente, vayamos por algo de beber ─ sugirió Emil con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

─ No creo que sea conveniente ─ dijo Yuuri bajito tratando de negarse, realmente lo único que quería era ir y encerrarse un rato en el baño hasta que el dolor de su pecho desapareciera un poco.

─ ¡Vamos, Yuuri relájate un poco! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! Baila, canta, bebe, no dejes que nadie te arruine la noche ─ Sin decir más el checo lo abrazó por los hombros y lo llevó hacía la barra de bebidas, la cual estaba llena de gente pidiendo tragos a los 3 jóvenes que estaban preparando bebidas, Emil se acercó a la barra y llamó a uno de ellos, ─ Joseph, prepara algo especial para mi amigo por favor─

El joven rubio miró a Yuuri intensamente por unos segundos, ─ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito lindura? ─ preguntó con una enorme sonrisa al confundido japonés.

Yuuri pensó por un segundo en la pregunta, de la nada la imagen del intenso azul de las pupilas de Viktor apareció en su mente, ─ ¡Azul! ─ soltó Yuuri sonrojándose inmediatamente ante su energética respuesta.

─ Perfecto ─ dijo Joseph dedicándole un coqueto guiño acompañado por una sonrisa y no perdiendo más tiempo puso manos a la obra.

Yuuri atestiguo como el joven, rápidamente vertía un líquido transparente seguido por uno azul y un poco de limonada en un raro contenedor de metal el cuál tapó y comenzó a agitar vigorosamente. Acto seguido, llenó de cubos de hielo una curiosa copa que a Yuuri le recordó esas que mostraban en la televisión cuando la gente bebía cocteles junto al mar, vació el contenido del contenedor de metal sobre los hielos, el cual había tomado una tonalidad azul turquesa igual a los ojos de Viktor que hizo que su estómago diera un brinco, para finalizar agregó una pajilla roja y una pequeña sombrilla verde la cual tenía insertada una cereza y un triangulito de piña.

─ Un "Blue Lagoon" especial para ti, ojalá te guste encanto ─ dijo Joseph extendiéndole la copa y dedicándole otro guiño. Yuuri la tomó nervioso, Emil y Joseph lo miraban expectantes, no pudo evitar olfatear la copa un poco, sabía que era poco probable que el joven rubio le sirviera algo nocivo para él, sin embargo, el intenso color azul de la bebida lo intrigaba un poco.

Lo primero que pudo distinguir fue el dulce y cítrico olor de la limonada seguido por una suave nota de alcohol que le pareció casi indistinguible. Nervioso, se atrevió a dar el primer sorbo, inmediatamente su boca se llenó de un sabor dulzón que al mismo tiempo era sutilmente amargo, sorprendido ante la explosión de sabores en su boca, cuando se dio cuenta la bebida había desaparecido.

Joseph y Emil lo miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos mientras se relamía los labios y depositaba suavemente la copa sobre la barra.

─ Parece que te gustó, ¿Quieres otro? ─ preguntó Emil mientras mezclaba con una pajita su propia bebida, la cual estaba servida en una copa igual a la que le habían dado a él pero era de un brillante color naranja, Yuuri se limitó a asentir ante la pregunta. Tal vez Emil tenía razón, debía relajarse un poco, después de todo era su cumpleaños.

─ Aquí tienes, no dudes en decirme si quieres más ─ dijo coquetamente Joseph después de rápidamente preparar otro "Blue Lagoon" ─ Aunque con calma lindura, al ser tan dulce no notaras cuando hayas bebido de más ─ advirtió el rubio dedicándole una sensual sonrisa.

Tras murmurar un "Gracias" Yuuri se dispuso a alejarse de la barra e ir a la pequeña cabina en Otabek se encontraba en ese momento mezclando música, sentarse a su lado y disfrutar de sus mezclas alejado del mar de gente que inundaba el jardín de la familia Nekola. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho Emil lo tomó de nuevo por los hombros.

─ Ven Yuuri, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos ─ dijo simplemente arrastrándolo a través del mar de gente hacía la sala en donde un grupo de tres chicos y tres chicas se encontraban charlando y bebiendo animadamente.

Yuuri sabía perfectamente quienes eran esas personas, Michael y Cao eran jugadores del equipo de futbol americano, a ellos los conocía perfectamente, el italiano era el novio de Emil y el chino había sido su compañero de laboratorio el año anterior, a los demás los conocía simplemente de vista, Masumi era parte del equipo de volibol y Mila, Sala e Isabella eran parte del equipo de porristas.

─ Hola chicos ¿Cómo van? ¿Ya conocen al cumpleañero? ─ preguntó Emil alegremente dejándose caer junto a Michael y jalando a Yuuri con él.

─ Hola ─ dijo Yuuri con una apenada sonrisa acomodándose torpemente junto a Emil, todos menos Michael quien lo miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, lo saludaron amablemente y se fueron presentando uno a uno incluso Cao quien creía que Yuuri no lo recordaba.

─ Feliz cumpleaños, Yuuri ─ dijo Cao sonrientemente una vez que las presentaciones acabaron y que Yuuri le aseguró que se acordaba de él perfectamente, ─ ¿Te la estas pasando bien? ─ preguntó interesado, Yuuri se limitó a asentir apenado. Estuvo así un rato hasta que después de un arduo y divertido interrogatorio de parte de todos, se dejó envolver en la plática de los amigos de Emil.

Todos eran bastante alegres y amables, el único que se mostraba cortante era Michael, quien de vez en cuando fruncía el entrecejo mirando a Yuuri, Emil lo llenaba de besos para distraerlo y Sala la hermana de Michael los mandaba a buscar un cuarto cada que lo hacía.

La plática continuaba amena Yuuri escuchaba atento, participaba y se reía de vez en cuando de todo lo que los amigos comentaban, después de un rato comenzó a soltarse debido a que los Blue Lagoon aparecían repentinamente en su mano cada que se acababa uno.

Yuuri noto rápidamente que Sala AMABA el chisme, la italiana compartió jugosos detalles de varios sobre gente que Yuuri no sabía que existía, todos escucharon interesados los detalles que la bella pelinegra soltaba, Yuuri pensó en Phichit y en lo bien que seguramente se llevaría con la italiana, pensando en eso no notó cuando el tema que Yuuri más quería evitar surgió.

─ ¿Vieron que Nikiforov está aquí? ─ comentó Sala divertida haciendo que todos giraran hacía donde estaba el ruso platicando con Phichit, Yuuri no pudo evitar tensarse ante el comentario, comenzó a sentirse mareado y lo adjudicó a todo lo que había bebido.

─ Pensé que estaba castigado ─ comentó Cao mirando interesado al ruso. ─ Se rumoreaba que sus padres lo tenían bajo llave después de que chocó contra Celestino.

─ Aun no sé qué es lo que lo orilló a eso y me intriga bastante ─ dijo Mila mientras bebía coquetamente de la copa con liquido rosa que sostenía.

─ ¡Yo también muero por saber! ─ soltó Sala tomando a su amiga del brazo, la verdad era que Yuuri también quería saber, el cambio drástico del ruso de chico perfecto y popular a borracho sin amigos, aun le causaba curiosidad.

─ Las últimas semanas antes de salir del equipo se volvió muy raro ─ comentó Michael, continuando con la plática.

─ El cierto ─ concordó Cao ─ Se la pasaba borracho todo el tiempo, Una vez lo encontré llorando en los vestidores, intenté acercarme y ofrecerle mi ayuda pero se molestó bastante y se fue, la siguiente vez que lo vi fue cuando lo sacaron del equipo ─ Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado al escuchar las palabras del chino.

─ ¿Por qué lo corrieron de equipo? ─ preguntó Masumi interesado.

─ Lo sacaron del equipo por que llegó borracho al entrenamiento y vomitó sobre el entrenador Feltsman ─ contestó Michael luciendo asqueado por el recuerdo, la preocupación de Yuuri aumentó, al igual que el mareo.

─ Después de eso dejó de entrar a clase, e incluso se peleó con sus amigos ─ comentó Isabella quien al parecer también había presenciado el acontecimiento.

─ Yo escuche parte la pelea que tuvo con Chris, fue bastante intensa ─ agregó Mila ─ Al parecer Viktor estaba enamorado de alguien y Chris le exigió que lo olvidara ─ Yuuri sintió su corazón bombear a mil por hora, trato de tranquilizarse no queriendo emocionarse ante las palabras de la bella rusa.

─ ¿Enserio? Yo siempre creí que ellos eran pareja, incluso se besaban en las fiestas ─ dijo Isabella sorprendida, Yuuri sintió cómo si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago ante las palabras, sintiendo como amargos celos comenzaban apoderarse de él.

─ No… bueno no se nunca lo confirmaron ─ comentó Sala, ─Es un hecho que Chris estaba enamorado, pero Viktor siempre fue distante con él, sobre todo en las últimas fiestas a las que asistió, se sentaba a beber y a platicar con la gente en una esquina evadiendo pretendientes constantemente ─ El corazón de Yuuri dio un giro esperanzado, ¿Podría haber sido por él?

─ La pregunta es ¿Qué hace aquí? ─ dijo Isabella intrigada.

─ Creo que tiene una nueva conquista, se la ha pasado pegado a Phichit Chulanont últimamente ya saben el chico periodista ─ comentó Mila, mirando de nuevo en dirección a donde Viktor y Phichit seguían platicando, el tailandés reía despreocupado de algo que Viktor había dicho y Yuuri sintió los celos invadirlo de nuevo, giró la cabeza evitando ver la escena preocupado de sentir celos de su amigo.

─ ¡Dios mío! ¿Crees que se él por quien Chris y Viktor pelaron?! ─ preguntó Isabella emocionada, haciendo que el corazón de Yuuri doliera intensamente, sabía que era estúpido, pero el alcohol estaba nublando su juicio, sin embargo, su cerebro trataba de convencerlo de que Phichit y Viktor podrían tener algo juntos. Recordó cómo Phichit esperaba nerviosamente a alguien y cómo parecía tenerle bastante confianza al ruso.

─ ¿Phichit es tu amigo no? ¿Están juntos? ─ la pregunta de Sala interrumpió sus tétricos pensamientos, todos lo miraban expectantes, Yuuri agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndose cada vez más mareado.

─ No que yo sepa…─ Murmuró, su corazón dolía ante la idea de que Phichit estuviera interesado en Viktor, se sentía profundamente traicionado ¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo le hiciera eso?

─ Viktor está aquí porque Yuuri es su tutor ─ Dijo Emil cortante mente salvando a Yuuri de sus obscuros pensamientos

─ ¡Ah! Entonces tú debes saber por quien fue todo el drama entre Chris y Viktor, ¿No te ha contado? ─ preguntó Mila mirándolo con interés.

─ No hablamos de eso, no somos amigos solo estudiamos juntos ─ Dijo Yuuri apresuradamente, sintiendo cómo todo el alcohol que había bebido quería comenzar a surtir efecto.

─ Dejemos de hablar de Nikiforov, ¿Nadie quiere bailar? ─ Emil cambió de tema abruptamente, Sala, Mila e Isabella saltaron de sus lugares alegremente.

─ ¡Me muero por bailar! ─ dijo Mila contenta meciéndose de un lado a otro ─ Sobre todo porque Otabek está a cargo de la música en este momento, siempre hace las mejores mezclas, es tan guapo, es cómo un sueño, quiero saltarle encima… ─

─ Shhh… Mila su novio te está oyendo ─ la calló Sala divertida mirando a Yuuri, la pelirroja se tapó rápidamente los labios con una mano mirando al japonés preocupada.

─ ¡Lo siento Yuuri! No quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer ─ Yuuri la miró confundido.

─ ¿Por qué te disculpas? ─ preguntó mirándola curiosamente, le parecía bastante tierno que Otabek tuviera una admiradora, sobre todo una tan guapa cómo Mila, los imaginó juntos y creyó que se verían increíbles.

─ ¿Qué no Otabek es tu novio? ─ preguntó Sala confundida, ante la pregunta Yuuri no pudo evitar carcajearse, había olvidado por completo la pequeña farsa que tenían rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza aun muriendo de risa.

─ No, no, no, nada de eso ─ dijo Yuuri tratando de controlarse ─ Otabek es mi mejor amigo, nada más ─ dijo con una gran sonrisa, mirando cómo los ojos azules de Mila de encendían emocionados.

─ ¡¿Otabek está disponible?! ─ preguntó emocionada jalando a Yuuri haciendo que se levantara mientras asentía contento. ─ Es mi oportunidad ─ dijo la rusa contenta jalando al japonés del brazo ─Tienes que bailar con nosotras Yuuri─ exigió guiando a él y a Sala a la pista.

─ Realmente no soy bueno para bailar ─ dijo Yuuri sonrojado, dejándose llevar por la bella rusa.

─ Nada de eso, ayúdame a conquistar a tu amigo ─ le dijo Mila jalándolo tras ella no queriendo escuchar más sus excusas.

Yuuri se dejó arrastrar por Mila y Sala sin poner resistencia, se colocaron el frente de la pista, justo en el campo de visión de Otabek, sentía la música retumbar en sus oídos, a pesar del mareo y distorsión de su entorno, no podía evitar moverse ante el ritmo de la música, quería olvidar la plática de hace rato y simplemente divertirse. Detrás de él Mila lo tomaba de la cintura meciéndose contra su cuerpo seguramente bailando sensualmente tratando de llamar la atención de Otabek, delante de él estaba Sala tomándolo de los hombros y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

Yuuri estaba en medio de ese sándwich de hermosas mujeres, moviéndose torpemente, sintiéndose cómo pingüino, probablemente mirándose ridículo para cualquiera que estuviera atestiguando la escena en ese momento, sin embargo, se dejó llevar, el calor de la pista hizo que el alcohol surtiera efecto y sintiendo adrenalina y una extraña valentía, intentó copiar los juguetones movimientos de sus nuevas amigas.

Repentinamente la música cambió volviéndose más pasional, sin pensarlo tomó a la italiana de las caderas y la atrajo a su cuerpo bailando sensualmente contra ella, Mila aulló ante el movimiento y se restregó más contra el cuerpo de Yuuri. De un momento a otro para el japonés no hubo otra cosa más que la música y el baile, dejándose llevar por el ritmo cerró los ojos dejando que la música y las chicas lo guiaran.

Cuando se dio cuenta un grupo de personas miraban con interés su pequeño espectáculo, Sala era la única que bailaba con él pues Mila ya estaba junto a Otabek dentro de la cabina haciéndole un show privado.

Sala y Yuuri se carcajearon ante la escena y continuaron con su baile deseándole suerte a su amiga, el japonés se dejó llevar una vez más y continuó con los atrevidos movimientos bailando con la italiana al ritmo de la música, de un momento a otro, Yuuri sintió unos ojos sobre él, Viktor los miraba atónito, Yuuri le dedico una maliciosa sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo queriendo que no le quitara los ojos de encima, giró a la italiana haciendo que quedara de espaladas a él.

Sala soltó un gemidito sorprendida, pero se dejó llevar y puso una mano en la cadera de Yuuri y otra en su nuca pegándolo más contra ella y acoplándolo contra su cuerpo, audazmente Yuuri sin perder de vista a Viktor colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de la muchacha y beso su cuello.

La música se aceleró y Yuuri aun mirando a Viktor, hizo girar a Sala y le dio una juguetona nalgada, haciendo que la italiana soltará un gritito divertida, antes de que pudieran seguir bailando Yuuri sintió cómo lo jalaban bruscamente del hombro.

─ ¿Qué mierda te pasa Katsuki? ─ Michael Crispino lo miraba enfurecido, a punto de soltarle un golpe, Yuuri quien ya se sentía bastante ebrio se rio un poco de él y de su enojada expresión.

─ Solo estamos divirtiéndonos ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros sintiéndose bastante valiente ante el enfurecido hermano de la italiana.

─ ¡Si Mickey! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ─ dijo Sala riéndose de su hermano que lucía cómo que estaba a punto de iniciar una escena en medio de la fiesta, Emil trataba de calmarlo. ─ ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! ─ dijo la italiana ignorando a su hermano, colgándose del japonés y señalando hacia la cabina en donde Mila y Otabek compartían un apasionado beso.

Los dos muchachos se carcajearon ante la escena, Mila al escucharlos les dedicó una seña obscena aun besando apasionadamente al kazajo, quien parecía estar disfrutando bastante del beso con la rusa.

─ ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Bésame Yuuri! ─ dijo Sala haciendo girar la cabeza del japonés, antes de que pudieran juntar los labios, Mickey jaló a Yuuri una vez más.

─ ¡No toques a mi hermana pervertido! ─ Le gritó en la cara, Yuuri comenzó a carcajearse, sin miedo alguno. Estaba a punto de recibir un golpe en la cara cuando llegaron a salvarlo.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¡Aquí estas, te he estado buscando! ─ Phichit alejó rápidamente al japonés del agresivo italiano y lo arrastro rápidamente hacía el otro lado del jardín en dirección a la sala.

─ ¡Phichit! ¡Te extrañé! ─ sin pensarlo dos veces Yuuri rodeó el cuello de su amigo con los brazos y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, el tailandés simplemente se rio divertido.

─ No más alcohol para ti ─ dijo ayudando a Yuuri a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, precisamente en el que Yuuri había estado sentado con sus nuevos amigos minutos atrás.

─ ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! ─ dijo Yuuri alcanzando la copa que había dejado abandonada y tomando el contenido de un solo trago.

Siendo ese el último recuerdo que Yuuri Katsuki tenía de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

¡Hola Chicos!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, la verdad para mí fue muy divertido escribirlo, las aventuras de borrachos siempre me causan mucha risa espero que para ustedes haya sido igual.

Los amo y los leo pronto.


	20. The Truth Hurts, But Secrets Kill

Capítulo 19: The Truth Hurts, But Secrets Kill.

Viktor Nikiforov estaba bastante nervioso.

Manejaba lentamente por las calles cercanas a su casa en dirección a la residencia Nekola, donde en ese momento se realizaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuuri.

No era la primera vez que asistía a una fiesta organizada por el checo, varias veces en el pasado Emil había hecho diferentes fiestas a las que Viktor nunca faltaba. Siempre era divertido ir acompañado de Chris, tomar un par de tragos, coquetear con quien le llamara la atención y regresar a casa a altas horas de la madrugada bañado en sudor y lleno de marcas de besos.

Ahora todo era completamente diferente.

Por primera vez en la vida asistiría solo a una fiesta. Realmente no sabía si sería bien recibido o sí pasaría toda la noche solo en una esquina como perdedor, aún así, estaba decidido a ir y festejar el cumpleaños de su amado Yuuri como era debido.

Después de manejar a penas cinco minutos, llegó a su destino. Se estacionó cuidadosamente en la acera de enfrente y bajo lentamente del auto llevando consigo el par de cajas de regalo que él y su madre habían preparado para Yuuri.

Caminó decidido hacia la entrada y vislumbró que varios de sus compañeros de escuela entraban y salían de la casa de los Nekola como si se tratara de la suya propia, algunos visiblemente en estado de ebriedad, algunos otros aun bastante sobrios. Independientemente de su estado, Viktor pudo sentir las miradas de todos sobre él, algunos fueron más discretos que otros, pero aun así todos comenzaron a cuchichear tras su paso.

Viktor hizo caso omiso a las curiosas miradas acompañadas del cuchicheo y apresuró el paso adentrándose rápidamente por el camino hacia el jardín que conocía tan bien, pudo notar que conforme avanzaba la música y el sonido de muchas voces se intensificaban. Llegó al jardín y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente ahí reunida, a pesar de que Emil no era conocido por hacer fiestas discretas, esperaba que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuuri fuera menos concurrida, sin embargo, parecía que toda la escuela estaba presente, agradeció internamente que su primo y sus antiguos amigos brillaban por su ausencia.

Se aventuró entre el mar de gente buscando al cumpleañero entre la multitud, reconoció miles de caras y vislumbró a Phichit y compañía a la lejanía, pero Yuuri no se veía por ningún lado, por un momento pensó que se había equivocado de fecha, pero el gran cartel al final del jardín que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri" le hizo saber que estaba en lo correcto. Pensó que tal vez el japonés aun no llegaba, pero el hecho de que ya era bastante tarde y de que Phichit estaba ahí le decía que debería de estar por ahí en algún lado.

Una amarga sensación de celos recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó que Otabek tampoco se encontraba entre el grupo de amigos, su cabeza comenzó a formular escenarios en donde Yuuri y el kazajo estaban escondidos en alguna esquina intercambiando pasionales besos como tantas veces lo había hecho él con desconocidos en ese tipo de reuniones, sin embargo, cuando giró en dirección de la pista de baile, reconoció a Otabek en la cabina de DJ y al parecer se encontraba solo.

Soltando un suspiro y aun buscando entre la multitud, estaba a punto de caminar hacia Phichit para preguntar el paradero de Yuuri cuando lo encontró.

Yuuri lo miraba sorprendido desde la puerta de la sala, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, sin anteojos, enfundado en un par de jeans negros tan ajustados que deberían haber sido ilegales, usando una playera tan obscura y ajustada como sus jeans con detalles plateados que dejaba ver segmentos de pálida piel que Viktor extrañaba acariciar. No pudo evitar quedar atónito ante la hermosa visión, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los hermosos ojos chocolate del otro, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y con el corazón acelerado comenzó a avanzar entre la gente tratando de alcanzarlo.

─ Yuuri te vez… ─ _hermoso, increíble, perfecto, guapísimo_ … para Viktor no había adjetivo correcto para describir al japonés en ese momento ─ Wow… ─ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir sintiendo como su estómago comenzaba a llenarse de mariposas.

Por su parte, Yuuri dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita orgullosa ante su falta de palabras y antes de que Viktor pudiera elogiarlo más el japonés lo interrumpió.

─ ¿Tu mamá sabe que estas aquí? ─ preguntó desconcentrándolo un poco, claro que su mamá sabía que estaba ahí, en cuanto Phichit le avisó de la fiesta no hizo más que rogarle a Galina que lo dejara ir, al principió su madre se había negado rotundamente aun no confiando mucho en su juicio, pero después de mucho rogar y prometer que haría más tareas de las que le correspondían cedió e incluso esa mañana lo acompaño al centro comercial a comprar su regalo y compró uno ella misma.

Galina había sido más practica a la hora de elegir el presente para Yuuri, una rápida visita a la Mac Store y la última generación de iPhone habían resuelto su problema fácilmente, en cambio a Viktor le tomó más tiempo en decidir que comprar.

Sabía que las cosas materiales era lo último que le importaban a Yuuri, estaba cien porciento seguro de que en cuanto el japonés destapara la caja de regalo de Galina lo devolvería inmediatamente creyendo que no era digno de poseer algo tan costoso, sería divertido ver la guerra en la que la rusa y el japonés entrarían para aceptar y devolver el regalo respectivamente.

Por su parte, lo que Viktor menos quería era que Yuuri devolviera su regalo, así que se quebró la cabeza pensando en que podría comprarle que lo hiciera realmente feliz y que lo aceptara sin poder contenerse.

Pensó en regalarle la colección completa de libros de Julio Verne en edición especial, pues sabía que Yuuri amaba leer y que ese era su autor favorito, pero los libros caían en la categoría "demasiado costoso para que lo acepte" y los dejó de lado pensando que mejor le regalaría una tarjeta de regalo para la librería, pero le pareció demasiado impersonal así que desechó la idea inmediatamente.

Quiso comprarle todas las novedades en la tienda de videojuegos, pero se dio cuenta que sería la misma historia que los libros así que decidió no hacerlo, salió frustrado y entró a cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial sin éxito alguno. A pesar de que muchas cosas se cruzaron por su camino ninguna era la apropiada o lo suficientemente especial para Yuuri así que, cabizbajo salió del centro comercial escuchando las quejas de su madre sobre lo adoloridos que estaban sus pies.

Cuando estaban a punto de subir al carro notó que en el parque que se encontraba frente al centro comercial había una especie de feria con un montón de carpas de colores y numerosas personas recorriéndolas. Pensando que tal vez ahí encontraría algo para Yuuri, convenció de nuevo a su madre y se acercaron al alboroto.

En cuanto estuvo cerca notó que se trataba de una campaña de adopción de mascotas, perros y gatos de todos tamaños y razas eran ofrecidos para encontrar un nuevo hogar, Viktor se derritió un poco en la sección de perros, acarició a todos los que pudo y se lamentó el no poder llevarlos a todos a casa, estaba a punto de regresar al auto cuando un ladrido llamó su atención.

Una pequeña replica de Makkachin rodeado de otros perritos lo miraba moviendo la cola de un lado a otro mientras le ladraba emocionado, en cuanto lo vio supo que ese pequeño cachorro pertenecía a Yuuri, no había regalo más perfecto que ese pues una vez muchas tardes atrás Yuuri le había confesado que siempre había querido un perro.

Antes de abalanzarse contra el perrito y adoptarlo sin pensar, pidió a su madre que por favor lo comunicara con la madre de Yuuri, Galina confundida accedió y llamó a la madre del japonés inmediatamente. Hiroko tan amable como siempre le dio permiso de regalarle al pequeño, sabiendo que su hijo siempre había querido uno y que las mascotas estaban permitidas en su unidad de departamentos.

Después de la llamada, Viktor no tardo nada en pedir la adopción del cachorro y al terminar de llenar los papeles y las formas correspondientes, arrastró a su madre de vuelta al centro comercial y se abasteció de todo lo que el perrito necesitaría en la tienda de mascotas.

Después de comprar un collar, una correa, una camita, unos platos, un costalito de croquetas para cachorro y una tarjeta de regalo para que Yuuri pudiera comprar más cosas después, Viktor recogió al mini Makkachin y acompañado de una muy cansada Galina regresó a casa feliz con la decisión que había tomado, no podía esperar a que Yuuri viera su regalo.

Llegaron a casa unos minutos después, Makkachin recibió emocionado a su mini clon y de inmediato comenzó a jugar con él, Viktor los miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras se correteaban el uno al otro en el jardín. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no podría llevar al perrito a la fiesta.

Viendo que su hijo estaba a punto de tener un ataque por no haber pensado en ese pequeño detalle, Galina se apiado de él y le sugirió que metiera solamente la correa y el collar en una caja y que escribiera una nota para que Yuuri entendiera su regalo, Viktor pensó que era una idea maravillosa y eso fue lo que hizo.

Así que era obvio que su madre sabía que estaba ahí.

─ ¡Claro! Incluso te mandó esto… ─ contestó con una gran sonrisa extendiendo hacia Yuuri la cajita que contenía el IPhone, Yuuri la tomó con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Viktor se agitara en su pecho, ─ Y está es mía…─ dijo dándole la caja con la correa y el collar ─ Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri ─ Viktor moría por abrazarlo, pero se contuvo realmente no sabía como lo tomaría Yuuri así que simplemente le sonrió aunque el japonés no lo miraba pues tenía la mirada fija en las cajas de regalo.

─ ¿Ni un abracito ni nada? ¡Vamos Viktor es su cumpleaños! ─ la alegré voz de Phichit interrumpió el momento, sin saber cómo el tailandés tomó las cajas del agarre de su amigo y lo empujó hacía Viktor quien abrió los brazos hacía el japonés mientras sentía como su sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

No pudo evitar sentirse infinitamente feliz cuando Yuuri se dejo envolver en el abrazo después de soltar un suspiro derrotado, sin poder contenerse hundió la nariz en el sedoso cabello negro que estaba firmemente acomodado, disfrutando del familiar aroma a fresas, pudo notar que un aroma dulzón con tintes de alcohol se mezclaba con su colonia, no le dio importancia y apretó el abrazo un poco más.

─ Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri… ─ _Te amo_ quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua tratando de sentirse satisfecho con solo tenerlo entré sus brazos de nuevo, sintió como Yuuri se acomodaba contra su cuerpo como tantas veces lo había hecho, casi pudo sentir la nariz del japonés contra su cuello cuando repentinamente el muchacho se tensó y soltándose se alejó rápidamente del ruso.

─ ¿Yuuri? ─ preguntó confundido tratando de abrazarlo de nuevo, Yuuri se alejó aun más de él y Viktor sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho ante el rechazo. El japonés sin mirarlo tomó rápidamente las cajas de regalo de las manos de su amigo tailandés.

─ Gracias por los regalos, divierte y por favor no tomes. No quiero que la señora Galina piense que soy una mala influencia… ─ sin decir más Yuuri se fue dejándolo confundido y dolido por su abrupta actitud.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasó? ─ preguntó Phichit a su lado igual de confundido que él.

─ No…lo se ─ contestó Viktor sincero aun mirando a Yuuri alejarse, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la sala Emil lo interceptó le quitó los regalos de las manos, Viktor sintió pánico cuando los vio volar en dirección a Takeshi el cuál con suerte los atrapó y se los llevó dentro de la casa, Viktor sintió unos celos horribles cuando el checo tomó a Yuuri de la barbilla y lo acerco hacia él, no queriendo atestiguar lo que seguía se giró a mirar a Phichit quién le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

─ Lo lamento ─ dijo sincero el tailandés, Viktor se encogió de hombros, tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar sus orbes turquesa, Phichit le palmeo el hombro amigablemente ─ ¿Quieres ir por algo de beber? ─ preguntó el tailandés tratando de disipar el pesado ambiente Viktor negó la cabeza ante la pregunta.

─ Creo que será mejor que me vaya ─ dijo cabizbajo, realmente ya no tenía a que quedarse, ya había felicitado al cumpleañero y entregado los regalos, su presencia era claramente innecesaria.

─ ¡Vamos! Ya viniste hasta acá al menos tomate un refresco ─ dijo Phichit alegremente jalándolo del brazo sin darle opción alguna, ─ También necesito saber tu parte de la historia ─ dijo más bajo y solo para que él pudiera escucharlo.

Viktor no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido, realmente no esperaba que nunca nadie quisiera escuchar sus hechos y mucho menos si le creerían, pero parecía ser que el tailandés estaba dispuesto a escucharlo quiso creer ingenuamente que era por que Phichit realmente quería saber su parte de la historia y no por su adicción al chisme.

Llegaron a la barra de bebidas la cual estaba atiborrada de personas, aun así, Viktor pudo reconocer fácilmente a Yuuri que en ese momento se encontraba al lado de Emil mirando interesado como un bartender rubio preparaba una bebida.

─ Un "Blue Lagoon especial para ti, ojalá te guste encanto ─ el rubio le tendió una exuberante copa a Yuuri y le dedico un guiño coqueto, Viktor sintió como su estómago se revolvía ante el muy evidente coqueteo, Yuuri pareció ignorarlo y cauteloso bebió un sorbo, antes de que Viktor pusiera ver su reacción al probar el potaje, Phichit lo tomó del hombro haciendo que se girara hacía él pues era su turno de ordenar.

─ ¿Qué se te antoja? ─ preguntó el tailandés un poco desesperado pues al parecer llevaba un rato preguntándole.

─ Hmmm… agua mineral está bien ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros girando de nuevo en dirección a Yuuri quien en ese momento era observado con sorpresa por ambos rubios que estaban en su compañía.

─ ¿Viktor? ─ la voz de Phichit llamó su atención una vez más, el tailandés un poco exasperado le entrego un vaso de plástico rojo lleno casi a tope de agua mineral, el ruso lo acepto con una sonrisa, ─ Ven vamos hacía allá ─ dijo Phichit tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de Yuuri, en dirección a unas sillas que estaban del otro lado del jardín junto a las puertas de la sala.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Phichit soltó a Viktor y le indicó que se sentara, el ruso obedeció sin chistar, a pesar de que quería regresar a casa realmente necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y le diera un consejo, y quien mejor que el mejor amigo de su amado japonés.

─ Ahora si Nikiforov comienza a hablar ─ dijo seriamente el tailandés mientras llevaba el vaso que sostenía a sus labios y bebía con los ojos fijos en el ruso.

─ Estoy enamorado de Yuuri ─ soltó Viktor mirando a Phichit a los ojos y con toda la honestidad que le era posible rogando por qué el muchacho le creyera, para su sorpresa el tailandés giró los ojos.

─ Y él está enamorado de ti ¡dime algo que no sepa! ─ dijo Phichit molesto.

Por su parte, Viktor ante el comentario sintió sus mejillas teñirse de carmín, ¿Yuuri realmente estaba enamorado de él? Durante su tiempo juntos nunca habían intercambiado ni siquiera un "te quiero", pero tan solo pensar que el hermoso japonés podría sentir algo tan profundo por él hacía que su corazón saltara emocionado en su pecho.

─ ¿Yuuri está enamorado de mí? ─ preguntó emocionado con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

─ ¡Ugh!… No sé si ustedes son realmente idiotas o solo pretenden serlo ─ soltó enojado Phichit girando los ojos una vez más, ─ ¡Por supuesto que esta enamorado de ti! Ahora comienza a explicar como arruinaste todo para que podamos buscar una solución al problema. ─ exigió el tailandés, Viktor emocionado quería saltar de su asiento para poder abrazar al tailandés, sin embargo, se contuvo.

─ Hmmm… bueno… ¿Cómo empezar? ─ el ruso realmente no estaba seguro cómo se había venido todo abajo, era claro que había empezado desde el día que no defendió a Yuuri frente a las puertas de la escuela y que todo se había ido por el caño cuando escuchó el final de la conversación que había tenido con Chris en los casilleros.

─ Podrías comenzar por explicar ¿Por qué diablos dejabas que tu odioso primo lo maltratara? ─ Phichit lucía cada vez más molesto, Viktor sabía que había cometido muchísimos errores y aunque trataba de engañarse diciendo que la mayoría habían tenido justificación sabía que realmente no era así.

─Por que soy un imbécil… ─ dijo el ruso sintiéndose derrotado, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro mientras lo decía ─ Toda la vida pensé que lo que la gente dijera sobre mi era lo único que importaba, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así… ─ Phichit simplemente asintió dejándole claro que lo escuchaba, Viktor se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

Sin omitir nada, Viktor le contó su parte de la historia a Phichit. Le contó sobre su relación y su pelea con Chris, sobre las inseguridades de su primo, sobre su desliz con el alcohol y los problemas que este le causo tanto en su casa como en la escuela y, sobre todo, le confesó lo que realmente sentía y pensaba de Yuuri.

─ Necesito que me escuche, quiero intentarlo una vez más, pedirle perdón y que me de otra oportunidad ─ declaró el ruso mirando suplicante al tailandés.

Phichit soltó un pesado suspiro no sintiéndose tan contento como creyó se sentiría al saber que tenía la razón en cuanto a los sentimientos de Viktor hacia Yuuri. Definitivamente estaban en un dilema, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en tratar de cambiar la opinión a Yuuri y endulzarle el oído respecto a Viktor, Phichit sabía que el japonés se sentía demasiado herido y que no importara lo que dijera, el ruso no lograría obtener el perdón tan fácil.

Por su parte Viktor miraba nervioso al tailandés quien por primera vez desde que lo conoció estaba mortalmente callado y tenía una expresión tan sería que Viktor creyó que lo insultaría y se iría en cualquier momento. Antes de que el tailandés explotara como Viktor esperaba, el ruso se atrevió a hablar.

─ Phichit… ─ murmuró Viktor tratando de llamar su atención, el tailandés se giró a verlo aun sumamente serio. A pesar de la expresión que mostraba, Viktor tenía la necesidad de pedir su ayuda, si Phichit no lo ayudaba no lo haría nadie. Sintiendo como los nervios se aglomeraban en su interior carraspeo tratando de aclarar su garganta y se armo de valor para dejar salir las siguientes palabras ─ Por favor, ayúdame a recuperar a Yuuri ─

El tailandés lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos y acto seguido explotó en risas como si Viktor le hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia. El ruso confundido ante la reacción comenzó a sentirse estúpido al pedir algo así, era obvio que el mejor amigo de Yuuri no lo ayudaría jamás. Estaba a punto de levantarse y salir lo más rápido posible de la fiesta con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, cuando Phichit lo tomó del brazo, aun temblando ligeramente a causa de su ataque de risa.

─ ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ─ preguntó Phichit a un muy confundido Viktor aun riendo ligeramente, ─ Yo sé que lo quieres y que deben de estar juntos, ─ comenzó a explicar con naturalidad haciendo que el corazón de Viktor latiera emocionado.

─ Desde que Yuuri me contó de sobre su relación, he estado tratando de convencerlo para que hable contigo, pero siempre soy ignorado ─ tras decir eso giró los ojos luciendo indignado y rápidamente retomó la explicación ─ Como sea, es tiempo de que tú intentes hacerlo escuchar… aunque creo que hoy no es el día… ─ tras decir esto el tailandés señalo en dirección a la pista de baile luciendo bastante sorprendido.

─ Maldición…─ murmuró Viktor molesto cuando notó lo que Phichit señalaba. Mila y Sala jalaban de Yuuri hacía la pista de baile, riendo contentas cómo si estuvieran a punto de realizar una travesura. Viktor conocía perfectamente a ese par y aunque no eran malas personas, sabía que había veces que podían ser demasiado atrevidas e irreverentes.

Confirmando sus pensamientos, la rusa y la italiana comenzaron una sensual danza al ritmo de la música alrededor de Yuuri, quien a pesar de notarse un poco apenado parecía querer seguirles el juego.

─ Vaya… parece que Yuuri ha bebido bastante…─ comentó Phichit preocupado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a acercarse a la pista de baile con Viktor pisándole los talones, el ruso caminaba nervioso sosteniendo su vaso rojo aún lleno de agua mineral, con más fuerza de la necesaria y sin poder quitar la vista del hermoso japonés, quien poco a poco comenzaba a dejarse llevar por el compás de la música.

Viktor comenzaba a sentirse bastante confundido, por un lado, los celos lo carcomían vivo al ver la manera en la que Mila y Sala tocaban a Yuuri con tanta confianza y sin pudor alguno. Por otro lado, la manera en la que Yuuri se movía lo tenía hipnotizado, su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro creando música que lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena y mostrando una sensualidad que normalmente escondía y que Viktor había tenido el privilegio atestiguar en el pasado, lo que hacía que los celos regresaran con fuerza.

¿Cuándo diablos Mila y Sala se había hecho tan cercanas a su Yuuri y quién les dio permiso de tocarlo?

Su estómago dio un vuelco amargo cuando atestiguo como Yuuri tomaba a Sala de las caderas y la atraía hacía él, logrando que la atrevida italiana se sonrojara sorprendida por un instante para acto seguido restregarse más contra Yuuri.

Yuuri parecía disfrutar tanto del baile que no se dio cuenta cuando Mila desapareció dejándolo solo con Sala, con quien parecía estar pasándola de maravilla. Cuando miraron hacía algo que Viktor no puso la más mínima atención, ambos comenzaron a reírse felizmente causando que el ruso apretara los dientes por la furia que comenzaba a sentir.

─ Katsuki y Sala lucen muy bien juntos ¿no lo crees? ─ Viktor escuchó que alguien a su lado comentaba, no se molestó en girar y callar a quien lo había dicho, en ese momento Yuuri era lo único que le importaba, realmente estaba esperando el momento preciso en el cual acercarse a los felices bailarines y separarlos de una buena vez. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Michael Crispino cuando se le necesitaba?

Repentinamente mientras pensaba en eso, su mirada se cruzó con la del hermoso japonés. Los normalmente cálidos ojos chocolate lo miraban calculadoramente, Yuuri le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa y pícaro un guiño, que hicieron que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, al tiempo que giraba a la italiana haciendo que quedara a espaldas de él. La muchacha rápidamente se acopló al cuerpo de su pareja de baile y Viktor sintió que le exprimían los intestinos cuando atestiguó como Yuuri le besaba sensualmente el cuello.

Perdido en el mar de celos en el que se estaba ahogando, a penas y se dio cuenta de la juguetona nalgada que el japonés le dio a la italiana y de el furioso hermano de la muchacha que estaba justo detrás de ellos atestiguando todo con mirada asesina y listo para atacar al distraído japonés, quien apenas notó cuando salvajemente lo jalaron del hombro para alejarlo de Sala.

Segundos después, Yuuri ignorando al furioso italiano comenzó a reírse de algo con la muchacha y trató de acercarse lo suficientemente a ella para poder besarla. Michael ante la escena levanto el puño y lo dirigió directo al rostro de Yuuri quien reía despreocupado como si de un juego se tratara.

En ese momento Viktor despertó de su ensoñación e intentó acercarse rápidamente a la escena para alejar a Yuuri de los puños del italiano, sin embargo, Phichit fue más rápido en reaccionar y logró llegar a su amigo en el momento justo en que el puño derecho de Michael pasaba rozando su mejilla.

Viktor se quedó congelado unos segundos mirando cómo Phichit alejaba a Yuuri de los Crispino, mientras Emil, Cao y Takeshi trataban de controlar a Michael quien tenía toda la intención de seguir a Yuuri para poder masacrarlo.

Sin perder más tiempo e ignorando a todas las personas que se habían aglomerado alrededor de la pista de baile listos para ver correr sangre, Viktor caminó en dirección a la sala donde Phichit había salvaguardado a Yuuri. El ruso llegó junto a ellos justo en el momento en el que el japonés besaba juguetonamente a su amigo, haciendo que una vez más los celos y la impotencia se apoderaran de él.

─ No más alcohol para ti ─ dijo Phichit divertido ignorando el beso, mientras ayudaba cuidadosamente a Yuuri a sentarse en la sala.

─ ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! ─ contestó Yuuri arrastrando las palabras cómicamente mientras tomaba una copa llena de líquido azul que estaba junto al sillón en el que estaba sentado, llevándola hasta sus labios y bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago.

─ ¡Basta Yuuri! ¡No bebas más! ─ Phichit molesto, arrebató la copa del agarre de su amigo y la colocó fuera de su alcance. Yuuri lo miraba divertido con los ojos desenfocados y las mejillas rojas cual tomates.

─ Demasiado tarde, lo bebí toooodo ─ después de sus palabras, Yuuri se dejó caer sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado mientras rodaba un poco y reía divertido como si hubiera dicho la cosa más chistosa del mundo. Phichit soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras lo sostenía de un costado tratando de evitar que se cayera del sillón y se diera un buen golpe.

Viktor miraba la escena realmente preocupado, nunca había visto a Yuuri comportándose de esa manera, era obvio que todo se debía a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, aun así, ver al normalmente callado y tímido japonés comportándose de esa manera definitivamente resultaba alarmante.

─ Creo que debemos llevarlo a casa ─ dijo Viktor acercándose al par de amigos dispuesto a ayudar a cargar a Yuuri si era necesario. Ante sus palabras Phichit asintió y Yuuri dejó de reírse de golpe fijando los ojos directamente en él, su mirada era tan penetrante que Viktor sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerlo. De la nada Yuuri se incorporó de golpe trastabillando un poco y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó desafiante al ruso.

─ ¡Tú! ─ dijo casi en un grito señalando al ruso acusadoramente, Viktor se puso un poco nervioso ante la agresiva actitud del Yuuri y sin moverse dejó que el japonés le arrebatara el vaso que aun llevaba en la mano ─ ¿Qué estas bebiendo? Más te vale no estar de borracho…─ Y sin decir más tomó un gran trago del vaso de Viktor, logrando que el ruso se sonrojara ante su atrevimiento.

─ Ughh esto sabe horrible ¿Qué es? ─ preguntó indignado el japonés, limpiándose los labios con la manga de la playera y alejando el vaso lo más posible de su cuerpo, mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

─ Agua mineral ─contestó Viktor sincero sonriendo embelesado ante la ternura de Yuuri, conteniendo el impulso de acortar la distancia entre ellos y besar suavemente una de las rojas mejillas del japonés.

Yuuri notó la forma en que Viktor lo miraba, así que, no atreviéndose a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos desvió la mirada hacia el vaso y abrió los ojos sorprendido, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

─ ¡Ups! Seguramente te da asco tomar de mis babas así que… ─ sin pensarlo dos veces volteo el vaso mirando divertido cómo todo su contenido se vaciaba directo en el piso de la sala de Emil.

─ ¡No, Yuuri!… mi agua ─ Viktor tardó en reaccionar, para cuando alcanzó a sostener la muñeca del japonés tratando de evitar que hiciera más desastres, el vaso ya estaba completamente vacío. Yuuri río contento ante su reacción, como un niño que acaba de realizar la más divertida travesura.

Yuuri paró de reír, soltó el vaso de su agarre haciendo que rebotara en el piso y repentinamente tomó la mano de Viktor que estaba sujetando su muñeca entre la suya, Viktor sintió su corazón saltar contento en su pecho ante el toque. Yuuri entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo miró tan serio y tan fijamente como le era posible en su estado.

─ Es para que ya no tomes, te hace daño y tu mamá se preocupa… yo me preocupo… ─ dijo bajito, fijando la mirada en los labios de Viktor, haciendo que el ruso sintiera una descarga eléctrica en la espina dorsal ¿Acaso Yuuri iba a besarlo?

Tratando de contenerse y no dejarse llevar por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, Viktor decidió mirar sus nublados ojos chocolate frente a él e ignorar los tentadores labios, tratando de prestarle atención a lo que Yuuri seguía diciendo.

─ …así que, deja de preocuparnos a todos y ya no bebas por favor... ─ pidió el japonés en un tono sensual acercando cada vez más a Viktor. El ruso simplemente asintió tragando en seco, no queriendo decir nada temiendo arruinar el momento y comenzando a inclinarse al hermoso japonés que relamía sus labios incitándolo a besarlo.

─ ¡El que debería ya no tomar eres tú! ¡vámonos ya! ─ la voz de Phichit interrumpió la escena abruptamente, el tailandés estaba bastante enojado, agachado en el piso tratando de secar con un montón de servilletas el desastre que Yuuri había hecho.

El japonés al escucharlo pareció despertar de su sopor y se alejó de Viktor lo más rápido que pudo casi cayendo de espaldas al piso. El ruso reaccionó y lo tomó de los brazos evitando que se diera un buen golpe, en cuanto Yuuri pudo recuperar el equilibrio se soltó del agarre sin mirar directamente al ruso.

Una vez más, Viktor sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho ante el repentino rechazo. Sabía que lo merecía con creces y que seguramente hasta que Yuuri no quisiera escucharlo sufriría mucho más. Solo le quedaba ser paciente con el japonés y rogarle al cielo que alguna vez Yuuri lo quisiera escuchar.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Viktor no notó el momento en el que Yuuri volvió a sentarse en el sillón y por alguna extraña razón el japonés lucía devastado. Phichit miró preocupado a Viktor el cual también confundido negó con la cabeza queriendo dar a entender que no sabía lo que le pasaba.

Repentinamente, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del japonés. Viktor asustado y sin poder evitarlo, se arrodilló ante Yuuri preocupado y tomó una de sus manos tratando de apaciguar de alguna manera el llanto, como era de esperarse el japonés se soltó bruscamente del agarre aun llorando inconsolablemente. Phichit por su parte, se levantó de donde estaba y se sentó al lado de su amigo abrazándolo por los hombros tratando de reconfortarlo.

─ ¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué lloras? ─ preguntó el tailandés preocupado rodeando a su amigo con ambos brazos y tratando de secar sus lágrimas con una de las servilletas que tenía en las manos.

Yuuri sollozó fuertemente, regresó el abrazo y escondió la cara contra el hombro de su amigo. Phichit lo dejó acomodarse y comenzó a moverlo de atrás hacia delante tratando de tranquilizarlo. Yuuri lloraba cual bebé mojando la camiseta del tailandés mientras decía incomprensibles cosas contra su cuello.

─ ¿Yuuri que tienes? ─ cuestionó Viktor sentándose del otro lado del lloroso japonés. Quería tocarlo y reconfortarlo de alguna forma, pero recordó cómo Yuuri había estado reaccionando ante su tacto toda la noche así que se abstuvo y se sentó lo más alejado posible de él.

Al escucharlo, Yuuri se incorporó alejándose de su amigo y soltándose del abrazó, comenzó a secarse las lágrimas bruscamente con la manga de su playera y antes de que Viktor o Phichit pudieran decir algo, se levantó del sillón lo más rápido que sus entorpecidos movimientos le permitieron.

─ N-no quería interrumpirlos, continúen con su cita… Iré a buscar a Sala ─ dijo tristemente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos y comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida y no en dirección a la pista de baile donde se veía claramente a la italiana quien seguía bailando feliz con el resto de sus amigos.

Viktor y Phichit se miraron confundidos por un segundo, se levantaron como un rayo de donde estaban sentados y rápidamente comenzaron a seguir al japonés, quien para estar tan bebido avanzaba más rápido de lo que esperaban.

─ ¡Yuuri, espera! ─ gritó Viktor cuando lo vislumbró en la puerta de la calle listo para salir, Yuuri se giró a verlo antes de atravesar la puerta y repentinamente comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas y su estado lo permitieron.

─ ¡Detente! ─ gritó Phichit a todo pulmón, comenzando a empujar a toda la gente que no les permitían alcanzar al japonés, lo cuales habían aparecido de la nada para atestiguar la escena curiosos a causa de los gritos.

Viktor estaba realmente asustado, rogaba porque ningún carro pasara en ese momento por la calle pues Yuuri había salido corriendo sin mirar atrás, claramente entorpecido por el alcohol no logrando medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por suerte, cuando lograron salir vieron que el japonés corría por la misma acera de lado de la casa de Emil. Phichit al verlo gritó su nombre una vez más y Viktor no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr tras él.

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzaron después de una cuadra y media, Phichit lo abrazó fuertemente y lo regañó por salir cual borrego sin rumbo, Yuuri dejó escapar una vez más todas las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y se sacudió del abrazó de Phichit secándose los ojos bruscamente y dándoles la espalda una vez más.

─ ¡Sigan con su romance! ¡Yo me largo! ─ dijo Yuuri bastante enojado, alejándose una vez más de ellos, aunque con lentitud claramente exhausto por su huida anterior. Viktor no podía comprender que estaba pasando, estaba a punto de una vez más ir tras el japonés y pedir una explicación, pero Phichit se adelantó y antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho lo tomó de una muñeca y lo hizo encararlos.

─ ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¿Quién está teniendo un romance? ─ cuestionó el tailandés molesto por la actitud de su amigo, Yuuri simplemente negó con la cabeza con una expresión tan indignada que hizo que Viktor se sintiera un poco incómodo, aun sabiendo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Yuuri hablaba.

─ ¡Ya no tienen que ocultar lo suyo! Todo el mundo sabe… ─ Viktor estaba cada vez más confundido, a su lado Phichit tenía la misma cara de desconcierto que el ruso sentía que portaba, Yuuri soltó un suspiro exasperado ante la confusión de ambos, ─ Todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos están saliendo… ─ dijo finalmente señalándolos, causando que los ojos de Viktor se abrieran de sorpresa.

¿Quién le había dicho a Yuuri algo cómo eso? La imagen de Sala y de Mila pasó por la mente del ruso respondiendo su pregunta. De verdad que iba a matarlas, estaba completamente seguro de que ese par había sido quien llenó la cabeza de Yuuri con ideas tan raras. Sabía que las muchachas adoraban los chismes y siempre que notaban algo inusual como lo era su amistad con Phichit, inventaban una gran historia para explicar lo que no entendían. Antes de que Viktor soltará los improperios que estaba pensando Phichit habló.

─ ¿Qué? Yuuri sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros, solo somos amigos… ─ comenzó a explicar el tailandés, tan indignado como Viktor ante tal falacia, sin embargo, antes de que Phichit pudiera argumentar más en su defensa, Yuuri lo interrumpió.

─ No tienes que mentirme Phichit. En serio es bueno que estén juntos, ustedes merecen ser felices. ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros queriendo lucir desinteresado, aunque sus hermosos ojos café comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más, haciendo que Viktor se sintiera miserable.

─ Solo se muy cuidadoso puede que te diga cosas bonitas, pero no le creas nada al final jugara contigo… ─ advirtió el japonés pillando a Viktor desprevenido ante sus palabras. Yuuri se acercó a Phichit con una expresión miserable y tomó las manos de su amigo entre las suyas, ─ …aunque tú eres tan lindo que seguramente no le dará pena decir que sale contigo… en cambio yo… ─ Phichit se quedó helado al escucharlo y Viktor negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sintiéndose sumamente triste por las palabras de Yuuri.

─ Yuuri, no… ─ Viktor quería sacar a Yuuri de su error, no solo no salía con Phichit, si no que nunca jugo con él y a pesar de que en el pasado su vanidad fue más grande y no admitió públicamente que estaba con Yuuri, ahora quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Le dolía bastante que Yuuri pensara así. Intentó explicarse, pero el japonés no lo permitió e ignorándolo siguió hablando con Phichit.

─ Además no le creas cuando te diga que eres el único en su vida, me acabo de enterar que siempre besaba a Chris en las fiestas, ¿te imaginas cuantas veces bese a Giacometti indirectamente? ¡Que asco! ─ Yuuri río un poco por su comentario a pesar de que gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Viktor de verdad iba a matar a Sala y a Mila, seguramente toda la noche habían estado llenado la cabeza de Yuuri con ideas equivocadas y deslices del pasado manchando aún más la imagen que Yuuri tenía de él. Sin perder más tiempo, el ruso intentó defenderse, lo que menos quería era que Yuuri pensara más cosas negativas sobre él.

─ Yuuri… no por favor escúchame. De verdad no hay nada entre Phichit y yo, y… ─ Yuuri no se digno a mirarlo y soltándose del agarre de Phichit se dio media vuelta e ignorándolo se alejó nuevamente de ellos muy despacio sollozando en silencio.

Viktor se quedó petrificado, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en el pecho mientras miraba impotente como Yuuri se alejaba de él sin siquiera querer escucharlo, Phichit a su lado soltó un gruñido un poco desesperado ante la actitud de su amigo.

─ ¡¿A dónde diablos vas?! ─ preguntó el tailandés mirando con el ceño fruncido al japonés, Yuuri se encogió de hombros simplemente contestó "A casa" caminando cada vez más lento y más desequilibrado ─ ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a llegar a tu casa? ─ cuestionó Phichit cruzándose de hombros y rodando los ojos.

─ No lo sé… ─ Yuuri soltó un bufido derrotado dejándose caer sobre el pasto de los vecinos de Emil. Era claro que los tragos que el japonés había tomado habían comenzado a cobrar factura. Al menos ya había dejado de llorar, pero al parecer el mareo por el exceso de alcohol ya había comenzado.

Phichit se apresuró a auxiliar a su amigo y Viktor lo siguió vacilante. El ruso estaba seguro de que Yuuri no quería ni siquiera verlo en ese momento, pero, aun así, le preocupaba bastante que se fuera a su casa solo en ese estado.

─ No puedes irte solo a casa ¿Dónde está Otabek? ─ Preguntó Phichit levantándolo del suelo y sacudiendo la tierra de los pantalones de su amigo, Yuuri no puso resistencia alguna y se dejo hacer, mientras lucía bastante confundido seguramente pensando en el paradero del kazajo.

─ Besuqueándose con Mila ─ contestó luego de unos minutos, haciendo que Phichit abriera los ojos cómicamente y Viktor soltara un jadeo de sorpresa ante su respuesta. Sin poder evitarlo, el ruso preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─ ¿Qué? ¿pero Yuuri…? ¿Qué no se supone que Otabek es tu novió? ─ Yuuri comenzó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez, con una gran sonrisa en rostro haciendo que Viktor se sintiera muy confundido.

─ ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Otabek solo es mi mejor amigo… realmente nunca fuimos novios, todo fue para que tu primo nos dejara en paz, pero como no funciono, ya no hay que seguir con el teatrito ─ explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y como si Viktor fuera un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

A pesar de la situación y del aparente eterno rechazo de Yuuri, Viktor sintió una chispa de esperanza nacer en su pecho, Yuuri ajeno a la felicidad que sentía el ruso en esos momentos continuó hablando aún aferrado a su amigo tailandés ─ A parte no es como si la gente realmente creyera que Otabek se fijaría en mí, ¿Quién se puede fijar en mí? Mírenme soy asqueroso. ─

Viktor sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago al escucharlo decir esas palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que Yuuri no notara que era maravilloso? Otabek seria realmente suertudo si fuera el japonés quien estuviera a su lado y no Mila, Viktor había tenido la suerte de tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos, pero como el estúpido que era la había desaprovechado. Odiándose un poco a si mismo se percató como Yuuri se abrazaba a sí mismo y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente al lado de Phichit quien también lo notó al instante.

─ Yuuri, ¿qué estupideces estas diciendo?, estas temblando de frio ¿dónde está tu chamarra? ─ Yuuri negó con la cabeza y Phichit comenzó a buscar a los alrededores la chamarra del japonés, pero aparentemente la prenda no estaba por ningún lado. Viktor por su parte y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se quitó la que él llevaba puesta y la ofreció al japonés quien lo miraba desconcertado.

─ Toma ─ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa instándolo a que la tomara, Yuuri negó enérgicamente mientras la miraba con tanto desprecio como si se tratara de un insecto ─ Por favor Yuuri póntela, es obvio que te estas muriendo de frio. ─ Insistió Viktor, acercándose a él y pasándola sobre sus hombros.

Yuuri se tensó un poco ante la acción, pero dejó que el ruso la acomodara con delicadeza en sus hombros. Viktor le dedico una dulce sonrisa sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora al ver lo hermoso que se veía Yuuri usando su chamarra.

─ ¿Estás seguro? ─ preguntó al tiempo que con dificultad y un poco de torpeza, pasaba los brazos por las mangas y cerraba el cierre de la chamarra. Viktor se sonrojo al instante en el que notó cómo Yuuri cerraba los ojos y olfateaba el cuello de la prenda disfrutando de su aroma.

─ Soy ruso, este clima es como tiempo de bikini para mi ─ dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, encantado por la risita que Yuuri había dejado escapar por su comentario.

─ Yuuri… por favor… Déjame llevarte a casa ─ pidió Viktor repentinamente haciendo que Yuuri dejara de reírse de golpe. Realmente comenzaba a hacerse tarde y era obvio que Yuuri ya quería irse, lo que menos quería era que le pasara algo así que se aseguraría de llevarlo hasta la puerta de su casa. Phichit que por un momento Viktor había olvidado que seguía ahí, asintió apoyando la idea del ruso.

─ Si Yuuri vete con él. Viktor seguramente es el único sobrio de la fiesta, estarás bien ─ aseguró con una enorme sonrisa.

Yuuri lo miró desconcertado por un segundo para luego negarse rotundamente insistiendo que estaría mejor solo. Después de casi media hora de insistencia en la que Viktor y Phichit soltaron argumentos bastante convincentes sobre porque era mejor que el ruso lo llevara a casa, el japonés finalmente aceptó.

Después de que Phichit le explicara a Viktor a detalle cómo llegar a casa del Yuuri, ambos se despidieron del tailandés, quien volvió a dirigirse a la fiesta diciendo que tenía que presenciar el "Otamila" con sus propios ojos o no lo creería nunca. Así fue como acompañaron a Phichit de vuelta a la casa de Emil y ambos subieron al auto.

El viaje a casa de Yuuri estuvo bastante silencioso, el japonés tenía una mejilla pegada al cristal de la ventana evitando mirar a Viktor, enfocado en el oscuro paisaje que cambiaba constantemente a gran velocidad.

Viktor lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando creyendo varias veces que se había quedado dormido, sin embargo, al notar que seguía consiente no se atrevía a decir palabra pues parecía que Yuuri estaba muy concentrado pensando en algo importante.

Veinte minutos después llegaron al edificio en el que el japonés vivía, Viktor aparcó con delicadeza frente a la puerta esperando a que el japonés dijera algo, Yuuri se incorporó en silencio aun sin mirar a Viktor, parecía que estaba a punto de salir sin decir nada más cuando se giró a mirarlo repentinamente.

─ ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ─ preguntó el japonés sumamente serio mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yuuri sostenía con fuerza la manija de la puerta como si estuviera listo para salir corriendo el segundo que Viktor se negara.

─ Las que quieras ─ contestó el ruso con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones, comenzando a sentir un hormigueo de nerviosismo en el vientre. La seria expresión de Yuuri lo asustaba un poco, a pesar de que el alcohol aún seguía presente en su sistema y nublaba un poco sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su mirada era tan penetrante que Viktor creía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier segundo.

─ ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me querías? ─ preguntó Yuuri claramente y sin rodeos, Viktor creyendo que había escuchado mal, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de comprender lo que Yuuri le había preguntado.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ se atrevió a cuestionar, esperando que Yuuri hubiera formulado mal la pregunta o algo así. Sintiendo como el japonés se tensaba en el asiento dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche.

─ Quiero saber por qué me hiciste creer que me querías ¿qué fue lo que te orilló a revolcarte conmigo? ¿hiciste algún tipo de apuesta? ¿estabas aburrido? ─ las preguntas salían una tras otra, sorprendiendo e hiriendo cada vez más a Viktor ante el lastimoso tono que ocupaba Yuuri al formularlas.

─ Yuuri, por favor basta… Hablemos de esto cuando estés sobrio ─ rogó Viktor, sabía que no importara que dijera en ese momento Yuuri no le creería, mucho menos en el estado en el que estaba. Realmente quería hablar del asunto, pero quería que Yuuri estuviera totalmente consiente cuando lo hicieran. Sin embargo, el japonés ignoró su petición.

─ Sabes… por mucho tiempo creí que realmente te importaba a pesar de que dejabas que tus amigos se metieran conmigo, cuando estábamos solos me hacías sentir tan especial... ─ las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo y Viktor sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago, una vez más intentó hacer entrar en razón a Yuuri y le rogó que hablaran otro día, Yuuri lo ignoró y siguió sacando todo lo que parecía llevar dentro desde hace mucho tiempo.

─ El día que JJ me atacó y escuchaste a Otabek decir que era mi novio, vi tu expresión en el pasillo. Te veías realmente triste y creí que realmente te importaba que estuviera con él, así que estúpidamente fui a buscarte al entrenamiento de futbol para decirte que no era verdad y me metí al vestidor, te estabas bañando y llegó Chris… ─

─ ¿Qué? ─ Viktor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, recordaba ese día perfectamente, Yuuri había escuchado una parte de la conversación que había tenido con Chris. Una maldita conversación que deseó nunca haber tenido. Tenía la esperanza de que Yuuri solo hubiera escuchado el final, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado.

─ Besaste a Chris, me llamaste buscón, perrita en celo, acosador, le dijiste que yo no valía nada y que solo me soportabas por que daba buenas mamadas… ─ Repentinamente todo el resentimiento de Yuuri tuvo sentido, toda la aberración que sentía hacía él, todo el enojo, todo el odio de por medio. No podía dejarlo así, Yuuri necesitaba saber la verdad cuanto antes.

─ ¡Yuuri tú no entiendes, ese día mentí! ¡Nada de lo que dije fue cierto! ─ confesó Viktor mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que le creyera y le dejara explicarse, pero al parecer sus palabras habían tenido el efecto contrario. Yuuri frunció el ceño furioso y abrió la puerta del carro de golpe.

─ ¡NO NECESITO QUE INVENTES EXCUSAS, QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD! ─ gritó el japonés a todo pulmón, saliendo del auto y azotando la puerta tras él, tambaleándose hacía el edificio sin mirar atrás.

─ Espera Yuuri ─ rogó Viktor saliendo del vehículo, dispuesto a alcanzar al japonés y hacerlo que lo escuchara. Yuuri tenía que oírlo, tenía que saberlo todo, las cosas no podían quedarse así. Repentinamente antes de que lo alcanzara, el japonés se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para encarar al ruso.

─ ¿Alguna vez llegaste a sentir algo por mí? ─ preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tratando de mantener el equilibrio ─ Porqué yo si lo hice, te quise y mucho… te creí cada maldita mentira que me dijiste… cada palabra bonita que me susurraste al oído…─ una nueva cascada de lágrimas salió de los bellos ojos del japonés haciendo que el ruso se sintiera como la más grande cucaracha en la tierra.

Viktor inmóvil lo escuchó sorprendido, quería hablar y rogarle a Yuuri que le prestara atención por un minuto, asegurarle que nada de lo que le había dicho aquel día había sido mentira, que siempre lo amo, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Desgraciadamente, un gran nudo se formó en su garganta haciéndole la tarea de hablar imposible. Las hirientes palabras de Yuuri arremetían contra él como armas dispuestas a dejarlo tendido sobre el pavimento.

─… si te daba tanto asco ¿por qué me tocabas con tanta ternura?... ─ las lágrimas de Yuuri no cesaban y Viktor comenzaba a sentir sus propios ojos humedecerse, quería decir tantas cosas, pero no podía decirlas y Yuuri no lo escuchaba ─ ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo?... ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte? ─ el sollozó que soltó Yuuri después de decir esas palabras fue desgarrador y tan fuerte, que hizo que el japonés perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas en el piso.

─ Yuuri escúchame por favor… ─ dijo Viktor sintiendo sus propias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, mientras tomaba a Yuuri de los hombros ayudándolo a incorporarse, el japonés se sacudió el agarre y débilmente trató de empujar a Viktor lejos de él.

─ ¡No me toques! ─ siseó ─ Me da asco que me toques, me hace sentirme sucio, usado. Te di todo de mí y tú te aprovechaste ¿fue divertido burlarte de mí? ¿del nerd que nadie quiere y que les da asco a todos? ─ Viktor negó con la cabeza, llorando libremente, mientras trataba de acercarse nuevamente al chico que amaba y tratar hacerlo entender de alguna forma que sus sentimientos eran reales y que para él no había persona más hermosa, sin embargo, las palabras seguían atoradas en su garganta y Yuuri seguía alejándose poco a poco.

─ No escúchame por favor, nunca te use. Te amo, Yuuri por favor créeme… te amo ─ imploró el ruso desesperado tomando al japonés del rostro y haciendo que lo mirara, queriendo que viera la honestidad en sus ojos, porque sin importar que Yuuri tenía que creerle.

─ Ya no me mientas más, solo quiero que me dejes en paz, ya no quiero ver tu cara todos los malditos días, ya no quiero sentirme como me siento... ─ Yuuri lo empujó una vez más, y se alejó dándole la espalda tambaleándose hacia la entrada. Y sin decir más abrió la puerta del edificio y se adentró rápidamente dejando a Viktor mirando fijamente en punto por el que había desaparecido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, mirando la puerta del edificio sin moverse llorando amargamente mientras trataba de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Tan solo horas antes había creído ilusamente que tendría una segunda oportunidad y que nada estaba perdido. Ahora se sentía patético notando que realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad, que él mismo había cavado su propia tumba.

Su celular vibraba una y otra vez en su bolsillo, cuando no pudo ignorarlo más, lo sacó y notó que eran las 3:30 de la mañana y se dio cuenta que su madre había estado mandándole mensajes y llamado insistentemente por horas.

Mirando una última vez hacía el edificio soltó un gran suspiro y caminó de vuelta al auto sintiendo que ya todo estaba perdido y que ya no había nada más porque luchar. Yuuri no lo perdonaría jamás y no había nada que el pudiera decir o hacer para remediarlo.

Subió al auto y manejó por inercia y en tan solo en 10 minutos llegó a su hogar sano y salvo. Como era de esperarse las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, seguramente Galina estaba esperándolo para darle la regañada de su vida.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral su madre corrió a su encuentro, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, posó los ojos en él y se quedó congelada mirándolo espantada.

─ ¿Vitya? ¿Qué pasó? ─ Preguntó Galina preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, el nombrado no dijo nada simplemente alcanzó a su madre y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Escondiendo su rostro contra su cuello, sintiéndose patético y miserable apretó el agarre en el que la tenía y comenzó a sollozar queriendo desaparecer el dolor que tenía en el pecho.

Galina abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, acarició su espalda con delicadeza dejando que el joven llorara y dejará salir todo lo que sentía.

Después de un rato y de muchas lágrimas derramadas, le indicó que la acompañara a la cocina, rápidamente preparó un té para el muchacho y un café para ella.

Viktor aceptó la taza que su madre le ofrecía mientras dejaba que más cristalinas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. La rusa suspiró triste ante la triste visión y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

─ Vitya, tenemos que hablar… ─

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y a pesar de que todo se ve lúgubre, oscuro y sin futuro recuerden que un día después de la tormenta cuando menos piensan sale el sol (hahahaah si acabo de citar a Shakira).

Lo que quiero decir es que a partir de este momento de alguna manera extraña las cosas entre estos dos irán mejorando poco a poco, sean pacientes y recuerden que el Viktuuri vencerá.

Pasando a otros temas, lamento haber desaparecido un mes, pase por algunos problemas personales, pero ya estamos aquí de vuelta listos para continuar. Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por el apoyo que le siguen brindando a esta historia.

Gracias especiales a las personitas que están en el grupo de Facebook y me apoyaron es este tiempo tan difícil, este capítulo extra largo es dedicado a todos ustedes, los amo.

¡Por cierto! La historia esta participando en los DavaiAwards y pasó a la senda ronda de los Viktuuri Awards, deséenme suerte por que la competencia en ambos concursos está bastante fuerte, hahaha.

Por último, pero no menos importante, quería dar un agradecimiento especial a PerlaNV quien fangirleo el capítulo pasado en algunos grupos de FB logrando así que Sam, mejor conocida como Qraion hiciera un hermoso boceto inspirado en Sala y Yuuri bailando en la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Visiten la pagina de Qraion en FB y disfruten de los hermosos dibujos de Sam

qraionart/

De nuevo muchas gracias por su paciencia los amo a todos y los leo pronto.


	21. I'm Trying Not To Let It Show

Capítulo 20: I'm Trying Not To Let It Show, That I Don't Want To Let This Go

Yuuri Katsuki se sentía extraño.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados todo le deba vueltas, su boca estaba pastosa y seca, tenía el estómago revuelto y estaba seguro de que moriría debido al intenso dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Gruñó un poco cuando notó que la luz le estaba dando directo en la cara y aunque tenía los parpados cerrados el brillo era tan intenso que le lastimaba. Se giró dándole la espalda a la fuente de luz y repentinamente el dulce olor de mango con rosas llegó de golpe directo a sus fosas nasales.

"¡Viktor!" pensó asustado. Sin duda alguna lo que estaba oliendo era el aroma característico del ruso. Olvidando por un momento el malestar que lo envolvía, abrió un ojo lentamente temiendo encontrar al ruso a su lado. Una mezcla de alivió y decepción lo invadió al darse cuenta de que estaba solo. Quitándole importancia al embriagante aroma, soltó un gruñido y se recostó sobre su espalda, abriendo los ojos lentamente y sintiéndose tranquilo al ver que estaba en su habitación.

Notó que aun llevaba puesta la ridícula ropa que Phichit lo había obligado a usar y queriéndosela sacar inmediatamente, se sentó de golpe en su cama arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir como unas horrible nauseas lo invadían. Se levantó de la cama tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron y salió corriendo al baño rogando porque Mari no estuviera encerrada en el y cuando finalmente llegó, agradeció que no hubiera nadie ocupándolo. Después de unos largos y tortuosos minutos en los que sintió que vomitaría los intestinos, salió casi a rastras del baño con una cubeta en mano directo a encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Antes de dejarse caer en la cama, se dirigió al closet dispuesto a quitarse la ridícula vestimenta y deshacerse de las lentillas que aún llevaba puestas y que se sentían como si se hubieran incrustado en sus retinas. Rápidamente cambió los ajustados jeans por unos pants viejos y la escandalosa camisa por una vieja camiseta azul que decía "Visita Hasetsu".

Sintiéndose más cómodo, se dispuso a quitarse las lentillas, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera vio que un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de pastillas se encontraban sobre su encimera, se acercó y pudo ver una pequeña nota junto a las medicinas que decía "Me debes una. Mari". Apenado al pensar que su hermana sabía que había bebido lo suficiente como para necesitar aspirinas, tomó las pastillas y las engulló rápidamente mientras bebía a gran velocidad el jugo, prometiéndose agradecérselo más tarde.

Después de librarse de las lentillas, se recostó una vez más sintiéndose miserable y jurándose a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a beber alcohol en su vida. Suspiró pesadamente y el aroma a mango y rosas llegó de nuevo.

Recordando al ruso una vez más, comenzó a buscar en los alrededores de su cama lo que olía a Viktor, se sorprendió bastante al encontrar la chamarra que el ruso llevaba puesta la noche anterior.

Sintiéndose un poco patético, se quedó sin moverse ni hacer ruido poniendo atención a cualquier ruido que se pudiera escuchar fuera de su habitación tratando de verificar que estaba solo en casa, al ser domingo, era seguro que sus padres y su hermana estuvieran en ese momento en el restaurante familiar alistando todo lo necesario para la ardua jornada de trabajo.

Al corroborar su soledad, sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la prenda que sostenía delicadamente entre sus manos y la llevó directo a su rostro disfrutando como el aroma lo envolvía instantáneamente. Su corazón comenzó a bombear acelerado y su estómago se llenó de mariposas a causa de la familiar esencia. Recordando lo guapo que había lucido Viktor la noche anterior usando la chamarra, se preguntó a sí mismo como es que la prenda había llegado a su cama.

Un poco asustado trató de percibir algún dolor fuera de lo común en su cuerpo. Claramente su cabeza dolía a tal forma que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, el resto de su cuerpo se sentía cómo lo hubieran molido a palos, y a pesar de que sus rodillas le dolían un poco más que el resto del cuerpo, realmente ningún dolor parecido al que solía sentir después de haber intimado con Viktor parecía estar presente en su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Trató de recordar la noche anterior, sin embargo, ninguno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía involucraban mucha interacción con Viktor como para tener con él su chamarra.

Agotado por el esfuerzo de pensar, soltó un pesado suspiro rogándole al cielo no haber hecho algo estúpido mientras estuvo borracho y sin dudarlo mucho, tomó de nuevo la chamarra, la abrazó contra él y la olfateo de nuevo, recordando lo feliz que se había sentido durante muchas tardes con ese aroma rodeándolo. Pensando en la sonrisa y las dulces palabras que el ruso solía dedicarle sin notarlo, se quedó dormido.

Yuuri no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando unos fuertes golpeteos a la puerta del apartamento lo despertaron de golpe. Se paró lo más rápido que pudo de la cama tallándose los ojos tratando de quitarse lo adormilado y agradeciendo mentalmente que el dolor de cabeza y el mareo parecían haber disminuido considerablemente, sin embargo, el gusto no le duró mucho ya que los insistentes golpes hicieron que el dolor de cabeza regresara gradualmente. Soltando un gruñido exasperado, se puso sus lentes, se echó una de sus cobijas por los hombros y salió de su habitación apresurado, dispuesto a insultar a cualquiera que se encontrara aporreando la puerta en esos instantes.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ soltó abriendo la puerta de golpe preparado para arremeter contra el insistente visitante, sorprendiéndose al instante en que se encontró de frente con sus dos mejores amigos. Phichit saludó alegremente y sin perder un segundo terminó por abrir la puerta y pasó de largo a su enojado amigo japonés mientras entraba al departamento como si de su propia casa se tratara. Yuuri dando paso a que Otabek también entrara, notó que sus amigos llevaban consigo cuatro bolsas negras gigantescas que normalmente se ocupan para los botes de basura.

─ ¡Dios, Yuuri! Estábamos a punto de tirar la puerta creyendo que estabas muerto o algo así ─ dijo el tailandés divertido mientras colocaba el par de bolsas que llevaba en un sillón, el kazajo siguió su ejemplo luciendo aliviado de ya no tener que cargar con las pesadas bolsas.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ preguntó Otabek preocupado mientras rebuscaba en una de las bolsas que había dejado en el sillón, al tiempo que Phichit iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

─ Pues siento que voy a morir en cualquier instante ─ contestó Yuuri envolviéndose mejor con la cobija que aun llevaba encima y dejándose caer sobre el único silloncito que sus amigos habían dejado libre.

─ Te entiendo... ─ murmuró el kazajo ofreciéndole una botella de bebida energética de color rojo, la cual el japonés aceptó extrañado, en ese momento Phichit apareció con medio vaso de agua el cual dejó sobre la mesa de centro mientras sacaba un paquetito de pastillas efervescentes de antiácido de sus bolsillos, las cuales no tardó en dejar caer dentro del vaso de agua logrando que miles de burbujas estallaran creando espuma color blanco.

─ Bebe primero el antiácido de un trago y después poco a poco la bebida energética*, te sentirás mucho mejor ─ aseguró el kazajo tendiendo el vaso con agua y antiácido al confundido japonés quien siguió las indicaciones de su amigo, reprimiendo el escalofrió que lo recorrió después de beber el antiácido.

─ ¿Qué es todo eso? ─ preguntó Yuuri sorprendido señalando las bolsas que Phichit comenzaba a abrir emocionado, mientras saboreaba un poco de la bebida energética tratando de deshacerse del gusto salado que le había dejado el antiácido.

─ ¡Regalos! ─ contestó emocionado el tailandés saltando un poco mientras sacaba cuidadosamente las numerosas bolsas y cajas de regalo de una de las bolsas y las colocaba frente a Yuuri en la mesa, ─ Son noventa y seis, los conté yo mismo ─ dijo orgulloso hincándose junto a Yuuri listo para ver el contenido de los primeros veinticuatro regalos, ─ ¡Ábrelos, muero por ver que hay dentro! ─ lo urgió quitándole la botella que sostenía y colocando la primera caja sobre sus rodillas.

─ Intentó abrir varios, tuve que detenerlo ─ confesó Otabek al ver la expresión sorprendida de Yuuri ante la insistencia de su amigo, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre uno de los soporta brazos del sillón en el que el japonés estaba sentado.

─ ¡Otabek! ─ el kazajo y Yuuri rieron ante la sonrojada y apenada expresión de Phichit, ─ ¡No se rían! Nunca había visto tantísimos regalos juntos así que no pude evitar querer abrirlos todos...─ dijo inflando las mejillas haciendo que el kazajo y el japonés rieran una vez más.

─ ¡Bueno basta de sus burlas! ─ dijo seriamente señalando la caja que aun estaba en las rodillas de Yuuri ─ ¡Comienza a abrir regalos! ─ ordenó, apurando a su amigo a abrir la caja que tenía en su poder.

Yuuri simplemente sonrió ante la insistencia del tailandés y comenzó a abrir las numerosas cajas y bolsas que sus amigos le habían llevado. La mayoría incluían tarjetas de regalo de diferentes establecimientos y servidores de internet o ropa, también se encontró con un par de bolsas que solo incluían dulces, a las cuales Phichit había mirado como si se trataran de algo asqueroso mientras murmuraba para sí mismo indignado "¿Quién invitó a esta gente?".

Después de un rato y de muchos regalos Yuuri comenzaba a cansarse de abrir cajas y bolsas, fue en ese momento que cuestionó a sus amigos sobre la exagerada cantidad de los mismos, Otabek le informó que Emil fue quien había puesto la condición de llevar regalo para poder entrar a la fiesta y aunque al final muchas personas habían pasado por alto la condición, la mayoría había llevado algo.

─ ¡Esta es la bolsa más importante! ─ dijo Phichit emocionado, vaciando la última bolsa negra que quedaba llena de regalos, Yuuri por su parte estaba exhausto, aunque agradecía que el remedio que sus amigos le dieron había desaparecido todos los rastros de su resaca, aún así al ver la emoción de Phichit suspiró pesadamente listo para abrir las últimas cajas que al parecer contenían los regalos de sus amigos y conocidos cercanos, pues el contenido de estas se apagaba más a los gustos de Yuuri los cuales consistían en su mayoría de libros o videojuegos.

Por fin después de tantos regalos solo dos cajas quedaron sin desenvolver y en cuanto las vio Yuuri las reconoció al instante. Se trataban de los regalos de Viktor y su madre.

─ Ok, primero este ─ dijo Phichit tendiéndole la caja que Viktor le había dicho era de parte de la señora Galina. Un poco nervioso comenzó a quitar cuidadosamente el papel azul metálico que envolvía pulcramente la caja, No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que la madre de Viktor le hubiera comprado algo lo hacía sentirse ansioso, a pesar de que la señora Galina no había sido más que amable con él siempre sonriente y abierta a apoyarlo, por alguna razón se sentía cómo que no merecía ninguna de sus atenciones.

Otabek y Phichit estaban atentos a la caja que sostenía con las manos temblorosas, el último bufando desesperado por la lentitud de su amigo. Cuando Yuuri por fin se deshizo del papel los tres soltaron un jadeo sorprendidos.

─ ¡Un iPhone X! ─ saltó Phichit arrebatándole el regalo de las manos a Yuuri que aún seguía en shock.

─ ¡NO! ─ gritó Yuuri al tiempo que veía como el tailandés comenzaba a querer quitar el plástico protector de la caja.

─ ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ─ se quejó Phichit haciendo un puchero, alejando el regalo de las manos de Yuuri que se estiraba en el silloncito por alcanzar a su amigo.

─ Phichit ese teléfono cuesta 1200 dólares! ─ soltó el japonés exasperado alcanzando por fin la caja y comenzando un ridículo tira y jala con Phichit.

─ ¡Exacto! Necesito probar la cámara de esté bebé urgentemente ─ exigió el tailandés aún haciendo un gran esfuerzo por arrebatarle la caja a Yuuri.

─ ¡Ya dije que no! Se lo regresare a la señora Galina... ─ Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarse por la molesta actitud de su amigo, Otabek por su parte los miraba divertido sin querer involucrarse en el asunto.

─ ¡Pero si es TU regalo! ─ se quejó Phichit mirando suplicante a su amigo quien no parecía ceder.

─ ¡¿No estás escuchando cuánto cuesta?! No puedo usar algo así─ exasperado Yuuri trataba por que Phichit comprendiera lo que sentía en esos momentos. La señora Galina ya había hecho muchísimo por él el aceptar ese costoso regalo lo hacía creer que de alguna forma se estaba aprovechando de ella.

─ ¡Pero Yuuuri! ─ Phichit aún se aferraba a la caja como un niño haciendo berrinche, no llegaba a comprender por que su amigo se comportaba de esa manera, si él hubiera recibido el regalo ya lo habría puesto en uso.

─ ¡Basta! Dame el teléfono y pásame el último regalo ─ dijo terminantemente Yuuri, arrebatándole la caja por completo y escondiéndola tras él en el sillón.

Phichit hizo un puchero sumamente molesto, pero ya no dijo nada más y se limitó a pasarle la última caja a Yuuri, la cual estaba forrada con papel plateado metálico y tenia un moño tan azul como los ojos de Viktor.

Frunciendo el ceño y aun molesto por la actitud que Phichit había tenido con el teléfono, Yuuri abrió el regalo bruscamente, deshaciéndose del moño en medio segundo y rasgando el papel al siguiente. Con más fuerza de la necesaria desprendió la tapa de la caja no sabiendo que encontrar dentro de ella y sin notar cómo una pequeña nota que venía dentro volaba fuera de su alcance. En cuanto vio el contenido, Yuuri se quedó helado sintiendo como su estómago se hundía.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ murmuró Otabek al ver el contenido de la caja tensándose automáticamente al notar la sombría expresión de Yuuri.

─ ¿Quién diría que Viktor Nikiforov era esa clase de pervertido? ─ comentó divertido Phichit sacando de la caja el pequeño collar y la correa de piel, haciendo que el estómago de Yuuri se revolviera ante la visión. Recuerdos de Viktor llamándolo "perrita en celo" amenazaban con regresar y arruinar aun más su mañana.

─ Seguro que es una broma ─ soltó Yuuri, tratando de convencerse a si mismo sintiendo como su boca se secaba una vez más. Algo en él se negaba a creer que Viktor fuera tan cruel. Sabía que las últimas semanas Yuuri no se había comportado como la mejor persona a su alrededor, pero aun así no quería pensar que el ruso hiciera una broma de tan mal gusto. Aunque claro, muchas veces Viktor le había demostrado no ser la persona que creía.

─ Espero que sea una broma o le partiré la cara cuando lo vea ─ gruño Otabek apretando los puños y sacando al japonés de sus turbios pensamientos.

─ No creo que sea una broma, seguramente en su casa tiene las esposas a juego ─ bromeo Phichit con una gran sonrisa, levantando una ceja una y otra vez sugestivamente mientras se ponía el collar en un dedo haciéndolo girar.

─ ¡Basta Phichit! ─ siseó Yuuri completamente rojo, arrebatándole el collar y la correa para guardarlo rápidamente de nuevo en su caja, no queriendo imaginar cosas extrañas.

─ Vamos Yuuri... Seguramente hay una explicación, dudo mucho que realmente te esté invitando a un juego de rol... ─ dijo el tailandés divertido girando los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo, al hacerlo una pequeña tarjetita blanca tirada a los pies de Yuuri llamó su atención, ─ ¡Mira una nota! ─ soltó alegre levantándola, dispuesto a leerla en voz alta.

"Lo entenderás cuando vengas a casa.

No puedo esperar a que lo conozcas.

Feliz Cumpleaños Yuuri.

Viktor"

─ A menos que se refiera Viktor jr., que no creo porque tú y él son más que amigos... ─ Yuuri escandalizado por su comentario y por el pícaro guiño que el tailandés le dedicó, le soltó un manotazo a su amigo no queriendo que continuara diciendo estupideces.

─ ¡Tranquilo Yuuri! Quizá solo te compró un perro ─ dijo Phichit un poco molesto sobándose el brazo donde Yuuri le había pegado.

─ Un perro... ─ murmuró Yuuri, pensando en la posibilidad de la situación y recordando que muchas tardes atrás le había confesado a Viktor que siempre había querido un perro, pero de una forma u otra nunca había podido tener al cachorro que tanto anhelaba. Viktor por su parte le había confesado esa tarde que siempre había soñado con ser patinador artístico profesional después de que había visto una competencia en Rusia cuando era niño.

El corazón de Yuuri bombeó emocionado ante el dulce recuerdo y ante el hecho de que Viktor lo recordará, esa tarde había sido bastante especial ya que aparte de los múltiples secretos que habían compartido, el ruso también había robado su primer beso entre los desiertos pasillos de la biblioteca.

─ Por cierto... ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ─ preguntó curioso Phichit sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

─ ¿Anoche? ─ preguntó Yuuri confundido no sabiendo a lo que su amigo se refería.

─ Si, anoche. Ya sabes... después de que te fuiste ─ explicó Phichit, tomando gustoso una de las bolsas de dulces que Otabek le ofrecía, el kazajo había comenzado a tener hambre así que no lo pensó mucho al momento de atacar los regalos de Yuuri, el tailandés a pesar de su desagrado por el regalo tampoco dudo al momento de tomar un puñado de chocolates. Yuuri por su parte estaba preocupado, no recordaba como había llegado a casa y el hecho de que Viktor estuviera involucrado de alguna forma lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

─ No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? ─ aseguro el tailandés mirando la preocupada expresión de su amigo.

─ ¿Qué debería recordar? ─ preguntó Yuuri cauteloso temiendo que sus preocupaciones fueran ciertas.

─ Viktor te trajo de vuelta a casa. ─ dijo Phichit encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se metía a la boca un par de Kisses de Hershey.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Dios mío! No... no lo recuerdo...─ soltó el japonés mortificado llevando sus manos a su cabeza tratando con todas sus fuerzas recordar que había sucedido después de beber de golpe su última copa de Blue Lagoon.

─ Seguramente no pasó nada... ¿ya revisaste si no tienes marcas de besos? ─ bromeó el tailandés haciendo una picara expresión por tercera vez esa mañana.

─ ¡Phichit basta! ¡Esto es serio! ─ soltó Yuuri en un chillido, ─ Dime todo lo que recuerdes. ─ exigió tomando por los hombros a su amigo tailandés que simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

El tailandés le contó a lujo de detalle todo lo que había presenciado la noche anterior incluyendo su huida de la fiesta, sus lágrimas causadas por los celos que tenía de que Phichit y Viktor fueran amigos y la seductora mirada que le dedico al ruso en algún momento de la plática. Yuuri se sentía cada vez más mortificado conforme Phichit hablaba, no queriendo ni imaginar que le había dicho o hecho al ruso mientras estuvieron a solas.

Cuando Phichit terminó el relato que involucraba a Yuuri, comenzó a contarle todo lo que había transcurrido en su ausencia, no solo el murmullo que se levantó después que Viktor y él se fueran solos, si no la sorpresiva llegada de Christophe Giacometti y Seung-Gil a la fiesta minutos después que se habían ido y de cómo Otabek había bailado y besado a Mila frente a todos. El kazajo mortificado ante las burlas de Phichit fue una distracción grande para la preocupación de Yuuri.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió así, compartiendo anécdotas sobre la fiesta, interrogando a Otabek sobre sus intenciones con Mila y riéndose de las ocurrencias de Phichit. Después de un rato de platicar, comer dulces y de seleccionar y acomodar regalos, los tres amigos decidieron salir a almorzar. Yuuri pasó un rato agradable con sus mejores amigos, sin embargo, la preocupación sobre que había pasado cuando Viktor y él habían estado solos seguía presente en todo momento.

Después de almorzar Phichit y Otabek se despidieron y Yuuri regresó a casa. Como cada domingo, se dispuso a lavar y limpiar las áreas comunes del pequeño departamento. Cuando terminó comenzó a hacer sus deberes de la escuela tratando de no pensar en Viktor y en la posibilidad de haber hecho algo estúpido.

Entrada la tarde Mari regresó a casa exhausta después de una larga jornada trabajando en el restaurante, era normal que la mayor de los hermanos Katsuki regresara antes de que sus padres ya que no les gustaba mucho la idea de que Yuuri tuviera que estar mucho tiempo solo en casa. Al menor realmente no le importaba la soledad siempre tenía algo con lo que distraerse, si no era la tarea, se distraía fácilmente con un libro o con algún videojuego.

En ese momento Yuuri se encontraba desparramado en un sillón leyendo una de las novelas que le habían regalado, rodeado de otros libros que también le habían regalado y de los dulces que Phichit había visto con tanto desprecio.

─ Hola, Onee-san ─ saludó Yuuri con una apenada sonrisa recordando las aspirinas que Mari había dejado en su encimera, seguramente después de verlo completamente borracho.

─ Me alegra que ya estés mejor... ¿Qué es todo eso? ─ preguntó después de leerle el pensamiento y señalando los numerosos libros que rodeaban a su hermano.

─ Phichit y Otabek me trajeron algunos regalos que recibí ayer ─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras miraba la pila de libros que tenía juntó a él.

─ ¿Algunos? ¡Yuuri son muchísimos! ─ dijo Mari sorprendida mientras aventaba su bolsa a una silla de la mesita del comedor y se quitaba los zapatos.

─ Bueno si... ¿dulces? ─ dijo Yuuri queriendo cambiar de tema, ofreciéndole una bolsa de dulces a su hermana.

─ No gracias... ─ Mari negó con la cabeza. Yuuri se encogió de hombros de nuevo y se dispuso a continuar con su libro esperando que Mari fuera a tomar un baño y cambiarse cómo normalmente hacía cuando llegaba del restaurante, sin embargo, la mayor se quedó de píe observándolo.

─ Oye...quiero decirte algo...─ dijo solemnemente sentándose a su lado en el sillón, ante el tono Yuuri bajo el libro preocupado y la miró, sorprendiéndose al notar el serio semblante que portaba.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Yuuri sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a gran velocidad debido a su nerviosismo. ¿Acaso había pasado algo con sus padres? ¿No iban las cosas bien en el restaurante? Su mente comenzó a formar tétricos escenarios que comenzaban a alterarlo. Mari aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

─ Anoche... ─ comenzó la mayor dubitativa mirando a su hermano cautelosamente. Yuuri tragó en seco ante el tema que parecía querer tocar su hermana y ante la intensa mirada que la mayor le dedicaba. Mari por su parte, respiró profundamente y continuó.

─ Anoche estaba muy preocupada... de hecho, aun lo estoy... después de verte llorando así y de todo lo que me dijiste creo que lo mejor será que dejes de ayudar al niñato ese Nikiforov ─ soltó Mari de golpe, no dándole tiempo para comprender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Había llorado enfrente de Mari por Viktor?

─ ¿Disculpa? ─ preguntó Yuuri queriendo corroborar lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que había sido tan imbécil como para contarle todo lo que había pasado entre Viktor y él a su hermana, así que fingió su mejor cara de no saber de lo que estaba hablando. Mari se limitó a girar los ojos.

─ Yuuri no tienes por que torturarte, el dinero es bueno si, pero papá y mamá quieren que seas feliz y entenderán si decides dejar de ayudar al tipo ese ─ ante las palabras el estómago de Yuuri se agitó incómodamente, realmente le había dicho sobre su problema con Viktor.

─ Pero de que...─ una vez más fingió demencia, pero Mari lo interrumpió.

─ No intentes negarlo Yuuri, fuiste muy claro, el niño ese te engaño y te enamoró para después jugar contigo, sujetos como ese no valen la pena... ─ dijo fríamente sacando una cajetilla de la chamarra que llevaba y encendiendo un cigarrillo, dejando a Yuuri sin habla. El menor quería morir de vergüenza, realmente había sido tan estúpido como para contarle todo a Mari.

─ ¿Aún lo quieres verdad? Por eso lo estas ayudando. ─ afirmó Mari dejando a su hermano helado, Yuuri no hizo ningún comentario simplemente se abrazó las rodillas haciéndose bolita sobre el sillón queriendo desaparecer.

─Mamá dice que es encantador...─ comentó la mayor al tiempo que se deshacía del exceso de ceniza de su cigarro en un cenicero que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, Yuuri la miró asustado ¿Acaso Mari le había contado todo a su mamá? La muchacha al ver la reacción de su hermano agitó un poco la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo ─ Tranquilo no le dije nada a mamá sobre lo que me dijiste. Aunque creo que ella estaría de acuerdo con que te alejaras de él ─

Mari no dijo más y Yuuri tampoco se atrevió a decir palabra. La mayor al ver que su hermano no hablaría soltó un suspiro y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación no sin antes murmúrale un "Piénsalo".

Yuuri se quedó un rato congelado en el sillón y en cuanto escuchó que Mari entraba al baño corrió a su habitación no queriéndola encarar de nuevo. Se dejó caer sobre su cama derrotado, sabía que Mari tenía razón y que debía alejarse de Viktor, sin embargo, quería cumplir su palabra con la señora Galina y ayudar al ruso hasta el final del año, también estaba convencido de que tenía que hablar con él primero antes de acabar las cosas para siempre. Quería dejar en claro que seguiría apoyándolo con los asuntos de la escuela, pero que estaría alejado de él el mayor tiempo posible.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cama tratando de pensar una buena solución para su problema cuando se encontró con la chamarra del ruso. Sin pensarlo dos veces la acercó a su cara disfrutando de la deliciosa esencia de mangos y rosas. Pensó en Viktor y en todo lo que le diría, a pesar de que estaba convencido en tratar de alejarse de Viktor una parte de él quería aferrarse al ruso y a los sentimientos que aún inundaban su corazón.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó que Mari salía del baño y se encerraba en su habitación, Yuuri tomó la oportunidad y corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes y prepararse para la noche. Regresó a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes poner la chamarra de Viktor a su alcance y disfrutar de su dulce aroma envolviéndolo una última vez.

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri estaba decidido a hablar con Viktor. Llegó a la escuela mucho antes de lo normal y se dispuso a esperar al ruso cerca del estacionamiento en donde sabía que la señora Galina lo dejaba cada mañana, quería interceptarlo y pedirle que hablaran a la hora del almuerzo y aprovecharía para regresarle su chamarra y el ridículamente caro obsequio que su madre le había dado. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y el ruso no dio señales de vida.

La campana sonó y tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, entró apresuradamente al salón esperando encontrarse con Viktor, se sorprendió bastante al encontrar vacío el lugar que normalmente el ruso ocupaba. Se apresuró a tomar asiento atento a la puerta en todo momento.

La clase comenzó y Viktor no apareció.

Ante su ausencia Yuuri no pudo evitar preocuparse. Pensando en el que estaría haciendo Viktor en esos momentos, se dirigió a su siguiente salón acompañado de Phichit. El tailandés aun trataba de convencerlo de utilizar el teléfono que la señora Galina le había regalado, Yuuri volvió a negarse sin muchas ganas. Phichit al notar su extraña actitud le preguntó que le sucedía, el japonés le contó lo que había hablado con Mari y la decisión que había tomado respecto a Viktor. Phichit se limitó a palmearle la espalda amistosamente pero no comentó nada al respecto.

El día transcurrió con lentitud y la ausencia de Viktor fue pesándole más y más a Yuuri conforme las horas pasaban. Una parte de él se sentía culpable por su ausencia.

Estaba convencido que el sábado por la noche había hecho o dicho algo que había causado la desaparición del ruso, además de que Mari le había dicho que esa noche había llegado a casa bañado en lágrimas lo cual lo hacía preocuparse bastante.

Recordando los turbios días en los que Viktor dejó de asistir a clases y decidió ahogarse en alcohol, en cuanto la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, Yuuri salió disparado a la parada de autobuses y tomó el primero que pasó que iba en dirección a la residencia Nikiforov.

Después de veinte minutos de tortuoso traslado, Yuuri llegó a la puerta principal de la casa de Viktor. Tocó la puerta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, nervioso por lo que sucedería. Después de unos minutos el bello rostro de Galina Nikiforov apareció frente a él.

─ Yuuri... ─ murmuró la rubia sorprendida al ver al joven japonés frente a ella.

─ Buenas tardes señora... ─ saludó Yuuri con una sonrisa que se sentía extraña en su cara debido a que percibía que por alguna extraña razón el ambiente con la señora Nikiforov había cambiado drásticamente. Normalmente Galina abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar después de saludarlo alegremente, ahora la señora Nikiforov estaba plantada en el umbral con la puerta semi abierta al parecer no queriéndolo dejar pasar, además que la sonrisa que portaba su bello rostro parecía plastificada.

─ Lamento no haberte llamado antes Vitya está... indispuesto ─ dijo la rubia aun bastante tensa. Yuuri no dejó que el raro ambiente le afectara así que, aun sonriendo se limitó a asentir tratando de mostrar comprensión y con todas sus fuerzas evitó dejar escapar la pregunta que tanto ansiaba hacer "¿Qué le pasa a Viktor?"

─ No se preocupe, lo imaginé así que traje sus deberes ─ dijo Yuuri cortésmente, mientras extendía un bonche de hojas que llevaban cargando a Galina, quien las aceptó rápidamente y le agradeció en un murmuro.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─ preguntó la rusa obviamente impaciente por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Yuuri un poco desconcertado negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a sacar la caja de iPhone que llevaba en la mochila.

─ También venía a darle las gracias por el regalo que me mandó, aunque creo que no puedo recibirlo ─ Yuuri extendió la caja a la señora Nikiforov esperando que la recibiera, sin embargo, la rubia lo miró extrañado. Al ver que la rusa no diría nada Yuuri prosiguió.

─ No creo merecer algo tan costoso, pero muchísimas gracias por la intensión ─ dijo dando una pequeña reverencia y extendiendo la caja de nuevo. Galina soltó una risita relajándose un poco.

─ Yuuri, ¿sabes que es una falta de respeto regresar un regalo? ─ Ante la pregunta Yuuri se tensó, realmente no quería faltarle al respeto a Galina. La mayor al ver su expresión preocupada salió de la casa y se acercó a él, sin dudar ni un segundo lo tomó por un hombro y lo hizo mirarla, ─ Por favor acéptalo lo compre para ti ─ pidió dedicándole una sonrisa mucho más sincera que la anterior. Yuuri se relajó y regresó la sonrisa un poco más tranquilo.

─ Muchas gracias... ─ dijo sincero haciendo una pequeña reverencia de nuevo y sin más se dispuso a irse comenzado alejarse de la casa ─ Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya, espero Viktor se recupere pronto así que la veo mañana. ─ despidiéndose con la mano, estuvo a punto de alejase cuando la voz de Galina lo detuvo.

─ Yuuri espera ya que estas aquí, quería hablarte sobre algo ─ repentinamente el ambiente cambio de nuevo, Yuuri sintió como el nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirlo una vez más ─ Vitya y yo estuvimos hablando... creo que regresó a su ritmo de trabajo normal y sus notas mejoraron considerablemente, también hablé con Lilia y me dijo que su comportamiento ha sido excelente... ─ Yuuri la miró extrañado, se suponía que por eso había estado ayudando a Viktor, así que no lograba entender el por qué la señora Galina lucía tan tensa.

─ Lo que trato de decir es que... tus servicios ya nos son requeridos, Vitya cree que podrá seguir el resto del semestre sin tu ayuda...─ las palabras cayeron sobre Yuuri como un balde de agua fría dejando al japonés congelado. La rusa notando su expresión trató de tranquilizarlo.

─Pero no te preocupes el pago se hará como lo acordamos y tu carta de recomendación también será proporcionada ─ aseguró, Yuuri al escucharla negó una y otra vez con la cabeza. Realmente no quería deberles nada a los Nikiforov, al parecer ya había cumplido su misión con ellos, así que no aceptaría nada que lo hiciera quedar en deuda.

─ No.… gracias, pero no aceptare algo que no gané ─ dijo secamente Yuuri. Galina lo miró sorprendida no esperando obtener esa reacción del joven.

— Yuuri... — intentó la mujer, realmente no quería que el muchacho se fuera enojado, Yuuri por su parte, no quería escuchar más sobre el asunto. Sin siquiera pedirlo había obtenido lo que necesitaba, no tener que lidiar más con Viktor, por mucho que le doliera era lo correcto. Lo que menos quería era que la señora Nikiforov se sintiera culpable así que la interrumpió queriendo dejar en claro que él y su familia estarían bien.

— No se preocupe señora Galina mis padres entenderán, yo... hablaré con ellos... De verdad, gracias por todo ─ dando una última reverencia y no dejando que la rusa dijera más, Yuuri se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la residencia Nikiforov sin mirar atrás y caminó rápidamente en dirección a la parada de autobuses.

Tomó el primer autobús que lo llevara a su casa, quería permanecer tranquilo y distante a lo que acababa de suceder. Sabía que era lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para él, sin embargo, un gran nudo en su garganta le decía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Llegó a su casa después de 30 minutos tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas. Esperando poder meterse directamente a su habitación y poder sentirse miserable en los confines de su cama, entró estrepitosamente sorprendiéndose de que se escuchara ruido en la cocina, normalmente a esas horas sus padres se encontraban en el restaurante y su hermana trabajando, así que los ruidos lo desconcertaron completamente.

Se quedó parado en la puerta esperando a ver quién emergería de la cocina, segundos después una miniatura de Makkachin salió corriendo y ladrando directo a sus pies.

Yuuri lo observó petrificado mientras el cachorro olfateaba sus tenis, repentinamente el perrito moviendo la cola comenzó a ladrar exigiendo atención. El joven japonés no dudó en agacharse para poder cargarlo, el mini Makkachin comenzó a lamerlo emocionado, Yuuri no pudo evitar echarse a reír por las atenciones del cachorro.

— ¡Yuuri! Bienvenido a casa — la voz de su madre llamó su atención — ¿Es adorable cierto? — dijo Hiroko con una gran sonrisa, su hijo asintió.

— ¿De dónde salió? — preguntó Yuuri al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza la barbilla del cachorro, quien estaba tan cómodo entre sus brazos que comenzaba a dormitar ante las atenciones.

— Vicchan lo llevó al restaurante ya que no encontró a nadie aquí para recibirlo. — contestó Hiroko sonriendo al ver que el perrito reaccionaba al escucharla decir "Vicchan" — Creo que le gusta ese nombre, solo así me hace caso ¿Cierto Vicchan? — Hiroko río divertida al ver que el cachorro se removía en los brazos de Yuuri para que lo bajara y pudiera ir hacia ella.

Yuuri sintió unas ganas de llorar terribles al comprender el regalo de Viktor, la correa y el collar eran para el cachorro. La nota decía " _No puedo esperar a que lo conozcas_ " y ahora todo tenía sentido. Viktor había cumplido el sueño más grande que había tenido desde la niñez.

— Yuuri ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Hiroko preocupada al ver las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de su joven hijo. El problema era que Yuuri no estaba para nada bien.

Al día siguiente Yuuri despertó con la cara húmeda. Vicchan, quien se negaba a responder por otro nombre, lamia su cara animadamente. Yuuri río un poco y rascó sus orejas dándole los buenos días.

La tarde anterior después de que Hiroko le contara cómo Viktor la había llamado para pedirle permiso para regalarle un perro y de cómo lo había llegado al restaurante acompañado por un montón de comida y de accesorios que el cachorro necesitaría, Yuuri se había encerrado en su habitación dejando que la culpa lo consumiera.

Sabía que el día de la fiesta había hecho o dicho algo que causó el distanciamiento de Viktor. Mortificado tratando de recordar lo que hizo, la noche llegó y con ella los rasguños de Vicchan a su puerta, el pequeño perro exigió entrar a su habitación y hacerle compañía. Yuuri no pudo evitar dejarlo pasar y acurrucarse a su lado, haciendo que ambos quedaran inundados del aroma de mangos y rosas que la chamarra de Viktor aún desprendía.

Vicchan era bastante cariñoso y un poco pegajoso. Aunque cada minuto que pasaba con él hacía que Yuuri se fuera encariñando más y más, lo cual hacía que también su culpa aumentara considerablemente.

Cuando tuvo que salir para la escuela Vicchan lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lloró un poco al notar que tenía que quedarse. Yuuri intentó no mirar por mucho tiempo sus ojos de cachorro triste y salió dispuesto una vez más a interceptar a Viktor y pedirle que hablaran.

Llegó a la escuela apurado, Vicchan lo había distraído más de lo que había creído. Entro al salón segundos antes de que la campana sonara, no se sorprendió al notar el asiento de Viktor vacío. Saludando a Otabek con la mano se sentó derrotado en su pupitre. El profesor de física entró listo para comenzar la clase, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar la puerta del salón se abrió lentamente y Yuuri sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco al reconocer la cabellera plateada del recién llegado.

Viktor pidió permiso para entrar y cuando se lo concedieron, caminó directo al fondo del salón pasando de largo su asiento junto a Yuuri e ignorando completamente al japonés. Yuuri por su parte, pretendió que las acciones del ruso no le habían afectado tanto como lo hacían y trató de concentrarse en la clase y en las palabras del profesor, las cuales parecían no tener sentido para él en ese momento.

Otabek al verlo tan alterado, se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y se sentó en el que Viktor había dejado vacante. Yuuri sonrió y agradeció silenciosamente el apoyo que su amigo mostraba.

El resto del día pasó así, Viktor ignorándolo y Yuuri pretendiendo que no lo afectaba.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y con ello Yuuri se armó de valor y fue en búsqueda de Viktor. Phichit le dijo en donde solía pasar el ruso sus horas libres y Yuuri no perdió tiempo en dirigirse hacia allá.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Viktor detrás del edificio de ciencias. El ruso parecía estar escuchando música mientras comía un poco de fruta. Yuuri notó que lucía bastante pálido y que tenía ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos azules. No queriendo importunarlo Yuuri caminó lentamente hacia él, apretando la chamarra que le había prestado contra su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó a su lado dejando algo de espacio entre ambos.

Viktor se giró a mirarlo sorprendido y quitándose los audífonos murmuró "Katsuki pero que...". Yuuri fingió su mejor sonrisa y tratando de controlar su nerviosa voz, intentó saludarlo lo más natural posible.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Podemos hablar? — Viktor asintió aun mirándolo un poco en shock. Al ver que el ruso no diría nada, Yuuri comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Se suponía que iba a dejar las cosas en claro y aun así, teniendo a Viktor de frente observándolo detenidamente con aquellos ojos azules, todo el discurso que había preparado se escapó de su cabeza. Tratando de concentrarse aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

─ Bueno yo... quería... —comenzó Yuuri sintiendo como su voz temblaba, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo temblorosa que salía su voz, así que, no queriendo mirar a Viktor directamente bajó la vista a su regazo y al ver la chamarra que aún tenía apretujada la extendió hacia el ruso temblando un poco —Devolverte esto, gracias... —

Viktor se relajó y simplemente asintió, tomó la chamarra y le murmuro un poco apagado un "No hay de qué". Un silencio sepulcral se extendió entre ellos, Yuuri seguía viendo sus rodillas sintiendo la mirada de Viktor sobre él. De verdad quería comenzar a hablar, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta. Iktro suspiró pesadamente y parecía querer irse, así que Yuuri simplemente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

─ También quería darte las gracias por mi regalo...de verdad lo amo ─ Los ojos de Viktor se abrieron imposiblemente ante sus palabras, Yuuri sonrió sincero, tratando de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos.

─ Me alegra que te gustara ─ dijo Viktor con una sonrisa.

Yuuri un podo más relajado por la sonrisa, continuó hablando.

─ Es precioso, es como un mini Makkachin ─ dijo el japonés pensando en el hermoso perrito que lo esperaba en casa.

─ Si es por eso por lo que lo elegí... ¿ya tiene nombre? ─ preguntó el ruso interesado mientras se llevaba un pedazo de manzana a la boca.

─ Si, se llama Vicchan...─ soltó el japonés emocionado, arrepintiéndose y sonrojándose al instante, Vicchan era el diminutivo de Viktor en japonés y seguramente su madre había llamado así al ruso la mañana anterior, cuando recibió al perro.

─ ¿Vicchan? ¿Qué significa? ─ preguntó Viktor curioso al parecer reconociendo la palabra.

─ Pequeñito en japonés ─ mintió Yuuri sintiendo como su cara se sonrojaba imposiblemente.

─ Pensé que pequeñito era algo así como 小さな** ─ Yuuri quedó boquiabierto al escuchar al ruso decir pequeño en japonés, ¿En que momento había aprendido el idioma y por qué no le había dicho?

─ Si... bueno es una palabra originaria de la región de donde nací Hasetsu... ─ mintió Yuuri de nuevo, increíblemente nervioso evitando mirar a Viktor a los ojos.

─ Hmmm... interesante ─ comentó el ruso, Yuuri sentía que Viktor no creía en sus palabras, pero no comentó más. El silencio y la incomodidad llegaron a ellos de nuevo, el ruso parecía haberlo sentido así que de nuevo hizo un ademan de levantarse. Yuuri desesperado lo tomó de un brazo evitando que se fuera.

─ Viktor también quería... yo... yo... lo siento ─ dijo mirando al ruso directamente, el cual se sorprendió y bajó la mirada hacia donde Yuuri lo tenía agarrado. Yuuri lo soltó al instante nervioso porque Viktor no parecía querer decir nada.

─ Se que el sábado seguramente te dije o hice algo horrible y herí tus sentimientos... yo lo lamento... bebí demasiado y... ─ el japonés comenzó a balbucear nervioso desesperado porque el ruso no se fuera y lo escuchara.

─ No es tu culpa, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto ─ lo interrumpió el ruso seriamente ─ Yo soy el que debería disculparse... ─ Yuuri confundido quiso interrumpirlo, pero Viktor lo cortó ─ Por favor déjame continuar... Yuuri por favor perdóname por todo lo que te hice ─ el japonés quedó mudo ante sus palabras, Viktor lo miraba con sinceridad y tristeza en los ojos.

─ Nunca quise darme cuenta de lo egoístas que eran mis acciones, lamento haber sido cruel y dejar que los que creía mis amigos te maltrataran de esa forma ─ las palabras del ruso salían seguras y sin pausa, Yuuri sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, Viktor prosiguió ─ Perdóname por ser un cobarde y no ser claro con mis sentimientos, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre me importaste... mucho... aun me importas ─ Viktor se veía seriamente arrepentido, Yuuri negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. El ruso abrió los ojos claramente herido, el japonés no queriendo que mal interpretara sus acciones aclaro su garganta y tratando de deshacerse del nudo habló.

─ No todo es tu culpa ... yo no debí permitir que lo que teníamos tomará ese rumbo... debí haber dicho algo… yo… ─ Yuuri realmente se echaría llorar, la conversación que tanto anhelaba tener dolía más de lo esperado.

─ Aun así perdóname... realmente creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es acabar con esto de una buena vez y alejarnos él uno del otro... prometo no volver acercarme a ti por todo lo que queda del semestre ─ Yuuri sintió como si le dieran una patada en el pecho ante esas palabras. Realmente todo estaba terminando y ya no había vuelta atrás.

─ Pero… el resto del año… tengo que ayudarte… ─ dijo bajito tratando de no sonar desesperado, después de todo realmente no quería alejarse de Viktor.

─ El próximo semestre ya no estaré aquí ... mi mamá y yo... estamos viendo la posibilidad de que termine en Rusia la preparatoria... ─ Yuuri lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar alterarse ante lo que escuchaba.

─ ¿En Rusia? Pero... ¿por qué? ─ "no te vayas" quiso decir, pero no se atrevió. Viktor simplemente se encogió de hombros

─ Necesito nuevos aires... realmente no hay nada aquí para mí... no tengo amigos, la mayoría de los maestros me odian y mi papá aún está muy enojado conmigo... creo que un cambio estaría bien ─ dijo ligeramente el ruso sin mirarlo.

─ Pero... ¿y la Universidad? ─ Yuuri quería aferrarse a algo, Viktor simplemente no se podía ir, así como así.

─ Tal vez regrese, pero me iría directo a Massachusetts, quiero ir al MIT*** a estudiar Derecho o tal vez a Harvard... ─ Viktor abrió los ojos y cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojó ─No te estoy siguiendo ni nada, sé que quieres ir a Harvard, pero... ─ dijo sincero. Yuuri aún alterado por las noticias no había caído en cuenta de las palabras de Viktor.

─ No.… yo sé... ─ aseguró tratando de tranquilizar al ruso. Que Viktor fuera a Harvard no le molestaba en lo absoluto, a decir verdad, lo hacía sentirse bastante orgulloso.

─ Aun así puede que me quede en Rusia para ir al МГУ**** ahí estudió mi madre... ─ Yuuri

─ Te extrañare... ─ Viktor simplemente asintió pretendiendo no escuchar sus palabras, ante su indiferencia Yuuri sintió que su corazón se partía en mil cachitos. La campana que anunciaba la siguiente hora sonó interrumpiendo el momento.

─ Gracias por todo Yuuri ─ murmuró Viktor sin moverse, Yuuri se levantó rápidamente no queriendo estar ni un momento más ahí, sabía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento así que antes de hacer las cosas más incomodas entre ellos se dispuso a dar el adiós definitivo al ruso.

─ Lamento que todo terminara así… adiós Viktor ─ sin voltear a verlo ni esperar respuesta, Yuuri se dio medía vuelta y se alejó de del ruso lo más rápido que pudo por la dirección contraría a la que había llegado.

Enfrascado en su propia desdicha, Yuuri no notó que Viktor había dejado escapar un par de lagrimas a causa de su despedida. Ni tampoco se dio cuenta del furioso muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que había atestiguado la escena.

* * *

Notas:

*Mi remedio personal para la cruda /resaca/ guayabo

** 小さな – Chiisana = Pequeño en japonés (según Google)

*** MIT = Massachusetts Institute of Technology o Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts. Es una Universidad vecina a Harvard (literal a 3 minutos de distancia) y también una de las mejores del mundo.

**** МГУ: Московский Государственный Университет имени М. В. Ломоносова o Universidad Estatal M.V. Lomonósov de Moscú es según el ranking de universidades mundiales 2017 la mejor universidad de Rusia.

* * *

¡Hola chicos!

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. No saben lo emocionada que estoy por el próximo capítulo, se nos viene un POV nunca antes visto en esta historia y con esto la tormenta que desatara nuestro adolescente rebelde favorito. De nuevo todo se ve sin futuro, pero esto tenía que ser así para que tengamos nuestro final feliz. Confíen en mi por favor muchachos.

Quisiera desearle un muy feliz año nuevo y espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos se cumplan.

Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a todas esas personas que han hecho de mi 2017 un año sumamente especial a pesar de todas las dificultades que viví.

Para empezar a todos ustedes mis amados lectores, tanto a los que me dejan votos y/o comentarios como a los fantasmitas.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, es por ustedes que seguimos aquí y que seguimos durante el 2018.

De verdad gracias.

A mi amiga Lilu_frezzy Lily te amo, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que mediste este año y por todo el cariño y la amistad que me has brindado todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos.

A mi senpai TenshiAngelina quien es un mujeron al que quiero un montón. Tenshi gracias por todo lo que compartimos este año, espero que el siguiente sea mucho mejor para ambas sigue siendo tan extraordinaria.

A mi esposa Appleonice quien es una belleza y un talento de mujer y e declarado como el amor de mi vida. Any de verdad gracias por todo el apoyo y cariño que me has dado desde el ombligo del mundo.

A Lili-nikiforov quien dibuja hermoso e hizo el primer fanart de esta historia, muchas gracias Lili.

A Melswam quien a pesar de que abandono la historia (no te culpo esto es demasiado drama ya hasta para mi) al principio me apoyó un montón y es la diseñadora de los bellos separadores que uso en cada capítulo. Gracias Mel!

A SamanthaElenaVegaRivera quien también es super talentosa y me ha dado el honor de compartirme sus bellas creaciones y de darme una amiga desde Perú. Gracias Vale eres de lo mejor.

A Cassandra Pérez quien también me ha dado una amiga a la que disfruto ayudar con su tarea, me apoyado bastante y me ha dado ideas super locas para continuar con la magia de esta historia. ¡Gracias Cass! Aún no se me olvida el one-shot hahaha

A todas las bellas personas que son parte del grupo de Facebook y siempre aguantan mis debrayes, Gracias de verdad los amo a todos.

PerlaNV (gracias por fangirlear por los grupos de Facebook y hacer que sucedan cosas maravillosas)

Soni de la Rosa (Gracias por seguir leyendo y por el apoyo Soni)

Pam Vargas (Pam muchas gracias por el apoyo siempre, tu shot omegaverse ya se está cocinando)

Dali_VS (Dali eres un amor gracias por el apoyo siempre)

LauraMichaelis09 (Gracias por seguir la historia Lau)

alefay (Gracias por leer y seguir aquí Alex)

Alicia Estrada (Mi pequeña fantasmita gracias siempre por los bellos reviews)

Land3Love (Tsuna aun sigo esperando la tira de memes hahaha gracias por leer y por el apoyo)

PaoV093 (Pao muchas gracias por seguir la historia)

Ventus_bishop (Monse gracias por seguirme por todas las plataformas y por gustar tanto de la historia)

Delia Alvarado Garibay (Gracias por leer y ser siempre activa en el grupo, lamento no poder haberte conocido en el Doki Doki, espero que se nos pueda hacer algún día)

ALESSA_MANSON (Dari! Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y por recomendarla, me alegra que te guste lo suficiente como para hacerlo)

Sanyu-chan (Celeste muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le das a esta historia)

Mag_Uchitsuki (Maggy gracias por gustar tanto de la historia)

TsukiKuchiki (Iveth gracias por leer la historia y por el apoyo)

AlonicGarca (Alonic muchas gracias por leer)

RakelVR (Rakel gracias por seguir la historia)

KarinaElenaMuoz (Karina muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguir la historia)

RosieOnIce (Rosie muchas gracias por seguir aquí)

A todas las personas que me han dejado reviews en muchismas gracias, los he leído todos y los amo, no es que yo sea una bitch y no quiera contestarlos es solo que la sección de reviews de FF y yo no nos llevamos y no sé por qué nunca me deja contestar ninguno. Gracias a todos de verdad.

Cydonnia

Haneko

MikaboshiShinigami

Megalex

Pelu-chan16

Kumikoson4

GNIKIFOROV

Sofitkm

Erika Maria

Yaritza9

KUKI

Hbl

PandoNee-chan

Gin

Sesame Michaelis

Aly Zama

CoffeeCrayon

Sandra

Murasaki

Ai

gcfavela

Maya the Wolf

Rebecahl97

NUMENEESSE

Ethavisell

Kamisumi Shirohoshi

Gracias a las personitas que manejan YuriOnIcee en Facebook que de verdad hicieron muchísimo por mí y por esta historia. No puedo esperar a conocerlos a todos en la fiesta de Welcome to the Madness.

Los amo chicos.

Los leo el próximo año hahaha.


	22. Yeah, You Might Be Good Looking

Capítulo 21: Yeah, You Might Be Good Looking, But You're Not A Piece Of Art

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky estaba confundido.

Sabía que no debía estar espiando y no era como si quisiera hacerlo.

Simplemente había ido en busca de Viktor, a donde su primo se pasaba últimamente las horas libres escondido detrás del edificio de ciencias. La razón para buscarlo no era más que poder preguntarle si era cierto lo que Chris le había dicho, sobre que Otabek y la molesta porrista pelirroja, que tan mal le caía, se habían pasado toda la noche besándose en la fiesta del cerdo.

Yuri no quería creer en las palabras de Christophe, sabía que Otabek estaba embobado con Katsuki y que no era capaz de engañarlo, y menos en frente de todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños del cerdo. Yuri estaba seguro de que el kazajo no era ese tipo de persona.

Chris insistió que era cierto, que él mismo había atestiguado la escena y que Katsuki había estado tan humillado que salió corriendo de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie y con Viktor y Phichit corriendo tras él.

Para Yuri la escena era inconcebible, así que cuando el suizo terminó de hablar, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Viktor para preguntarle si todo eso era cierto.

No era como si le importara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara a Katsuki, si no que Otabek seguramente estaría destrozado por su rompimiento con Katsuki, y a pesar de que el rubio todavía no le perdonaba el hecho de que lo cambiara por el cerdo, aun le preocupaba lo que sucediera con él.

Además de que sabía que últimamente Viktor era rechazado incluso hasta por el cerdo y sus amigos, así que le parecía imposible que su primo hubiera asistido a la fiesta y mucho menos que Katsuki se hubiera ido con él.

Pensando en todo esto, fue como Yuri llegó al escondite de Viktor y se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí, hablando precisamente con el cerdo.

Al parecer se encontraban envueltos en una incómoda discusión acerca de sus planes a futuro. Sabiendo que si lo veían dejarían de hablar, Yuri sin pensarlo se escondió detrás de un árbol tratando de escuchar lo que decían. Poniendo toda la atención que pudo, escuchó al cerdo hablar.

─ Pero… el resto del año… tengo que ayudarte… ─ dijo en voz baja, Yuri no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la expresión falsamente compungida que estaba poniendo. Era obvio que Katsuki realmente nunca quiso ayudar a Viktor, JJ y Chris le contaron que en varias ocasiones atestiguaron como en clases Viktor siempre había sido dejado de lado e ignorado por el cerdo y sus molestos amiguitos.

─ El próximo semestre ya no estaré aquí ... mi mamá y yo... estamos viendo la posibilidad de que termine en Rusia la preparatoria... ─ Yuri sintió como su respiración se cortaba al escuchar la declaración de su primo. En ese momento quiso saltar desde su escondite para que el mayor le diera una explicación, sin embargo, el cerdo fue más rápido en preguntar.

─ ¿En Rusia? Pero... ¿por qué? ─ Yuri notó cómo Viktor se encogía de hombros, como si fuera bastante obvia su decisión, Katsuki lo miraba con una falsa expresión de dolor mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños contra su regazo. Yuri los miraba atento no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, Viktor simplemente no podía irse a Rusia.

─ Necesito nuevos aires... realmente no hay nada aquí para mí... no tengo amigos, la mayoría de los maestros me odian y mi papá aún está muy enojado conmigo... creo que un cambio estaría bien ─

¿Qué no tenía amigos? ¿Pero de que mierda estaba hablando Viktor?

Yuri era su amigo. Si, últimamente habían estado algo distanciados, pero su primo seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Yuri estaba consciente de que Viktor había tenido unos cuantos problemas en los últimos meses, pero el joven ruso creía que realmente no se trataba de nada grave.

Viktor siempre había disfrutado ser el centro de atención de todos lados a los que iba y sobre todo con su familia, así que al rubio no le pareció raro cuando Viktor se cansó de su fachada de niño perfecto y comenzó a actuar como un borracho desobligado. Bien sabía Yuri que su familia no hablaba de otra cosa más que de su primo desde que Viktor había chocado con su maestro de Física frente a la escuela.

Eso y que a pesar de que Viktor dejó de hablar con su grupo de amigos, ellos seguían pendientes de lo que sucedía con él. Yuri sabía que al menos Christophe ADORABA a su primo y aunque últimamente también se habían distanciado el suizo aun lo apreciaba bastante pues no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de él todo el día todos los días.

Si todo era así, entonces, ¿por qué Viktor estaba seguro de que no tenía amigos? Yuri de verdad tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, seguramente el cerdo lo había convencido de esas ideas tan estúpidas.

─ Pero... ¿y la Universidad? ─ Katsuki sonaba desesperado, casi rogándole a Viktor que no se largara a Rusia. Yuri pensó que seguramente su tía Galina le pagaba por ayudar a Viktor tan bien que no quería que dejaran de darle dinero. Ante esa idea Yuri soltó un bufido molesto a causa de ese maldito cerdo avaro.

─ Tal vez regrese, pero me iría directo a Massachusetts, quiero ir al MIT a estudiar Derecho o tal vez a Harvard…No te estoy siguiendo ni nada, sé que quieres ir a Harvard, pero... ─ ¡Ugh! Yuri ya se estaba hartando, ¿Qué mierda le había hecho Katsuki al Viktor orgulloso y seguro que el rubio sabía que era? Ahora parecía que no podía decir ni hacer nada si que el cerdo japonés lo aprobara.

Yuri sintió como la furia comenzaba a aglomerarse en su pecho recordando lo mucho que Otabek también había cambiado por culpa del japonés. Tratando de no caer en el impulso de salir de su escondite para insultar a Katsuki como tanto lo merecía, Yuri escuchó como Viktor le hablaba de universidades en Rusia. Repentinamente una falsa expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Katsuki.

─ Te extrañare... ─ dijo el cerdo bajito, haciendo que Yuri una vez más girara los ojos exasperado.

¿Te extrañare? Pero de que mierda hablaba el cerdo, él y Viktor nunca habían sido amigos, Yuri estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se hablaban antes de que la directora los obligara a estudiar juntos. Yuri juraba que las únicas interacciones que tuvieron fueron aquellas en las que Viktor lo puso en su lugar todas esas veces que él y sus amigos lo molestaron como se merecía.

Mientras pensaba eso, la campana sonó repentinamente haciendo saltar a Yuri.

─ Gracias por todo Yuuri… ─ le dijo Viktor luciendo miserable, Yuri de verdad estaba a punto de saltar de su escondite para moler a golpes al maldito japonés que había causado esa expresión en su primo.

─ Lamento que todo terminara así… adiós Viktor─ dijo el cerdo con la voz inocentona que siempre fingía, levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba sentado y dejando a Viktor con lágrimas en los ojos. El maldito japonés se largó sin siquiera voltear a ver a Viktor quien trataba de reprimir sus sollozos tapándose la boca con la mano.

Yuri quiso seguir al maldito cerdo y matarlo con sus propias manos.

¿Quién mierda se creía Yuuri Katsuki para dejar a Viktor así? No solo había jugado con Otabek, sino que al parecer también con Viktor y eso era imperdonable.

Furioso, caminó rápidamente hasta donde Viktor se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y llorando desconsoladamente. Sin dudarlo se acercó al joven y comenzó a patear con la planta del pie la espalda de su lloroso primo.

─ _Viktor Nikiforov está muerto_ ─ escupió Yuri furioso en su lengua natal. Realmente creía en esas palabras, su primo NUNCA había llorado por nadie ni se había humillado de esa forma ante ninguna otra persona, Yuuri Katsuki lo había matado con sus sonrisas falsas y sus grandes ojos color chocolate que engañaban a cualquiera.

Viktor se tensó al escucharlo y se giró a verlo sorprendido sin decir nada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. La furia creció dentro del pequeño ruso ante su silencio, quien molesto miró con desprecio a su primo

─ ¿Por qué luces tan miserable después de que el cerdo te dejo aquí como idiota? ─ preguntó bruscamente pateándolo de nuevo.

─ Yuri… ─ susurró Viktor tratando sin éxito de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra.

─ ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ─ cuestionó Yuri enfrentándose furioso a su primo quien seguía sin decir nada, Viktor simplemente negó con la cabeza dejando escapar más lágrimas. ─ ¿Por qué mierda estás llorando? ─preguntó Yuri bruscamente aguantándose las ganas de agárralo a patadas de nuevo se limitó a bufar molesto y a sentarse junto a su primo.

─ Lo perdí, Yura …─ murmuró el mayor bajando la vista de nuevo a sus rodillas y llorando libremente frente a Yuri quien lo miró con disgusto no entendiendo a que se refería. ─ Yuuri me odia… ─ prosiguió el mayor confundiendo al rubio aún más.

─ ¿Cuándo mierda no te ha odiado? ─ preguntó Yuri soltando otro bufido y girando los ojos una vez más. Seguía sin entender que estaba pasando y por qué Viktor lucia tan desdichado. El mayor ante sus palabras soltó una risita suspirando tristemente.

─ Si supieras… ─ dijo, dejando que las lágrimas regresaran a él con más fuerza. Yuri no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que lo recorrió ante las palabras y el estado en el que Viktor se encontraba, ¿Qué era lo que no sabía?

Ver a Viktor así era inquietante. Yuri estaba acostumbrado a ver a su primo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, rompiendo corazones y burlándose de los nerds y de las personas que no les llegaban a los talones.

El Viktor que estaba frente a él en esos momentos, lucía como un patético fracasado muy alejado del galante joven ruso que Yuri conocía. Yuri no podía entender cómo es que Katsuki siendo tan mediocre había logrado obtener tanto poder sobre él como para dejarlo así.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que estas llorando y sufriendo por Katzopenco? ¿Qué mierda te pasa Viktor? ─ Yuri se negaba a creer que era el cerdo el causante de su desdicha, no comprendía como es que Viktor se había dejado lavar el cerebro.

─ ¡No le digas así! ─ soltó Viktor molesto, sobresaltando a Yuri quien frunció el ceño aún más y sintió como la ira lo invadía de nuevo.

─ ¡Nunca te importó como le decíamos! ─ gritó el rubio furioso mirando incrédulo a Viktor. De verdad que el cerdo lo había cambiado drásticamente.

─ ¡Siempre me importó! ─ contrarrestó Viktor llorando aún más. Yuri comenzaba a creer que se había quedado dormido en clase pues el Viktor que estaba frente a él en esos momentos y que estaba diciendo todas esas estupideces definitivamente no podía ser real.

─ Pues créeme que nunca lo pareció, lo tratabas como perro ─ ante sus palabras Viktor se encogió como si hubiera recibido un golpe, Yuri resopló comenzándose a cansar del tema. ─ Como sea, no vale la pena. Seguramente el cerdo te utilizó como lo hizo con Otabek ─

─ Yura… tú… no lo conoces ─ susurró Viktor limpiándose las lágrimas con la servilleta de su almuerzo. Yuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el cerdo acababa de humillarlo y dejarlo en lágrimas y Viktor todavía lo estaba defendiendo.

─ ¡Claro que lo conozco! Es un mentiroso manipulador al que le gusta jugar con las personas… ─ gritó el rubio sin poder contenerse desconcertando un poco a Viktor. Yuri tenía razones para argumentar eso, sabía que la dulce personalidad del japonés no era nada más que una fachada y que realmente disfrutaba de jugar con la gente y manipularla a su antojo.

─ ¡Basta! ─ soltó Viktor furioso, poniéndose de pie repentinamente, luciendo sumamente molesto por las verdades que Yuri le decía. ─ Las cosas no son así… él no te hizo nada. ─

Yuri observó a su primo ponerse de pie, luciendo tan enojado que parecía como si Yuri acabara de patear a su preciado perro y no insultado a Katsuki. Sin decir más Viktor comenzó a alejarse dejando al joven ruso sentado en el pasto tratando de encontrarle razón a la absurda reacción de su primo.

" _Lamento que todo terminara así_ … "el recuerdo del cerdo diciéndole esas palabras a Viktor como despedida llegó de golpe al rubio.

" _Que todo terminara así…_ " realmente no tenía sentido si solo se refería a su alianza como estudiante y tutor, Yuri hizo un esfuerzo monumental tratando de recordar las interacciones entre Katsuki y Viktor que había atestiguado durante los últimos meses tratando de encontrarle significado a lo que se refería el cerdo.

Lo único que pudo recordar con claridad fue la tarde en la que Viktor lo prefirió antes que él y se negó a ayudarlo con su proyecto de ciencias, recordar la forma en la que Viktor miraba a Katsuki esa tarde le hizo sentir un vuelco en el estómago, Viktor lo miraba con ¿cariño?

Yuri abrió los ojos imposiblemente al comprender el verdadero significado que tenían esas palabras.

─ ¡Tú estás enamorado del cerdo! ─ soltó haciendo que Viktor detuviera su avance y se girara a ver a Yuri luciendo sumamente triste confirmando las sospechas del joven. Yuri abrió los ojos imposiblemente no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

─ Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto? ─ preguntó Yuri levantándose como un rayo del piso y caminando hacia donde su primo estaba plantado mirándose los zapatos y dejando que más lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Viktor simplemente se quedó en silencio sin decir nada confirmando las sospechas de su primo.

─ ¡Qué asco Viktor! ¿El alcohol te pudrió el cerebro? ─ dijo Yuri sin ocultar su desagrado, el mayor lo miró dolido por un par de segundos antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de Yuri a gran velocidad sin mirar atrás.

─ ¡Oi! ¿A dónde mierda vas? ¡VIKTOR! ─ Yuri resopló disgustado ante la actitud de Viktor, el mayor estaba tan enfrascado en su desdicha que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Yuri para preguntar lo que le interesaba saber sobre Otabek.

Soltando un bufido molesto, Yuri dio media vuelta tomando la dirección contraria de Viktor y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la explanada principal en dónde sus amigos lo esperaban, necesitaba contarles lo que acababa de ocurrir porque él todavía no podía comenzar a comprenderlo.

Chris seguramente encontraría la explicación a la actitud de Viktor y a la desdicha que lo consumía, seguramente Yuri estaba equivocado pues no había forma en la que Viktor pudiera estar enamorado de Katsuki.

No podía ser cierto porque no eran compatibles para nada, el tan solo imaginarlos besándose o algo por él estilo lo hacía querer vomitar. Yuri negó una y otra vez tratando de borrar la desagradable imagen de su cabeza.

El recuerdo de Viktor llorando llegó a cambio y Yuri con furia pateó una piedra que se cruzó en su camino ante el recuerdo. No había duda alguna que su primo era un imbécil por enamorarse de japonés eso era obvio, pero ese maldito cerdo tenía la culpa de todo.

Engañaba a todos con su carita de inocencia y sus grandes ojos chocolate, sonreía por idioteces y se quería hacer el bueno siendo amable y ofreciendo su ayuda a todos.

Yuri sabía que era una farsa.

El maldito cerdo japonés no hacía más que aprovecharse de aquellos que creían en él. Seguramente se burlaba de todos los que caían por sus encantos, probablemente él y el niño hámster, al que también había hechizado de alguna forma, disfrutaban de mofarse de las personas y de jugar con sus sentimientos.

Era cierto que el mismo Yuri había estado a punto de caer por el cerdo y aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, cuando lo conoció por primera vez llegó a tener un pequeño crush con él como por cinco minutos (o un par de meses). Por eso, entendía el por qué Otabek y Viktor estaban tan embelesados por ese maldito cerdo embustero.

No había duda de que Katsuki sabía que era atractivo y lo aprovechaba para engatusar gente, pero gracias a que no era tan imbécil cómo Viktor y Otabek entró en sus cabales y se dio cuenta de quién era en realidad Yuuri Katsuki.

La primera vez que supo de su existencia, fue cuando Katsuki había llegado a la escuela como una tormenta un año atrás. De alguna forma todos estuvieron encantados con el inteligente niño nuevo, el brillante joven que había logrado obtener una beca en tan prestigiosa escuela y que había llegado desde las lejanas tierras del sol naciente para alcanzar sus metas.

Como era de esperarse, el cuento del niño maravilla se extendió como pólvora por la escuela. Al principio, Yuri realmente no hizo mucho caso al nuevo estudiante ni a su fantástica historia, así que, la llegada de Katsuki pasó casi desapercibida por el joven ruso.

Sin embargo, el japonés poco a poco comenzó a hacerse presente en su vida.

El primero en recordarle su existencia había sido Christophe, quien una mañana después de su clase de cálculo llegó emocionado hablando del "maravilloso" trasero que se cargaba el niño nuevo, de lo dulce que era y de como quería echárselo al bolsillo.

Yuri había girado los ojos asqueado ante sus palabras y Viktor se había mostrado interesado por verlo con sus propios ojos, fue así como Chris convenció a Viktor, JJ y el propio Yuri para que fueran en búsqueda del nuevo para poder ver el trasero que se cargaba y lo adorable que según él era.

Yuri obviamente no había ido a verlo con el afán de acosarlo sexualmente como los otros tres, simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber cómo lucia el "niño maravilla".

Cuando lo encontraron, afuera de su salón de historia, Katsuki se encontraba en compañía de Chulanont y Seung- Gil, quien en ese entonces tenía una relación con el niño hámster, Katsuki y Chulanont reían despreocupados de algo que le había dicho el coreano y a pesar de que la sonrisa del cerdo le pareció particularmente agradable, en ese momento Yuri no vio nada interesante en Katsuki. A decir verdad, el japonés le pareció simple y sin chiste y aunque si había cierto aire "atractivo" a su alrededor, realmente no llegaba a la descripción que había hecho Christope de él.

Yuri lo pasó por alto y no puso más atención en Katsuki de la necesaria. Fue hasta que el japonés comenzó a juntarse con Otabek que Yuri comenzó a ponerle realmente atención.

En ese entonces Otabek y él solo eran mejores amigos, no obstante, Yuri había estado perdidamente enamorado del kazajo por un par de años y presentía que Otabek también sentía algo por él, pero cuando Katsuki se plantó en la vida de Otabek, Yuri comenzó a dudarlo.

De la noche a la mañana el japonés y el kazajo se hicieron uña y mugre, a tal grado que a donde Katsuki iba Otabek lo seguía sin chistar y Yuri se moría de celos al atestiguarlo.

Otabek eventualmente le presentó al cerdo y a pesar de que Yuri quiso mostrarse hostil ante el japonés roba amigos, de alguna forma el cerdo logró engatusarlo y Yuri cayó por su fachada inocente y realmente creyó que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

Después de meses en los que creyó que podría llevar la fiesta en paz con Katsuki, Yuri atestiguó como el japonés y el kazajo comenzaron a volverse cada vez más cercanos y entristecido el ruso creyó que había perdido a su mejor amigo definitivamente.

Sorpresivamente una tarde algún tiempo después y gracias a la persuasión de Katsuki, Otabek le confesó sus sentimientos y comenzaron a salir oficialmente. Yuri se sentía en las nubes.

Los primeros meses habían sido maravillosos, Otabek era el novio perfecto y Katsuki se mantenía al margen apoyando su relación. Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando Otabek de nuevo parecía no querer hacer nada sin el cerdo.

No importaba lo que hicieran o a donde iban de alguna forma Katsuki siempre terminaba arruinando sus salidas o sus citas, Yuri comenzó a notar como Otabek se dejaba influenciar por lo que le dijera el cerdo y como su relación cambiaba poco a poco gracias a Katsuki.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantarlo más y por fin confrontó a Otabek al respecto, el kazajo rompió su corazón diciéndole que ese maldito cerdo se había convertido en su mejor amigo y que no lo sacaría de su vida.

Yuri le dio a escoger a su entonces novio entre Katsuki y él y Otabek terminó dejándolo de lado.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el amargo recuerdo, Yuri llegó a la explanada principal y notó que sus amigos se encontraban reunidos en la banca de siempre justo debajo de la sombra de un gran cedro. JJ con una gran sonrisa les mostraba algo en su celular a Seung y a Chris quienes tenían cara de asco por lo que veían en la pantalla, cuando lo escucharon acercarse los tres levantaron la vista del aparto.

─ Luces algo molesto chéri1, ¿Vitya no te quiso contar el chisme? ─ preguntó Chris burlonamente en cuanto Yuri estuvo cerca de ellos.

─Tks, ¡qué va! Ni siquiera le pude preguntar. El muy idiota estaba llorando por el cerdo. ─ se quejó el joven ruso aventando su mochila al pie de la banca y mirando molesto a sus amigos, los cuales quedaron atónicos ante sus palabras.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó el suizo desconcertado, haciandose a un lado para que Yuri pudiera sentarse a su lado y comenzara a hablar.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó el canadiense al mismo tiempo dejando su celular de lado y se sentaba del otro lado de Yuri, por su parte el coreano sentado en el piso se limitó a mirar al ruso esperando su respuesta.

─ Está enamorado de Katzopenco, pero al parecer lo mandaron a freír espárragos ─ les contó Yuri asqueado, causando que sus amigos abrieran los ojos cómicamente. El primero en reacciona fue Christophe.

─ Yo les dije y usted no me creyeron, ─ soltó Chris señalándolos a todos acusadoramente ─ ¡Fue por el cerdito que Viktor se enojó conmigo! Le dije que estaba loco por enamorarse de él, pero Vitya defendió al cerdo y a su "amor" ─ el suizo se cruzó de brazos y giró los ojos disgustado recordando la pelea que había tenido con Viktor meses atrás.

─ No puedo creer que Viktor haya caído tan bajo… ─ murmuró JJ reprimiendo un escalofrió al imaginarse a Katsuki y Viktor juntos.

─ Está encaprichado, ─ dijo Chris agitando una mano tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, ─ Tal vez le dieron agua de calzón o algo así. ─ explicó encogiéndose de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ cuestiono Yuri asqueado, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

─ Ya sabes cuándo le haces brujería alguien para que se enamore de ti y le das de beb… ─

─ ¡Eww! no quiero saber ─ Yuri extendió los brazos e interrumpió a Chris no queriendo escuchar como terminaba su explicación, queriendo evitar el tema regresó al asunto de Viktor ─ ¡Como sea! El problema no es ese, el problema es que Viktor se larga a Rusia por su culpa ─

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ soltaron sus tres amigos sorprendidos al escuchar sus palabras.

─ ¿Por qué es Viktor quien se tiene que ir si el cerdo es el problema? ─ preguntó JJ confundido. Yuri negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros no sabiendo como contestar esa pregunta.

─ Necesitamos deshacernos del cerdo a como dé lugar, desde que llegó no ha hecho nada más que ocasionar problemas ─ soltó Seung sombríamente, después de estar todo ese tiempo en silencio, sus tres amigos se giraron a verlo interesados.

─ ¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Crees que alguien pueda ayudarnos? ─ preguntó Yuri sintiendo emoción al imaginar al cerdo por fin fuera de sus vidas.

─ Yurachka, todo el mundo lo ama nadie querrá ayudarnos ─ dijo Chris tratando de cortar su emoción mientras soltaba un suspiro desilusionado.

─ No necesitamos a nadie más, nosotros podemos hacerlo ─ les aseguró Seung, quien ya tenía tiempo pensando en una forma efectiva para deshacerse de Katsuki de una vez por todas.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ preguntó Chris comenzando a interesarse. Seung era una de las personas más determinadas que conocía así que si tenía un plan seguramente era bueno. El coreano les indicó con las manos que se acercaran a él para poder explicarles con detalle su plan, sus tres amigos cedieron sin chistar.

─ Será sencillo, lo interceptaremos en un pasillo, Yuri y Jean lo acorralaran contra una pared y en lo que intenta no orinarse de miedo en sus pantalones Chris y yo le dejaremos un regalito en su mochila. Le diremos a la madre de Jean que creemos que trae algo sospechoso y en cuanto lo revisen y encuentren el regalito ¡Bam! 잘가 돼지2 ─

─ ¿Qué tipo de regalito? ─ inquirió Yuri tratando de imaginar que sería lo suficientemente grave como para que le causara problemas al cerdo.

─ ¡Es obvio! Una copia de las respuestas del examen final de Física. ─ dijo Seung encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

─ ¿Cómo vamos a obtenerlas nosotros? ─ preguntó Christophe no muy seguro de que el plan fuera tan sencillo.

─ Jean tiene acceso a ellas, ─ soltó el coreano haciendo que Chris y Yuri voltearan a ver al canadiense quien en algún momento había dejado de poner atención y estaba embobado de nuevo con su celular.

─ ¿De verdad creen que estudia para los exámenes? ─ preguntó Seung señalándolo para que notaran lo cabeza hueca que era su amigo. ─ Les aseguro que no sabe ni quién es Isaac Newton ─ resopló el coreano ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

─ ¡Claro que lo sé!, es el tipo de las manzanas… ─ se defendió JJ, aun con la vista fija en el celular.

─ ¿Y que hizo con las manzanas? ─ preguntó Chris curioso por saber que le respondería el canadiense, quien por fin dejó de ver el celular y levantó el rostro cerrando un ojo tratando de recordar quien era Isaac Newton.

─ ¿Jugo? ─ contestó al fin después de unos segundos haciendo que Chris soltara una risita y Yuri se palmeara la frente no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

─ Ven como no tiene idea, sus papás le pasan todos los exámenes ─ soltó Seung girando los ojos ante la estupidez de JJ, quien iba a comenzar a replicar y a pelear con Seung cuando Yuri habló.

─ ¡Concéntrense imbéciles! ─ el ruso estaba seriamente interesado en el plan de Seung y quería saber todos los detalles para comenzar a ejecutarlo en cuanto antes. JJ guardo silencio ante la mirada furia de Yuri y Seung prosiguió.

─ El punto es que creerán que Katsuki las robó y que así es como ha estado obteniendo calificaciones perfectas, dejaremos más evidencia en su casillero y mientras la directora lo esté interrogando dejaremos exámenes de otras materias para hundirlo más. ─

─ ¿Cómo conseguiremos los demás exámenes? ─ pregunto JJ por fin guardando el celular y poniendo atención a sus amigos.

─ Le robaras la llave del salón de maestros a tu mamá ─ dijo Seung simplemente, haciendo que JJ se incorporara ofendido.

─ ¡Todo quieres que haga yo! ─ soltó el canadiense a gritos, Yuri molesto, lo jaló de la playera para que se volviera a sentar y guardara silencio.

─ ¡Eres el único que tiene acceso fácil! ─ replicó Seung viendo a JJ con el ceño fruncido, el canadiense quiso argumentar de nuevo, pero Yuri los calló de nuevo.

─ ¡Basta! ─ soltó el pequeño rubio bastante molesto y con un movimiento brusco de mano le dio de nuevo la palabra al coreano.

─ Cómo sea ese es todo el plan, ¿Qué opinan? ─ preguntó Seung a Chris y a Yuri, ignorando los pucheros que JJ hacía al ser silenciado, aun así, fue el primero en contestar.

─ Me gusta la idea…─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros dejando su rostro compungido de lado.

─ ¡A mí me parece excelente! Así nadie podrá defenderlo, perderá su beca y su visa y Au revoir3 te vemos en Japón Katzopenco, ─ soltó Chris emocionado y aplaudiendo la maravillosa idea de Seung, continuó hablando de lo maravillosos que se veía el futuro ─ Así Vitya se queda, Otabek viene de rodillas a rogar el perdón de Yuri y Phichit por fin se las regresa a Seung que de verdad se nota que le tiene coraje al cerdo por quitarle al morenito. ─

El coreano abrió la boca cómicamente, ofendido ante sus palabras.

─ Mira quien los dice, el señor no importa cuánto me le insinué al Viktor igual prefirió irse a revolcar con el cerdo antes de ser mi novio… ─ contrarrestó el coreano ofendiendo a Chris de vuelta.

─ Para tu información Viktor era mío hasta que el cerdo llegó a arruinarlo todo… ─ la discusión comenzó de nuevo, pero Yuri ya no les ponía atención. El ruso estaba concentrando pensando en el brillante futuro sin Katsuki que el plan prometía.

─ … ¿Yuri? ¿Tú qué opinas? ─ le preguntó JJ poniendo delicadamente una mano en el hombro del rubio al no escuchar respuesta de su parte y al verlo tan concentrado. Al escucharlo los ojos de Yuri brillaron. Se giró a ver a sus amigos encantado haciendo que guardaran silencio inmediatamente esperando su opinión.

─ ¡Hagámoslo! До свидания, свинья.4 ─

Sus amigos se mostraron alegres ante sus palabras y Yuri les sonrió contento, sintiendo como su corazón emocionado latía fuertemente en su pecho ante lo que iban a hacer.

Al otro día los cuatro se reunieron temprano frente a la escuela y pusieron su plan en marcha.

Conseguir los exámenes fue tan fácil como Seung había predicho, un par de horas bastaron para lograr obtener los exámenes de física, matemáticas, literatura, biología, química e inglés.

Antes de entrar a clase acordaron lo que iban a hacer a detalle. Interceptarían al cerdo detrás de la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, sabían que Katsuki se reunía cerca de la biblioteca con sus amigos a esa hora, así que el plan era llegar a él antes de que llegara con ellos.

Yuri y JJ lo acorralarían y tirarían su mochila al piso. En lo que lo distraían, Seung aprovecharía la oportunidad para traspapelar el examen de física entra sus pertenencias, después de asustarlo un poco y soltarlo, JJ correría a ver a su mamá aprovecharía para devolverle la llave del salón de maestros y le diría sus sospechas.

Katsuki sería llamado a la dirección, Chris metería el resto de los exámenes a su casillero antes de que revisaran las pertenecías de Katsuki y por fin el cerdo saldría de sus vidas para siempre.

Yuri entró a clases con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, desesperado porque la hora del almuerzo llegara. Las horas trascurrieron con más lentitud de lo acostumbrado y Yuri se sentía irritado cada que veía su reloj y notaba que el tiempo no se aceleraba.

Cuando la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó, Yuri dio un brincó en su banca y salió del salón antes de que el maestro si quiera terminara la clase. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron y se encontró con sus amigos quienes ya estaban más que listos detrás de la biblioteca.

Justo como lo habían planeado, Yuuri apareció solo caminando en dirección a la biblioteca luciendo concentrado y ajeno a todo lo que le esperaba.

Yuri sintió la emoción aglomerarse en su estomago y sin siquiera esperar a que sus amigos se prepararan adecuadamente, interceptó el camino del cerdo que tanto le había arruinado la vida.

─ ¡Oi, Cerdo! ─

* * *

Según mi amigo Google Translate:

1 chéri = cariño.

2 잘가 돼지 = Adiós, cerdo.

3 Au revoir = Adiós.

4 До свидания, свинья = Adiós, Cerdo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Puedo dar mil explicaciones del por que me tardé tanto en subir esté capítulo, pero no quiero aburrirlos con mis excusas, así que simplemente diré que si aún siguen leyendo muchas gracias por su paciencia, por su apoyo y por seguir aquí.

Los amo y los leo pronto.


	23. Intermission

Capítulo 22: Intermission

Phichit Chulanont estaba aterrado.

Ni siquiera se imaginó que todo se saldría de control, simplemente de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto un caos.

Realmente no esperó que su misión de unir a Yuuri y a Viktor de una buena vez por todas saliera tan mal.

No entendía cómo es que ambos habían terminado en la enfermería, acompañados de JJ Leroy, Seung-Gil y Christophe Giacometti. Pero el solo pensar que su mejor amigo pudiera estar tan mal herido como lo rumores que acababa de escuchar aseguraban, lo preocupa muchísimo.

Yuuri no se merecía nada de lo que Yuri Plisetsky y sus estúpidos amiguitos le hacían sufrir.

Phichit estaba harto de que ese grupo de maniacos siempre llegara a irrumpir en la vida de Yuuri de alguna forma u otra. ¿Por qué no podían conseguirse una vida y simplemente lo dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué seguían obsesionados con querer herir a Yuuri?

Phichit los detestaba a todos.

Cada uno de ellos era despreciable y no merecían otra cosa más que unas buenas patadas en las bolas. Ninguno tenía argumentos válidos para odiar a su pobre e inocente amigo japonés que no hacía nada más que ser adorable y ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Lo que más le dolía a Phichit era que su propio exnovio era parte de esa bola de imbéciles. Le dolía porque se sentía culpable de que Seung atacara a Yuuri.

Si no hubiera sido por Yuuri, el tailandés no habría sido capaz de terminar con la relación infernal que llevaba con Seung. El coreano estaba completamente consiente de que Yuuri había sido quien le abrió los ojos a Phichit y era por eso por lo que atacaba sin piedad.

Y aunque había sido Yuuri quien finalmente había convencido a Phichit de dejar a Seung, mucho antes de que el japonés llegará a ayudarlo a cambiar su vida, el tailandés estuvo consciente de que la relación que llevaba con el coreano no era sana.

Cuando Seung apareció en su vida Phichit se enamoró de él a primera vista, rápidamente y sin dudarlo se volvió cercano a él y se convirtieron en pareja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al principio el coreano le había prometido el sol, la luna y las estrellas y todo parecía un cuento de hadas, pero conforme el tiempo fue avanzando, Seung comenzó a volverse posesivo y celoso.

Las primeras veces que Seung mostró sus celos y posesividad, Phichit se sintió halagado creyendo estúpidamente que el coreano estaba perdidamente enamorado de él y era por eso por lo que se comportaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, lo que primero comenzó con escenitas de celos y chupetones en el cuello del tailandés, poco a poco se fue tornando más y más oscuro.

De un momento a otro, Phichit y Seung comenzaron a tener peleas por las cosas más banales y tontas que se pudieran pensar. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces sus discusiones eran causadas por el coreano, Phichit siempre era quien terminaba en lágrimas rogando perdón y por una segunda oportunidad.

Llegó un punto en el que Seung controlaba a Phichit de tal manera que el tailandés no podía hacer nada sin que el coreano no lo aprobaba primero, Phichit tenía prohibido tener amigos y hablar con otros chicos a menos que fueran amigos de Seung o gente en la que pudiera "confiar", lo que orilló al tailandés a renunciar a sus actividades extracurriculares y a dejar de hablar y juntarse con sus amigos.

Seung sabía la manera perfecta en la que podía manipular a Phichit para que no lo dejara y sabía la forma de hacerlo sentir culpable de la horrible relación en la que se encontraban.

Phichit se había acostumbrado a la vida que llevaba, hasta que un día Yuuri llegó como una brisa fresca de verano y con una enorme sonrisa que llenó de esperanza a Phichit. L principio Seung no vio a Yuuri como amenaza así que permitió que se convertirá en su amigo, sin embargo, el japonés rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación y comenzó a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Phichit. Y a pesar de la inicial negación del tailandés, Yuuri no se dio por vencido y un día por fin logró convencerlo de hacerle frente a Seung y terminarlo todo.

Phichit se estremeció a recordar como Seung había intentado herirlo físicamente cuando por fin lo enfrentó y terminó con él, de no haber sido por Yuuri y Otabek seguramente habría terminado con la nariz rota o algo peor.

Pensando en lo que el idiota de Seung y sus estúpidos amiguitos pudieron haberle hecho a Yuuri, Phichit apuró el paso.

El tailandés caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a la enfermería acompañado de Otabek, quien tenía la misma expresión preocupada que él. La noticia de que Yuuri estaba herido llegó a sus oídos apenas treinta minutos entrada la hora del almuerzo. Lamentablemente no sabían detalles exactos, lo único que sabían era que Viktor y Yuuri estaban muy mal heridos y que probablemente alguien sería expulsado.

Phichit le iba rogando al cielo que ese alguien no fuera Yuuri.

El tailandés no entendía cómo es que todo se había descontrolado pues la mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra, bueno, casi como cualquier otra.

Phichit había llegado a la escuela temprano con el afán de interceptar a Viktor y poder hablar con él y aclarar de una vez por todas su situación con Yuuri.

Todo porque Phichit había pasado la tarde anterior consolando a Yuuri, quien había llorado sobre su hombro por horas debido a que el ruso de cabellos plateados le había dicho que se iría a Rusia al terminar el semestre y que tal vez nunca más lo volvería a ver.

El tailandés escuchó a Yuuri pacientemente e intentó hacer que el japonés se diera cuenta que mientras Viktor no se fuera a Rusia aún nada estaba perdido. Como era de esperarse, Yuuri no le creyó y fue ahí donde Phichit supo que era momento de tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

Yuuri y Viktor eran un par de idiotas que no se percataban de que lo único que tenían que hacer para salvar su relación era sentarse a hablar, aclarar los malentendidos y vivir felices por siempre. Phichit sabía que los sentimientos de ambos eran reales y valía la pena salvarlos. Así que, cuando se dio cuenta que Yuuri era un caso perdido, supo que al que tenía que hacer entrar en razón era a Viktor.

Fue por eso por lo que llegó media hora antes de lo normal y esperó a que Viktor llegara. Y en cuanto lo vio estacionarse se plantó junto a su carro con las manos en la cintura esperando que se bajara. Al parecer su madre le había devuelto el elegante convertible rojo que el ruso manejaba, pues había llegado solo.

─ ¿Cómo que te vas a ir a Rusia? ─ fue lo primero que preguntó Phichit en cuanto Viktor bajó, el ruso se aferró a su mochila usándola como escudo ante la agresividad del tailandés.

Tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado, Viktor lo miró confundido por un par de segundos. Cuando por fin entendió de lo que Phichit le hablaba soltó un triste suspiro, luciendo bastante cansado.

─ Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, Phichit. Me quedé sin amigos, Yuuri no quiere verme y realmente ya no hay nada aquí para mí ─ explicó el ruso encogiéndose de hombros y queriendo dar todo el asunto por terminado comenzó a caminar hacía la escuela. Sin embargo, Phichit no se lo dejaría tan fácil, así que sin pensarlo bloqueó el camino del ruso.

─ Viktor, solo falta un semestre para que termines la preparatoria, ¿a qué vas a ir a Rusia si de todas formas vas a regresar para la universidad? ─ cuando el ruso quiso replicar, Phichit simplemente levantó una mano haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio y lo escuchara.

─ ¿Y cómo está eso de que no tienes amigos? ¡¿Yo que soy?! ─ soltó molesto, haciendo que Viktor luciera sorprendido ante su pregunta indignada

─ Puede que aún no seamos "best friends forever", pero ¡me importas! ─ aseguró notando como las mejillas del ruso se teñían de rosa al escucharlo, Phichit siguió hablando obstinado porque Viktor escuchara todo lo que tenía que decirle.

─ ¡No solo a mí! ¡Leo, Guang -Hong, Yuuko, Takeshi y hasta Minami están preocupados por ti! También Yuuri lo está, puede que de todos nosotros el único que no te tiene mucha confianza es Otabek, pero es simplemente porque él estuvo ahí para recoger los pedazos que dejaste de Yuuri. ─

Sin decir nada, Viktor bajó la vista al piso e hizo una expresión dolida ante lo último que escuchó. Phichit lo tomó de un hombro llamando su atención una vez más, cuando las aguamarinas del ruso lo miraron de nuevo, prosiguió.

─ Has estado tan enfocado en tu desdicha que no te das cuenta de que hay gente que se quiere acercar a ti y ser tu amigo, no solo porque seas popular, estés muy guapo o tengas mucho dinero, si no porque quieren conocerte e incluirte… ─ Phichit le dedicó una sonrisita esperando que Viktor dijera algo, el ruso resopló no pudiendo creer lo que Phichit le aseguraba.

─ Aunque sea así, todos ustedes son amigos de Yuuri y él ya no me quiere ver. ─ soltó Viktor convencido, ante lo que dijo el enojo de Phichit regresó con fuerza. No había duda de que Viktor y Yuuri eran el uno para el otro, ambos eran un par de idiotas testarudos.

─ Pfff… ¿eso fue lo que te dijo? ─ preguntó el tailandés retadoramente cruzándose de brazos, Viktor frunció el ceño confundido ante el tono de Phichit, ─ Yuuri llegó y te dijo, "Viktor te odio y no quiero volverte a ver" ¿Así tal cuál? ─

Viktor desvió la vista una vez más no queriendo encarar la dura mirada de Phichit, que intentaba convencerlo de algo que le parecía imposible.

─ No… ─ dijo al fin el ruso en un susurró, Phichit levantó una ceja dando entender que tenía razón. Viktor gruño frustrado aun no queriendo creer en las palabras del tailandés.

─ Aun así, ¡No voy a rogarle más a Yuuri, Phichit! Me dejó claro que lo nuestro se acabó… ─ Viktor lucia bastante cansado y desilusionado, a pesar de que Phichit sentía un poco de pena por su amigo la frustración que sentía por culpa de esos dos era más grande.

─ ¿Y estas seguro de que lo "suyo" realmente empezó? ─ Viktor lo miró sorprendido claramente no esperando esa pregunta, ─ Créeme que verse cada semana a escondidas en un salón no es una relación… ─ Viktor se encogió dolido ante las duras palabras de Phichit.

Antes de que el tailandés pudiera decirle más, el ruso se soltó de su agarre y soltó un bufido desesperado.

─ Pero ¡¿qué más quieres que haga?! ¡Ya me dijo que lo nuestro está perdido y que es mejor alejarnos el uno del otro! ─ se quejó el ruso sonando como niño testarudo haciendo que Phichit llegara a su limite de paciencia.

─ ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces porque estuvo llorando sobre mi hombro ayer toda la tarde? ¡Entiende, Yuuri no quiere que te vayas! ─ Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido por su declaración.

─ No seas un cobarde y en lugar de huir, por primera vez en tu vida lucha por lo que quieres… ─ soltó Phichit exasperado. ─ Todo esto es un gran maldito malentendido y ustedes dos son muy tercos y bastante orgullosos como para darse cuenta de que lo están arruinando todo. Y a decir verdad Yuuri ya sufrió bastante así que el que tiene que ser humilde y rogar perdón y una segunda oportunidad eres tú. No va a ser fácil y puede que tengas que trabajar mucho para recuperar su confianza, pero tienes que hacerlo ¡Maldita sea! ─

Soltó Phichit molesto al tiempo que daba un zapatazo al suelo, Viktor dio un paso hacía atrás sorprendido ante su actitud. El tailandés al ver sus intenciones de huir caminó hacía él. Cuando lo alcanzó le dedico una fría mirada y le clavó la punta del dedo en el pecho amenazadoramente.

─ Yuuri te quiere y tú lo quieres así que déjate de boberías y ve a hablar honestamente con él. Dile que eres un imbécil presumido que cometió muchos errores pero que no quieres perderlo para siempre…─

La escena seguramente se veía comiquísima desde la distancia, Phichit era una cabeza más bajo que Viktor y era obvio que si Viktor decidía darle un empujoncito el tailandés seguramente saldría volando, aun así, el ruso tenía una expresión aterrada y parecía que las palabras del Phichit lo habían clavado al piso.

─ No tienes nada que ir a hacer a Rusia, si realmente amas tanto a Yuuri como dices olvida tu miedo ve y pide perdón, y si te manda a volar entonces lárgate a Rusia y que te vaya bien ─ finalizó Phichit dispuesto a marcharse. Viktor lo miró sorprendido por un par de segundos sin saber que decir.

─ Pero Phichit… ─ murmuró el ruso casi con miedo mirando como el tailandés se alejaba decidido, al escucharlo Phichit se giró a verlo molesto y lo señalo con un dedo amenazadoramente.

─ ¡Nada de peros Nikiforov! A la hora del almuerzo siempre nos reunimos afuera de la biblioteca, distraeré a todos por unos minutos para que puedas hablar con él a solas… Es tú decisión, si quieres luchar por él de una vez por todas o si te resignas a perderlo para siempre ─ Sin siquiera esperar respuesta Phichit se dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Viktor perplejo.

Después de eso, el tailandés entró a clase esperando que Viktor siguiera sus órdenes.

Phichit entendía muy bien que Viktor había herido al japonés y que las cosas entre ellos eran realmente complicadas, sabía que si Yuuri se enteraba de lo que hizo seguramente querría matarlo.

Aun así, estaba seguro de que ambos aún estaban muy enamorados. Realmente no era muy difícil darse cuenta, cualquiera que pusiera un poco de atención a la forma en la que Viktor y Yuuri se miraban el uno al otro podría notar rápidamente sus sentimientos.

El tailandés realmente esperaba que Viktor se armara de valor y se decidiera a recuperar a Yuuri de una vez por todas. Phichit no quería nada más que la felicidad de sus amigos también sabía mejor que nadie que Yuuri merecía ser feliz más que cualquier otra persona y estaba seguro de que Viktor era la persona indicada para hacerlo feliz.

Así que confiaba en que Viktor haría lo correcto y al final del día las cosas estarían mejor. Para su mala suerte el destino tenía otros planes.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Phichit se encargó de distraer a sus amigos justo como lo había planeado.

Minutos antes de que la campana del almuerzo sonara les mando un mensaje a cada uno de sus amigos, exceptuando a Yuuri, y les pidió que se encontraran con él en el aula de audiovisuales, pues necesitaba de su ayuda ya que tenía que hacer un encargo para el periódico escolar.

La excusa no era del todo falsa pues tenía que organizar unas cuantas carpetas, gracias a esto, sus amigos estarían lo suficientemente distraídos como para darle unos veinte minutos a Viktor de ventaja.

Se reunieron todos en el aula de audiovisuales, y se dispusieron a ayudarlo después de unas cuantas quejas y sin sospechar sus intenciones.

El único que le preguntó a Phichit por el paradero del japonés fue Otabek, el tailandés fingió no saber el porqué de la ausencia de su amigo y le aseguró que en cualquier momento llegaría, lo cual tranquilizó al kazajo.

Acomodar las carpetas les tomo más tiempo de lo esperado y los distrajo lo suficiente como para que no se preguntaran por la ausencia de Yuuri.

Phichit celebró internamente que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla pues Yuuri no había llamado para saber el paradero de sus amigos y seguramente en ese momento estaba arreglando todo con Viktor. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se fueron al caño cuando salieron del aula de audiovisuales y comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la biblioteca.

Phichit y compañía notaron que algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Muchos de sus compañeros se encontraban en el pasillo luciendo alterados, hablando con entusiasmo, al tiempo que se mostraban sus celulares los unos a los otros.

─ ¿Qué está pasando? ─ preguntó Leo mirando extrañado el comportamiento de todos a su alrededor y tratando de escuchar las conversaciones de sus compañeros intentando entender lo que sucedía. Apenas acababa de decir eso cuando repentinamente las estridentes voces de Sala y Mila se escucharon al final del pasillo.

─ ¡Otabek! ¡Phichit! ─ Las muchachas venían a toda velocidad en dirección a sus amigos, tomadas de la mano con cara de preocupación. Detrás de ellas venían Emil y Michael, el checo llevaba la misma expresión compungida que las jóvenes.

─ ¡Phichit! ¿Escuchaste lo que están diciendo? ─ preguntó Sala bastante alterada en cuanto estuvo cerca del tailandés, quien ante su pregunta negó con la cabeza comenzando a sentir un pinchazo de preocupación en el estómago.

─ Robaron algunos de los exámenes finales y todos aseguran que fueron Yuuri y Viktor ─ explicó Mila sin rodeos, la sorpresa de los que la escucharon no se hizo esperar, ─ No sabemos qué está pasando, solo escuchamos que están en la enfermería. ─

─ ¿En la enfermería? ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó Otabek alterado tomando con poca delicadeza a la pelirroja del antebrazo, en ese momento Emil y su novio se unieron a la conversación.

─ La gente está diciendo que Plisetsky y sus amigos los descubrieron, y que los confrontaron, pero de alguna forma Yuuri le rompió la nariz a JJ de un puñetazo. ─ les contó Emil luciendo igual de preocupado que los demás.

─ ¡¿QUÉ?! ─ preguntaron a coro Phichit y sus amigos no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban. Phichit negó con la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de aclarar sus ideas, obviamente no creía que Yuuri había robado y mucho menos lo creía capaz de romperle la nariz a Leroy, todo se escuchaba completamente absurdo.

─ ¡¿Yuuri?! ¡¿Están seguros de que hablan de nuestro Yuuri? ¡¿De Yuuri Katsuki?! ─ Preguntó Otabek a los recién llegados, por su parte el checo comenzó a asentir sin decir más. Los amigos del japonés soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa colectivo ante su afirmación, antes de que el kazajo pudiera preguntar más Michael lo interrumpió.

─Si era Katsuki, ─ aseguró haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como plato ante lo que escuchaban, el italiano asintió energéticamente y continuó con su relato ─ Yo estuve ahí. No vi todo, pero cuando llegué Katsuki y Leroy estaban en el suelo sangrando y Nikiforov le estaba rompiendo la cara a Gil mientras Giacometti intentaba detenerlo… ─

Phichit se quedó congelado al escucharlo, simplemente no podía ser cierto. Se suponía que Viktor y Yuuri deberían de haber estado arreglando su relación y no pelando a golpes con Plisetsky y sus amigos subnormales.

─ El entrenador Feltsman llegó a la escena acompañado del profesor Ciladini y los separaron, lo último que vi fue que se los llevaron a la enfermería. Es seguro que van a expulsar a alguien. ─ terminó Michael sorprendiéndolos a todos una vez más.

Phichit sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Yuuri estaba mal herido y seguramente sería severamente sancionado, tal vez le quitarían la beca y lo mandarían de regreso a Japón y a Viktor a Rusia, todo definitivamente estaba perdido.

─ ¡Vamos! ─ dijo Otabek jalando a Phichit del brazo sacándolo de sus turbios pensamientos. Sin esperar respuesta de los demás, el par de amigos comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía la enfermería.

Cinco tortuosos minutos después llegaron a la enfermería con todos sus amigos pisándoles los talones, sin embargo, no había rastro del japonés ni del ruso ni de los subnormales.

Sin perder tiempo Otabek preguntó a la enfermera sobre el paradero de su amigo. La amable enfermera no quiso darles muchos destalles, simplemente les informó que todos los rufianes habían sido mandados a la dirección después de que había limpiado superficialmente sus heridas.

Les dio a entender que un equipo de médicos especializados había sido llamado, pues al parecer algunos de los "barbajanes", como ella los llamó, necesitaban suturas pues tenían heridas graves.

Asustados ante la información que le dieron los amigos no dudaron en ir corriendo a la dirección. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran, la campana que indicaba el final del almuerzo sonó.

El grupo de amigos ignoró el aviso y continuaron con su avance. Para su mala suerte, a unos pasos de la dirección se encontraron con el profesor Karpisek de frente, quien no dudó en amenazarlos con mandarlos a todos a detención si no se iban a clase inmediatamente.

Phichit y Otabek se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron a su clase de matemáticas sintiéndose sumamente consternados.

La noticia de los acontecimientos del almuerzo se extendió como pólvora por la escuela y en cuanto llegaron al salón todos sus compañeros los rodearon queriendo saber más detalles de la pelea y de los rumores de los exámenes robados. Phichit y Otabek defendieron el honor de Yuuri lo más que pudieron antes de que el profesor llegó a callarlos a todos.

La primera hora de la clase pasó sumamente lenta, Phichit tuvo la vista fija en el pizarrón todo el tiempo, pero no entendió ni media palabra de lo que el profesor decía. Su mente estaba completamente inundada por pensamientos de Yuuri y por la preocupación que sentía por él y por su futuro.

Podía sentir la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él, quienes seguían susurrando chismes y cosas despreciables sobre Yuuri.

Por otro lado, podía sentir con claridad como en la bolsa de su pantalón su celular vibraba insistentemente, al parecer todos sus contactos se morían por saber que estaba sucediendo. Phichit se sentía desesperado pues él también necesitaba saber que sucedía y el estar ahí sentado sin saber ni poder hacer nada lo estaba matando.

Repentinamente, a diez minutos de que terminara la clase un anuncio se escuchó en el sistema de sonido de la escuela haciendo que se le congelara la sangre al tailandés.

 _"_ _Phichit Chulanont y Otabek Altin favor de presentarse en la dirección inmediatamente"_

Ante el anuncio, los susurros inundaron el salón. Phichit se giró preocupado en dirección a su amigo kazajo quien lucia tan ansioso como él. Se levantaron con lentitud de sus asientos y profesor les indicó que se apuraran para que no interrumpieran más su clase.

Sin decir nada, salieron del salón y apuraron el paso por los pasillos de la escuela. Phichit sentía como su estomago se revolvía dentro de él a causa de los nervios, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en la dirección, pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno.

Llegaron al área de oficinas cerca de la dirección y notaron inmediatamente que el lugar estaba repleto de personas.

Yuri Plisetsky, JJ Leroy, Christophe Giacometti, Seung – Gil y Viktor se encontraban acompañados de sus padres quienes lucían furiosos y parecía que los regañaban en voz baja.

Phichit rápidamente buscó a Yuuri entre la multitud y lo encontró con la cabeza gacha sentado en una esquina junto a su hermana, quien lanzaba miradas furiosas en dirección a los demás adolescentes mientras rodeaba a su hermano con un brazo protectoramente.

Al oírlos acercarse el japonés levantó el rostro, Phichit sintió como su estómago se hundía ante el gran moretón que su amigo tenía en la mejilla derecha y el vendaje que tenía en el mentón.

El tailandés se fijó en sus demás compañeros y notó que todos menos Plisetsky tenían algún tipo de vendaje en el rostro. El más herido sin duda era JJ quien tenía ambos ojos hinchados y la nariz vendada, el segundo era Seung que tenía el ojo izquierdo hinchado y al igual que JJ parecía tener la nariz rota; Viktor tenía un vendaje en la ceja izquierda, uno en el labio, ambas manos vendadas y un moretón que hacía juego con el de Yuuri, por otro lado, Christophe solo tenía un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla derecha.

Otabek y Phichit se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, estaban a punto de acercarse a Yuuri y a Mari cuando la secretaria de la directora interceptó su camino y les indicó que la directora los esperaba.

Entraron a la dirección en silencio, la directora lucia sumamente enojada mientras con una mano hojeaba apurada lo que parecían los expedientes de sus compañeros y con la otra tecleaba furiosamente algo en su computadora. Cuando levantó la vista, Phichit sintió que le temblaron las piernas ante la fría mirada que les dedicó.

─ Señores Chulanont y Altin, por favor tomen asiento. ─ les dijo secamente señalando con la cabeza las sillas que tenía frente a su escritorio. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron sin chistar, nerviosos por el pesado ambiente que se sentía en el aire.

─ Lamento haber interrumpido sus actividades académicas, pero estamos lidiando con un problema bastante serio y necesito de su cooperación para saber de qué manera debe responder la institución. ─ les dijo seriamente la directora Baranovskaya, dejando de lado los expedientes y centrando su atención en los jóvenes recién llegados.

La mente de Phichit comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Los rumores que circulaban por la escuela sobre los exámenes robados estaban presentes en su cabeza, seguramente Plisetsky y su sequito de idiotas también los habían involucrado en el asunto.

─ Sus padres no han sido notificados aun, pero puede que sean requeridos dependiendo de lo que ustedes me digan y que tanto estuvieron involucrados con el asunto… ─ continuó la directora mirándolos a ambos.

Phichit sintió una roca asentase en su pecho ante la mención de sus padres. Yuuri no era el único que estaba en la escuela gracias a una beca, si de alguna manera lo involucraron con lo de los exámenes y lo sacaban de la escuela, definitivamente todo estaría perdido.

─ Señores, necesito por favor que me cuenten… ─

"Sobre el robo de los exámenes" pensó Phichit sintiendo como comenzaba a temblar de nerviosismo y como Otabek se tensaba a su lado. Claramente ni el ni sus amigos estaban involucrados, pero Plisetsky y compañía eran tan viles que seguramente habían encontrado la manera de culparlos.

─ …Absolutamente todo lo que saben acerca del acoso y maltrato del que ha sido víctima el señor Yuuri Katsuki durante el último año escolar por parte del señor Yuri Plisetsky y sus amigos ─

El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Phichit al escuchar esas palabras y por primera vez en la última hora supo que todo iba a estar bien, a su lado escuchó como Otabek volvía a respirar.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo el tailandés se relajó, se acomodó en su asiento, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

─ Bueno señorita Baranovskaya, ¿por dónde empezar? ─

* * *

¡Hola Chicos!

Al parecer alguien por fin delató a Yurio y compañía, pero, ¿quién habrá sido?

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer, los amo.

*Capitulo dedicado a Cassandra Pérez porque se graduó de la preparatoria. ¡Felicidades Cass! Muchísima suerte en el College y con todos tus planes a futuro!*


	24. You Don't Have To Live Your Life In Fear

**Capítulo 23: Baby, You Don't Have To Live Your Life In Fear**

Viktor Nikiforov estaba muriendo de nervios.

Caminaba lentamente en dirección a la biblioteca con la intención de hablar con Yuuri, por fin aclarar todo y rogar perdón una última vez.

Sentía como sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba y como el latido de su corazón se iba acelerando cada vez que se acercaba más y más a donde Yuuri seguramente esperaba a sus amigos. Viktor estaba tan nervioso que se sentía más como un hombre que iba directo a la horca y no como el tonto joven enamorado que era.

A pesar de que las palabras de Phichit lo había llenado de esperanza, el miedo de ser rechazado por Yuuri una vez más estaba presente. Se convenció a sí mismo en no pensar en eso, tenía que dar esa última batalla para ser finalmente feliz a lado de su amado japonés o al menos para poder poco a poco recuperar lo perdido.

A decir verdad, sabía que Phichit tenía toda la razón, era tiempo de que tomara cartas en el asunto y dejara de huir de sus sentimientos. Si no fuese porque se había comportado cómo un estúpido arrogante, él y Yuuri podrían haber estado juntos y felices en esos momentos y no completamente distanciados sin la esperanza de un futuro juntos.

Pese a que Phichit le había persuadido y el ruso ya estaba completamente convencido de arreglar todo con Yuuri, no obstante, mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, Viktor no podía dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con su madre después de la fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños unos días atrás.

Galina había estado tremendamente asustada y preocupada la madrugada en la que Viktor llegó devastado a su hogar después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuuri. Había obligado a su único hijo a que le contara absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, creyendo que su amado retoño había sufrido algún tipo de ataque o experiencia traumática en la fiesta.

Viktor había llorado patéticamente contra el hombro de su madre por varios minutos asustándola más de lo que ya estaba. Su madre lo incitó a hablar y lo llevó a la cocina para que bebiera un té y se relajara, sin embargo, Viktor bebió su té en silenció por varios minutos mientras amargas lágrimas caían por su mejillas y Galina lo miraba desesperada sintiéndose poco a poco al borde de un colapso nervioso. Después de mucho, cuando el joven ruso por fin se decidió a hablar, Galina suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que el problema se trataba de temas amorosos y no de algo más grave.

Sin embargo, conforme Viktor confesaba sus pecados, claramente omitiendo encuentros poco decorosos dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, borracheras con alucinógenos integrados, y finalmente cambiando un poco el rating de la historia de "R" a "PG-13", el alivio de Galina evolucionó a asombro, pasando por la indignación, el enojo, la decepción y culminando en tristeza.

─ Vitya… ─ murmuró la hermosa rubia mirando a su hijo apenada mientras le acariciaba dulcemente una mejilla, después de que el joven terminara de hablar y ella se levantara de su asiento para ponerse de pie a su lado con la intensión de abrazarlo. El nombrado se sentía un poco más tranquilo después de haberle contado todo a alguien de su confianza, buscaba un gran abrazo, compasión, algo de apoyo y un buen consejo para poder arreglar todo el desastre que había hecho y que sabía sin dudas que su madre le podía dar.

No obstante, después de la dulce caricia y cuando Viktor se disponía a enterrar la cabeza en el pecho de su madre y llorar un poco más, Galina le propinó un porrazo en la cabeza con la misma mano con la que lo había estado acariciado, luciendo bastante enojada.

─ Primero que nada, ─ siseó la mujer amenazadoramente mirando a su único hijo con una seriedad que causaba miedo. ─ No importa cuánto quieras a Yuuri y que tan arrepentido estés de haberlo herido, _nada ni_ _nadie_ vale la pena lo suficiente como para que pongas a juego tu salud, integridad y dignidad. ¿Entendiste? ─ Viktor se encogió ante la fría mirada que su madre le dedicó y se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose un poco apenado recordando su comportamiento de meses atrás.

─ ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a querer ahogar tus penas con alcohol, por muy deprimentes que estas sean! ─ sentenció la rubia jalando fuertemente uno de los despeinados mechones plateados que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de su hijo, haciendo que esté se encogiera en su asiento y soltara una queja apenas audible.

─ Ahora, ─ continuó Galina respirando hondo y sentándose más tranquila al lado de Viktor. ─ Cometiste muchos errores, eso es cierto. Tienes que ser responsable de tus actos y pedir perdón, Yuuri seguramente se sintió utilizado, humillado y herido. ─ una vez más, Viktor se encogió en su asiento sintiendo puñaladas en el pecho ante cada palabra que su madre soltaba, aunque realmente sabía que Galina tenía razón. Después de lo que el japonés le había dicho esa noche, no había duda de que Yuuri estaba más que herido y enojado y seguramente jamás lo perdonaría.

─ ¡Pobre! ¡Yo que lo obligué a darte tutorías cuando seguramente no quería verte ni en pintura! ─ exclamó Galina apenada llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, mientras recordaba lo insistente que había sido con el pobre muchacho japonés para que le diera clases a su hijo y lo mucho que había intentado emparejarlos al notar la fascinación que Viktor tenía por Yuuri.

Ante sus palabras, Viktor soltó un gruñido cansado y sintiéndose sumamente, culpable se dejó caer sobre la mesa escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos, Galina soltó un suspiro sintiendo pena por él.

─ Tú, realmente lo quieres… ─ aseguró la rusa en un susurro después de un rato, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la espalada de su hijo y recordaba la forma en que la mirada de Viktor se iluminaba cada que veía a Yuuri.

─ Mucho ─ aceptó Viktor, levantando el rostro de nuevo, no pudiendo esconder de su madre sus humedecidos ojos azul turquesa. Galina sintió cómo su corazón de desmoronaba en su pecho ante la imagen, a la rusa le dolía más que nada en el mundo ser testigo de cómo su bebé sufría de un corazón roto.

Galina respiró hondo una vez más, había llegado a una conclusión que sabía que no le iba a gustar nada a su hijo, pero que estaba segura de que era el camino indicado para que el par de jovenes dejaran de sufrir. Aclarándose la garganta mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir, se acomodó en su asiento y tomó el brazo de su hijo capturando su atención.

─ En ese caso Vitya, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejes ir. ─ le dijo Galina suavemente mirándolo directamente a los ojos y dedicándole una triste sonrisa mientras delicadamente le quitaba con el pulgar una lagrima que rodaba por el rostro de su hijo.

Ante sus palabras, Viktor abrió los ojos cómicamente sintiendo como una roca se asentaba en su estómago, pensaba que su madre le daría consejos para recuperar a Yuuri y no todo lo contrario. Ante su expresión, su madre no pudo evitar explicar la razón de su conclusión.

─ Claramente él está herido y puede que le tomé mucho tiempo perdonarte o que tal vez nunca lo haga. No están haciendo nada más que herirse el uno, una y otra vez… cariño, a veces es mejor dar un paso hacia atrás para poder avanzar. ─ Viktor no pudo evitar el desborde sin control de lágrimas que llegó a él debido a las palabras de su madre. Cada una de ellas era más que verdad y eso era lo que más le dolía.

─ Tienes que pedirle perdón y luego dejarlo ir… ─ terminó Galina sintiéndose apenada por la situación. La rusa sabía perfectamente que el amor siempre era un tema bastante difícil y más cuando se experimentaba por primera vez. Viktor por su parte sintió como si le vertieran encima una cubeta de agua fría ante sus palabras. Dejar ir a Yuuri era lo que menos quería hacer, era egoísta pensarlo, pero Yuuri era suyo o al menos lo fue. Pensó rápidamente en excusas para arremeter contra los argumentos de su madre, algo que lo obligara a quedarse al lado de Yuuri. La solución llegó rápido a su cabeza.

─ Pero, todavía nos queda un semestre juntos, no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorarlo lo que resta del año ─ dijo confiado de que esa sería la excusa perfecta para no deja ir a Yuuri. Galina pareció meditar un rato las palabras de su hijo y finalmente cuando Viktor creyó que tendría una solución para ayudarlo, su madre salió con algo que no esperaba.

─ ¿Qué tal si… terminas en Rusia la preparatoria? ─ sugirió Galina con media sonrisa, Viktor sintió como su corazón se detenía ante semejante sugerencia. Su madre al verlo tan alterado comenzó a explicarse.

─ Cuando comenzaste a tener problemas hace unos meses, tu papá y yo discutimos la posibilidad de que comenzaras el año escolar de nuevo en otro lugar y viajaras a Moscú con el abuelo Nikolai. Mi papá dijo que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos y que a pesar de que sería difícil, dijo que podía conseguirte un lugar en la preparatoria donde yo estudié… ─

─ Pero mamá…─ Viktor interrumpió a su madre no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, ¡sus padres habían estado conspirando para enviarlo a Moscú! ¿De verdad ya no tenía ningún tipo de futuro en Detroit? ¿De verdad tendría que decirle adiós a Yuuri para siempre?

─ No te estoy diciendo que tienes que ir, solo te estoy dando esa opción. Podrías terminar la preparatoria ahí y ya si quieres regresar a la universidad a Massachussets como lo habías planeado, está bien. ─ le aseguro Galina antes de que Viktor se pusiera a hacer dramas innecesarios, Viktor quiso replicar una vez más, pero Galina no se lo permitió. Tomando dulcemente la mano de su único hijo lo hizo escuchar.

─ Piénsalo, y si decides ir, hablaré con papá para que vaya iniciando lo tramites. Entiendo perfectamente que sientas que el mundo se va a acabar, pero solo tienes 18 años y tu vida apenas comienza, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Vitya. El primer amor a veces es doloroso, pero créeme, todo esto también pasará. ─

Diciendo esas últimas palabras Galina le deseó buenas noches mientras besaba su amplia frente y lo dejó sentado en la mesita de la cocina pensando en su futuro. Viktor meditó la plática que había tenido con su madre esa madrugada, pasó la noche en vela imaginando los distintos escenarios que podría suceder dependiendo de las decisiones que tomara.

Si se quedaba en Detroit tendría que aguantar estar un semestre solo, sin amigos y con su padre mirándolo con desprecio todo el tiempo. Seguramente el único apoyo, acompañamiento y comprensión los recibiría de su madre, quien no dudaría en darle más trabajo en el despacho de abogados para que no pasara tardes de ocio y soledad. La experiencia que adquiriera trabajando con ella eventualmente ayudaría a su carrera universitaria, lo cual le daba una ventaja enorme.

Por otro lado, si se iba a Rusia podría comenzar de nuevo, seguramente conocería gente nueva y se abriría a nuevas y mejor seleccionadas amistades. Volvería a estar en contacto con sus raíces y podría pasar tiempo con el abuelo Nikolai, quien era una persona increíble y el mejor abuelo del mundo. Podría pasar un semestre tranquilo en el que podría recuperar sus excelentes calificaciones sin la presión de su padre. Extrañaría a su madre sin duda, pero podría por fin dejar ir el fantasma de su relación con Yuuri.

El domingo llegó y Viktor pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la mañana. Afortunadamente su madre se compadeció de él y lo dejó dormir todo lo que no pudo la noche anterior. Cuando despertó, ya entrada la tarde, Viktor agradeció que su padre se había ido a un viaje de negocios y no estaba ahí para torturarlo.

Despertó sintiendo como su estómago gruñía de hambre así que se dispuso a salir de su habitación para poder comer algo. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Makkachin y el cachorrito de Yuuri acurrucados uno sobre el otro en el tapete que tenía en la entrada de su habitación, el ruso casi se pone a llorar al ver la tierna escena y una amarga sensación lo recorrió al recordar que tenía que llevar al pequeño con Yuuri. Soltando un bufido frustrado se talló el rostro con las manos tratando de disipar la desagradable sensación que inundaba su pecho. Si era sincero, en ese momento lo que Viktor menos quería era ver al japonés.

No sentía ningún tipo de rencor contra Yuuri ni mucho menos, pero después de lo que el japonés le había dicho la noche anterior comprendía por fin todo el repudio que le tenía y, a decir verdad, las dolidas palabras que Yuuri había dicho la noche anterior también lo habían lastimado a él y mucho. Al pensar en eso, toda la escena de la noche anterior se repitió en su cabeza torturándolo una vez más.

─ ¿Vitya? ¿Cariño, estás bien? ─ preguntó Galina sacándolo repentinamente de sus tribulaciones. La rusa había escuchado que su hijo por fin había salido de su habitación y en segundos corrió a su encuentro, se sorprendió bastante al verlo congelado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sin notarlo, Viktor se había quedado viendo fijamente al par de perros, los cuales llevaban rato mirándolo expectantes y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro esperando a que se moviera. El joven ruso terminó por comprender las palabras de su madre y se limitó a asentir, Galina al verlo aún tan triste no dudó en cortar la distancia que los separaba y estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

─ Buenos días mi sol, ¿pudiste dormir algo? ─ preguntó la rusa apretando el abrazo en el que tenía a su hijo atrapado, sintiendo cómo este asentía levemente y se agachaba un poco para poder acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro, ante la acción Galina no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por aquellos días cuando las cosas era más sencillas y su único retoño cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos y se dejaba mimar justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

─ Te hice Blinis* de crema agría y mermelada de manzana, tus favoritos ─ comentó alegremente la rusa contra su oído tratando de animarlo un poco. El joven se limitó a susurrarle un "Gracias mamá" y estrechándola una última vez dejó que lo llevara de la mano a la cocina.

Durante toda la tarde Galina trató de animarlo y distraerlo, evitando hablar de todos los temas que traían una expresión sombría al rostro de su hijo, sin embargo, cada vez que el mini Makkachin aparecía o simplemente pasaban mucho rato callados, la tristeza invadía los ojos del joven ruso de nuevo, haciendo que su madre se desesperara por tratar de distraerlo.

Ese noche, Viktor nuevamente no pudo conciliar el sueño y aunque luchó con todas su fuerzas para evitarlo, cristalinas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas empapando su almohada ante los recuerdos que lo acechaban y el dolor en su pecho que parecía aumentar a cada minuto.

Cuando el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama anunció con grandes números rojos que eran las tres de la mañana y su cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar, Viktor tomó una decisión. Iría a Rusia y dejaría todos sus errores y su dolor atrás. Y sin darle más vueltas a lo que había decidido, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente.

Viktor despertó de golpe muchas horas más tarde sintiendo los ojos hinchados, una sed insoportable y con su reloj anunciando las once y media de la mañana. Al tomar conciencia de la hora y darse cuenta de que ya había perdido tres de sus cinco del día, soltó un gruñido frustrado enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Después de algunos minutos de autodesprecio, se levantó con dificultad sintiéndose un poco mareado y apesadumbrado. Tomó un baño rápido y al salir de su habitación lo primero que encontró fue al mini Makkachin haciendo fiesta alrededor de sus pies, no puedo evitar cargarlo, acariciarlo un poco y besarle la cabecita mientras el pequeño intentaba llenarlo de besos. A pesar del dolor en el pecho que el perrito le ocasionaba sabía que el pequeño era inocente y no tenía la culpa de su mal de amores.

Soltando un suspiro, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a entregar al pequeño en ese momento, aprovechando que seguramente Yuuri seguiría en la escuela y no lo encontraría en su hogar. Fue así como, sin siquiera tomar un vaso de jugo, Viktor tomó todo lo que había comprado para el cuidado del pequeño y lo metió en la cajuela de su carro.

Viktor sabía que oficialmente no le habían regresado el auto ni le habían dado permiso de volver a usarlo, pero dado a que se iría a Rusia no creía que sus padres se enojaran mucho si lo utilizaba las últimas semanas que estaría en Detroit.

Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Viktor tomó al mini Makkachin y salió de su casa esperando no toparse con alguien que arruinara su plan.

El viaje a casa de Yuuri fue sorprendentemente rápido, el joven llegó apenas diez minutos después de haber salido de su casa. No obstante, en cuanto llegó al conocido edificio se dio cuenta que no tenía idea del número de apartamento en el que vivía Yuuri.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo tuvo que mandarle un mensaje a su madre para que le proporcionara el número telefónico de la madre del japonés. Galina le envió de inmediato el número sin hacer preguntas ni exigir explicaciones, Viktor adjudicó su falta de interés a que seguramente estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que en cuanto estuviera en casa su madre no dejaría de hacer preguntas.

Preparándose internamente para su tortuoso interrogatorio Viktor marcó el número de Hiroko Katsuki al tiempo que el mini Makkachin se colaba del asiento del copiloto directo a sus rodillas e intentaba nuevamente llenarlo de besos.

La dulce voz de la señora Katsuki se escuchó casi inmediatamente, Viktor la saludó cortésmente y le explicó la situación en la que se encontraba. Hiroko, apenada, le informó que a esa hora no había nadie en casa y que lamentablemente no podía ir a recibido ya que estaba sola en el restaurante porque su esposo y su hija habían salido a hacer algunas compras, así que lo mejor era que Viktor esperará a que Yuuri llegará de la escuela para poder recibir al pequeño.

Viktor sintió que se le caía el estómago ante la sugerencia, no obstante, antes de que pudiera inventar una excusa para evitar encontrarse con Yuuri a toda costa, Hiroko le propuso que lo llevara al restaurante y dejárselo ahí, ya después ella se encargaría de llevarlo a casa. Viktor reprimió un suspiro de alivio ante la propuesta de la señora Katsuki y le dijo entusiasmadamente que le llegaría con el cachorro en unos minutos.

En cuanto colgó se puso en marcha y manejando con rapidez, llegó a Utopía Katsuki quince minutos después.

Amable cómo siempre, Hiroko Katsuki lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa, la adorable japonesa recibió emocionada al cachorro y el pequeño correspondió la emoción con juguetonas lamidas que no tardaron en hacer reír a carcajadas a la alegre señora.

Viktor sonrió ampliamente por primera vez esa mañana ante la interacción entre ambos, no obstante, recordando que tenía que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible le agradeció a la señora Katsuki el haberle recibido al pequeño y trató de ser lo más breve al despedirse sin dejar de ser cortes.

Lo que Viktor menos quería era quedarse ahí mucho tiempo y que por azares del destino Yuuri llegara repentinamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse media vuelta y marcharse la señora Katsuki lo detuvo.

─ ¡Vic-chan! ─ ante el cariñoso apodo con la que la señora Katsuki llamó a Viktor, el perrito levantó las orejas y mantuvo su atención sobre ella. Hiroko rio una vez más por la acción y acariciando las orejas del pequeño se dirigió a Viktor ─ Muchas gracias por el hermoso detalle, estoy segura de que mi Yuuri estará muy feliz. ─

Viktor sintió su corazon bombear dolorosamente ante sus palabras, el objetivo principal cuando compró al cachorro fue precisamente el de hacer feliz a Yuuri y aunque él personalmente no sería testigo de la felicidad del japonés por el pequeño, al menos se sentía aliviado de que había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir el regalo. Hiroko ajena a su dolor interno y con la mirada fija en el horizonte como recordando algo continuó hablando.

─ A mi hijo siempre le ha costado mucho trabajo socializar y hacer amigos así que cuando Ota-kun y Phichit-kun están ocupados, Yuuri pasa los días en casa, encerrado en su habitación estudiando. Al menos sé que con este pequeño a su lado ya no se sentirá tan solo. Muchas gracias de verdad, Vic-chan ─ Viktor sintió como los ojos se le humedecían ante las palabras y la dulce sonrisa que Hiroko le dedicó. Tratando con todas su fuerzas de no llorar frente a ella, simplemente sonrió cómo pudo de vuelta y se despidió una vez más girándose sin mirar ni siquiera una última vez al mini Makkachin.

Regresó a su casa sintiéndose abatido y en cuanto entró, sin dudarlo, subió a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama no queriendo pensar en nada. No obstante, las traicioneras lagrimas regresaron a él y cayeron una tras otra por sus mejillas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Horas más tarde Galina lo despertó y lo obligó a comer. Viktor sabía que su mamá estaba bastante preocupada, así que tratando de convencerla de que ya se sentía mejor, comió con fingida alegría el borch* que le había preparado. No obstante, su madre perspicaz cómo siempre, sabía perfectamente que su hijo no estaba para nada bien, así que evitó a toda costa hablar de cualquier cosa que le hiciera recordar su corazón roto y al muchacho japonés que había ido a buscarlo esa misma tarde.

Después de comer su madre lo obligó a hacer los deberes y le advirtió que tenía que ir a la escuela el día siguiente pues tenía que tener un promedio excelente para que pudiera ser admitido en el colegio de Moscú sin dificultades. Viktor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza deseando poder encontrar una forma de pasar las últimas tres semanas que tendría en la escuela sin tener que cruzarse con Yuuri.

Esa noche durmió mucho mejor que las anteriores, tanto que al día siguiente despertó más que a tiempo para sus clases. Antes de salir de casa, su madre, sabiendo que aún seguía bastante triste y con la intención de levantarle una poco el ánimo, lo detuvo en la puerta y le dijo que había conseguido convencer a su padre de darle de permiso de utilizar su auto durante el resto del semestre, siempre y cuando prometiera no hacer nada estúpido.

Viktor agradeció el gesto y despidiéndose de su madre con un gran abrazo, manejó hasta la escuela sintiéndose bastante nervioso. Le aterraba tener que enfrentarse a Yuuri y no saber cómo reaccionaría, lo que menos quería era hacer el ridículo enfrente de sus compañeros y echarse a llorar a los pies del japonés.

Queriendo evitar tener contacto con Yuuri a toda costa y aprovechando que tenía la protección de su automóvil para resguardarse, se quedó dentro del carro esperando a que la campana que anunciaba el inicio del día sonara. Cuando ya no tenía más opción, caminó con lentitud a su primera clase rogando por que el asiento que normalmente tomaba al lado de Yuuri ya estuviera ocupado, sin embargo, en cuanto entró al salón notó que el asiento contiguo al japonés estaba vació.

Fijando la vista en una banca vacía al fondo del salón, Viktor caminó rápidamente hacia ella, evitando a toda costa mirar en dirección a Yuuri quien lo observaba fijamente. Cuando se sentó, notó enseguida cómo Otabek ocupaba el lugar que había dejado vació. Tratando de ignorar los burbujeantes celos que se aglomeraron en su estómago ante la escena, el joven ruso se limitó a sacar su cuaderno de la mochila y pretendió poner atención a la clase a pesar de no entender ni media palabra de lo que el profesor decía.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Viktor salió disparado del salón no queriendo quedarse ni un momento más ahí. Durante toda la hora los ojos de Yuuri habían encontrado camino hacia él haciéndole sentirse abrumado, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con el japonés, pero aún no se sentía preparado para hacerlo.

El resto de la mañana pasó así, huyendo de Yuuri y pretendiendo que estaba muy enfocado en sus estudios cómo para poner atención al mundo a su alrededor, no obstante, durante todo el tiempo sintió la mirada del japonés sobre él.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, el joven ruso tomó su mochila y corrió a refugiarse detrás del edificio de ciencias, donde los últimos meses disfrutaba su lunch en soledad. Cuando llegó el pequeño prado en el que pasaba los almuerzos estaba tan desierto como de costumbre, sin perder tiempo, el ruso se dejó caer sobre el pasto y suspirando pesadamente sacó de su mochila su viejo iPod, se colocó los audífonos y puso "play" al reproductor, inmediatamente una rítmica melodía comenzó a sonar bloqueando todo ruido a su alrededor. Seguidamente se dispuso a comer, no obstante, apenas se había metido un pedazo de manzana a la boca cuando repentinamente notó que Yuuri se encontraba a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

No esperando ver al japonés, el ruso saltó sorprendido quitándose los audífonos de golpe y tratando de entender por qué Yuuri estaba ahí murmuró un asustado "Katsuki, pero qué...". Viktor no sabía exactamente en que términos estaba con el otro muchacho así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamarlo por su apellido, sintiéndose incomodo por lo raro que sonaba en su boca.

─ ¡Hola! ¿Podemos hablar? ─ preguntó Yuuri claramente tenso y dedicándole una extraña sonrisa a Viktor, quien nervioso se limitó a asentir no sabiendo muy bien que hacer o que decir, Yuuri se dejó caer a su lado aun con la sonrisa tiesa en su rostro dejando espacio suficiente entre los dos.

Viktor estaba consciente de que en algún momento antes de irse a Rusia tendría que aclarar algunas cosas con Yuuri, pero definitivamente en ese momento hablar con Yuuri era lo último que deseaba hacer, sin embargo, algo le decía que ya no tenía escapatoria.

No queriendo hablar primero, Viktor se mantuvo callado expectante a lo que diría el japonés, por su parte, Yuuri se removía nervioso ante el penetrante silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

─ Bueno yo... quería... — comenzó a decir Yuuri nervioso desviando la mirada lejos de Viktor, acto seguido, miró hacía su regazo y poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas extendió los brazos hacía el ruso, fue ahí que Viktor notó que Yuuri llevaba consigo la chamarra que le había dado al salir de su fiesta de cumpleaños, —Devolverte esto, gracias... — chilló el japonés apenado.

Viktor asintió de nuevo y tomó la prenda evitando tocar a Yuuri murmurando un bajito "No hay de qué", Yuuri volvió a mirar sus rodillas y a guardar silencio, el cual comenzó a volverse de nuevo incomodo después de un rato. El ruso sabía que tenía que hablar de lo sucedido el sábado por la noche, pero no sabía cómo empezar ni que decir, así que frustrado, soltó un suspiro pesado preparándose para hablar, sin embargo, Yuuri habló repentinamente.

─ También quería darte las gracias por mi regalo...de verdad lo amo ─ Viktor abrió los ojos ante sus sinceras palabras. El ruso no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción con la que Yuuri habló del perrito Después de todo, que el mini Makkachin hiciera feliz al hermoso japonés era todo lo que quería.

─ Me alegra que te gustara ─ dijo Viktor sintiéndose dichoso por la felicidad de Yuuri. El japonés se relajó visiblemente y su mirada se iluminó mientras seguramente se acordaba del perrito que lo esperaba en casa. Viktor sintió su corazón vibrar al verlo más feliz que nunca.

─ Es precioso, es como un mini Makkachin ─ El ruso sonrió una vez más ante la comparación.

─ Si es por eso por lo que lo elegí... ¿ya tiene nombre? ─ preguntó el ruso curioso. comenzándose a sentir menos tenso debido al tema escogido. Tratando de relajarse completamente, se llevó un pedazo de manzana a la boca pensando en lo natural que era hablar así con un Yuuri tan feliz.

─ Si, se llama Vicchan...─ respondió el japonés enérgicamente, Viktor frunció el ceño recordando que Hiroko lo había llamado así el día anterior. Quería pensar que la dulce señora Katsuki le había dicho así de forma afectuosa y no con maldad. Aunque si la madre de Yuuri sabía todo lo que Viktor le había hecho a su hijo no sería raro que lo insultara de una forma aún más ruin, Viktor bien sabía que merecía eso y más. Aun así, le parecía un poco raro que hubieran nombrado así al dulce perrito.

─ ¿Vicchan? ¿Qué significa? ─ Preguntó el ruso queriendo sacar todas las malas ideas de su cabeza, no obstante, ante su pregunta el rostro de Yuuri comenzó a ponerse imposiblemente rojo haciendo sentir al ruso bastante nervioso.

─ Pequeñito en japonés ─ soltó Yuuri con la voz estrangulada mirando a todos lados menos a Viktor, quien recordando las clases de japonés que había tomado el semestre anterior no dudó en contrarrestar a Yuuri.

─ Pensé que pequeñito era algo así como 小さな** ─ Ante sus palabras Yuuri se quedo boca abierto, una parte dentro de Viktor se sintió orgullosa al causar esa reacción en el japonés, pues había tomado clases de japonés con el puro afán de sorprender a Yuuri.

─ Si... bueno es una palabra originaria de la región de donde nací Hasetsu... ─ aseguró Yuuri de nuevo evitando mirar a Viktor.

─ Hmmm... interesante ─ fue lo único que pudo decir el ruso pues realmente no tenía idea sobre el dialecto originario del hogar de Yuuri.

Después de ese breve intercambio amistoso el ambiente comenzó a ponerse pesado nuevamente.

Viktor sabía perfectamente hacía donde iba la conversación y por qué Yuuri estaba ahí, así que soltando un suspiro comenzó a acomodarse para poder ver de frente al japonés y aclarar todo de una buena vez, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse Yuuri lo tomó repentinamente del brazo evitando que se alejara.

─ Viktor también quería... yo... yo... lo siento ─ dijo apresuradamente sonando un poco desesperado y mirando a Viktor suplicante. Viktor confundido, no pudo evitar mirar hacía donde Yuuri lo tenía agarrado, el japonés lo soltó inmediatamente y siguió hablando atropelladamente ─ Sé que el sábado seguramente te dije o hice algo horrible y herí tus sentimientos... yo lo lamento... bebí demasiado y... ─

Viktor no podía permitir que Yuuri se culpara de esa manera por lo sucedido, todo lo que había pasado era culpa solamente de él y de nadie más, así que, sin dudarlo, interrumpió sus palabras no permitiendo que el dulce japonés siguiera atormentándose de esa forma.

─ No es tu culpa, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto ─ aseguró Viktor seriamente tratando de calmar un poco a Yuuri quien lo miraba desesperado. Viktor tragó en seco preparándose para decir algo que debió haber dicho mucho tiempo atrás.

─ Yo soy el que debería disculparse... ─ dijo firmemente mirando a Yuuri a los ojos, quien negando una y otra vez intentó interrumpirlo, pero Viktor no se lo permitió. ─ Por favor déjame continuar... Yuuri por favor perdóname por todo lo que te hice ─

Ante sus palabras Yuuri abrió los ojos cómicamente luciendo atónito. Por su parte, Viktor se aclaró un poco la garganta intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse e interrumpir su disculpa.

─ Nunca quise darme cuenta de lo egoístas que eran mis acciones, lamento haber sido cruel y dejar que los que creía mis amigos te maltrataran de esa forma…Perdóname por ser un cobarde y no ser claro con mis sentimientos, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre me importaste... mucho... aun me importas ─ _"Siempre te ame y aun te amo"_ quería decir más que nada, sin embargo, la palabras no salieron de sus labios. Yuuri comenzó a negar la cabeza de nuevo y ante su reacción Viktor sintió como el corazón se le caía en cachitos creyendo que el japonés no estaba aceptando su disculpa.

─ No todo es tu culpa ... yo no debí permitir que lo que teníamos tomará ese rumbo... debí haber dicho algo… yo… ─ insistió Yuuri con voz la voz entrecortada después de aclararse la garganta.

El japonés lucía realmente triste y arrepentido, fue ahí cuando Viktor se dio cuenta que tal vez lo suyo no estaba destinado a ser. Minutos antes cuando habían hablado de Vicchan, Yuuri había lucido feliz y brillante y en ese momento ante la mera mención de su pasado juntos, el japonés había perdido todo su brillo y se veía miserable y Viktor sabía que no había a nadie más a quien culpar más que a él mismo.

Fue así como el ruso decidió dejar ir a Yuuri definitivamente para que por fin pudiera ser feliz.

─ Aun así perdóname... realmente creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es acabar con esto de una buena vez y alejarnos él uno del otro... prometo no volver acercarme a ti por todo lo que queda del semestre ─ las palabras salieron letales, sintiéndose cómo si expulsara punzante veneno de sus labios dispuestas a destruir todo a su paso.

Viktor esperaba que Yuuri simplemente accediera y se alejara, librándose por fin de todo el dolor que el ruso le había ocasionado, no obstante, el japonés siendo el hermoso ramillete de sorpresas que siempre era se quedó ahí, queriendo salvar lo poco que quedaba de ellos.

─ Pero… el resto del año… tengo que ayudarte… ─ dijo Yuuri suplicante, aun queriéndose aferrar a lo poco que los unía. Viktor no podía permitir que Yuuri siguiera lastimándose así que simplemente dio el golpe final.

─ El próximo semestre ya no estaré aquí ... mi mamá y yo... estamos viendo la posibilidad de que termine en Rusia la preparatoria... ─ confesó Viktor sintiéndose un cobarde y notando cómo la pequeña llama de esperanza que había nacido en los ojos de Yuuri se esfumaba.

─ ¿En Rusia? Pero... ¿por qué? ─ preguntó el japonés alterado. Viktor quería decir la verdad, que era un cobarde y que tenía miedo a estar solo y sin amigos y sobre todo sin Yuuri, pero no se atrevió.

─ Necesito nuevos aires... realmente no hay nada aquí para mí... no tengo amigos, la mayoría de los maestros me odian y mi papá aún está muy enojado conmigo... creo que un cambio estaría bien ─ dijo tratando de parecer desinteresado y rogando por que Yuuri no viera lo roto que se sentía tras su máscara.

─ Pero... ¿y la Universidad? ─ insistió el dulce japonés, negándose a creer que Viktor se iría definitivamente.

─ Tal vez regrese, pero me iría directo a Massachusetts, quiero ir al MIT*** a estudiar Derecho o tal vez a Harvard... ─ explicó Viktor sincero, sintiéndose alterado por lo que había dicho casi inmediatamente, el sueño más grande de Yuuri era ir a Harvard y lo que menos quería es que el japonés pensara que era un acosador obsesionado que lo seguiría a donde fuera, así que rápidamente intentó explicarse ─No te estoy siguiendo ni nada, sé que quieres ir a Harvard, pero... ─

─ No.… yo sé... ─ aseguro Yuuri tratando de tranquilizarlo y luciendo aun bastante alterado por todo lo que escuchaba.

─ Aun así puede que me quede en Rusia para ir al МГУ* ahí estudió mi madre... ─ tras decir esto Yuuri lo miró fijamente por largos segundos. Viktor sintió como se hacía pequeño bajo su penetrante mirada, pero no dijo más. Las ganas de llorar aumentaban segundo a segundo y lo único que quería era salir de ahí corriendo y ya no pensar en nada nunca más.

─ Te extrañare... ─ dijo Yuuri sinceramente haciéndolo sentir miserable, se limitó a asentir y a mirar hacia otro lado, no pudiendo decir palabra pues el nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impedía. Repentinamente la campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó interrumpiendo su trágica despedida.

─ Gracias por todo, Yuuri ─ murmuró Viktor bajito no atreviéndose a mirar al japonés, el cual claramente molesto por su actitud, se levantó de golpe dando un último golpe definitivo.

─ Lamento que todo terminara así… adiós, Viktor ─

Cuando Yuuri le dio la espalda Viktor no pudo retener más la lágrimas que estaban ahogándolo. Una tras otra resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas, sin parar.

Dentro de él siempre había sabido que todo terminaría así, realmente Viktor sabía que no merecía nada de Yuuri, sobre todo después de todo el dolor que le había causado. Yuuri merecía ser más feliz que nadie y debía por fin librarse de Viktor y de todo el sufrimiento que el ruso había llevado consigo.

Lloró sin parar sintiendo una horrible agonía aglomerarse en su pecho. El dolor era tan intenso que apenas notó las duras patadas que Yuri le propino segundos después de que Yuuri se fuera. Sumido en su tristeza, Viktor apenas registro los ladridos de su primo y la conversación que tuvieron. Por sus reclamos el ruso mayor se dio cuenta de que su primo había escuchado todo, pero en ese momento no le importó, lo único que quería era ir a su casa y llorar largo y tendido sobre su cama.

Así que después de defender a Yuuri de las venenosas palabras de su primo simplemente lo dejó ahí y corrió a refugiarse a su auto. Derramó un par de lágrimas más y sin importarle que aún tenía más clases ese día, manejó rumbo a su casa queriendo escapar de todo.

En cuanto llegó se encerró en su habitación a sufrir en silencio hasta que se quedó dormido.

Horas después despertó sintiéndose más miserable de lo que se había sentido los días anteriores. Su garganta estaba seca y su boca pastosa, una poderosa sed se apoderó de él así que no tuvo más opción más que ir a buscar agua a la cocina.

Cuando salió de su habitación todo estaba en silencio, había dormido la mayor parte del día y casi era la media noche, atribuyo el silencio a que sus padres seguramente ya estaban dormidos. Makkachin que estaba en su alfombra acostumbrada, comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro contento de verlo, Viktor no dudó en agacharse a abrazar a su mascota fuertemente, el caniche no dudó en llenarlo de besos haciéndolo reír un poco.

─ ¿Vitya? ─ la voz de su padre en la oscuridad lo estremeció, Viktor se levantó en un segundo del suelo y se encontró de frente con su padre. Akim Nikiforov quien normalmente era galante y soberbio, en esos momentos lucía bastante somnoliento y algo vulnerable, llevaba puesta una suave bata de dormir color guinda con la que ocultaba su pijama verde favorita. Por su parte, el joven ruso no se había cambiado y nervioso rogó por que su padre no creyera que estaba escapando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Akim se acercó a donde Viktor estaba congelado y repentinamente, con una delicadeza poco característica, tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, haciendo que este se tensará bajo su toque.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó el mayor seriamente consternado para la sorpresa de Viktor, el joven ruso se limitó a asentir sin saber cómo explicarle a su padre lo miserable que se sentía.

Ante su silencio, Akim inspeccionó por largos segundos el rostro de su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Viktor realmente esperaba que de un momento a otro se pusiera a gritarle o algo por el estilo, pero Akim simplemente soltó su rostro y le dio un par de amistosas palmadas en un hombro.

─ Estas haciendo lo correcto respecto a Rusia, estoy orgulloso ─ dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos. Viktor asintió de nuevo relajándose ante la amistosa actitud de su padre, quien sin decir más simplemente le deseo buenas noches y entró a su habitación tan silencioso cómo había entrado.

Tras el breve intercambió un poco de la presión en el pecho de Viktor se soltó. El saber que su padre no lo odiaba tanto cómo creía lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Aun pensando en lo acontecido bajo por su agua a la cocina rápidamente, la bebió de golpe sintiéndose mejor casi inmediatamente. Subió de nuevo tan silenciosos como pudo y entró a su habitación dejando que Makkachin entrara tras él.

A la mañana siguiente, fue que todo el intercambio con Phichit sucedió.

Viktor se dejó envolver por la palabrería del tailandés y durante las horas de clase antes del almuerzo se convenció que pedirle una oportunidad más a Yuuri sería lo correcto.

Sin embargo, cuando el almuerzo llegó y con él la hora de la verdad, Viktor ya no se sentía tan convencido.

Recordar todo lo que había sufrido los días anteriores, todo lo que había decidido, lo que había hablado con su madre y el intercambio con su padre, lo tenían postrado detrás de la biblioteca sin querer realmente llegar a Yuuri.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar a Yuuri en paz y continuar con su plan original.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y regresar por donde vino cuando escuchó que se estaba formando una pelea a las puertas de la biblioteca. Notó cómo muchos de sus compañeros comenzaban a ir a ver lo que sucedía, curiosos por el escandalo que se estaba armando. Sintiendo como la curiosidad nacía en su propio pecho, comenzó a seguir a la horda de estudiantes que había llegado quien sabe de dónde.

Viktor avanzó esperando encontrar un grupo de desconocidos pelando, sin embargo, lo que vio lo lleno de ira en medio segundo.

Yuuri estaba en el piso abrazando su mochila con todas sus fuerzas y soltando patadas cómo podía a sus atacantes. JJ con la nariz sangrando lo golpeaba sin piedad al tiempo que Chris y Seung intentaban arrancarle la mochila.

Sin dudarlo y sintiendo como la furia lo invadía Viktor corrió en ayuda de Yuuri, dándose cuenta de que lo culpables de todo su sufrimiento y tristeza eran realmente esa bola de estúpidos que no hacían más que arruinar la vida de todo aquel que se les acercara.

Viktor no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero la patada en las costillas que le dio a Seung, el codazo que le dio a Chris en el estómago y el primer puñetazo que propino contra la cara de JJ se sientieron malditamente bien.

* * *

Blinis: Un blini es una tortita fina de origen principalmente eslavo a base de harina, huevos, leche y levadura que puede comerse cocida en el horno o frita, con o sin relleno alguno.

Borch: El borsch es una sopa de verduras, que incluye generalmente raíces de remolacha que le dan el color bermellón intenso característico.

* * *

Aún no muero.

Muchas gracias a todo aquel que siga leyendo esta historia, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

¡Los amo mucho y los leo más pronto de lo que se imaginan!


End file.
